RWBY: A Rider's Legacy
by Anonymous Fanz2
Summary: Onyx Rider may hold the title of the Last of the Riders, but he is anything but. With the Kingdom of the Riders imminent return to power, Onyx is once again sprung into action against an ancient force. (Sequel to RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx)
1. The Shadow War (Results)

**(2/26/15) Poll results tallied.**

* * *

 _"In the time before time,  
_

 _On the mysterious world of Remnant,  
_

 _Six warriors were born on a golden beach._

 _And new,_

 _And powerful legends were born._

 _Somnium,_

 _Couragious Rider of Illusions,_

 _Trion,_

 _Wise Rider of Time,_

 _Pallium,_

 _Agile Rider of Stealth,_

 _Quaestio_

 _Noble Rider of Life,_

 _Anima,_

 _Fierce Rider of Souls,_

 _Umbra,_

 _Powerful Rider of Chaos,_

 _Teamed with Lux,_

 _Mighty Rider of Creation,_

 _They battled the darkness of evil Drago_

 _And the terrible menaces he unleashed_

 _That threatened the Riders_

 _And the world._

* * *

 _Time would bring new transformations,_

 _Amazing weapons,_

 _Relics,_

 _And armor,_

 _And new and greater power_

 _Than ever before._

 _These Riders would need all their power,_

 _All their skills,_

 _And all their wisdom to_ _combat more dangerous threats,_

 _Like the Grimm_

 _And the dreaded Human,_

 _Servants of the evil Drago._

 _They brought fear,_

 _Destruction,_

 _And doom to Remnant._

 _But new allies joined the fight_

 _And helped to defeat Drago._

* * *

 _Secrets of the ancient land of Remnant w_ _ere revealed._

 _A land that long ago had it's own heroes,_

 _Who fought for justice with all their power and_ _skills,_

 _Braving any danger to keep their world safe._

 _Challenged by the Guardians,_

 _Robots programmed to pursue,_

 _Capture,_

 _Or destroy,_

 _These Riders fought on._

* * *

 _Even when turned into nightmare versions of themselves,_

 _They never surrendered._

 _Whoever the enemy._

 _Whatever the odds._

 _They fought and they won._

* * *

 _In other far away lands_

 _Evil continued to grow._

 _Monstrous creatures,_

 _Longing to be unleashed._

 _But the mantle of the Relics were worn by new Riders,_

 _On a quest to find the legendary Shard of the Riders,_

 _Nothing would get in their way._

 _Not on land_

 _Or under the sea_

 _No matter where the Shard of the Riders might be._

 _No matter who dared to try a possess it with stealth,_

 _Power,_

 _And evil schemes,_

 _The Riders would be there._

 _Armed with new Relics and weapons,_

 _Ready to fight to save a world._

 _With enemies on every side,_

 _Outnumbered and under attack,_

 _Stranded in the depths of a strange land,_

 _And facing monsters beyond imagination,_

 _The Riders would find a way to win._

 _No matter what the future may bring,_

 _Some things will never change,_

 _Like the courage and daring of true heroes._

* * *

 _At the end of the Age of Riders,_

 _The Riders will face their greatest challenge._

 _A battle in skies at the core of Remnant,_

 _The Last Rider will continue the fight._

 _The final battle is about to begin."_

* * *

 **Just wrote this excerpt of the Book of the Riders real quick to ask a question.**

 **How would you guys feel about a secondary story taking place during the Shadow War? It's an important event that I keep mentioning so why not write about it.**

 **Obviously I won't write the entire war, that'll take forever, but the important battles and events. I'll also need a shit ton of OCs, I know the general ideas of what happens, but very little planned on the actual battles and leaders and stuff. Seriously, I literally came up with Drago 2 minutes before I finished this.**

 **So give me your ideas and feedback. If you want it, I'll probably start writing after I finish Onyx's story because the Shadow War holds many keys to events that will take place.**

* * *

 **RWBY: The Shadow War , is now an upcoming project. It will be uploaded along side the sequel to RWBY: A Rider's Legacy.**


	2. The Black Phantom

**Welcome the first Chapter of RWBY: A Rider's Legacy. The format will be similar to RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx. Once again read that first, most of the characters and ideas come from there. If you are starting a story from it's sequel, **

_**You're doing it wrong.**_

 **So picking up from where RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx left off, Arc 3, Act 4.  
**

* * *

 **Random Trivia:** **In the original designs for Dark Sympathy it was a cane sword, that's why I had Onyx's first weapon started out as a cane.**

 **The following takes place between volume two and volume three.**

* * *

 **Act 4:** **The Shadow War**

Red leans on a building near an alleyway as a man on his scroll walks by. The man is laughing.

"I got out! I just got out of the clinic!" The man says, "I got enhanced sunglasses that let me see everything, they let me analyze my entire situation. I'm never gonna be caught off guard."

Red turns to this man and starts listening in.

"Two hundred and seventy five thousand lien. Don't worry about it, my job takes care of it all man." The man say, "Oh, you wanna see it? You wanna see? Okay hold on."

The man switches the call to a video chat, and shows whoever he's talking to the lenses that come out of his skin. The man starts laughing.

"I can see everything!" The man boasts.

The man retracts the lenses and Red walks away.

"Was that not freaking awesome? Was that not freaking awesome!? You know it was buddy!" The man says, "Don't be mad you can't afford it."

The man chuckles.

"Alright man, I don't really know." The man say, "I've never been in this part of town. Alright man I'll hit you back, I'll find my way out. Alright later, with the new glasses!"

The man laughs as he hangs up.

"Oh man," The man says as he looks around.

The man has no idea where to go. Suddenly Red runs up to him and punches the man in the stomach. The man instantly collapses as Red continues to pummel him. Onyx shows up with a drill.

"What are you doing?" The man asks, "Don't take my glasses!"

The man screams as Onyx and Red remove the man's glasses.

"No, that's mine." The man protests, "That's mine, come back."

Onyx and Red leaves with the glasses that would be repurposed years later into Onyx's Tactical HUD.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx perched on top one of the fallen towers of the Temple of the Riders. The tower is positioned at nearly a forty-five degree angle, making it a perfect ramp. Onyx is now sporting a black turtleneck under a black leather trench coat with a crimson trim and interior, black leather gloves, black leather pants with a crimson stripe on the side of each leg, black combat boots, and black sunglasses with metallic crimson lenses. Onyx is also wearing a belt with the Shard of the Riders engraved into the center of the buckle and a thick crimson scarf that **(Like Ruby's cloak changes length for dramatic effect.)** covers up to most of his face, revealing everything above his eyes, and the two tails hang down from behind him and reach his waist. Onyx watches as mercenaries try to extract pieces from the temple, but every piece they cut, dissolves like when a Grimm dies. Onyx looks at the tower he's perched on, and notices it is also dissolving, but at a much slower rate. It would take days for the tower to completely dissolve, even longer for the entire temple. Onyx counts six mercenaries, and based on the three bullheads, knows there are more in other areas of the crash site. Onyx slides to the bottom of the pillar and sprints up it. Onyx jumps into the air and uses his aura to create one of the gauntlets of Ember Cilica. As Onyx lands he ground pounds one of the mercenaries with the gauntlet.

"Huntsman!" One of the mercenaries yell as he turns towards Onyx.

The mercenary fires his rifle, but Onyx ducks and shoots him with an aura copy of Redemption's Edge. A third mercenary sprints from behind Onyx and lunges at him. Onyx sidesteps, grabs the back of the mercenary's collar, kicks him in the back of the knee to force the mercenary downwards, then stomps one the mercenary's head. Onyx turns to see another mercenary sprinting towards him, and Onyx strikes first, he punches the mercenary in the ribs, and then jabs the mercenary in the throat. Onyx then turns to the fifth mercenary, who has a sniper rifle aimed at Onyx.

"Looks like we're in a standoff." Onyx states.

"Not exactly." The mercenary say before chuckling.

The sixth mercenary is behind Onyx and has a rifle aimed at Onyx's back. Onyx smirks and dashes to his right as the sniper fires. The bullet hits and kills the sixth mercenary as Onyx shoots the fifth. Onyx dissolves his aura constructs and turns to one of the pillars jettisoning from the ground.

"However hiding out there come out." Onyx orders, "Now!"

A woman in a grey sleeved cloak walks out from behind the pillar. The woman pulls a spiked whip out of the left sleeve of her cloak.

"I didn't know that I be crossing your path again." The woman states.

Onyx had seen this woman in other attacks against Eclipse.

"It's these unexpected pleasures that make life worth living." Onyx says.

"I assure you, the pleasure will be all mine." The woman states.

"Oh I hope something out of it." Onyx remarks.

With the whip in her right hand, the woman snaps her fingers with her left, calling out seven more mercenaries. Onyx smirks and walks towards them.

"Dressed in black, crimson scarf, no weapon," One of the mercenaries lists, "Holy crap, it's the Black Phantom."

"Rosewood, that guy, he's the huntsman that destroyed this temple, he's with the Ghosts." Another mercenary says.

"True!" Onyx says, "Tell you what, I'll give you the first shot. See how that goes."

"Boss, I think this might be a trap." One of the mercenaries states.

"Enough, you are all experience fighters and there are _seven_ of you," The woman, now revealed to be Rosewood replies, "I think you've got this. Now kill him!"

The seven mercenaries charge at Onyx and swing their weapons. Onyx continuously phases in and out of the Shadow Zone to avoid their strikes. The seven mercenaries eventually tire, but still surround Onyx.

"Man, you guys are out of shape." Onyx taunts, "Maybe wanna do some cardio?"

"What the hell, you idiots!" Rosewood yells, "Kill him already!"

"I don't understand!" One of the mercenaries says, "We threw everything we had at him! How is he still standing!?"

"You may have had everything planned out, Rosewood," Onyx says, "But there's one thing you didn't account for, my semblance. With it, I'm basically untouchable. That's why I am known as the Black Phantom."

Onyx creates a shockwave, knocking out the seven mercenaries that attacked him. Onyx then creates an aura construct of one of the ninjatōs of Dark Sympathy's original form, while performing a slashing motion.

"I'm waiting, Phantom." Rosewood says.

"It's over." Onyx states, "You missed it."

Rosewood scoffs as she smirks, then spits out blood as she is split in two. When Onyx created the sword, he performed an aura slash. Onyx hears a cat meow and turns to face the black cat. The cat meows again.

"What are you doing here?" Onyx asks.

Onyx then turns to the figure standing behind the cat, a female cat faunus.

"Woah!" Onyx jokes, "That is one big pussy cat."

The faunus chuckles.

"The Black Phantom," The faunus says, "The Relic of the Riders, hand it over, and I just might refrain from taking your life."

"Come on, let's not be greedy, why would you want my life, you've got nine of your own?" Onyx jokes.

"I didn't come here to listen to clever banter." The faunus states, "The Relic was stolen from us and we want it back."

"I'm sorry, kitten, I told someone I'd look after it for them." Onyx say, "I gave him my word, not that the means anything to you."

The faunus draws her weapons, two blades that jettison down directly from the bracelets on her wrists.

"You're right, it doesn't." The faunus says.

The faunus lunges at Onyx and strikes with her right blade, Onyx blocks, and dodges her left blade. Onyx then strikes downwards, but the faunus dodges by repeatedly backflipping. The woman lands, then chuckles before dashing to her right, behind a pillar. Onyx moves to see behind the pillar and only finds the black cat, which meows at him. The faunus jumps down from above, catching his attention as she does a backflip in the air. The woman tries to stab Onyx from above, but he blocks. The faunus then bounces off of the blade onto her hands turns to face Onyx as she couches on the ground, with her arms behind her. The woman then kicks Onyx's sword up as he tries to swing, and then kicks him in the stomach. Onyx tries to swing at her as she backflips away, but misses. The woman continues to backflip a few more times before looking at Onyx, a smile plastered on her face. Onyx gets back into a stance.

"Finally!" Onyx says, "Someone who can keep up. It's been a while since anyone has landed a blow on me."

Onyx actives the first level of his semblance and chuckles. The faunus sprints towards Onyx and Onyx strikes first. The woman blocks with her right and counters with her left. Onyx dodges tries to counter with his own swing, but the faunus backflips away. A hand comes out of a small portal and grabs Onyx's ankle. In Onyx brief moment of distraction, the faunus charges at Onyx and strikes with her right, Onyx grabs her arm with his free hand and tries to strike with his sword, but the woman grabs his hand. The two struggle like that for a while.

"Last chance." The faunus says, "It's not too late to hand it over. So what do you say, Phantom?"

"I... say..." Onyx begins.

Onyx headbutts the faunus, then punches her, and stabs into the portal. A cry of pain is heard. Onyx removes the blade and looks around to find the woman, but can't. Onyx dissolves his sword and starts walking. Blood erupts from the portal as Onyx walks away. A mercenary with a mace bashes through one of the remaining temple walls and walks in front of Onyx. The mercenary starts to slowly approach Onyx. Onyx recreates the ninjatō while slashing, sending an aura slash at the man, dissolving the sword once the attack is done. This only cuts the man helmet in half, revealing a stick impaling three skulls where the head would be. Onyx repeats his actions, cutting off the "head", but the mercenary still approaches him. Onyx repeats his actions again, splitting the man in half vertically. Onyx jumps in between the two parts and starts sprinting. The faunus from earlier catches up to him and is running beside him, on the temple walls. The woman jumps in front of Onyx, landing on all fours before trying to kick Onyx while spinning on her hands. Onyx jumps over her legs, dodges her next two strikes, and then creates his blade and slashes. The faunus jumps back and backflips until she is in front of the wall. The faunus smiles at Onyx.

"That was a close one." The faunus states.

"Closer than you think." Onyx says.

The faunus gasps in shock as the aura slash Onyx released cuts through her and the wall behind her. Onyx taps the Shard of the Riders on his belt.

"Like I said," Onyx says to himself, "this thing is a lot more trouble than it's worth."

Onyx chuckles then opens a portal.


	3. Villainous Awakening

**Random Trivia:** **Light was based of jedi.**

* * *

 _"And a mighty warrior came down from the sky..._

 _And a rainbow was on his head..._

 _And his feet were as pillars of fire..._

 _And the great dragon was cast out upon Remnant..._

 _And his followers were cast out with him."_

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx exits the portal in the Ghosts' base of operations. Light walks up to him.

"How many?" Light asks.

"Two." Onyx answers.

Camo joins them.

"What did you learn?" Camo asks.

"The Temple of the Riders is dissolving slowly. There's no way Eclipse will have enough time to study it." Onyx states.

Camo nods and leaves the two.

"Your aura constructs?" Light asks.

"Mechanism are much more stable." Onyx states.

"And your semblance?" Light asks.

"Level one drains an initial two percent per transformation and one percent of my aura every hour, level two drains an initial ten percent per transformation and one percent every thirty seconds," Onyx answers, "But I still can't tap into level three."

"Progress, none the less." Light says.

"I've spotted the Archer." Volt reports on the Com.

The Archer is what the Ghosts call one of Eclipse's mercenaries. The Archer is highly skilled and has managed to escape the Ghosts after his mission is failed because of them.

"Looks like I'm heading out." Onyx says, "Volt, keep the target in your sight, but do not engage."

"Too late!" Volt says, "He's running. I'm in pursuit."

Onyx opens a portal and runs through.

* * *

Onyx exits the portal on a rooftop near a highway entrance. The Archer is riding a motorcycle onto the highway, and Volt is on the same rooftop as Onyx.

"Return to base," Onyx orders, "I got this."

Onyx creates an aura construct of Crescent Rose in it's sniper form and shoots the Archer's motorcycle's front wheel. The Archer kicks off the motorcycle onto a truck next to him. Onyx jumps off the rooftop and onto a car driving onto the highway and begins making his way towards the Archer, jumping from vehicle to vehicle. Onyx catches up to the Archer as they both jump on a tractor trailer. The Archer is wearing a green hooded leather jacket, green utility pants, black boots, and black archery gloves. The Archer has a black quiver on his back. The hood conceals most of the Archer's face, and he has a mask to conceal whatever is still revealed. The Archer turns and fires an arrow at Onyx. The arrow's tip holds a fire Dust crystal. Onyx catches the arrow right before it reaches his chest.

"Might wanna try harder." Onyx taunts.

The dust crystal explodes, forcing Onyx to slide backwards.

"I did." The Archer states.

Onyx dashes at the archer, who fires draws three arrows, one fire, one lightning, and one gravity, and fires them. The gravity arrow pulls Onyx into the fire and lightning arrows, which explode on impact. Onyx is still standing and begins to slowly clap.

"Nice," Onyx comments, "you've got skill, Archer."

The fighting causes the truck to serve into the side, causing the two to fall to the levels below. Both combatants land on their feet and stare at eachother.

"We haven't meet yet," The Archer states, "I'm Flint."

Flint fires two fire arrows at Onyx. Onyx ducks so the arrows pass by his head, then grabs them, letting them explode in his face. When the smoke clears Onyx's semblance is active.

"I don't care." Onyx states as he drops what remains of the arrows.

Flint fires an arrow and Onyx moves his head to dodge. Flint fires another, and Onyx deflects the arrow with his forearm.

"I have you now!" Flint states.

Flint fires a third arrow, but Onyx catches it and throws it down. Flint fires a fourth arrow, and Onyx catches that one and throws it down.

"You can't keep this up." Flint states.

Flint fires a fifth arrow, and Onyx intercepts with a small ball of aura he launched with an underhand throw. The ball explodes on impact. Flint draws two arrows and fires them together. Onyx catches them both and throws them to the side. Flint then draws three arrows and fires them. Onyx kicks the first and catches the other two. Flint straightens his bow into a bow staff and charges at Onyx, who phases in and out of the Shadow Zone to avoid his attack. Flint jumps backwards.

"What the hell!?" Flint yells.

Flint then smirks.

"You can't phase through my arrows." Flint states.

"So you've found my weakness." Onyx jokes, "I've known your's since you first appeared."

"And what is my weakness?" Flint asks.

"Twenty-four." Onyx answers.

Flint draws an arrow and fires at Onyx, who opens a portal to intercept the arrow. The exit portal opens behind Flint and hits him in the thigh. Flint pulls the arrow out and throws it to the side. Flint draws three more arrows and fires at Onyx. Onyx creates Light's shield and blocks the arrows. Flint reaches up for another arrow but can't find any.

"Twenty-four." Onyx repeats, "That's the maximum amount of arrows you can carry. You've spent your twenty on this fight and the other four were used earlier."

Flint changes his bow back into it's staff form but is immediately shot by Light's railgun.

"I had him." Onyx states.

"Camo, we've got a live one." Light reports.

"Bring him in." Camo orders over the Com.

* * *

Night body floats in a black void, Umbra's prison. Night cannot remember anything from after the temple crash.

"Night..." Umbra voice calls, "Night...!"

Night starts to regain consciousness.

"Night...!" Umbra calls.

Night opens his eyes.

"Umbra...?" Night questions.

Night sees a giant Umbra in his front of him. Even Umbra head alone towers over Night. Umbra eyes are now silver.

"I do not understand," Night states, "why am I not dead?"

Night looks at his hands.

"Do I yet live?" Night asks.

"You do not." Umbra answers, "Yet you cannot pass on, because you didn't die of normal means."

"Your prison." Night says.

"It destroyed the bodies of those who are imprisoned here." Umbra states.

"This is the third time you were locked in here," Night states, "How is it that you returned?"

"The foolish Rider rendered only my material form dead." Umbra explains, "But my energy form was roused from slumber when I sensed the awakening of an ancient rival across Remnant."

Umbra simply created a new body, that's why it can change sizes.

"Onyx," Night states, "So it would seem that our creation is what allowed you to be revived the first time."

"I now wish to finish what I began eons ago." Umbra states, "And for that, my energy form requires a vessel."

Night catches on to Umbra's plan.

"So... I will live again?" Night asks.

"Only to serve me!" Umbra states, "Your husk will simply be an instrument of my will."

"So we are to rule together?" Night asks, "As one."

Umbra fires eye beams at Night.

"You will rule nothing!" Umbra states, "I intend to destroy until there is nothing left."

"And then...?" Night asks.

"Thus will begin a new age!" Umbra answers, "The Age of Chaos."

Umbra's eyes light up.

* * *

A portal opens where Night was thrown into the prison. Night walks out in Grimm armor and the eyes of a Grimm. Night instantly spots Volt and Brass, staring at him. Umbra floats to the two of them.

"More of you..." Night says.

Umbra's voice echoes behind Night's.

 _"Unacceptable."_

* * *

 **Will Volt and Brass survive?**


	4. Return to Beacon

**Random Trivia:** **The Eight Riders were the strongest of an entire race of thousands of Riders. The Eight Riders were the only ones with relics and in turn were the Riders' equivalent of the rest of Remnant's Four Maidens. The Eight Riders had limited variations of the powers granted by the Relics of the Riders. (Onyx constructs are based off of the Shard of the Riders' ability to create, and his aura blast are based of the Ring of the Riders' soul absorption beams. Umbra has used the Crown of the Riders telekinesis many times.)**

* * *

"They let me pick.

Did I ever tell you that?

Choose whichever Rider I wanted.

You know me.

I did my research.

Watched as you became the soldier we needed you to be.

Like the others,

You were strong and swift and brave.

A natural leader.

But you had something they didn't.

Something no one saw...

But me.

Can you guess?"

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx and Light rush to the Temple of the Riders after losing contact with Volt and Brass. Onyx and Light find their bodies; burned, slashed, and mauled.

"What could've done this?" Onyx asks.

"Camo," Light calls, "Do you know of any mercenaries capable of this?"

"No." Camo answers over the Com, "This was something else."

Onyx opens a portal and teleports the body away.

"We'll study the bodies at base." Onyx states.

* * *

"Let's review what we know." Camo orders.

"Volt and Brass were killed by a single man." Onyx states.

"Residual aura remained, allowing us to come to that conclusion." Light explains.

"Who could be strong enough to kill Volt and Brass?" Camo asks.

"I intend to find out." Onyx says.

Onyx opens a portal to Beacon.

* * *

Onyx exits the portal in the courtyard and makes his way to the amphitheater, were Glynda is currently teaching her class. Onyx watches as Jaune is dominated by Cardin, before getting defeated. Onyx walks up behind Goodwitch and then phases out of the Shadow Zone.

"That was unimpressive." Onyx says with a smirk.

Glynda sighs and then moves to reveal Onyx.

"Hey!" Jaune complains.

"You did well." Onyx states, "Windchester failed to use his advantages and took way longer than he needed to win."

Cardin draws his mace.

"You think you can do better?" Cardin asks.

Onyx smirks.

"Give me ten seconds, Windchester, I'll do away with your hardheaded self. Then we can start talking about business like I came here to do." Onyx states.

Glynda doesn't even protest, and sets up the match.

"So...? You ready?" Onyx asks.

Cardin laughs.

"Ten seconds, you must have me confused with Jauney Boy." Cardin says.

Cardin preps his mace. Onyx stands with his arms crossed.

"Forget what I said before," Onyx orders, "I'll take you out in five seconds."

Glynda sighs again.

"Begin!" She orders.

Cardin charges at Onyx, and swings his mace. Onyx phases in and out of the Shadow Zone, avoiding the attack. Cardin then drops, as Onyx had punched him in the stomach the moment he phased out of the Shadow Zone.

"Damnit! Four seconds." Onyx mocks, "You only needed to last one more."

Onyx turns to Glynda.

"Why are you here, Onyx?" Glynda asks.

"That's a conversation to be held behind closed door." Onyx states, "But first! How 'bout somebody here gives me a descent fight."

Pyrrha raises her hand and Goodwitch calls her down. Onyx walks up to Pyrrha before their match begins.

"No weapon?" Pyrrha asks.

Onyx smirks. He speaks lowly so only Pyrrha can hear.

"Your semblance is formidable, but you may have noticed, I don't have any metal." Onyx states, "But that doesn't mean I'm not unarmed."

Pyrrha opens the battle with firing her gun. Onyx opens small portals to transfer the bullets into the Shadow Zone. Onyx then points at Pyrrha and shoots a beam from his finger at her before she can even react. The one shot drained all her aura.

* * *

Onyx, Glynda, Team RWBY, and Ozpin meet in Ozpin's office.

"Why have you come, Onyx?" Ozpin asks.

"Volt and Brass have been killed." Onyx answers.

"By what!?" Ruby asks.

"Not what, who." Onyx corrects.

"Who could have the power to compete with both of them at the same time?" Glynda asks, "Individually, they have weaknesses, but together, one's strengths makes up for the other's weaknesses."

"That's why I'm here." Onyx answers.

"I have no answers for you." Ozpin states.

"I expected as much." Onyx says as closes his eyes and crosses his arms.

Onyx eyes suddenly open and he jumps out of the window. Onyx lands on the ground and creates Alternative Retribution's scimitar form. Onyx looks forward towards a group of five men in armor designed to look like Grimm bones.

"Oh!" Onyx says, "Hello."

Onyx rises to his feet and stares at the five men's weapons, they looked exactly like Alternative Retribution's scimitar form, but with a different handle. Their weapons were just scimitars. Team RWBY arrives next to him.

"Didn't know you had fans." Yang jokes.

"I don't." Onyx states.

Onyx forms one of Ember Cilica's gauntlet on his left hand.

"That's new." Ruby says.

"Is that...?" Yang begins.

"Focus on the fight." Onyx orders.

The five men scatter, Onyx charges towards the closest one. Onyx blasts the man with his gauntlet and impales the man's leg with his own weapon. Onyx turns and sees the other four are gone. Team RWBY walks towards Onyx.

"Deal with him." Onyx orders.

Onyx turns and searches for any evidence while Yang cracks her knuckles.

"Who are you working for?" Yang asks.

The man speaks in some unrecognizable language, an ancient language. **(The language of the Riders. It sounds similar to Latin if you want to imagine it.)**

" **You can't understand a word I'm saying and I wouldn't tell you anything if you could.** " The man says.

Onyx stops for a moment then walks to the man.

" **I can...** " Onyx states, " **And you will.** "

* * *

Onyx finishes his interrogation of the man.

"Where'd you learn to speak... whatever language that is?" Ruby asks.

"I didn't learn it. I just knew it." Onyx states, "It's the ancient language of the Riders, and my 'fans' are five of the many descendants of Riders."

Onyx turns towards Ruby.

 _Like you may be Ruby Rose._

 _You may not know it,_

 _But your eyes give you great power._

 _If my theory is correct,_

 _Silver eyes originated from the Riders._

 _But,_

 _Aero's eyes didn't give him the power I can sense in you._

 _Maybe Riders' silver eyes and Human silver eyes are different._

 _Then again,_

 _My senses weren't as fine tuned at that time._

 _Only time will tell._

"What?" Ruby asks.

"Silver eyes. All full blooded Riders had them, as so they can be inherited. Lux had them, I have them..., Dr. Artemis, Zero-two, and Aero had them." Onyx explains.

"Who's Dr. Artemis and Zero-two?" Ruby asks.

"Dr. Artemis is my creator, my mother in a sense. She is a descendant of Lux, that's why she knew so much about the Riders. And Zero-two was her clone." Onyx answers, "Don't know what happenedd to them after Ozpin shut down Umbra."

"Why didn't Umbra have silver eyes?" Blake asks.

"Because that wasn't Umbra's body." Onyx answers, "Umbra's prison destroyed his original body, so he just made a new one."

"How?" Weiss asks.

"It's something the Eight Riders can do." Onyx answers.

Onyx turns back to his captive.

"He wouldn't give me his name, but he told me that he and the others met a Rider." Onyx states, "And not me. The similarities in our weapon designs are because Alternative Retribution's blades were subconsciously based on a design used by the original Riders."

"That's all?" Weiss asks.

"No, he told me were his friends went." Onyx states.

"I've noticed something." Ruby says, "You didn't even know what a Rider was before, and now you're an expert."

"I've been using the Shard of the Riders to speak to the other Riders." Onyx explains.

"It lets you talk to the dead?" Ruby asks.

"No, the members of the Eight Riders that were turned into Shadow Grimm now reside in another realm, the Realm of the Riders." Onyx explains, "That realm was created by the Shard and thus is connected to it. Now, enough questions."

Onyx removes the scimitar from the captive.

"Camo, prepare a cell, I have a prisoner and a weapon that needs examining." Onyx reports.

Onyx teleports the man and his weapon to base and then turns and looks up to the hole in Ozpin's window. Ozpin is standing there, staring at Onyx.

"Mind if I borrow some of your students!?" Onyx yells.

Ozpin smiles, takes a drink from his coffee, then walks away as Glynda repairs the window.

"Well, their camp isn't far from here." Onyx states, "Let's move."


	5. Cultis Ex Ipsis

**Random Trivia:** **The Eight Riders were treated as gods among the other Riders. Any descendant of the Eight Riders just as well respected.**

* * *

"You have been called upon to serve.

You will be the protector of Remnant and all her people.

There will be a great deal of hardship on the road ahead.

You will become the best we can make you.

This place will become your home.

This place will become your tomb."

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx and Team RWBY exit a portal on the way to the Riders' descendants camp.

"So what's up with you recreating my weapon?" Yang asks.

"My constructs have become much more sophisticated." Onyx explains, "I've started creating mechanism and it's easier to recreate a weapon from my memory than it is to make a new one from scratch."

"I've been wondering, how much of your DNA came from the Riders?" Weiss asks.

"About ninety-two percent." Onyx states.

Onyx stops and holds his hand up to signal for the others to do so as well.

"What is it?" Ruby whispers.

Onyx points to an old abandoned temple.

"They're in there." Onyx states.

The group enters the mossy stone temple and Onyx creates a ball of energy to use as a light. The group enters a large room where on a raised platform the four escapees kneel before a woman. They aren't noticed, so Onyx phases them into the Shadow Zone before they are. The woman paces in front of the four men. She has black hair and green eyes with dark red lipstick, she wears a Grimm designed headpiece, a two piece sleeved jumpsuit with a long crimson cape held in place by shoulder guards. Her jumpsuit has armored layers on her arms and legs, and she wears bracers and high heeled, knee high boots.

" **The** **Cultus ex Ipsis has been always hidden in the shadows, but you were seen. I grant you one chance for redemption. Recover your brother and your lives may be spared. Tomorrow I will have our brother, or your heads.** " The woman says.

"Might wanna put up your hood." Onyx suggests.

"Why?" Ruby asks.

"Silver eyes and the Riders." Onyx elaborates.

Ruby mouths and "Oh" and does as she was suggested. Onyx then phases the group out of the Shadow Zone.

" **You led outsiders to us!?** " The woman yells.

" **No, ma'am. It must have been Ao.** " One of the men says.

" **Impossible, they cannot understand us.** " The woman argues.

" **If Ao is the one that got left behind, then you're friend her is right.** " Onyx says with a smirk.

" **You speak our tongue?** " The woman asks.

" **The name's Onyx Rider, the last of the Riders.** " Onyx says.

" **Kill them!** " The woman orders.

Onyx charges at the woman. He elbows her knocking her back, then drop kicks her in the stomach with his left leg, spins around and kicks her twice in the same spot with his right leg, spins in circle and kicks her in the face with his left leg, Onyx kicks her in the right side with his left leg, then raises his leg and drops it down on her head, he raises his leg, kneeing the woman in her face, then kicks her right cheeks, brings his left leg back to hit her in the left cheek, then spins and kicks her with his right leg. Onyx ends with a fierce uppercut to the stomach, then jumps into the air, charges a blast between both his hands, and fires on the woman. The light from the blast engulfs the entire room. Onyx lands and sees the woman is still standing unscathed by the combo.

" **Finally, someone who can hold their own against me.** " Onyx says.

" **Likewise** ," The woman say, " **So I believe you deserve my name, it's Amaranth.** "

Onyx smirks, as does the woman.

" **A Rider's Descendant, eh?** " Onyx says, " **You seem just like Anima, and I wouldn't mind seeing you with a ring.** "

" **Are you flirting with me?** " Amaranth asks.

" **Nope. Just distracting you with conversation.** " Onyx states, " **That blast used way too much aura, I was just letting it regenerate.** "

Onyx activates his semblance, then disappears and reappears in front of Amaranth.

" **You ready for this?** " Onyx asks.

Onyx hits Amaranth with a right jab, then left hook, sending Amaranth flying. Amaranth slides to a stop, but is hit by Onyx's drop kick with his right leg. While still in air Onyx sweeps his left leg, sending Amaranth flying off to the side.

" **Wow! You really can keep up.** " Onyx says

" **What did you just do?** " Amaranth asks.

" **It's my semblance. It drains my aura, but doubles my power.** " Onyx explains, " **No more holding back.** "

Onyx smirks.

" **It's over.** " Onyx declares.

Onyx knees Amaranth in the face, knocking Amaranth back. Onyx charges at her and knees her again, then kicks her to the side. Onyx phases into the Shadow Zone and exits behind Amaranth. Onyx knees her in the back, spins around to build momentum as he elbows Amaranth. Onyx then jumps into the air, backflips, and kicks Amaranth in the stomach, and finishes with a point blank blast from both hands. Amaranth gets up and draws her weapons, dual daggers with the same blade design as Alternative Retribution. Each dagger had a fire Dust crystal in between the handle and the blade.

" **Okay then. Guess you're stronger than I gave you credit for.** " Onyx says, " **You must have descended from one of the Eight and have a lot of Rider DNA in you.** "

" **My grandfather was a pure Rider, one of the last in fact. My mother was a halfbreed, and I am a quarter.** " Amaranth states.

" **Did you inherit any of the Eight Rider's abilities?** " Onyx asks.

" **You tell me.** " Amaranth say.

Amaranth crosses the daggers, with the Dust crystals aligned, firing a beam of emerald energy at Onyx. Onyx tries to block the attack with a construct of Light's shield, but it is shattered and Onyx is forced into a wall.

" **I see. Like my constructs, you need something to use as a catalyst.** " Onyx states as he gets off the wall.

Onyx used the dormant of the Shadow Zone, then the Dust in Dark Sympathy, and now the Shard of the Riders as his catalyst. Amaranth was using her own Dust crystals. Onyx smirks.

" **Last time I had to use this form was against my twin, Night.** " Onyx states, " **He, unlike you, has about Eighty-six percent of Rider DNA in him.** "

* * *

 **Time to clarify, the last eight test subjects originally intended to have one hundred percent of Rider DNA. After their creation, some of the DNA was defective, and replaced with Human, Animal, and Faunus DNA. Onyx had the least Defective DNA, followed by Night, with about fourteen percent defective DNA. The other test subjects, were all above seventy percent defective DNA.**

* * *

Onyx's smirk fades and his hair and eyes stop burning. Onyx hair grows slightly longer, and spikier as it glows crimson. Onyx eyes glow crimson as well, and his aura begins to cover his entire body. Amaranth can do nothing but stare as she can feel the power erupting off of him.

" **My already doubled power, has now been multiplied by four.** " Onyx explains.

Amaranth crosses her daggers again and fires. Onyx walks through the beam like it is nothing, and stops directly in front of Amaranth. Amaranth stops firing and stares in fear.

" **Let's get this started.** " Onyx says.

Onyx spins on his hand, kicking Amaranth into the air. Onyx teleports above Amaranth and hits her with a double axe handle smash, knocking Amaranth downwards. Onyx dropkicks Amaranth, forcing Amaranth into the ground. Onyx then kneels down above her, with his hand above her face and fires a beam. Onyx blasts the beam for five seconds before stopping. Amaranth kicks up and slashes at Onyx, who phases through the attack. Onyx kicks Amaranth backwards, dashes to her and punches her to the left, warps **(I'm going to say "warp" when Onyx goes into the Shadow Zone and reappears elsewhere)** behind Amaranth with his back to her. Onyx elbows her, then turns to face her. Onyx hits Amaranth with a right hook, then a left hook, followed by a right kick to the side , then a left kick to the other side, then right hook, followed by a left hook, then a right kick to the side, followed by a left kick into the air. Onyx jumps into the air, knees Amaranth, then double axe handle smashes her back down.

Onyx warps in front of Amaranth and hits her with a right hook, then a left hook, and a right uppercut to the stomach. While Amaranth is dazed, Onyx hits her with another left hook, sending her flying backwards. Onyx dashes at her, striking her in the stomach with his left fist, then a right jab, left jab, right kick to the side, left kick to the side, left hook, right kick to the thigh, and then a right hook to the head that send Amaranth flying to the left. Onyx warps above Amaranth and double axe handle smashes her into the ground. Amaranth aura is depleted and she is knock out.

Onyx looks towards Team RWBY, who are holding their own against the four men, but are starting to lose ground. The one fighting Weiss tanks her blows. He grabs Weiss by her head and throws her into a wall, knocking her out. The one fighting Yang blocks her strikes, then jabs her in the stomach, knocking her the same wall as Weiss, with similar results. The one fighting Blake, dodges her sword swings before holding his hand in her face and blaster her with an aura blast, knocking Blake into the same wall as the other two. Onyx warps in front of Ruby, standing completely upright, separating her from her opponent.

"Check on your team." Onyx orders.

Ruby rushes to her team while the other men regroup. Onyx still stays on the same position. They surround Onyx and charge from every direction. Onyx catches the one on his right's hand, throws him into the one on his left, kicks the one behind him, and elbows the last one. The four regroup and charge from the same angle. Onyx dodges the one in front's sword strike, then jabs him in the stomach, he knees a second one in the stomach, then elbows the third in the face, and elbows the last one in the back of the neck, each blow immediately knocks them out.

Onyx deactivates his semblance then falls to his knees. Ruby rushes to help him up.

"I'm fine." Onyx insists, "How's your team?"

"They could be better." Ruby answers.

Onyx walks over to the three unconscious girls and heals them, then Ruby.

"More will be coming, there's no way that these was all of them." Onyx states, "Even less likely that they didn't here our battle."

Onyx turns back to where Amaranth was and sees that she is gone.

* * *

 ** _The Onyx Rider and his team have found the Riders' Tomb._**

 ** _That was, admittedly, faster than was planned for._**

 ** _He will not be pleased._**

 ** _Yet, it is my duty to convey the information to him._**

Amaranth enters a throne room. Two guards block the man on the throne from view.

" **Master, I am sorry to interrupt.** " Amaranth says.

" **What is it, Amaranth?** " Night asks.

Night is the one sitting on the throne.

" **You asked to be notified when the humans found the Ruins.** " Amaranth states.

" **Hrmm... so soon?** " Night says.

" **I am afraid so. Most worrisome.** " Amaranth confirms.

" **Not at all...** " Night says," **I look forward to welcoming them to my world.** "

* * *

 **Onyx sure has gotten stronger. Whoever can identify what Onyx's attacks were based off gets a cookie.**


	6. First Encounter

**Random Trivia:** **The Legend of the Riders was created after mankind evolved and was able to translate the Book of the Riders, not formed throughout history.**

* * *

"Did you think me _defeated_?!

Do I take life,

Or give it?

Who is victim...

And who is foe?

I have beaten armies of thousands!

Conquered a kingdom of flesh,

And mind,

And bone!

Resignation is my virtue...

Like water I ebb and flow.

Defeat is simply an addition of time to a sentence I never deserved,

But you imposed."

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx and Team RWBY enter a large room, the walls are made of Grimm bones and the dissolved pieces of the Temple of the Rider are floating in place as if the room is rebuilding it. Onyx senses another presence.

"Someone is coming this way." Onyx warns.

The group turns to the door they entered from and see a figure walking in the shadows.

"Amaranth?" Ruby asks.

"Too big." Onyx states.

"Another descendant?" Yang guesses.

Onyx focuses his vision. Onyx's eyes widen as the figure enters the light. His helmet collapses, revealing himself to be Night. The others stare in shock.

"Minions of Lux, prepare to be obliterated." Umbra says.

Onyx and the others back up as Night approaches.

"Night?" Onyx says.

"You beat him in the fight and somehow manage to miss the portal?" Weiss asks.

"How are you still alive?" Ruby asks.

"And where'd you score the upgrade?" Yang continues.

"Night cannot answer you at this moment." Umbra states, "Thought I can assure you, with upmost authority, that he owes his new life to me, Umbra! And I will not be so easy to deliver into oblivion."

Team RWBY draw their weapons, and Onyx activates the second level of his semblance.

"You tread, humans, in the Forge of the Riders." Umbra states.

The group fires at Umbra, but he is unscathed by their attacks. Umbra stomps the ground, creating a shockwave that knocks everyone down, except him.

"Predictable." Umbra taunts, "See that which you fear... and attempt to kill it. Even when your nightmare has already won."

A helmet forms around Umbra's head. It's eyeholes lighting up like Grimm eyes. Umbra teleports away and other members of the Cultus ex Ipsis engage the group.

* * *

 _"Bothersome pests." Umbra says._

 _"Those pests are the very ones that killed us." Night states, "And now I possess the power to return the favor."_

 _"You possess nothing!" Umbra yells, "It is I who possess all you were and every will be!"_

* * *

Onyx and Team RWBY stay a small circle as the fend off their attackers. Umbra returns and grabs Onyx. Onyx breaks out of Umbra grip. Onyx hits Umbra with a right jab, then a left jab, then a right uppercut, and a right side kick, sending Umbra flying. Onyx warps to him and hits him with a right jab, then a left kick to the side.

Umbra gets up and swings his fist, but Onyx counters with a left jab to the stomach, then a right hook. Onyx uses the punch's momentum to spin around and kick Umbra with his right leg, then shoots a blast at him. Umbra doesn't have enough time to recover and takes the blast head on.

Onyx charges at Umbra and dropkicks him. Onyx then kicks Umbra with his free leg into the air. Onyx jumps into the air and strikes him with thirteen blows so fast they can't be seen. Onyx warps behind Umbra and elbows him in the face as he turns to face Onyx. Onyx then kicks Umbra to the right and dashes after him, punching Umbra as he passes by. Onyx then jumps into the air and drop kicks Umbra into the ground.

Onyx charges at Umbra and punches him in the face, knocking him backwards. Onyx dashes to Umbra, and hits him with a left hook, right hook, left uppercut, right kick, left spin kick, right knee, left hook, right jab, left jab, right jab, left hook, right kick to the chin, and then a right kick to the stomach. Onyx grabs Umbra by his neck.

"It's over!" Onyx declares.

Onyx charges a blast in his free hand, and rams it into Umbra's stomach while releasing his neck. Onyx fires the blast, then Onyx charges at Umbra and knees him in the stomach launching him into the air. Onyx dashes toward Umbra and hits him with three blows so fast they can't be seen. Onyx dashes past Umbra and turns, kneeing him in the back of the head twice as he tries to turn around. Onyx kicks Umbra in the face while backflipping as Umbra's turn finishes. When Onyx lands he has his back facing Umbra. Onyx raises his right hand and forms a tiny ball of energy, Onyx grabs the ball turns around and throws it at Umbra. The energy ball explodes on impact, knocking Umbra through the temple walls and out of sight.

Umbra, only bruised by the assault turns his attention towards Team RWBY, who finish dispatching the cultists.

"Stiil you persist in surviving." Umbra says.

Umbra waves his hand, telekinetically throwing Team RWBY backwards.

"I tire of your distractions." Umbra states.

Onyx jumps on Umbra's back and stabs him in the eye with a construct of one of Amaranth's daggers. Umbra knocks Onyx off and grabs him by his head.

"Consistently, the opportunity to eliminate you is presented. Yet foolishly I refuse." Umbra states, "No more."

Umbra begins to crush Onyx head with his hand. But Ruby strikes him in the back with her scythe. In his stagger, Umbra throws Onyx into the other three members of Team RWBY. Onyx sunglasses lenses are shattered. Umbra swings at Ruby, but she ducks. Umbra growls in frustration, then grabs Crescent Rose from Ruby's hands.

"Petulant children," Umbra says, "you fight the inevitable."

Umbra throws the scythe to the side, creating an energy wave, knocking Ruby backwards.

"Your mission is a failure." Umbra states.

Umbra charges at Yang, who is the only one left standing. She fires shots at Umbra, to no avail.

"He's shaking off direct hits!" Yang states.

Umbra grabs Yang and throws her into the wall. Umbra stands above Onyx, who is slowly raising his arm, with a construct of Dead Retribution in his hand.

"I will allow you a moment more to fire the weapon, Rider." Umbra states, "I will grant you the gift of dying a warrior."

Onyx fires the blast at Umbra's head, but when the smoke clears, he is unscathed.

"We are done here." Umbra states.

Umbra is suddenly blasted by Amaranth's beam. She runs to Onyx and helps him up. Onyx, out of breath, opens a portal near Team RWBY and the six exit. Onyx immediately collapses.

"Ow!" Ruby says, "Yang, you okay?"

"Battered. Bruised. But I'm alive." Yang says as she holds her head.

While they check on the rest of their teammates, Amaranth checks on Onyx.

" **Okay, Onyx.** " Amaranth says, " **Talk to me.** "

"Still here." Onyx states, "Ears are ringing."

Onyx gets back up and removes his destroyed glasses.

"But you can operate as is?" Amaranth asks.

"Not much choice." Onyx says.

* * *

 _"I am weak!" Umbra yells._

 _"But our merciless attack, drove them into submission. They fled for their very lives." Night argues._

 _"A victory over unworthy opponents, especially one that did not result in their demise is far from an achievement." Umbra counters, "Clearly our improved states is not enough to fulfill the deed for which I have come. For that, I will require a much greater instrument of destruction."_

* * *

Onyx gets up and turns to Amaranth.

"Why'd you help us?" Onyx asks.

"Because you needed it." Amaranth answers, "You're welcome by the way."

"You tried to kill us!" Weiss states.

"The Rider never told us his name." Amaranth explains, "When he identified himself as Umbra, I knew I had made a mistake, and I am going to make up for it."


	7. Revelation of Creation

**Random Trivia:** **Amaranth has loose inspirations from Lady Shiva.**

* * *

" _I have walked the edge of the Abyss._

 _I have governed the unwilling._

 _I have witnessed countless empires break before me._

 _I have seen the most courageous soldiers fall away in fear._

I _was there with the Angel at the tomb._

 _I have seen your future._

 _And I have learned._

 _There will be no more Sadness._

 _No more Anger._

 _No more Envy._

 _I HAVE WON._

 _Oh,_

 _And your Rider,_

 _Lux,_

 _Had it all wrong,_

 _THIS is the way the world ends._

 _A friend of a friend._

 _At the end of the end."_

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx opens a portal and pulls out a new pair of sunglasses.

"You don't seem too surprised by Umbra's return." Ruby states.

"I gave up being surprised a long time ago," Onyx says, "Occupational hazard."

"You defeated Umbra before," Yang says, "You can do it again."

"It's not that simple." Onyx explains, "Umbra's new army is stronger now and can't be dispelled in one blow like before. The new capabilities of his new body have yet to be discovered either. If he has Night's semblance, then that makes Umbra infinitely more powerful."

"You mentioned Night before." Amaranth states, "What's his semblance."

"The ability to copy an infinite amount of semblances." Onyx states, "He only has to witness it once to perform it and all it's Dust based modifications without Dust."

"I think now would be a good time to gather the Relics of the Riders." Weiss suggests.

"No." Onyx says, "The Relics were scattered for a reason. Without a Relic of his own, Umbra cannot track any Relic of the Riders. And so they are all safe."

"Not entirely true." Amaranth states, "Umbra has the Book of the Riders."

Onyx clenches his fists.

"We have to get that book." Onyx states.

"What does that book do?" Ruby asks.

"It allows the user to rewrite history." Onyx answers.

Amaranth tries to speak.

"But it does have limits." Onyx continues, "The user can only go back to a point in history where they existed. Once the user goes back, they retain all their memories."

"I said 'not entirely true'." Amaranth repeats, "The Book of the Riders remains sealed, Umbra cannot open it, and thus cannot use it."

"Impossible" Onyx states.

"What do you mean?" Blake asks.

"The Shard of the Riders is bonded to me, that why only I and people I chose can wield it." Onyx explains, "Only a Rider can bond with the Relics of the Riders, and if Umbra hasn't bonded to it... **Who found the Book of the Riders?** "

" **Umbra did, it has not moved from it's location in the Forge of the Riders. We merely stumbled upon it when the Cultis ex Ipsis occupied the Forge.** " Amaranth answers.

" **And when did they occupy the Forge?** " Onyx asks.

" **We've only been there for about twenty-four hours.** " Amaranth states.

"Ahem!" Weiss says, "Mind filling us in on your conversion?"

" **She's just lovely, isn't she?** " Amaranth jokes.

" **That seems to be a common occurrence in Schnees.** " Onyx says.

"Hello!?" Weiss interjects.

"Sorry, Ice Queen, but the grownups are talking." Amaranth says.

"Hey!" Weiss yells.

"This is no longer your problem." Onyx states, "Umbra is my enemy."

"But we can help." Ruby protests, "We did before."

" **They assisted you?** " Amaranth asks.

"In a way." Onyx explains, "But Night played a much larger piece. And Night is currently being used as Umbra's proxy. But, they're power has not been combined, it's been averaged. Umbra has been made weaker, while Night has been made stronger. And he's not the only one who has gotten stronger."

"You couldn't defeat Umbra at the Forge." Weiss states.

"I will never be able to defeat Umbra one on one, what I need is a strategy." Onyx states.

"The Relics of the Riders." Weiss suggests again.

"No." Onyx says.

"Why?" Weiss asks.

"Because only one relic can be used at a time." Onyx explains, "When Umbra had five of the Relics of the Riders, he only used one at a time. When I used the Key and Ring at the same time it nearly depleted all my aura. In my last battle with Night I only had twenty percent of my aura when the fight began."

"Only twenty percent! You didn't even look worn out." Weiss says.

"'When the body is weak, the will can accomplish impossible tasks.'" Onyx quotes.

"Wise words." Amaranth comments.

"Why don't you use the Armor of the Riders?" Ruby asks, "It makes you invulnerable."

"No!" Onyx say, "The Armor of the Riders has a weakness."

"You can beat Umbra." Ruby encourages, "You can! I know you can."

"Not with that Relic." Onyx states, "Not yet."

"What?" Ruby asks, "Why not, Onyx?"

"I know it looks like I can, Ruby, but the bulky armor makes it hard to move fast, and if I'm going to beat Umbra I can't have anything slowing me down." Onyx explains, "I may have great power, but what good is it if I can catch my enemy. It takes more than brute strength to win a fight."

"But, why don't you give me a Relic?" Amaranth suggest, "I am technically a Rider."

Onyx chuckles.

"Do you actually think I trust you enough to let you use on of the most powerful items on Remnant?" Onyx asks rhetorically.

"I saved your lives." Amaranth argues.

"And tried to end them." Weiss adds.

"Regardless, I have a plan." Onyx says, " **Come. I'll need your expertise.** "

Onyx turns to Team RWBY and opens a portal behind them.

"Return to Beacon." Onyx orders, " **You and I will infiltrate the Forge.** "

Onyx opens another portal behind Amaranth and starts walking towards it, Amaranth turns and follows.

* * *

Onyx and Amaranth exit in the Forge of the Riders, while in the Shadow Zone.

"Bring me to the book." Onyx orders.

Amaranth nods and begins walking, with Onyx following.

"Did Umbra mention anything about his plan?" Onyx asks.

"Only that the book holds the key for his plan." Amaranth states, "He says it will lead him to something."

The two reach a library, in the center of which, floats the Book of the Riders. It was a small book, easily pocketable. The cover was made from Grimm bones with crimson pages. In the center of the book's front is what is designed to look like a smaller Amulet of the Riders. Connected to the centerpiece is a belt made from a crimson material with a buckle made from Grimm bones. Onyx phases himself and Amaranth out of the Shadow Zone and walks towards the book. The jewel in the center piece of the Book of the Riders glows brighter, as does the Shard of the Riders. Onyx looks at the pulsating from both, they are in sync.

 _It's bonded to me?_

 _How?_

 _This is the first time I've ever seen the Book of the Riders._

Onyx places his hand on the book and the jewel glows brightly, engulfing the entire room.

* * *

Onyx is in a ghostly expanse. A woman appears in front of Onyx and spreads her arms.

"Welcome." The woman says.

Onyx stares at her in awe.

"You...You're Dr. Artemis." Onyx states, "There is a Rider cultist leader outside. He thinks you have something valuable."

"He is correct. But what I have is not for him. It is for you..., Onyx Rider." Dr. Artemis says.

She holds a spherical device made of Grimm bones. The device is divided into two pieces.

"This is the Map of the Riders." Dr. Artemis states, "It offers the real-time location of every item of the Riders on Remnant."

"Every item?" Onyx asks.

Dr. Artemis twists the pieces. A hologram of Remnant bursts from it and surround the two. Onyx examines it in fascination.

"The Riders did not create so much without a means to catalog it all. This is meant for you to help your race... when your mission is complete." Dr. Artemis states.

Dr. Artemis returns the pieces to their original position, and the hologram disappear. She holds out the Map of the Riders to Onyx.

"Take this map to the Record of the Riders. The book shall be your guide." Dr. Artemis orders, "Use what you find to stop Umbra and complete your mission."

"Why give this to me?" Onyx asks, "Why not do it yourself."

"My time is at an end." Dr. Artemis states, "The map and what it details must not be lost."

Onyx cautiously takes the Map of the Riders from her. With a flash, Onyx is flung out of the realm, clutching the map in one hand, and the book in the other. Onyx drops the items of interest into a portal and looks up to see Umbra holding a weakened Amaranth. Onyx rises to his feet.

"Leave her alone!" Onyx demands.

"You want her?" Umbra taunts.

Umbra throws Amaranth towards Onyx.

"Anything for you!" Umbra says.

Onyx catches her and is instantly blasted by a black beam witha purple glow. The beam knocks Onyx into the air, but he backflips and skids to a stop. Amaranth's unconscious body lands nearby. Umbra fires another blast. Onyx crosses his arms to block before spreading them and firing a blast of his own to clash with Umbra's.

"I hoped you would chose wisely!" Umbra states, "I hoped you'd be an ambassador for my legacy."

Umbra walks towards Onyx as the clash goes into his favor.

"A legacy of murder and hate?" Onyx asks.

Onyx doubles the power in his beam to regain control. Umbra creates a grapple line and pulls up one of the floor panels to block the incoming beam. Onyx stops firing and Umbra punches the panel to send the fragments towards Onyx. Onyx ducks under them and is met with a right hook to the head. Onyx spins from the punch and is then hit by an uppercut sending him flying into the air. The impact of the punch alone, created a shockwave of black energy witha purple glow. Umbra launches a whip, wraps it around Onyx and slams him into a wall. Umbra then pulls Onyx into the ground. Onyx breaks out and begins running and shooting at Umbra, who does the same. A shockwave from one of Umbra's blasts makes Onyx lose balance.

"I had such high ambitions when I created you!" Umbra states before double axe handle smashing Onyx into the ground.

Onyx creates a beam of energy to force himself backwards and to his feet.

"You didn't create me!" Onyx states, "I did. If only I had listen to..."

"I only you had listen to your sad little brother?" Umbra interrupts.

Umbra punches Onyx, sending him flying backwards. As Onyx tries to get up, he is blasted back down. Umbra lands next to him and steps on his back, keeping Onyx on the ground

"Do you think what he said to you, your bond with him, mattered in the least!?" Umbra asks rhetorically.

Umbra forces his boot downwards.

"It was I who gave Dr. Artemis the DNA of the Eight Riders." Umbra states, "Who gave her the knowledge the so called 'legends'."

Umbra grabs Onyx and throws him across the room. Onyx crashes into a wall and is grabbed by Umbra.

"It was I who saw your potential and recruited you." Umbra states, "When I saw you needed only a nudge to become a true Rider, then I sealed your fate. It was I who slaughtered Aero."

Out of pure rage, Onyx actives level two of his semblance and breaths a beam of crimson flames from his mouth, sending Umbra flying to the other side of the room. Onyx stares at Umbra's unconscious body and then collapses himself.


	8. Finding Yourself

**Random Trivia:** **There are hundreds of relics left behind by the Riders. The Relics of the Riders are the most powerful and the ones used by the Eight Riders.**

* * *

" _Child of my enemy,_

 _Why have you come?_

 _I offer no forgiveness..._

 _For a mother's sins passed to her son._

 _Of course, you came for him..._

 _We exist together now._

 _Two corpses in one grave._

 _And yet,_

 _Perhaps a part of him remains?_

 _Time has taught me patience!_

 _But basking in new freedom,_

 _I will know all that I possess!_ "

"It was his fault!

I wanted to make you strong;

Keep you safe.

I'm sorry,

I can't.

I'm just my mother's shadow.

Don't look at me, don't listen!

I'm not what I used to be...

I have walked the edge of the abyss.

I have seen your future.

And I have learned!"

" _Submit! End his torment and my own!_

 _There will be no more sadness,_

 _No more anger,_

 _No more envy!_

 _You will show me what he hides,_

 _Or I shall feast upon your bones!_ "

"I am a monument to all your sins."

" _At last, I see! His secret is revealed!_ "

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Amaranth gets up before the others. She runs to Onyx.

"Don't be dead. Don't be dead. Don't be dead." Amaranth pleads.

Amaranth checks Onyx's pulse.

"Good, you're alive." Amaranth says, "Now wake up!"

Onyx doesn't move. Amaranth starts to drag Onyx across the ground.

"Come on!" Amaranth says.

Onyx eventually gets back up, and Amaranth uses herself as a balance for Onyx. A portal opens and Light walks out.

"Thank you." Light says, "I can take it from here."

Light grabs Onyx and pulls him through the portal. Onyx lies on a table with Amaranth by his side as machines move to examine him.

"Please, you are in the way of the sensors." Light says.

Amaranth backs away slightly.

"Where are we?" Amaranth asks.

"Our base of operations." Onyx states.

"Hold your breath." Amaranth orders.

Onyx's arm was snapped out of place during the fight. Amaranth grabs it and pushes it back into position. Onyx merely grunts at the pain. Amaranth grabs a nearby pipe, tears her cape, and creates a makeshift sling for Onyx to use.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Onyx asks.

"Doesn't matter." Amaranth answers.

Onyx gets up and falls to his knees. Amaranth tries to help him up, but Onyx pulls away and starts walking. Onyx opens a portal and walks through.

"Where'd he go?" Amaranth asks Light.

"To find his strength." Light answers.

* * *

Onyx exits a portal in a ravine. He walks through the ravine into the darkness.

* * *

 _Onyx stands beside Windsor's open coffin._

* * *

Onyx collapses and spits out blood.

* * *

 _Onyx turns to face his brother's body._

* * *

Still on his hands and knees, Onyx looks into the darkness.

"Where are you?" Onyx asks.

Onyx continues to stare into the darkness, waiting for something.

* * *

 _Onyx peaks over the edge of the coffin, inside Windsor's lifeless body lays._

* * *

"I'm not finished yet." Onyx says.

Onyx rises to off his hands and sits on his knees.

"And you're not finished with me." Onyx states.

* * *

 _A hand rises from the coffin and places himself over Onyx's_

* * *

Onyx rises to his feet.

* * *

 _Onyx stares at the hand in shock._

* * *

Onyx sees the two eyes of a Grimm in the darkness.

* * *

 _Onyx looks inside the coffin, to see his modern self. His face serious and determined._

* * *

Onyx watches as the Grimm approaches.

"You're never finished with me." Onyx states.

The giant Nevermore charges out of the shadows towards Onyx.

* * *

Onyx returns to the base, his stubble shaved, and his stance much firmer. His expression was serious and his gaze seemed like it could kill. The most noticeable thing, was that level one of his semblance is active. Onyx turns towards Amaranth, then Onyx opens a portal and walks through.

* * *

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury discuss their plans.

"What about that huntsman, Rider?" Mercury asks.

"He won't be a problem." Cinder states.

"He beat me in three moves." Mercury argues, "And he was holding back."

"And he's only gotten stronger." Umbra states.

The three instantly turn their attention to the new arrival.

"Who are you?" Cinder asks.

"Who am I is not important." Umbra states, "What matters is her plan."

Umbra opens a portal under Cinder, and phases into the Shadow Zone. Cinder furrows her brow.

"Where are we!?" Cinder asks.

"The Shadow Zone." Umbra states.

"What do you want?" Cinder asks.

"To offer my assistantance." Umbra states.

"Why would I need your assistance?" Cinder asks.

"Onyx Rider can single handedly stop your queen's plan." Umbra explains, "I can single handedly stop the Rider."

"How can he...?" Cinder begins.

Umbra fires a small beam from his finger. The blast flies past Cinder's cheek, cutting it in the process.

"The Rider has access to this realm. In it aura does not function, with a select few exceptions, in which the Rider is one of. The Rider also possesses the abilities I demonstrated earlier." Umbra states, "Even with the full power of the Fall Maiden, you wouldn't stand a chance."

Cinder places her hand on her cheek and stares at the blood left on it.

"What do you want in return?" Cinder asks.

"I only ask for a favor." Umbra states, "When the time is right, I will ask."

Cinder crosses her arms.

"And if I refuse?" Cinder asks.

Umbra smirks.

"Then...," Umbra states, "you... will... die."

"It is said that the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Cinder says.

"It is also said that I don't care." Umbra responds, "I will kill the Rider, then we will talk."

* * *

Light and Amaranth exit a portal inside Team RWBY's dorm. Team RWBY is absent, but arrive shortly after.

"What are you doing here!?" Weiss asks.

"We need your help." Light states.

"I thought Onyx said..." Ruby begins.

"Onyx has gone missing." Amaranth states.

"Not even I can sense where he is." Light states, "Something is shielding his aura from us."

"Wouldn't that mean he's...?" Yang begins.

"Onyx was in search for something called the Record of the Riders." Light states, "It is highly unlikely that Onyx was killed on his way there."

"It's impossible." Onyx says, "Because I'm standing right here."

The six turn to Onyx, who is leaning by the door. They stare in shock at the Rider.

"What is going on!?" Amaranth asks.

"Your semblance is active and yet you are acting so natural." Light states.

"Huh...?" Ruby says.

"His semblance is strengthened by strong emotion. In each level he becomes more ruthless and instinct prone." Light explains.

Light concentrates on Onyx's aura.

"I still cannot sense your aura." Light states.

"It is impossible to sense a Rider's soul, and therefore their aura." Onyx explains.

"But we could sense your aura before." Amaranth states.

"My evolutionary process has been accelerated. While I am made from a majority of Rider DNA, most of it is dormant. When Umbra told me that he was the one responsible for our creation and Aero's death, I accessed that dormant power. When I left, it was to push myself to access the remaining power." Onyx explains.

"What the plan?" Amaranth asks.

"We find the Records of the Riders before Umbra finds us and in turn, the Book of the Riders." Onyx states.

Onyx turns towards Team RWBY.

"If you wish to join me, I won't stop you." Onyx states.


	9. Fall of the Rider

**Random Trivia:** **Onyx's semblance is based off of super saiyans.**

* * *

" _Pity my Remaining Child,_

 _for he will be cast into the Mind of My Own Creation,_

 _He shall be used to engineer Dark and_

 _Wondrous Artifices…"_

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx, Light, Amaranth, and Team RWBY have been walking for some time. The Book didn't give them a set of coordinates, it pointed in a direction. After a while of walking, Amaranth speaks up.

"How 'bout we fire up the Book of the Riders again, and find out where this record is?" Amaranth suggests.

Onyx holds the book in his hands, and the jewel glows brightly, as does the Shard of the Riders.

The book fires a beam of light pointing directly left.

"This way." Onyx says.

The group continues walking for what feels like hours.

"Do you even know where you're leading us, Onyx?" Weiss asks.

Onyx says nothing.

"Right into Umbra's hands if you asks me." Amaranth says, "We're totally exposed to attack on this route."

To the groups left is a cliff leading to a raging river below. Onyx listens to the youngest member's panting.

"How much farther can we go?" Ruby asks.

"I'm more worried about when we get there." Yang says.

"Maybe we should consider turning around." Light states, "What do you think?"

Onyx turns to the tired faces of the girls, then sighs.

"I think..." Onyx says, "We should stop here for a quick rest."

Onyx looks into the trees and shoots a small beam at one of the branches, causing an apple to fall into his hand. Onyx hands the apple to Ruby as he sits on a rock. Light meditates nearby. Onyx then checks the Book of the Riders to see if the direction has changed, which it has not. The book seems to be able to give a route that has twists and turns and doesn't just point directly to the Record of the Riders.

Onyx gets off of the rock a lays down on the grass, hands behind his head. Weiss walks up to Onyx.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asks with a negative attitude.

Onyx turns to see her glaring at him.

"Oh... hey... what's up?" Onyx says.

"We're all working our butts off trying to come up with a plan, and where do I find you?" Weiss says, "Out here taking a nap. Even if you're the Rider, you should..."

"I already have a plan." Onyx interrupts, "Besides I said we should stop for a quick rest."

"Whatever." Weiss says, "I can't believe you. All of humaniy is at stake."

"Yeah, but right now we're waiting." Onyx states, "You must always know when not to act. If you spend your every moment working towards a goal, you lose yourself along the way."

Weiss sits down beside Onyx.

 _He went from obsessed with revenge,_

 _To blinded by the guilt,_

 _To obsessed with the mission,_

 _To a show off,_

 _And now this._

Amaranth grabs Weiss and pulls her off to the side. They and the rest of Team RWBY gather.

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"I suppose Onyx really hasn't changed that much, at least on the inside." Amaranth says.

"You should've seen him when we first met him." Yang states.

Amaranth watches as a butterfly lands on Onyx's nose. He doesn't even seem phased by it.

"Look at him." Amaranth says, "His semblance is active even when he sleep. Must be a part of whatever he did in the hours he went missing."

Yang grabs a rock and starts chuckling.

"I bet he can sense everything that going on for miles." Yang says, "Which means if I chuck this rock at him, he'll just zap it into a million pieces, without even opening his eyes."

"This is going to be interesting." Amaranth states.

Yang throws the rock. It stops millimeters from Onyx's face, with a familiar crimson glow. The rock floats back a bit before the crimson energy starts to shave the rock into a bullet shape. The rock bullet starts to spin like a drill and is launched back at Yang. Yang moves to the side and watches as the rock cuts through a tree and explodes as it hits another.

"He didn't zap it." Amaranth states.

"Still, I was right." Yang declares.

"No one said you were wrong." Weiss adds.

"When'd you learn that?" Ruby asks.

"Lux has been teaching me over the past few weeks." Onyx says.

"So, how much can you lift?" Yang asks.

"All of you..." Onyx answers, "without breaking a sweat."

Onyx looks into the distance and sees Umbra and his army charging at them.

"Ambush!" Onyx yells.

Onyx switches to level two of his semblance, and charges at Umbra. Onyx tackles Umbra as nearly fifty cultists pass them and head for Team RWBY, Light and Amaranth. Onyx hits Umbra with a left hook, then right hook, then a kick that sends Umbra backwards. Umbra skids to a stop.

"Thank you, Rider, for delivering the Book of the Riders, so I may claim it's treasures." Umbra says.

"Not while I stand before you, Umbra." Onyx says.

The Riders charge at one another. Onyx goes for a uppercut while Umbra goes for a hook. Both strikes hit, causing both Riders to stagger. Onyx recovers first, and goes for a right hook, followed by a right elbow. Onyx grabs Umbra and pulls him into a left jab. Onyx hits Umbra with a right jab, then a left jab, followed by a right uppercut, and a left jab.

"Night, you and I once united to save Remnant from Umbra." Onyx calls as he hits Umbra, "We must do so again."

"Night, may hear you," Umbra says before getting hit by a right hook to the face, "but he cannot help you! For he is enduring eternal suffering."

Onyx jumps into the air and strike Umbra with a right hook on his way down. Umbra takes a step back, creates a war hammer, **(Umbra's constructs are black with a purple glow and are spiking and demonic in nature.)** and smacks Onyx with it, sending him flying backwards.

"Your efforts to protect the Record of the Riders are futile!" Umbra states as he approaches Onyx, "My legion is within reach of the Record, your very objective. And we both know, that Riders contained secrets that can both create a race and destroy it."

Light and Amaranth stand with Team RWBY against Umbra's reinforcements.

"These guys aren't as strong as the four we faced before." Weiss states.

"They were part of our elite." Amaranth states, "These are mere grunts."

Amaranth kicks one of the grunts into Light, who shield bashes him into Yang's fist. Ruby is tackled by one of the grunts and kicks him off of her, into Weiss. As Ruby rises to her hands and knees, she looks up to see Onyx and Umbra's struggle.

Umbra wields a construct of a demonic looking sword, while Onyx wields a construct of Qrow's sword. Onyx slashes at Umbra three time, all three strikes are blocked, but they push Umbra backwards. The two get into a clash, and Umbra takes the opportunity to punch Onyx in the face then kick him. Onyx drops the construct, and it dissolves. Umbra charges a blast in his free hand.

"This ought to do the job." Umbra states.

"Even if you kill me, Umbra, others will rise to defeat your tyranny." Onyx says.

"Then I'll just have to destroy you all!" Umbra states as he fires the blast.

The blast is intercepted by Ruby, who crashes into Onyx and knocks him down. Onyx looks at Ruby.

"Ruby!" Onyx calls.

She is still moving, indicating she's still alive. Onyx crawls towards her and starts healing her wound.

"What a waste of aura." Umbra says.

Onyx rises to his knee and looks at Umbra.

"After years of conflict, I finally see the truth of your words, Night." Onyx states.

Umbra walks towards Onyx.

"And what might that be, Rider?" Umbra asks.

Umbra walks towards Onyx and brings his sword down, but Onyx catches Umbra's wrist.

"This world, no matter how vast, will never be big enough for you and I to coexist!" Onyx states as he uppercuts Umbra.

The punch sends Umbra over the trees and into a clearing. Onyx jumps into the air, recreates Qrow's sword and slams in down on Umbra, but rolls out of the way.

"Let's finish this!" Onyx says.

"You call yourself a Rider," Umbra taunts, "You were nothing when I created you. You will be dust when I'm through with you!"

"You're gonna talk or fight, Umbra?" Onyx says.

The two get into a clash. Onyx breaks the clash, slashes at Umbra, then slashes again. The second slash knocks Umbra's blade out of his hand, leaving him open for a left hook. Onyx then tackles Umbra and hits him with a left hook to the head, followed by a right hook. Onyx does the same to his stomach, then grabs Umbra's shoulders, lifting him into the air. Onyx slams Umbra back down, then picks him up and throws him. Umbra gets up and both warriors recreate their blades. Umbra slashes at Onyx's side, then kicks him. Umbra charges at Onyx and tackles him. While on top of Onyx, Umbra repeatedly punches Onyx in the head.

"You're as soft as the weaklings you fight for!" Umbra taunts.

Onyx deflects Umbra's arm, grabs his shoulders and head butts Umbra. Both warriors rise and once again recreate their swords.

"Not bad for a huntsman," Umbra says, "Perhaps you should've spent more time in the war."

"And perhaps you should have spent more time in your prison!" Onyx taunts.

The two warriors clash again. Umbra takes control, but Onyx turns the tide. Onyx breaks the clash, slashes Umbra twice. Umbra punches Onyx, then raises his blade. Onyx uppercuts Umbra, knocking him down. Onyx steps on Umbra's back and stabs his blade into Umbra's arm, pinning him to the ground. Onyx grabs Umbra's head, raises it and slams it into the ground repeatedly.

"This ends now!" Onyx says as he removes the sword.

Onyx raises his blade, but is hit by Umbra's forearm.

"This ends when I say it ends!" Umbra states.

Both warriors rise to their feet, blades ready.

"No one can stop me!" Umbra declares.

"You're finished, Umbra." Onyx states.

"Never, I'm just warming up!" Umbra declares.

Umbra punches Onyx in the face then tries to swing at his head. Onyx blocks, grabs Umbra's wrist, spins around throwing Umbra, causing Umbra to let go of his blade. Onyx grabs the blade, turning it into his own construct and impales Umbra through the chest. Umbra grabs Onyx arm and pulls him into a left jab. Onyx tries to strike with his sword, but his arm is deflected. Umbra punches Onyx in the face, then brings his arm backwards, elbowing him. Umbra punches Onyx again, then grabs his shoulder pulling Onyx into Umbra knee. Umbra knees Onyx two more times, then blasts him off. Umbra pulls the sword out of him, making it his own construct again. His wound instantly closes.

"Why won't you die!?" Umbra yells.

"It'll take more than you've got, Umbra." Onyx taunts.

Umbra slashes Onyx's chest, leaving a large cut. Onyx's aura has been depleted. Onyx falls to his knee. Onyx then tries to slice Umbra's head off, but Umbra blocks with his free arm, then gets behind Onyx, elbowing him in the back. Umbra punches Onyx's back then thrusts his blade through Onyx. Still alive, Onyx is thrown to his fallen comrades, his semblance deactivated. Umbra takes the Book and Shard from Onyx and gives it to two of his grunts, seemingly disabling the touch restrictions of Onyx's bond to them.

"We have the Book and Shard." Umbra says, "Now give us the Map."

"I'd rather die." Onyx states.

"You're willing to risk your life for them." Umbra says, "But what about her's."

Umbra looks directly at Ruby. Ruby gasps as she realizes she's the target.

"You better not hurt her, Umbra!" Onyx threatens.

"I would never harm such an adorable creature." Umbra lies.

Umbra dissolves his blade and creates a mace. Onyx gets up, snatches the Shard of the Riders and charges at Umbra. Umbra turns and brings the hammer down. Onyx jumps out of the way, but ends up directly on the edge of the cliff.

"Onyx!" Ruby calls.

One of the grunts takes the opportunity to strike at ground Onyx is standing on, causing him to fall down of the cliff. Onyx lands in the river, with the rubble from the ground not far behind. Umbra blasts the grunt that struck off the cliff.

"Fool!" Umbra says, "He had the Shard!"

The jewel on the Book of the Riders still shows Onyx's heart rate with it's pulsing. It's pulsing slowes to a halt, and the crystal dulls, then it cracks.

"You killed him." Light states.

"Onyx." Amaranth says.

"He has the Shard of the Riders." Umbra states, "Get down there and find it."

* * *

What the others could not see, was that under the water, Onyx reached the bottom. The rubble pined him to the ground. Even with his augmentations, Onyx still needs to breath. Dispite his best efforts, Onyx mouth opened and the water quickly filled his lungs. Unlike the Book of the Riders, the Shard of the Riders doesn't stop glowing. It glows brighter, engulfing Onyx in it's light.


	10. Trials of Onyx

**Random Trivia:** **Every relic of the Riders has a jewel of similar design to the Shard of the Riders. Each jewel originated from the same larger crystal which is why the Shard of the Riders has it's name.**

* * *

Onyx wakes up on the floor in a large room. The room is empty with the exception of large statue. The statue is of a man, he has all Eight Relics of the Riders. He wearing the Armor, Crown, and Cloak, has the Amulet around his neck, the Ring on his right hand, and the Key, Book, and Shard on his belt. In his hands is a sword. **(The one in the cover image of RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx.)** Onyx groans and slowly rises to his hand and knees.

"I'm... alive?" Onyx says.

A hum is heard.

"No, Onyx." A familiar voice says.

Onyx looks up to see a man with a staff standing before him.

"I'm afraid you are quite dead." The man states.

"Aero?" Onyx says, "Dead?"

Onyx rises to his feet.

"Then I failed." Onyx states.

"Not yet, Onyx." Aero say, "The Shard of the Riders has deemed you worthy of another chance to walk among the living."

"I'll take it." Onyx states.

"It's not that simple, Onyx." Aero explains, "While your first life was given to you, your second life must be earned."

"What do you mean?" Onyx asks.

"You must complete a series of trials." Aero answers.

"Umbra has the Book, and he's going to kill the others." Onyx states, "I don't have time for this right now!"

"Your only other choice... is death." Aero says.

Aero holds his staff to the right, creating a crimson portal.

"Pass through this door, and you will begin a series of trials." Aero explains, "Designed to test whether you can overcome your greatest weaknesses... To see if your's is a life worth saving... Good luck."

Onyx nods and goes through the portal.

* * *

Umbra and his men take Team RWBY, Light, and Amaranth prisoner. One of the grunts returns and reports to Umbra.

" **There's no sign of the Rider or the Shard.** " The grunt reports.

Umbra growls and throws the grunt off the cliff.

" **Round up the prisoners!** " Umbra orders, " **The Forge of the Riders is the only place where we can re-power the Book of the Riders.** "

The prisoners are grouped together with cultists on all sides.

"What did they say?" Ruby asks.

"They couldn't find Onyx or the Shard." Amaranth reports, "And we're going to the Forge of the Riders to re-power the book."

"How are we going to get out of this?" Weiss asks.

"I'm not in charge here." Amaranth says.

The girls all look at Light. Light focuses on one of the cultists in front of him, specifically his helmet. While most of the cultists helmets looked like that's of knights, his helmet was a kabuto with two prongs on top.

* * *

 _Light remembers the man who taught him after the fall of Umbra, Shiro. He wore the very same helmet, with armor similar to that of Light. Shiro wore a sleeveless robe over his armor. Shiro was old and wise, his eyes calm and golden. Light was captured by warriors in similar armor, the precursors to the Cultis Ex Ipsis. The warriors bring Light into a dojo where Shiro is waiting. In this time, Light has not received his armor nor weapon. Instead, he wears a dirty white tunic, grey pants, and brown boots._

 _"Thank you." Shiro says, "You may remove his restraints."_

 _"You sure, master Shiro?" One of the warriors asks._

 _"He's a feisty one." Another warrior adds._

 _Shiro nods._

 _"Ask me, he should rot in the stockade." The first warrior says as he removes the restraints._

 _"Any man who won't fight Grimm is no better then a Grimm himself." Another warrior says._

 _"We're at war." The first warrior states._

 _"It's not my war!" Light protest._

 _"Then maybe I should take you out back and make it your war!" The first warrior says._

 _"I believe I can take it from here." Shiro states._

 _The warriors bow before leaving the dojo._

 _"Why should I risk my life for anyone?" Light asks, "Nobody's ever risked anything for me!"_

 _"By keeping you out of the Stockade, I am risking something for you." Shiro corrects, "But if you are willing to learn, that risk could be very rewarding."_

 _Light stands up._

 _"An old man like you?" Light says, "Teach me anything? Doubtful."_

 _Shiro chuckles._

 _"I will make you a deal." Shiro states, "If you can get out the door before I stop you, you are free to go and all charges will be dropped."_

 _"See ya!" Light says._

 _Light turns and sprints for the door. Seemingly out of nowhere, Shiro appears in front of Light and kicks him. Shiro then hits Light with a left jab and right jab, knocking Light into a shelf, that falls on him. Shiro throws the shelf off of Light and across the room with one hand. Light then rises to his feet._

 _"If you would care to learn, you may stay and make yourself useful." Shiro states._

 _Shiro grabs a long stick and starts twirling it quickly. He slams the stick into the ground in front of Light, revealing the stick to be a broom._

 _"You can start be cleaning up this mess." Shiro says as he hands Light the broom._

* * *

"Light!" Amaranth calls.

"That helmet..." Light says, "I know who wore it."

"Wore?" Amaranth repeats.

"He died, a long time ago." Light states.

"I've never seen you zone out before." Ruby says.

Light looks the grunts carrying a crate with their weapons.

"Follow my lead." Light orders.

Light head butts the grunt behind him. He jumps into the air, swinging his arms under his legs, and starts sprinting towards the crate. A grunt swings his blade, Light blocks with his restraints, and grunt's sword cuts through Light's restraints. Light punches the grunt in the head, grabs his sword, parries the second grunts sword, and counters with his own swing. Light tosses the weapons to their respective owners then opens a portal and the six quickly escape.


	11. Trust Your Instincts

**Random Trivia:** **When Onyx was intended to be in his early thirties, Night, who was unnamed at the time, was intended to be a mentor to Onyx and about twice Onyx's age.**

* * *

Onyx exits the portal in the slums of Vale. Onyx looks around to identify his surroundings.

"The slums of Vale?" Onyx says to himself.

"Suprised a big, fancy Rider even knows what slums are." A family voice says.

Onyx turns to see Blake sitting on a rooftop.

"What are you doing here?" Onyx asks, "You're not...?"

"Dead? Hardly." Blake states, "I've just taken a form you'd be familiar with."

 _Explains why she's out of character._

Blake jumps off the rooftop and lands in front of Onyx.

"I'm your first test." Blake states, "But don't worry, this one's easy."

Blake holds a key out to Onyx.

"All you have to do is steal this key." Blake states, "And it'll open the door to your next trial. Be careful..."

Onyx tries to snatch the key, but his hand phases through it. Blake and the key disappear. Onyx looks around.

"Not everything is as it seems." Blake voice rings across the empty streets. Onyx sees six Blakes.

"You really need to keep your eyes open." The Blakes say.

Each one runs in a separate direction. Onyx sees one Blake seated nearby.

"Cause only one of us is real." Blake says.

Onyx lunges at her, but has the same results.

 _My aura,_

 _Semblance,_

 _And Rider abilities don't work here._

Onyx hears laughter and looks up to see a Blake on a rooftop giggling. Onyx jumps to the top and sees three Blakes standing side by side.

 _Instincts._

 _I have to learn to look._

Onyx closes his eyes and focuses on his other senses.

 _But that mean I have to use my eyes._

The illusion could only create sights and sounds, leaving Onyx with other options. Onyx focuses on his nose, the illusions have no scent or aura. Even though Onyx can't use his aura, he can still sense others. Using this Onyx begins walking towards the aura. One of the Blakes holds a key out to him.

"Isn't this what you're looking for?" She asks.

"Yeah." Onyx states, "But you don't have it."

The Blake is shocked by the discovery and disappears.

The real Blake is seated on a rooftop, waiting.

"This is taking longer than I thought it would." Blake says to herself, "I wonder if he'll ever get the key."

"I already did." Onyx says, startling Blake.

Blake turns to Onyx, who is holding the key in his hand. Blake gasps and searches for the key on her, just in case.

"Gotta keep your eyes open," Onyx says, "and if those deceive you, you can always trust your other senses."

A crimson portal opens with a slot for the key. Onyx places the key inside and turns it, unlocking the portal.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Light, Amaranth, and Team RWBY exit the portal about a mile away.

"We need to get the book back." Light states.

"That should be easy enough." Amaranth says.

"Are you serious!?" Weiss yells.

"When Onyx and I fought, he needed to use his semblance's second level." Amaranth argues, "If it comes down to it, we could beat Umbra if we work together."

Yang laughs.

"What?" Amaranth asks.

"Onyx was holding back, he was merely gauging your abilities while giving you a false idea of what he is capable of." Light explains.

Light clenches his fists.

* * *

 _Light, while dematerialized hides behind a cabinet. When Shiro passes by, Light rematerializes behind him. Light gets ready to strike with his original weapon, the one granted to most of the test subjects. Shiro turns around, grabs Light, and throws him across the dojo._

 _"How did you know I was there, my semblance was-" Light begins._

 _"It is the man not the weapon that is important. You have skills, young one, and great potential, but you must develop the first, to fulfill the second." Shiro lectures as he takes Light's weapon._

 _"Wait." Light protests, "Without my gear, I'm nothing."_

 _"And nothing is where we must begin." Shiro explains._

* * *

"Light." Amaranth calls.

"Seriously, what's up with you?" Yang asks.

"You're normally so focused." Weiss adds.

"The helmet that I mentioned before..." Light begins, "brings back memories. Good and bad."

"Well, you need to get your head in the game if we're going to get the book back." Amaranth say.

"We have to fight smart." Light states.

Light opens a portal back to where they escaped.

* * *

Light places his hands on the ground in front of him.

"I can sense the aura remnants from the cultists." Light states.

"Where'd they go?" Amaranth asks.

Light points toward a clearing, in the distance, train tracks can be seen.

"A train?" Weiss asks.

"We must hurry." Light states, "The Cultists are most likely using that train to return to the temple."

* * *

 _A blindfolded Light spars against Shiro. Shiro charges at Light._

 _"Blind Turbo Piston Attack." Shiro says._

 _Shiro jumps and kicks at Light, but he blocks with his forearm. Shiro kicks with his other leg, then performs a backflip before landing. Light dashes backwards to avoid Shiro. Light jumps onto his hands and spins around, kicking at Shiro. Shiro catches Light's foot and Light kicks off Shiro's hands. While in air, Light performs a backflip._

 _"Five Limbs of Doom." Shiro says as he jumps to join Light in the air._

 _Shiro frontflips while swinging at Light, but Light pushes himself off the ceiling back to the ground. Shiro lands and punches at Light, but he dodges. Shiro strikes again with the same result. Light sweeps at Shiro, but he jumps over Light's leg. Light goes for a left jab, but Shiro dodges. Light kicks at Shiro's head, but Shiro ducks. Light strikes with his right fist and stops millimeters from Shiro's face. Shiro nods and Light backflips onto his knees._

 _"You have made great strides, Light." Shiro complements, "Now you are a warrior worthy of a weapon."_

 _Shiro removes Light's blindfold and presents him with the sword in which he wields today._

 _"Thank you, Master." Light says as he nods._

 _Light takes the blade in his hands and stares at it. Shiro leads Light to a room, there a many pedestals with busts of many men._

 _"Soon, you will take your place among your brothers." Shiro states._

 _Light notices an empty pedestal._

 _"Is that space for...?" Light begins._

 _"A former student, who brought shame to the warrior corps. But, let us not dwell on the past." Shiro says._

 _Shiro and Light walk to a doorway. It has four panels, connected in the center by a large crimson ball. Shiro holds his hands out to the door while humming. The door opens with the crimson orb floating in place. The orb floats upward and out of sight._

 _"How did you-!?" Light asks._

 _"Aura Over Matter." Shiro answers, "An advanced warrior discipline."_

 _Little did Shiro know, this was no discipline, it is his semblance. He is a descendant of the Eight Riders and inherited two of their abilities. He considers the first his semblance and since he has seen others with the telekinesis, he assumed it is something everyone can do._

 _Inside the room is are Relics of the Riders. Things from weapons, to tools, to clothing._

 _"This is our mission:" Shiro begins, "To guard these relics, they are the future of Remnant. But,_ _if Project Umbra fails, we will have no choice but prepare them all for a purge against the Grimm. I fear few will survive. Light, you have progressed so quickly. You could be my greastes student if you can master the principle of Aura Over Matter."_

 _Shiro turns to Light._

 _"Now, close the chamber." Shiro orders._

 _"Me?" Light asks._

 _"If you are to guard the chamber, you must be able to open and close it." Shiro states, "Only fully realized warriors are trusted with it's contents."_

 _Light hums and he holds his hands towards the door. The orb returns to it's original position and the door starts to close, half as fast as when Shiro did it. When the for panels are almost sealed, they stop._

 _Light puts his arms down._

 _"I'm... I'm sorry, Master." Light says._

 _"You have the soul within you." Shiro states, "You simply have to locate it. That is why I am sending you on a Vision Quest. Find your soul, Light, and return the warrior I know you to be."_

 _Light bows and walks away._

* * *

 **Next chapter will be something special.**


	12. The Easy Way

**World of Riders:** **Welcome to World of Riders. To kick off this series, I'll will be talking about one of the most iconic aspect of the Rider's Continuity, Onyx's semblance. It's called Similitudo, and considering how many parts of it there are...**

 _ **Nine.**_

 **To be exact. Yes...**

 ** _Nine_ _._**

 **I'd say I definetly have my hands full and I have a lot to talk about for the next few chapters.**

 **Now let's answer the biggest question here, what is Similitudo? It's Latin for Similitude or Semblance. It comes from the Eight Riders and similarly to the Schnee semblance, is hereditary. Unlike the Schnees, the inheritors can have one, some, or none of the nine abilities granted by Similitudo. Even if they do, the ability may only be able to be accessed through a energy catalyst. The most efficient catalyst is Dust, though there are a few alternatives.**

 **The first and primary usage of Similitudo is it's boost ability, called Verto. Onyx and Night have been the only ones seen to use it so far. As Umbra stated, it has three levels. Each one drains an amount of aura when it is activated. Afterwards aura is drained until the boost is de-activated.**

 **With each level the user becomes more ruthless and driven by raw emotion.**

 **Level one doubles the user power. It causes the users hair to stand straight up. Their hair and eyes to get covered in flames that are the same color as the user's aura. Their aura sometimes become visible around their body and takes a similar flame like appearance. With enough training, the flames become more controllable and minimal. When the form is mastered, it allows the user to get the power boost without any off the negative effects. The aura consumption and personality changes are no longer present. The advantages of mastering the form isn't an increase in power, it's more like combining the advantages of taking this form and staying in the base state without the negative affects of either.**

 **Level two quadruples the already doubled power, for a total of eight times the original power. The user's hair grows slightly longer. Their hair and eyes glow the same color of the user's aura. In this form, when their aura is visible, is larger and much more calm. Level two's personality change can also be minimized through training. The increase in aura consumption however cannot be done away with through training, only minimized.**

 **Level three is a completely different beast altogether. It's ten time stronger than level two making it a whopping eighty times stronger than the user's base form. It's drawbacks are unlike any of the other forms. While in this form, the user's hair grows even longer. Their hair gets covered in flames the same color as their natural hair and their eyes glow their natural color. The users skin and clothing gets covered by a layer of energy the same color as their aura. The user's aura grows larger and takes the appearance of a fireball. Level three focuses on a massive increase in power in exchange for massive aura consumption. It's not a handicap, but rather a limitation. It causes the user to only be able to maintain the form for a certain amount of time. Unlike the preceding levels, the user can actually be forced out of the form before their aura completely depletes if too much is drained. The user also becomes wild and playful, almost to a primitive extent. They fight with less thought and strategy than they normally would.**

 **Let's think about this, Pyrrha was almost evenly matched with Cinder. Thought she didn't win, she was able to hold her own for some time. Now let's take Jaune, arguably the weakest person in Beacon. His training under Pyrrha could have changed that, but that's irrelevant. Imagine Jaune an eighty times boost to his strength, speed, defense, and reaction time. Every single fighter we have seen so far is pretty much gone. Cinder would get annihilated, amd this is Jaune we're talking about. Now imagine Onyx, or Umbra taking the form when thay can already one punch people, and completely disintegrate airships.**

* * *

Onyx exits the portal in the sky. He crash lands with his descent slowed by the tree branches he smashed through. Onyx groans, looks up and sees he's in a thick forest. There is little space between the trees making a makeshift wall. Onyx looks into the sky and sees the Nevermores flying above. Onyx looks up to one of the branches and sees Ruby sitting there, dangling her legs.

"You sure took the hard way down, Onyx." Ruby says.

"I didn't see an easier one." Onyx states.

"There's always an easier way, you just never look for it." Ruby argues, "That's how you got us caught in the first place."

"I followed that pass because we had to." Onyx argues, "I don't choose where the book points."

"But you're the king and it's up to you choose how your other pieces travel across the board." Ruby states, "And if you wanna win this trial, you better choose carefully. There is only one way out, and you've got to find it and get to the key before I do."

"A race?" Onyx questions.

 _She must have the real Ruby's semblance._

 _A "perfect" challenge._

"That's impossible." Onyx argues, "This place is a labyrinth and I couldn't outrun you if I had my abilities."

When Onyx threw Night into Umbra's prison, he lost the piece of Night's soul. Without it, Onyx cannot copy semblances, even with Night's return.

"If you believe that, then you've already lost." Ruby states, "But don't worry, just to make it far, I'll give you a headstart."

Onyx stares at Ruby.

"Well?" Ruby says, "What are you waiting for?"

Onyx sprints into the maze. Onyx dashes through the maze, until he reaches a dead end.

"Times up, Onyx!" Ruby shouts, "Here I come!"

Ruby sprints into the maze. Onyx was right, she did have the real Ruby's semblance. Onyx turns back and runs the way he came until he gets to another intersection. At that point, Ruby catches up to him and stops in front of him.

"So much for that head start." Ruby taunts.

"Now you're toying with me." Onyx states, "Just like he always has."

"And you're still acting like the same stubborn Rider like you were the day I met you." Ruby respomds, "Can't see a dead end even when you're running straight into it."

"Believe me, I've run into plenty." Onyx says.

"Then maybe it's time to take a different path." Ruby says before dashing off, "See you at the finish line."

Onyx runs after her, but even with his enhanced speed, he is nowhere near her. Onyx reaches another dead end. He falls down and stares at the sky.

"Some short cut that was." Onyx says to himself.

Onyx watches the Nevermores in the sky. One screaches.

"Easy for you to say, you've got wings." Onyx says to the bird.

Then it hit Onyx.

"Which is just what I need." Onyx states, "Time to take a move out of the Ruby playbook."

* * *

As Ruby runs through the maze, Onyx flies above it. Both heading for the key in the center of the maze. Onyx guides the giant Nevermore he's riding on.

"She said I have to win." Onyx says, "Never said I had to do it alone."

Onyx looks at the goal, then notices Ruby. She's managing to keep up with the bird despite the twists and turns. Ruby looks up at the bird and starts going faster.

"Come on!" Onyx groans, "Faster. Faster!"

Both arrive in the clearing in the center at the same time, but the key is hanging on one of the branches on the large tree in the center. Ruby runs up the tree and reaches out for it. But the key is snatched by Onyx, who jumped off the Nevermore. Onyx tumbes down the tree towards Ruby's feet.

"You win." Ruby states.

Onyx stands up.

"Or to put it another way," Onyx says, "you lose."

"Well, my goal was to teach you a lesson." Ruby argues, "So actually, I still win."

Onyx opens the next portal.

"So is this the end of the trials?" Onyx asks.

"Not quite." Ruby answers, "You are only halfway through. Good luck, Onyx."

Onyx nods and jumps through the portal.


	13. Greatest Strength

**World of Riders:** **The second aspect of Similitudo, is called Aliquam. It has two usage.**

 **The first usage of Aliquam is telekinesis. Aura is drained based on how much the item or items weigh and how long they are held. Like Verto, the aura consumption can be minimized through training. When an object is being held, the user's aura is visible around the item. This can be used on the user to allow for flight.**

 **The second usage of Aliquam is persuasion. The user can place thoughts in the targets head. Based on the targets mental strength, they can either resist the temptation or consider it. The target would have to be nearly brain dead for the persuasion to be a mental command and control the target regardless of previous intentions.**

* * *

Onyx enters exits the portal in the throne room of the Temple of the Riders. Brass stands before him.

"Not the first time you've kept someone waiting, Onyx Rider." Brass states, "Stakes weren't so high when you were ditching weapons training as a child."

"Back then I didn't wanna be a Rider, Brass." Onyx responds, "Guess I never thought I had to be."

"No choice now." Brass states, "So let's see what you picked up along the way."

Brass sets down a large sand timer and stands in a circle in the center of the room.

"This is a trial of strength." Brass explains, "All you gotta do is get me outta this circle before the sand runs out."

"But you're three times my size." Onyx argues.

"Yeah, I noticed." Brass says, "Better hurry, Onyx Rider, I'm not getting any smaller."

Onyx charges at Brass, he jumps and kicks at him. Brass catches Onyx's feet and pushes him backwards. Onyx slides to a halt.

"These trials are going to kill me." Onyx says to himself, "Again."

Onyx rises to his feet tries to tackle Brass. Brass doesn't even flinch and double axe handle smashes Onyx into the ground. Onyx gets up and charges again, this time he is meet with a right hook to the face. Onyx lunges and is meet with a foot to the stomach.

"Tick tock little Rider." Brass taunts.

The sand is almost at the bottom.

Onyx gets up and tries to tackle Brass again. Onyx pushes and only slides his feet across the ground.

"This test is impossible." Onyx states, "No one can get you out of this circle."

"If that's what the king says, then it must be so." Brass says before picking Onyx up and throwing him across the circle.

Onyx gets up and realizes something.

"Wait a second. I am the king." Onyx states, "And you're my subject, Brass. I order you to get out of this circle."

Brass bows.

"As you wish, Rider." Brass says as he backs out of the circle.

"I thought this was going to be a test of strength." Onyx says.

"It was." Brass states, "And your greatest strength is as a leader. Try not to forget it."

Brass hands Onyx the key and he opens the portal.

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Light, Amaranth, and Team RWBY hide in the bushes, watching as the Cultis Ex Ipsis and the White Fang load up a train outside the temple, Umbra's favor from Cinder.

"The White Fang?" Weiss questions.

"Umbra hates Humans, not Faunus." Blake states.

"How'd he manage to get involved with them?" Amaranth asks.

"We're not going to find out talking like this." Ruby states.

"Agreed." Light says.

Light activates his rail gun and fires at the largest group of enemies. After slashing down a few more, he turns to the man with Shiro's helmet. The man stares at Light, his right arm covered with a gauntlet with a hook for a hand.

"Noctis!" Light says.

Noctis smirks and Light charges. He goes for a right slash, but is blocked by the gauntlet. Light follows up with two spinning kicks to the head, but Noctis leans backwards and avoids them. Light is met with a spinning kick from Noctis the moment his own spin ends.

"What's that supposed to be? Matalicato Sigma?" Noctis taunts, "Amateur."

Light fires his railgun, but Noctis dodges with a roll. Light tries to punch Noctis as soon as the roll ends, but Noctis jumps over Light. Light turns around and swings at Noctis, but is blocked, twice. The second block knocks Light's blade out of his hands.

"And now Cirdum Su?" Noctis says, "I'd laugh if it wasn't so pathetic."

"How do you know Cirdum Su?" Light asks.

"Never cared much for Shiro's spiritual crap, but I did like that helmet."

* * *

 _Light returns to the dojo, but it's in horrible condition._

 _"Master Shiro, forgive me, I... I tried, but..." Light notices the dojo's condition._

 _Light runs to the chamber and sees that it is open and Shiro's bleeding body in the empty room._

 _"Master Shiro?" Light calls._

 _Light runs to his master's side._

 _"Master!" Light calls, "What happened?"_

 _"Ambush." Shiro answers, "Took the relics."_

 _"Who took them?" Light asks, "Who did this?"_

 _"Now... I join my brothers in the afterlife." Shiro says._

 _"Master, No!" Light says, "I need you alive."_

Shiro starts to close his eyes as his breathing slows.

Light looks around and sees the one immovable relic, the Fountain of the Riders. Even though the mystical water that filled it mostly gone, a small amount still remains. The crimson waters of the fountain are able to heal any wound.

 _"Whoever they are, they didn't take all the Relics." Light says as he scoops up the remaining water._

 _Light forces Shiro to drink the water, immediately healing all wounds. Shiro blinks and looks at his student._

 _"Light." Shiro calls, "What have you done?"_

 _"I... I brought... you back." Light answers._

 _"You must sacrifice a piece of the future to bring back the past, someday when your time comes you will understand." Shiro says before stabbing himself with his own blade._

 _"No!" Light whispers._

* * *

"You lead the attack on the dojo." Light states, "You took the Relics of the Riders."

"If my first act as a bounty hunter was betraying my sacred sensei, everything since has been easy." Noctis says.

Light lunges at Noctis. He hits him with a left and right hook, knocking Noctis onto the ground. Light jumps onto Noctis and raises his fist.

"Give. Me. Shiro's. Helmet." Light demands.

Noctis removes the helmet and hands it to Light. Suddenly, straps of energy burst out of the helmet and trap Light. Noctis grabs Light and throws him off. Light struggles to get free.

"The more you struggle, the faster that booby trapped helmet with crush you to death." Noctis states, "But I'll take your gear before it finishes the job."

Noctis picks up Light's longsword and holsters it on his back. Light looks at the others, they are holding their own against the mob of cultists and terrorists. But then, _something_ showed up.

"He calls the Guardians to serve him!" A voice says.

"What was that?" Ruby asks.

"Let's go find out, we're sitting ducks here." Weiss suggests.

"Agreed. Move!" Amaranth says.

"Your presence in the Guardian's shelter is undesirable."

One of the train cars open and another cultist exits. Unlike the others, the design is black with red markings. The man was a giant, standing at about eight feet. His size was only further added upon by his bulk. But this cultist was not human, he was something else. His helmet resembles a face, because it is his face.

"Are you the Guardian?" Ruby asks,

"I am _a_ Guardian of the Riders. I stand in service to Umbra." The Guardian states.

"Umbra?" Amaranth questions.

 _If the Cultis Ex Ipsis know they're serving Umbra,_

 _Do they believe in his cause,_

 _Or are they forced to fight for him._

"The other Riders are approved for passage. Regretfully, you are not." The Guardian says.

The Guardian brandishes an enormous sword, designed exactly like the other cultists weapons.

"That sounds like a threat." Yang states.

"Vacate this shelter now!" The Guardian demands.

The Guardian punches the ground, creating an shockwave that blasts the girls away. They're knocked to the walls of the temple, but regain their feet as the ground the Guardian's standing on rises.

"Yup, that was a threat, all right." Amaranth says.

"What is this guy?" Weiss asks, "Where'd he come from?"

"Something new. Defend yourselves." Amaranth says.

"You are not necessary to his plans. Leave now and be spared." The Guardian demands.

Amaranth crosses her daggers and gives the Guardian everything she has. The emerald beam barely even phases him. When the blast ends the only signs of him even being hit is the green mist rising from his body.

"He's heavily armored." Amaranth states.

"Wait!" Ruby says, "I think I remember Onyx mentioning the Guardians."

"What'd he say?" Weiss asks.

"The Guardians are the Rider's strongest warrior. One of the Eight would need to at least be in their second form to stand a chance in a one on one fight." Ruby explains, "But, they have a weakness that's almost impossible to get to without at least one other person. His power clusters are on his back! Get behind him and fire!"

As Ruby said, the Guardian has a gap, in it's armor where a glow orb in the center of it's chest can be reached. The orb glows the same color as the Guardian's aura, which for this one is orange.

"Anything we need to watch out for?" Amaranth asks.

"Well they're freakishly strong, and their semblances are over powered!" Ruby says.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asks.

"They have semblances like time stopping, aura dampening, and mind swapping." Ruby informs.

"Keep him off balance." Amaranth orders, "Ruby, you and I will try to hit the weak spot."

"Ice Flower." Ruby orders.

The bullet meets the Guardian's sword encasing it in ice. The Guardian smashes the weapon into Yang, sending her flying backwards and shattering the ice. Yang fires a blast to launch her back at the Guardian. The Guardian grabs Yang and throws her into Blake before getting shot in the back by Ruby. The Guardian roars in pain, then launches an aura slash at Ruby. Ruby fires Crescent Rose to launch herself over the slash. Blake shoots at the Guardian to get it's attention. The Guardian charges at Blake but is intercepted by Yang's fist. The punch sends the Guardian skidding backwards, but doesn't hurt it.

Amaranth looks at Ruby and nods. Amaranth jumps onto the Guardian's back and stabs both her daggers into it. Amaranth backflips off of the Guardian.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby orders, "Ice Flower."

Yang is swung into the Guardian and knocks him into Ruby's ice bullet. The bullet freezes his back and Amaranth shatters the ice with her own blast. The Guardian screams in pain as a blood red portal opens and sucks him inside.

"Nice." Amaranth comments.

Their celebration is cut short by a blast from Umbra. The blast explodes, knocking all five of the girls down. Umbra then blasts them again while their down.

" **Load them up, no need to waste our time killing them.** " Umbra orders, " **And we could use them as leverage should it become necessary.** "

* * *

 **With the introduction of the Guardians, I'm officially opening OC submissions, or rather Guardian submission. While all the Guardians generally look the same, they have different voices, body types, personalities, etc. Their weapons also have a similar appearance.**

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	14. Controlling Emotions

**World of Riders:** **The third aspect of Similitudo is A** **dlucinatio.** **It allows the user to play a fake reality in the target's mind. Both people involved must be stationary for the duration of the illusion, which moves in real time. The user had full knowledge and control of everything but the target in the illusion. The illusion only breaks when the target figures out it's an illusion, something moves either participants, the target dies in the illusion, or the user decides to end the illusion.**

* * *

Onyx exits the portal in the arena in Umbra's base, the one where he and the other test subjects would duel.

"This looks familiar." Onyx says to himself.

"It should." A voice calls.

Onyx turns to see Night on the other side of the arena.

"You've lost to me enough times in this arena." Night states.

"I was a kid then." Onyx says, "I'm stronger now."

"True!" Night responds, "But strength had nothing to do with it. It was always the mental aspect of combat where I had the edge."

 _This is definitely the real Night._

 _His attitude is a perfect match._

Onyx growls and furrows his brow.

"Let's see what you can do now." Night taunts, "Beat me and you get the final key and your life back."

"You were always against me, Night, because you couldn't have this!" Onyx says as activates level one of his Verto.

"It should've been mine!" Night argues, "Maybe in this world it can be."

Night activates level one of his Verto.

"Then let's settle this." Onyx says, "Once and for all! This is the true power of the Riders, it can't be beaten!"

"But you can!" Night states.

The two warriors each create a long sword. Night strikes at Onyx, but is blocked. Onyx slashes back at the same time as Night. The two warriors strike each other's blades again. Night raises his sword above his head and slashes downwards, causing a clash between the two brothers. Night breaks the clash and strikes at Onyx's right. Onyx blocks, but his sword is knocked out of balance. Onyx recovers and swings back at Night, who blocks. Night raises his blade and swings. Onyx blocks but is forced backwards.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Onyx threatens.

"There's that famous temper again." Night says.

"I see where this is going." Onyx states, "This trial is about controlling my emotions. You always loved to make me mad."

"Because it was so easy." Night says.

"Because you wanted what I had!" Onyx corrects, "That why you had to be better than me at everything! It was everyone could see that the power was going to someone who didn't deserve it!"

"Maybe I thought I would be a better Rider," Night admits, "but I wasn't the only one."

"You think Artemis believed it too!?" Onyx yells.

The two warriors slash at one another, blades clashing. Night's swings knocks Onyx off balance. Onyx quickly recovers and dodges Night's downward swing, taking the opportunity to attack himself. Night blocks and both warriors strike again. Night slashes downwards and Onyx jumps over Night, front flipping in the air. Onyx backs up to gain distance as Night charges. Night slashes at Onyx, who blocks but the force of the swing send Onyx flying into the air. Onyx backflips and skids to a stop.

"It wasn't mother I was talking about," Night states, "it was you. And it appears you still believe it."

Night jumps into the air and brings his blade down, sending Onyx sprawling across the arena. Onyx slowly rises to his feet.

 _Great!_

 _I can use my semblance._

 _But I don't have aura!?_

"Aero warned me you'd betray me." Onyx admits, "He said it was inevitable!"

Onyx lunges at Night and they clash.

"You've undermined me my whole life!" Night yells.

Night begins to take control.

"Blocked me at every turn!" Night says,

Night breaks the clash and immediately enters another.

"You took the power!" Night says, "But I learned to channel that anger, the rage. You must learn to do the same!"

Night breaks the clash and begins to relentlessly slash at Onyx. Onyx dodges and blocks when he can. Night jumps in the air and slashes at Onyx. Onyx blocks but is forced backwards. Onyx gets pushed to the end of the arena, where he is kicked out of bounds.

Night jumps down in front of Onyx and holds a black skull key towards Onyx.

"I'm sorry." Night says.

Onyx slowly opens the portal with the key and walks through.

* * *

 _Light walks through an abandoned warehouse. He has a bounty to bring back a fugitive named Star. Light tracked the enrgy signature of Star's cargo to the warehouse._

 _"Looking for someone, Bounty Hunter!?" A voice call._

 _Light turns to see Star. He is still dressed in a prison uniform, but he has his weapons, wrist mounted sub machine guns. Star has his weapons aimed at Light. Star places his fingers on the triggers and slowly pulls. Before he can shoot, Light throws a shuriken into one of the barrel. Star yanks the shuriken out and throws it. Light catches his weapon. Star lunges at Light, trying to use his larger build to overpower him. Light ducks and lets Star pass over him and crash into a wall._

 _Light dashes to Star as he gets up._

 _"You're gonna regret the day you were born!" Star threatens._

 _Star lunges at Light, but Light dematerializes and phases through him._

 _"What!?" Star yells, "Right... I forgot that little trick of your's."_

 _Star looks up to see Light perched on the ceiling, railgun aimed at his face. Light fires and drops down. Light then handcuffs Star._

 _"Nice job, kid." A voice calls, "But I'll take it from here."_

 _Light turns to see Noctis._

 _"Noctis." Light says._

 _"Gotta hand it to ya, Light, you've got a gift." Noctis complements, "I mean, when the bounty went out for 'ol Star here, I figured it was gonna be a tough hunt. But you..."_

 _Light interrupts by jumping into the air. Noctis fires a net from his gauntlet and catches nothing. Light kicks at Noctis on the way down and Noctis jumps over Light._

 _Star wakes up from the shot and looks around._

 _"What the...!? Railgun!? Handcuffs!? Come back here and fight like a man!" Star yells._

 _Light and Noctis get into a stance and lunge at one another. Light actives his wrist mounted chainsaw blade on his left gauntlet and swings at Light. Light ducks._

 _"Hey!" Star calls, "You call this a fight!? I'll starve before someone wins! And I just ate."_

 _"Will you keep quiet!?" Light and Noctis say together._

 _Noctis smacks Light with his hook then swings his saw. Light dashes backwards to avoid it then dodges another saw strike. Light dodges a third strike then dashes to the right. Noctis fires his hook as a grapnel towards Light, who dodges. Noctis reals himself to the hook then turns to Light. Light fires his railgun and Noctis jumps to dodge the explosion. Light launches his hook again to pull himself away from Light's shots. When Light reaches the hook he looks down._

 _"Light." Noctis calls, "Notice anything odd?"_

 _Light stops his railgun charge and looks around._

 _"Where's Star?" Light asks._

 _"What kind of handcuffs you packing?" Noctis asks, "He shouldn't even be able to move!"_

 _Noctis and Light leave the warehouse and see Star throw a grenade into the bullhead Light used to get there. Star then jumps onto a motorcycle and rides off._

 _"Well, it's been a blast, but I gotta bolt." Noctis says as he boards his own airship, "That's the richest bounty in history getting away."_

 _Noctis doesn't notice Light board the airship behind him._

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	15. Ultimate Sacrifice

**Volume 04!**

 **Hell yeah!**

 **Gotta say thought,**

 **I was expecting to see all the members of Team RWBY, not just Weiss and Ruby.**

 **Honestly the most important part of this episode is the meeting, won't spoil it if you haven't seen it.**

 **Nothing else really matters.**

 **Jaune gets his upgrade on screen and we get a homage to Pyrrha, but that wasn't worth the minutes of screen time leadong up to it.**

 **All in all, this episode was a prologue, if it was shortened, the episode could be used as the character short. You could skip it and you'd only really be missing one important scene. Not a great start, but the RWBY hype lives on!**

 **#TeamRNJR**

* * *

 **World of Riders:** **The fourth aspect of Similitudo is Tempus. This one is simple. It allows the user to stop or slow time in exchange for aura consumption. While in use, even the user's body is affected, but they can think at their normal pase. It's purpose is to allow the user to come up with a strategy in the heat of battle, or for other precise movements.**

* * *

Onyx returns to room where Aero is waiting for him.

"You were deemed worthy of another chance, Onyx." Aero says, "That chance was given to you... and you failed."

"It can't end this way, Aero." Onyx protests, "My mission, the others, they need me!"

"Umbra has taken them prisoner." Aero states, "He is going to use the Book of the Riders to bring darkness down upon the enter world."

"Why are you telling this if I can't do anything about it!?" Onyx yells, "Aero, please, there must be a way to send me back. I give anything!"

"What do you have to give?" Aero asks, "You've already lost your life."

"Then what about my soul?" Onyx says.

"Don't be foolish." Aero reacts, "Your soul is your most precious gift."

"If a leader should be willing to sacrifice his life for his people, then why not his soul?" Onyx asks.

"The Shard of the Riders can return you to your body, but only until sunrise." Aero states, "If you spend that time wisely, you may be able to save your friends."

"What happens at sunrise?" Onyx asks.

"Your soul will depart this world and enter limbo, where it shall remain for all eternity." Aero states.

"Deal." Onyx says.

"Are you sure you understand the consequences of returning to your mortal body?" Aero asks.

Onyx nods.

"Very well." Aero says.

Onyx begins to glow white and then dissolves.

* * *

Onyx wakes up underwater, back in his body with his wounds healed. His mouth opens and all harmful substances are forced out of his body. Onyx then focuses on the Shard of the Riders. It begins to glow as an energy dome expands from it, pushing the rocks off of Onyx. Onyx dissolves the dome and swims to the surface. Once above water, Onyx takes a breath and looks up to the pass where he fell from.

"Up again." Onyx says to himself, "Why is everything always up?"

Onyx turns to see a Nevermore flying above and smirks.

* * *

Onyx hangs on the Nevermore foot and drops once it's above the land he fell from.

"Maybe I'm finally learning my lessons." Onyx says to himself.

Onyx places his hands on a footprint and watches were they lead. Onyx enters a sprint as he follows the footprints.

* * *

Amaranth and team RWBY wake up in a cell. The train is already in motion. Amaranth looks around, no guards.

"Everyone okay?" Amaranth asks.

After everyone says yes, Amaranth walks to the cell door.

"Please let this work." Amaranth pleads.

"Let what work?" Weiss asks.

Amaranth closes her eyes and focuses, creating a small emerald knife in her hand.

"Yes!" Amaranth cheers.

"You can make constructs?" Ruby asks.

"It's my first one." Amaranth admits.

Amaranth uses the knife to break the lock and open the cell door. They spot their weapons on a crate in the car. The girls rearm and discuss the plan.

"I'll find Light, you try to get the book." Amaranth orders.

* * *

Light wakes up on a table. Noctis is examining Light's longsword. Light looks to the side and sees an armor on display. It was samurai armor designed like Grimm bones.

"That armor..." Light says.

"Recognize it?" Noctis asks, "It's a reproduction of the one I lent ya'. Figured I modify it for myself, and your sword and your shield will make it perfect."

Light begins concentrating.

 _Aura over Matter,_

 _It is a warrior not the weapon._

Light uses the technique to unwrap himself. Noctis turns around to see Light seated in the full lotus position wearing the armor and Shiro's helmet.

"How did you get out?" Noctis asks.

Light smirks.

"Aura over Matter, huh?" Noctis says, "Nice. Never got the hang of that one."

Noctis actives his chainsaw blade and slashes at Light. But Light dematerializes on impact.

"Couldn't resist that old armor though, could ya'?" Noctis taunts, "What makes you think you can handle it this time?"

Light appears behind Noctis. Noctis turns, but Light is gone. Light reappears next to Noctis and kicks Noctis into wall.

"I've learned something since then." Light says, "It's the warrior not the weapon."

Light dashes at Noctis.

* * *

Onyx arrives at the train tracks and looks to his right to see the train in the distance. Onyx jumps into the air and creates a construct of a motorcycle. **(Tron style)**

* * *

Team RWBY enter another car, inside is Umbra. Team RWBY draws their weapons. Umbra simply laughs.

"Looks like he wants to do this the hard way." Yang says.

"Just like the Guardian." Ruby says, "Take him down!"

Yang charges and is met with a blast to the face. The blast knocks her to the other side of the car. The other three members to Team RWBY fire on Umbra, but he waves his hand, leaving behind a trail of energy to block the attack. Blake charges and slashes, but Umbra blocks with his forearm. Umbra then charges energy around his free hand and punches her. Blake is knocked into her partner, who was just rising to her feet.

Weiss tries to stab Umbra, but is telekinetically held in place. Umbra blasts Ruby, who was trying to flank him, then telekinetically throws Weiss. Umbra waves his arm, sending an arc of energy at Team RWBY. When the smoke clears, all four girls are on the ground struggling to get up. Ruby tries to reach for Crescent Rose, but Umbra places his foot on the weapon.

"Surrender." Umbra mocks, "You really have no idea with whom you speak? Do you, human?"

Umbra kicks the scythe away from it's owner.

"I have watched you worms all this time." Umbra says, "All of you scared and alone... You may play at being heroes, but here..."

Blake aims Gambol Shroud at Umbra.

"...you are less than nothing." Umbra finishes as he flicks a small ball at energy at Blake's hand, causing her to drop her weapon.

"Without Onyx, who will save you now?" Umbra asks as he charges a blast in his hand.

Umbra stops when he hears thunder. Suddenly, golden lighting blasts through the roof of the train car. When the light, smoke, and sound clear, Light stands between Umbra and Team RWBY.

"I will." Light declares.

Team RWBY finally manages to rise to their feet.

"You dare to..." Umbra begins, "That armor, the metal is Trux."

"The same as the relics of the Riders, I know." Light says, "Now, get away from my allies before you get hurt."

"You think to threaten me, follower of Lux?" Umbra asks as he charges a energy in his hand, "Do you realize the power I wield?"

"It wasn't a threat?" Light declares.

Light shoots his railgun at Umbra. Umbra blocks with dome, but it gets destroyed on impact. Umbra stares in shock.

"Find Amaranth, I will hold him off." Light orders.

"Dealing with humans is beneath me," Umbra says, "but you have earned my attention."

* * *

Amaranth enters a train car, where she finds another cultists member. A woman, with white, shoulder length hair and heavy black eyeshadow. The woman has a katana of similar design to the other cultists members' weapon on her back.

"Hello, traitor." The woman speaks.

"I would fight you, but it's a waste of time." Amaranth says, "Right, Onyx."

The woman draws her katana.

"Nice try, but the Rider's dead." The woman says.

"Care to guess again." Onyx says.

The woman turns around to see Onyx and is immediately shot by him.

"How...? How are you alive?" Amaranth asks.

"Long story, but we need to get the book back." Onyx states.

* * *

Team RWBY enters the car immediately after Onyx leaves.

"We need to get off this train." Amaranth says.

"What about Light?" Ruby asks.

"This was his plan." Amaranth states.

* * *

Light and Umbra battle has moved to on top the train.

"I enjoy a challenge," Umbra says, "however, I must say, you are a poor substitute for Onyx Rider."

Light remains silent.

"So, any final requests, human?" Umbra asks.

"..."

"I will take that as a 'no'." Umbra states, "Now, let's get this over with."

Umbra fires a blast, sending Light off the train. Umbra jumps off the train and lands in front of Light, with Team RWBY and Amaranth nearby.

"I remember the good 'ol days when fighting humans was a challenge." Umbra taunts.

Umbra scoffs.

"You are so pathetic." Umbra says as he raises his hand.

Before Umbra can even start charging his blast, a giant crimson ball of energy approaches him.

"Now what?" Umbra asks.

The ball rams into Umbra sending him flying backwards.

"Identity yourself!" Umbra demands.

The ball's light dulls enough so the Shard of the Riders can be seen inside.

"The Shard?" Umbra questions.

"Is that you, Onyx?" Light asks.

"I don't have time for your tricks!" Umbra says, "Whoever you are, show yourself or perish, now!"

The crimson ball glows white and bright, causing Umbra to shield his eyes.

"It's over, Umbra!" Onyx voice originates from the ball.

"It can't be!" Umbra says.

The white ball dulls.

"No!" Umbra says, "It... it is some kind of trick!"

The white ball shatters, leaving only a white silhouette of Onyx.

"Onyx!" Umbra says.

Onyx clasps his hands together and fires a blast at Umbra.

"Yes." Ruby reacts, "He's back!"

"I don't believe my eyes." Blake says.

Umbra crashes into a rock.

"No!" Umbra yells, "Impossible! This has to be some kind off illusion!"

The white light around Onyx's body fades.

"No illusion, Umbra." Onyx states, "I'm back and I'm going to finish this."

Umbra growls.

"Sorry, Rider," Umbra says, "but you are all mine this time."

Onyx activates level one of his verto.

"Max Fire!" Onyx shouts.

Onyx fires a blast at Umbra, that blast splits into hundreds of equal sized beams and each one curves to hit Umbra.

"Woah!" Amaranth says.

"Onyx is back," Ruby says, "This is amazing."

The drawback of Max Fire goes into effect as Onyx deactivates his Verto and falls to his knee, almost completely drained of energy. Umbra starts chuckling. His chuckles turns into full laughter.

"I'd never thought I'd say this," Umbra admits, "but it's good to have you back, Rider."

"You have gained new power." Onyx states.

"Does that mean you will not fight me?" Umbra asks, "Because of the inferiority of your mindless technique."

"Don't worry, I'll always fight you." Onyx states as he rises to his feet.

"Such heroic nonsense." Umbra say, "Then you leave me no choice, I'll have to destroy you once and for all!" Umbra says.

Umbra activates level one of his Verto.

"Absolute power." Umbra declares,

Umbra hits Onyx with a left jab, followed by a right hook, then a spin kick. Onyx stumbles backwards and falls down, but quickly gets back up. Umbra laughs.

"You are resilient." Umbra says, "Good, because I can keep this up."

Umbra activates level two of his Verto.

"And now for the grand finale." Umbra says.

Umbra fires countless blasts from his finger tips, knocking Onyx back down.

"Can't... let him..." Onyx says before passing out.

Umbra laughs.

"I am all powerful!" Umbra declares.

Black lightning with a purple glow begins to erupt from Umbra. The bystanders barely manage to avoid most of them, but one head straight for Ruby and Yang.

"Ruby, watch out!" Yang warns.

Ruby screams as the lightning hits, but no pain was felt. Ruby opens her eyes to see, Onyx had blocked the attack with his back.

"Onyx?" Ruby calls.

"Impressive," Umbra taunts, "Onyx Rider knows how to take a punch. If you were smart you would've played dead, now I'm forced to unleash all my power on you. Why throw away your life so recklessly."

"I have a promise to keep." Onyx states.

Onyx rises to his feet and stars at the night sky.

"Night, Umbra," Onyx calls, "there is more at stake here, then your lust for power, that's why I'll win."

Onyx turns to face Umbra. Onyx jumps into the air and activates level one of his Verto.

"Nothing you say or do will make you my equal!" Umbra declares.

Umbra jumps into the air and punches at Onyx. Umbra's fist meets Onyx's fist. Both Riders hold themselves in the air using their Aliquam.

"You're right." Onyx states.

"I know." Umbra says.

"I'd never stoop down low enough to be your equal." Onyx declares as he forces Umbra towards the ground.

Umbra slids backwards and skids to a stop.

"Just fall already." Umbra taunts.

Right on cue, Onyx falls to his knee. Umbra scoffs.

"You kept me interested for a minute," Umbra says, "but now I'll put you out of your misery."

Umbra fires blast put of his fingertips, but they dissolve on Onyx's growing aura.

"You're not the only one around here who can generate some power!" Onyx states.

Onyx activates level two of his Verto. Onyx then creates a construct of of one of Ember Cilica's gauntlet, with the barrels of Mass Dawn on his knuckles, the crossbow of both Night's weapons in their respective places, the inner and outer forearm, and the arm spikes from Dark Vengeance. Onyx raises his arm into the air causing lightning to come down and shock it.

"It can't be." Umbra says.

"It's the end of the line for you." Onyx states as more lightning strikes.

Umbra strikes with his right fist, which Onyx perfectly blocks with his construct.

"How did...!?" Umbra begins.

"Incredible." Light comments.

"They're so powerful." Weiss states.

"Yeah, they are." Amaranth confirms.

Onyx raises his arm in the air again, causing more lightning to strike it. Onyx converts the crossbows into their blade forms and raises his construct a third time, with the same result. When the lightning fades, Onyx's crimson aura surrounds his body. Onyx floats slightly above the ground and dashes towards Umbra.

"If you keep asking for it, I will keep giving it!" Umbra says, "It is on!"

Umbra dashes at Onyx,

"I wish you would shut up!" Onyx retorts.

"This ends now!" Umbra declares.

"This is from me and Night." Onyx states.

Onyx drags his heels against the ground to slow him down as he passes Umbra, slashing him in the process. Umbra also strike with his fist. Both warriors stand with their backs to one another, but Onyx falls to his knee and Umbra smirks.

"That is what you get for challenging me, my dear Onyx Rider." Umbra boasts.

Umbra then falls to his knee.

"What!? Onyx Rider," Umbra calls, "one lucky swipe does not mean you win."

Umbra opens a portal and leaves. Onyx deactivates his Verto and dissolves his construct. Onyx then turns towards Light.

"Liking the new armor," Onyx states, "especially Shiro's helmet. He'd be proud to have you wear it."

"Thank you," Light says, "I plan to do everything in my power to be worthy of it."

Amaranth and Team RWBY go to Onyx.

"Okay, Onyx," Amaranth says, "I think it's time you told us what happened to you."

"I'm sorry," Onyx apologizes, "but I have to leave."

"Leave?" Ruby repeats, "Why?"

The Shard of the Riders begins to glow on Onyx's belt. A crimson, transparent Aero appears next to Onyx.

"Because he has payed the ultimate price." Aero answers.

Onyx looks into the distance and watches the rising sun.

"Sunrise," Onyx states, "I guess it's time."

"Time to use what you have learned to lead your people to victory as the reborn Last of the Riders." Aero says.

"I can stay?" Onyx asks, "How...? The trials...?"

"The trials were designed to test more than just your skill." Aero explains, "They were designed to test your heart. When you made the ultimate sacrifice to save your friends, you should what it means to truly be a hero."

Aero fades away and Onyx turns back to the other six. They begin to swarm Onyx with questions.

"What trials?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah, what trials?" Yang asks.

"What was he mean by 'ultimate sacrifice'?" Amaranth asks.

"What was he talking about?" Weiss asks.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning," Onyx states, "when I died."

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	16. Clash of Riders

**World of Riders:** **The fifth aspect of Similitudo is Ceasus. This is the most straightforward technique. The user turns invisible. Nuff Sed.**

* * *

 _Noctis tries to use his ships scanners to find Star._

 _"Where are ya' Star?" Noctis says to himself, "Where's that good 'ol energy signature?"_

 _Noctis hears a door open behind him._

 _"You won't find him like that." Light states._

 _Light leans on the wall next to the door. Noctis activates his saw, turns, and strikes at Light. Light blocks with a rounded shield._

 _"Hope you don't mind my borrowing one of your weapons." Light says, "Let's not waste time fighting while our quarry is getting away."_

 _"What a second." Noctis demands, "'Our quarry'?"_

 _"I know the unique energy signature to track Star, but I need to use your ship's sensors." Light states, "So... partners?"_

 _"You got some balls busting in here, I'll give you that." Noctis says, "So you wanna play bounty hunter? Then you better be ready to go all the way."_

 _Noctis looks to a shelf with many weapons and items on display. Noctis walks to it and grabs a helmet. It's design is similar to Shiro's, but the helmet's prongs are shorter and the design is less complex._

 _"I think we both know railguns and handcuffs aren't going to cut it with Star." Noctis says, "But since you like my trophy weapons so much, why not take a few more and do the job right?"_

 _Noctis tosses the helmet to Light._

 _"That is... if you're man enough to use 'em." Noctis says._

 _Light stares at the helmet._

 _"Whatever it takes to get the job done, right?" Light says._

 _Light gets outfitted with the armor he now wears and the helmet Noctis handed him._

 _"Couldn't have put it better myself." Noctis says._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx meditates using the Shard of the Riders, trying to locate the Book of the Riders. Onyx does this in the second level of his Verto to increase his senses. Onyx only senses darkness.

"Okay, let's try this again." Onyx says.

Onyx focuses his senses and only sees darkness, again. Onyx groans. Team RWBY and Amaranth sit on a large rock watching Onyx,

"Are you telling me our only chance of finding the Book of the Riders is if his crystal gives him directions?" Weiss asks.

"It's about as hopeless as it sounds." Yang says.

"Onyx can get us there, he just needs to believe in himself." Ruby states.

"It might help if you believe in him too." Amarilis adds.

Onyx tries a third time and again is met with failure. Amaranth approaches Onyx, who turns to face her.

"Sometimes when you look too hard you miss what's right in front of you." Amaranth says.

"Tell me about it." Onyx responds.

Onyx turns back to his original direction with Amaranth hanging on his shoulder.

"If you can master this, the Shard will show you what you eyes can't see." Amaranth says in Onyx's ear, "But your mind has to be open, now try again... and this time relax."

Amaranth moves from Onyx's ear.

"Relax," Onyx repeats, "Got it."

"What are they doing!?" Weiss asks.

"I know what they were doing." Yang jokes.

"No." Onyx responds.

Onyx turns to them and sees Yang smiling smugly.

"Don't say a word." Onyx demands.

"What, and make you even more flustered?" Yang jokes.

"I'm not flushered." Onyx says emotionlessly.

Onyx turns his attention back to the Shard.

"Believe in yourself," Amaranth says as she places her hand over his, "I do."

Onyx closes his eyes and focuses on the Shard. The Shard of the Riders glows bright and then stops.

"Found it." Onyx states.

"Okay, what about the Guardian we fought?" Weiss says, "You've avoided that conversation for some time now."

"During the Shadow War, many relics were hidden across the globe. Lux sent some of the Rider's greatest to guard them." Onyx explains, "True warriors, now lying in a form of hibernation, waiting to be reawakened."

"So Umbra plans to awaken the Guardians?" Ruby asks.

"How many are there?" Yang questions.

"Yes, and hundreds." Onyx answers, "To do this, Umbra would need to go to each one, or find the Harbinger of the Riders."

* * *

Umbra follows the trail of the Book of Riders, it led him to a ravine. Umbra then he realizes the Book is sending him in circles. Umbra growls and holds the book up.

" **I have bonded to the Book of the Riders, yet it still holds it's secrets from me.** " Umbra says.

Umbra then turns his attention to a large pillar ejecting from the ground. Umbra walks to the pillar and places his hand on it.

" **While it is counterproductive to wake the Guardians one at a time,** " Umbra says, " **Any Guardian that I come across is one more to add to my army.** "

The pillar rises out of the ground and begins to morph into a Guardian. The Guardian bows as soon as it reaches the ground. Suddenly, Onyx jumps from behind the Guardian and punches Umbra, causing Umbra to fall.

"Umbra. You're a hard one to find." Onyx says as Umbra rises to his feet.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Umbra states.

"Whatever you're up to, it ends here." Onyx says as he recreates the gauntlet he used last chapter, this time on both arms, "Now."

Onyx turns his attention to Team RWBY and Amaranth, who are dealing with the awakened Guardian. The Guardian wields scissor blades attached to his right forearm. The Guardian grabs Amaranth with it's weapon and throws her towards Ruby. Amaranth backflips in the air and skids to a halt next to Ruby.

"This one seems stronger than the one we fought before." Amaranth says.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Onyx asks.

"Not much choice." Amaranth answers.

Onyx nods and looks back at Umbra, who has created a construct of armor with demonic wings. Umbra flies into the air and Onyx smirks. Onyx creates a construct of the armor of the Riders with a winged jet pack and Mercury's boots. Onyx fires blasts from his jet pack and boots to work as thrusters as well as his Aliquam to fly into the air and fires a barrage of shots at Umbra. Umbra deflects and blocks them before charging at Onyx, both in level two of their Vertos. Onyx and Umbra clash, Onyx's blades versus Umbra's sword. As the two Riders collide, their auras explode, creating a large fireball of black, purple, and crimson flames. Black, purple, and crimson lightning erupts from where their blades collide.

"I may no longer have the power to defeat you on my own, Onyx," Umbra says, "but I still have an army and the Book of the Riders."

"And still you will not be able to achieve your goal, Umbra." Onyx states.

The two warriors separate and Onyx fires a barrage at Umbra. Umbra deflects the shots whilst flying away from Onyx, who pursues.

* * *

Amaranth fires a blast at the Guardian, who uses his blades to deflect it into Yang. Ruby fires three shots at the Guardian, but he blocks them with his blade. The Guardian's blade splits open slightly and charges purple energy inside. The Guardian then fires a purple blast from the weapon. Blake and Weiss jump out the way, letting the blast explode in the distance.

"This isn't working." Ruby states.

"I have an idea." Amaranth says.

The Guardian swings it's blade at Weiss, who dodges leaving a glyph behind to freeze it's blade. Yang charges at the Guardian's weak spot, but the Guardian grabs her with it's free hand and throws her across the into Blake. As Yang gets up she looks at Onyx and Umbra's clash in the sky.

* * *

The two clash with each other, separate and repeat. To Yang, it looks like a crimson trail smashing into a black and purple trail. Onyx raises his blades and brings them down on Umbra. Umbra holds his ground for a while, but starts losing the clash. Umbra growls and breaks the clash, sending Onyx tumbling downwards, but Onyx regains his balance.

"You will pay for you crimes against me, Onyx!" Umbra yells, "You! Then Humanity!"

Umbra charges at Onyx and strikes, sending Onyx sprawling backwards. Onyx regains his balance and flies away from Umbra. Umbra follows and starts laughing.

"See the great Rider flee!" Umbra taunts.

* * *

Team RWBY and Amaranth simultaneously attack from all sides. The Guardian swings at Yang, knocking her into Ruby, who slams into the wall of the ravine. Weiss and Blake hit the opposing wall. Amaranth charges and slashes at the Guardian's chest to get it's the attention. The Guardian responds with an upward slice, sending Amaranth flying. When she lands, a crater forms.

Yang, with her semblance active, punches the Guardian in the back, firing her gauntlets to launch her in the air and blast the Guardian's back. Yang charges and swings her right fist, but the Guardian catches it with his left hand, taking the shotguns full force without flinching. The Guardian stabs at Yang with it's blade, her aura protects her, but knocks her next to Amaranth.

Blake shoots the Guardian at multiple angles to draw his attention away from her fallen allies. The Guardian shoots Blake with it's weapon, but is immediately met with a sniper bullet to the face. The Guardian turns to face Ruby, who continually fires so Yang can slam both her fist on his weakspot. The Guardian slides his armor plates to trap Yang's arms while flaring his aura. Yang feels a burning sensation that leaves her stunned when the Guardian turns and shoots her into the wall again.

Ruby shoots electric bullets at the Guardian, but his moving plates change the weak spot's location to other areas of his back. The Guardian fires a beam of purple energy out of the power cluster and grazes Ruby's shoulder, knocking her off balance. The Guardian turns and charges his beam to finish Ruby, but is tackled by Amaranth and Yang.

The Guardian slams Amaranth and Yang into the wall of the ravine. Amaranth phases partway through but the Guardian holds Yang on the wall.

"What did you do to her!?" Yang yells.

"Shifted the density of the wall. Don't be jealous," The Guardian taunts, "I can put you halfway through the wall. Halfway. The hard way."

The Guardian pulls Yang back and begins repeatedly slamming her into the wall. The Guardian drops Yang after she stops grunting and loses consciousness.

* * *

Onyx spins and slams into Umbra, sending both Riders into free fall. Onyx takes the opportunity to shoot Umbra with his gauntlet. Umbra manages to catch up to Onyx and tackle him as the two warriors spiral downwards together. The warriors crashland near the edge of the ravine before spinning around and falling in. Umbra lands first, then Onyx a second after. As they hit the ground, their constructs shatter. The two rise at the same time and Umbra charges.

"Die like you broth-" Umbra is interrupted by a shot to the face.

"They were your brothers too." Onyx states.

Onyx gets behind Umbra and grabs is head, but Umbra elbows him and uppercuts Onyx. The Guardian jumps on Onyx's back, and Onyx responds with flying through the ravine and slamming the Guardian into the wall.

"What makes you think you can stop me, Rider?" The Guardian asks.

"Time to find out." Onyx responds.

The Guardian fires a blast at Onyx, causing Onyx to skid backwards. Onyx charges at the Guardian and opens with a right hook, followed by a left hook, then a spin kick. The kick sends the Guardian sprawling to the ground. Onyx turns away from the Guardian and creates a construct of Light's sword. The Guardian swings it's scissor blade, but is blocked. Onyx turns to face the Guardian while swinging his sword, the Guardian blocks and Onyx swings again. The Guardian blocks again and strikes at Onyx's knees. Onyx stumbles and swings his sword once he recovers, knocking the Guardian backwards.

Onyx then thrusts his blade and swings to the left. Onyx raises the sword and the air, but when he brings it down the Guardian catches Onyx's sword. The Guardian pulls the blade out of Onyx's hand and backhands him. The Guardian grabs Onyx and smashes him into the wall of the ravine and slides him across the jagged wall before throwing Onyx to the ground. The Guardian kicks Onyx, when he tries to stand, knocking him onto his back.

The Guardian stomps Onyx three times, leaving his foot on Onyx after the last stomp. The Guardian points his weapon at Onyx's head and starts to charge his blast. Onyx furrows his brow. Suddenly an explosion occurs near the Guardian's power clusters. Onyx takes the opportunity to get up and tackle the Guardian, stopping next to Team RWBY, who had shot him in the back.

"Attack!" Onyx orders.

Blake lunges at the Guardian and strikes at his head. The Guardian grabs Blake and throws her to the side. The Guardian then gets bombarded by shots from Weiss, forcing the Guardian to his knees. Yang then yells as she punches the Guardian in the face, knocking him onto his stomach. Ruby then lands on the Guardian, impaling the cluster with her scythe. Onyx points his gauntlet at the Guardian's head.

"Goodbye." Onyx says before shooting the Guardian's head, completely destroying it.

Umbra fires a blast from the sky at the group as they finish off the Guardian. Onyx rolls out the way, but everyone else is hit. Umbra fires another blast, indirectly hitting Onyx. Onyx slides to a halt then rises to his feet. Umbra lands near Onyx and the two Riders stare at one another.

"Onyx." Umbra says.

"Umbra." Onyx responds.

"Ten years my old friend." Umbra says, "Ten whole years, you used to be a fun host did you not?"

"Spare me the chit-chat," Onyx demands, "you would not want you last words to be mere small talk."

"It would be a nice break from the dramatic hyperbole you seem so fond of." Umbra counters.

"Many of my brothers fell to you, Umbra." Onyx states, "And you shall answer for their deaths as you should have in the Temple of the Riders for the millions before them. At the end of this day one shall stand, one shall-"

"Oh shut up and fight!" Umbra interrupts.

Onyx recreates his gauntlets with the right as it's ranged form and the left with both blades. Umbra creates an arm cannon on his right arm and a arm blade on his left as well. Onyx crosses his weapons then charges at Umbra. The two warriors lunge at one another. They clash and Onyx slides backwards before warping in front of Umbra and striking him with a right jab. Umbra is sent sprawling to the side and shoots a blast. Onyx slides as a result of the explosion, but jumps into the air and brings his blade down.

Onyx and Umbra get into a clash, neither able to get the upper hand. They separate and Umbra swings downwards. Onyx rolls out the way and shoots Umbra in the shoulder. Umbra takes a step back, then gets impaled by Onyx's blade. Onyx removes the blade and watches as the wound immediately regenerates.

"Cute." Umbra chuckles.

Umbra shoots Onyx, sending him sprawling across the ground. Onyx's constructs shatter as he tumbles across the rocky surface.

"Oh, grow some more bearings, Rider." Umbra taunts, "That was but a small demonstration of my new abilities, you wouldn't believe the things I can do now!"

"And you accuse me of dramatic hyperbole." Onyx says.

"Then I'll spare you more." Umbra says as he charges a blast in his hand.

Umbra is interrupted by strike from above from Yang. Ruby runs to Onyx's aid as Yang repeatedly punches Umbra, not giving him a moment to move.

"Onyx, get up!" Ruby orders.

"Ruby..., you must... leave... too... dangerous." Onyx says.

"Don't talk to me about too dangerous." Ruby says, "We need to get out of here. Yang!"

As Yang turns to look at Ruby, Umbra shoots her with a massive beam, that head towards Onyx and Ruby.

"Hang on!" Ruby shouts.

Ruby drags Onyx out of the blasts range with her semblance, but the explosion when it hits a wall causes Ruby to tumble, bringing Onyx with her. Ruby manages to rise first and watches as Umbra walks through the smoke.

"I will admit," Umbra says, "I felt that, human. But to the business at hand, stand aside and let me finish Onyx Rider and I might grant you a slow death for your insubordination."

"There's only one Rider I will ever take orders from." Ruby says as she draws Crescent Rose, "And believe me, it's not you."

Ruby fires four shots at Umbra. Umbra blocks the first, deflects the second, flips over the third, and slashes the four in half.

"Ruby, stay back!" Onyx warns from the ground.

Ruby swings her scythe at Umbra, but he blocks and holds his hand in her face, ready to fire. Ruby smacks his arm downwards, canceling the charge, so instead Umbra grabs Ruby by her head and throws her across the ground causing Ruby to drop Crescent Rose. Umbra walks to Ruby and raises his blade, when he brings it down, Onyx catches it.

"Your quarrel is with me and me alone, Umbra!" Onyx states.

"Wrong!" Umbra says as he fires a blast through Onyx lower abdomen.

Onyx collapses and spits out blood. Umbra walks towards Onyx and begins to repeatedly kick his side, before flipping him over with his foot.

"Wake up!" Umbra demands, "Torture is no fun if I can't hear you scream."

Umbra steps on Onyx's wound causing Onyx to roar in pain. Umbra begins grinding his foot to increase the pain. Umbra removes his foot and kicks Onyx into the wall. As Umbra approaches Onyx, he is blasted by Light's railgun. Light had already teleported the members of Team RWBY and Amaranth back to base, and then while Umbra is distracted, does the same to himself and Onyx.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	17. Hunt the Truth

**World of Riders:** **The sixth aspect of Similitudo is Ruina. We've seen a lot of this, it's the blast and beams and exploding balls of energy. It allows the user to converts their aura into a ranged attack. The attacks can vary from a simple blast to Onyx's recently introduced Max Fire.**

* * *

 _Light and Noctis ride on motorcycles in their respective colors, white and black._

 _"I've recalibrated your ship's sensors to seek aura radiation above a certain intensity." Light states._

 _Noctis checks his scroll._

 _"And there's our man." Noctis states as he finds the location of Star._

 _Noctis and Light stop and see Star hiding behind a pillar. They surround Star._

 _"No! No! Please!" Star begs, "Leave me alone!"_

 _"Maybe it's me but that doesn't sound like the Star I know." Noctis states._

 _"Get away! Get away!" Star pleads, "Don't hurt me!"_

 _Star jumps onto his own motorcycle and tries to drive off. Light activates the jump jets on each shoulder of his armor and takes off after Star._

 _"Jump jet boosters." Light states, "Nice."_

 _Light easily catches up to Star who screams when he sees a flying Light. Star quickly turns right and Light follows, once again, easily catching up._

 _"How does it feel to be outmatched by a landslide, Star?" Light taunts with his arms crossed._

 _Noctis follows on his motorcycle._

 _"Quit showing off amd keep your eyes on the prize!" Noctis demands._

 _Star stops, letting Light fly past him, hoping to lose them as he quickly changes directions._

 _"Can't I do both?" Light asks as he shoots Star off his bike._

 _Light lands next to the fallen Star as Noctis pulls up on his bike. Noctis gets off his motorcycle and cuffs Star._

 _"You know you remind me of someone," Noctis states, "Oh yeah, me."_

 _Noctis turns and calls his client using his scroll._

 _"Noctis to Artemis," Noctis calls._

 _"You... You're working for Eclipse?" Light asks._

 _"Who do you think issued that bounty? Atlas?" Noctis answers._

 _"Noctis, I should've known you'd be going after Star." Artemis states._

 _"I hope you're ready to fork over that bounty," Noctis says, "cause' I got your man right here."_

 _"Where can we meet?" Artemis asks._

 _"There's a big abandoned warehouse in old Vale I like, I'm sending the coordinates now." Noctis answers._

 _"Don't take me to Eclipse." Star begs, "Please, anything but Eclipse."_

 _"Don't worry." Light says as he points his railgun at Noctis, "You're not going to Eclipse."_

 _Noctis holds his right arm towards Light, firing a cluster of bolas at Light. The bolas wrap around his upper body, pinning his arms to his torso, and knock him down._

 _"Yeah he is." Noctis declares, "Eclipse pays way better than the Atlesian Military. Soon as I get back with my reward, you and I are gonna have a little heart to heart."_

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Light carries Onyx and places him in a bed. They were in a mansion. Below the mansion are the catacombs that the Ghosts use as their base of operations. The Ghosts keep all their equipment in the Shadow Zone and their is no conventional entrance to the catacombs, so the Ghosts use portals. The Ghosts found the base using Light's semblance, while dematerialized, he phased through the ground in search of a hidden underground area that could be used. The mansion was unowned when they found the base and, with a little help from Ozpin, they occupied the area so it would look less suspicious. The mansion is in a secluded area and is huge with a classical design. The mansion has five floors, including a basement and attic, a private library, gallery, armory, pool, gym, arena, twenty bedrooms, twelve bathrooms, garage, theater, and more. While Onyx could easily afford it on his own, the Ghosts got it for free due to it's primary purpose. The mansion was also equipped with state of the art security from Gunmetal Industry, the best weapon manufacturers on Remnant.

The group is currently in Onyx room, the master bedroom. It comes equipped with a walk in closet, private study, and bathroom. The carpet, curtains, and drapes are a dark red with black walls and furniture. Onyx's bedsheets and pillows match the curtains. Onyx's room is mostly empty with a king sized bed and nightstands on each side of it. At the foot of the bed is a dresser. Onyx's old weapons (Alternative Retribution, Dead Redemption, Redemption's Edge, Dark Sympathy, and Dark Vengeance) are on the wall for display.

Amaranth is seated at the foot of Onyx's bed, trying to use her aura to speed up the healing. Onyx's wounds are healed, but he still won't wake up. Eventually, Amaranth decides to let him rest and leaves the room. Outside, Team RWBY are waiting.

"How is he?" Ruby asks.

"His body is healed," Amaranth states, "but he's still sleeping."

"This place is huge." Yang says.

"You should see the catacombs underneath." Silicon says.

The girls turn to see Silicon walking down the hall.

"I don't believe we've met." Amaranth states, "My name is Amaranth."

"Charles Silicon." Silicon says, "I need to help Camo in the base. I'll see you."

Camo opens a portal down to the base and walks through.

Weiss looks at a clock hanging from the wall.

"We should head back to Beacon, we do have classes tomorrow." Weiss states.

"Ozpin has excused you from classes until the deed is done." Light states.

The girls turn to Light, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"What's our next move?" Amaranth asks.

"Umbra may have the Book of the Riders," Light states, "but he will still have to get the Map of the Riders, which only Onyx knows the location of. Regardless, we need to use the Map of the Riders to find whichever relic is required to defeat Umbra, and that requires us to find the Record of the Riders with or without the book."

* * *

Onyx wakes up at the bottom of a dark rocky cave. Unharmed, he charges blasts in his hands in prep for threats. Seeing nothing, he discharges the,.

"Ghosts, report..." Onyx says into the Com, "Rider to Ghosts, report. Rider, does anyone copy?"

"Onyx..." A voice calls

Onyx turns at the sound of a faint familiar voice. Behind him is a small crimson light, coming from some rocks a few yards away. Onhx walks to the light cautiously, a low hum heard from it. It appears to be the Shard of the Riders, glowing brightly in the dark. Onyx kneels to pick it up, and it vanishes. The humming stops.

"Onyx." The voice calls again.

Onyx looks to his right. There's more light coming from further in the cave. Onyx follows it to its source, and comes to a cliff. A dark chasm is before him, with smoky clouds in the sky. Onyx looks down the chasm, as small rocks fall. He cannot see the bottom; the clouds obscure his view.

"Onyx." The voice calls.

Onyx looks up. At the other side of the chasm, he sees a rocky peak framed by the bright moon. A silhouette of a man can be seen walking up the rocks.

"The Record is open." The man says, "Vale is next."

"Night?" Onyx calls.

"Onyx! The Cleansing is about to begin!" Night warns.

Night raises his arms, and a rumble is heard coming from deep beneath the chasm. Onhx steps back as the rumble turns into a roar, and an enormous Guardian rises out of the abyss. It creates a dust cloud, blotting out the moon. Onhx raises his arms at the gigantic Guardian, charging blasts in his hands. The Guardian continues to rise, sprouting titanic spiked wings. Onyx suddenly feels faint, and collapses.

* * *

Onyx wakes up in a black abyss, wondering about Night's warning.

 _Umbra never needed his Verto to fight me before._

 _He's getting weaker._

 _His aura isn't regenerating._

 _I need to fight Umbra again,_

 _Maybe this time,_

 _He'll run out of aura._

 _If he runs out of aura,_

 _I can kill him,_

 _Or maybe,_

 _It will force Umbra out of Night's body._

 _Now for my other question._

 _Umbra killed Aero,_

 _Not Night._

 _Umbra and Night's goals have always been the same._

 _Umbra mentioned fragments once._

 _I absorbed one of those fragments._

 _What if Night did too?_

 _What if the fragment Night absorbed took control?_

 _Why would Night and Umbra fight one another._

 _Umbra's personality would never allow him to have an equal,_

 _Even if that equal is himself._

 _The fragments aren't connected._

 _Night is innocent._

Suddenly, a door appears in front of Onyx. A mechanical body steps out in front of the door. It is a Guardian. Onyx activates level two of his Verto.

"Identify yourself." Onyx orders.

"I am the Guardian, Aeternum." Aeternum states, "I stand in defense of Night."

"He called me to him." Onyx says.

"And you came scampering." Aeternum responds.

The Guardian steps toward Onyx, towering over him.

"He knows your forgotten name." Aeternum says, "Who you were before you were Onyx Rider."

Onyx aura fades a bit, struck by his claim.

"Do you find it odd, your trusted brother should keep so much to himself?" Aeternum asks.

"Take me to Night." Onyx demands.

"Not just yet." Aeternum says.

The Guardian vanishes into a blood red portal.

"Come." Aeternum's voice echoes in Onyx's head, "Let us talk some more."

The door behind Aeternum opens. Onyx head inside, and it slowly shuts behind them. Onyx arrives in a long empty tunnel. The Guardian is nowhere to be seen but his voice is still heard.

"You answered his call." Aeternum states, "Why? What do you intend when you reach him? Shall I begin? When you see him, you intend to..."

"I've come to bring him home." Onyx says.

"If you understood what he has become, you would not speak of such juvenile concepts as home." Aeternum states.

As Onyx progresses through the caverns, Blood red constructs of cultists warp in to attack him. Onyx easily defeats them all.

"Your trust in one another is an innocent folly." Aeternum taunts, "But one which darkens his true promise."

"Where. Is. He." Onyx demands.

Onyx encounters more Cultists further in, including Elite wielding a sickle. Onyx takes them out with the same ease as the last group.

"I shall spare Night the inevitable suffering of your betrayal and end you now." Aeternum says, "The Relics of Riders belongs to Umbra and the other Riders. I shall see it remains forever beyond your grasp."

Onyx exits the caverns to reach a large valley battlefield. Dozens of Cultis Ex Ipsis warp in, including the Guardian.

"Your time has passed, Rider." Aeternum says, "Your battle fought and done."

Onyx fights off all the enemies until only Aeternum is left. Aeternum draws two sickles. Onyx and Aeternum charge at one another. As Aeternum swings his blades Onyx tries to phase into the Shadow Zone, but can't. With that dodging maneuver ineffective, Onyx quickly slides under the Guardians legs. Onyx creates a construct of Raven's sword, dashes at the Guardian, and slashes the Guardian. Aeternum blocks with his sickles and the two get into a clash. Onyx breaks the clash and fires a blast out of his free hand. Aeternum slides backwards and charges at Onyx. Onyx jumps over the Guardian and grabs his head to use as leverage to swing onto Aeternum's back. Onyx stabs his blade into the Aeternum's power cluster and charges the blade with his aura. The sword explodes in Aeternum's back, killing him.

* * *

Onyx wakes up in his room, the Guardian's semblance is what kept Onyx in the dream world. By killing Aeternum in the dream, he killed Aeternum on Remnant. Onyx leaves his room and heads down to the living room where he find Team RWBY doing various things. Ruby and Yang were talking, Blake was reading, and Weiss was asleep.

"You're awake!" Amaranth calls from behind Onyx.

"I know what we have to do." Onyx says.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	18. Party Infiltration

**World of Riders:** **The seventh aspect of Similitudo is Vita. It has two aspects, active and passive.**

 **The active version of Vita is healing, since no canonical source has shown one's aura being able to heal another. Vita is my explanation for why Onyx, Amaranth, and other Riders can do it. If it does become a canon use of aura, disregard this usage.**

 **The passive version of Vita is advanced regeneration and vitality. It is why Onyx was able to completely regenerate his arm multiple times unlike Yang or Ironwood. The healing can allow the user to regenerate some vital organs like a lung, or parts of the brain. Healing wounds like this take a while to become permanent and, as seen in** **RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx , ****do dissolve if the user's aura depletes before the permanent regeneration. It is also what allows Onyx, Night, and Umbra to survive begin impaled, the user's pain tolerance is incredibly high and with each level of Verto also is multiplied.**

* * *

 _Light is freed by his partner, Macaw. Macaw is another student of Shiro who was also sent on a Vision Quest._

 _"You're lucky I can still track you with my scroll." Macaw says angrily._

 _"If we hurry, we can still catch up with Noctis and Star." Light states._

 _"What? Now you're going after two bounties? What's gotten into you lately?" Macaw asks rhetorically, "I'll tell you what's gone into you, weapons and gear."_

 _"I'm just doing what's necessary to capture Star." Light argues._

 _Light begins running in the direction Noctis went and jumps onto his motorcycle. Macaw gets on his own bike, colored red and blue, and follows._

 _"Really? And how necessary is that armor?" Macaw questions._

 _"You may not have noticed, but there are people who are bigger, stronger, and more powerful than we are." Light answers, "If you wanna play with the big boys, you have to be big."_

 _"Now your starting to sound just like Noctis." Macaw says, "This is Shiro's fault, giving you that sword. He thought you can handle the responsibility."_

 _"I can handle the responsibility!" Light yells, "If you could just see what I can do with this gear."_

 _Light and Macaw spot Noctis and Star._

 _"Looks like your gonna get your chance." Macaw states, "There's Noctis with Star."_

* * *

 **-Present** **Day-**

The team stands in the briefing room, analyzing the path the Book sent them on.

"It's forming a circle." Silicon states.

"And where did we find Umbra last?" Onyx states.

Silicon marks a spot on the map that is directly in the middle of the part of the circle that hasn't been filled.

"It's a puzzle." Amaranth states.

"Silicon, what's in the center of the circle?" Onyx asks.

"Vale." Silicon answers, "I'll have the exact coordinates shortly."

* * *

Onyx exits a portal on a rooftop. He walks to the edge and waits until another portal opens. This time, Raven exits.

"You're late." Onyx says.

Raven stays quiet. She walks to the same edge as Onyx.

"You haven't changed a bit." Onyx comments.

"Can we get this done?" Raven asks.

"Fine." Onyx says.

He turns to her and Raven hands him a ball party invitation.

"Not what I asked for." Onyx states.

"You asked me to find a lead for your Record problem." Raven says, "The owner is rumored to have a box made of Grimm bones with a crimson jewel. It's exactly what you asked for."

"Wow." Onyx says, "I think that's the most I have ever heard you say."

Raven turns and leaves through a portal.

* * *

Onyx places the invitation on the table in the briefing room.

"I hope you have a dress." Onyx tells Amaranth.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Amaranth teases.

"And here I thought you would make the first move." Onyx jokes.

"The invitation allows two guests." Ruby states.

"So whose the third wheel gonna be?" Yang asks.

"Ruby." Onyx answers.

"Wait what?" Weiss and Ruby say at the same time.

"It wouldn't be rare to see the heiress of the SDC at a formal auction." Weiss argues.

"Coming as the guest of a couple?" Onyx asks.

"You would be my guest." Weiss says.

"It isn't uncommon knowledge that you attend Beacon, it would be a little suspicious you don't bring any of your teammates." Amaranth explains.

"So why me then?" Ruby asks.

"Our similar color palette combined with our silver eyes." Onyx says.

Amaranth catches on to Onyx's thinking.

"Wouldn't be hard to pass you off as our daughter." Amaranth adds.

"So you get to go off to a party, while we do what exactly?" Yang asks.

"Backup, in case anything goes wrong." Onyx answers.

* * *

Onyx dresses wears a black vest suit with a black knee long overcoat and red tie. Amaranth wears a red knee long sheath dress. Ruby wears her Beacon Dance dress and stumbles, still not used to wearing heels.

"Really, how can you fight in these?" Ruby asks Amaranth.

"It's not as hard as you think." Amaranth answers.

Onyx places his scroll on the briefing table, projecting images of the building the ball is scheduled in and the surrounding buildings.

"Light, I need you watching the front of the building across the street. Blake and Weiss watch the sides, and Yang focus on the rear." Onyx orders, "We aren't going the bid for the Record."

"So what are we doing?" Ruby asks.

"The owner has it in his private art gallery on the second floor of the building and isn't auctioning it." Onyx answers.

"So we're stealing it?" Amaranth asks.

"Yes." Onyx answers.

"Couldn't we just ask the owner for it?" Ruby asks.

"I've already tried." Onyx answers, "He finds our story hard to believe. We don't have the time to wait for the proper authorities to claim it. Everyone second it spends there is one more for Umbra to find out the Record's location."

"Can't we steal the Record using the Shadow Zone?" Amaranth suggests.

"No." Onyx answers, "The Shadow Zone is not a safe place anymore."

"You teleport all the time." Ruby argues.

"Transport portals and Shadow Zone portals are not the same." Onyx explains.

"So sneak in using the Shadow Zone and teleport the Record of the Riders out while inside." Ruby suggests.

"Umbra's prison is the Shadow Zone, he is linked to it. He would be able to feel us there and wonder what we are up to. And we don't need unwanted attention." Onyx states.

* * *

Onyx, Amaranth, and Ruby get into the ball with no issue, once inside, they start covertly looking around. Eventually, Onyx and Amaranth start slow dancing together as they discuss what they've learned.

"I count ten guards." Amaranth says.

"I count twelve." Onyx corrects, "Now let's get to your training."

"Really?" Amaranth asks, "Now? Couldn't we wait until after the dance."

"Look around and tell me what you see." Onyx orders.

Amaranth sighs.

"I don't know." Amaranth says, "I see everyone but us having a pleasant dance. What do you see?"

"I see everything." Onyx answers, "A butler stealing from the donations, there's a cheating husband who's removed his wedding ring, and a pick-pocket lifting a wallet from a woman's purse. You need to train your mind to let your instincts tell you when something is wrong."

"When do you turn it off?" Amaranth asks.

"I don't." Onyx answers, "I can't."

Onyx and Amaranth stop dancing and sit beside Ruby, who is waiting near the punch bowl.

"What have we seen?" Onyx asks.

"Twelve guards." Amaranth repeats.

"Armed with pistols and the ones on the upper deck have rifles." Ruby adds.

"Made by Gunmetal Industries." Onyx says.

Onyx points to a guard alone in a corner.

"Based on my estimates, he's about my size." Onyx states.

"So how are we going to get him alone?" Amaranth asks.

Onyx walks up to the guard with Ruby and Amaranth following.

"Excuse me, sir." Onyx calls, "Can you escort my daughter here to the bathroom?"

"Right this way." The guard says.

Once they are out of sight, Onyx creates a construct of fiber wire to choke the guard then drags him to the closet. Onyx exits with the guard's badge, and uniform, using constructs to fill out the gaps in his clothing.

"Enjoy the dance, I'll be back with the Record shortly." Onyx orders.

Onyx walks upstairs to the second floor and uses his badge to enter the gallery. The lights are off and the room is dark. The only light coming from the Record of the Riders in the center of the room. The moment Onyx approaches the Record the lights turn on and a large group of bodyguards surround Onyx.

"It was foolish to come here alone." The head of security says, "and unarmed."

Onyx creates a construct of Light's armor with Mercury's boots, his custom gauntlets, and Coco's minigun on each shoulder.

"I'm never unarmed." Onyx warns as he dissolves the constructs.

The bodyguards fire on Onyx, who creates a rectangular portal that wraps around his entire body. All the shots pass through one end of the portal and exit on the other, causing everyone except the head of security to be knocked out or killed. Onyx closes the portal and shoots the one man who hadn't shot, the head of security, with his finger.

Onyx turns back to the Record and sees that it's gone. Onyx hears footsteps and runs towards them. Once Onyx enters the ballroom he spots a man quickly leaving.

"Yang," Onyx says into his scroll, "A man is leaving the building with the package."

* * *

Yang sits on Bumblebee and watches at the man gets in his own motorcycle.

"I see him." Yang says.

The man quickly speeds off. Onyx, Ruby, and Amaranth quickly exit the building. Onyx jumps and creates a construct off a motorcycle and chases after the two.

"I need to learn how to do that." Amaranth comments.

* * *

Onyx easily catches up to Yang and the man. They end up on a freeway. The man speeds up and serves pass other cars as Yang and Onyx do the same. Onyx gets beside the man and rams into him with the motorcycle. The two ram into one another at the same time and grind against each other until a upcoming car forces them to separate. The two immediately crash once they clear the car. Onyx sees an exit ramp and drives up it.

"Onyx!?" Yang calls.

Onyx uses the exit ramp to launch himself towards a building. He dissolves the construct and crashes through the window. Onyx runs through the building and jumps out the opposing window, creating a construct of a Light's armor, using the jet jump boosters to sped into the man and tackle him. The man's motorcycle crashes and explodes.

"Drop the Record, Kobol." Onyx orders.

"So that's what this is?" The man, now identified as Kobol says.

Kobol draws two knives and swings at Onyx, who easily dodges. Onyx tries to go for a right jab, but Kobol jumps over. Kobol throws one of knives at Onyx, and he catches it. Onyx swings the blade downwards and Kobol blocks. The two clash and separate five times. Kobol tackles Onyx to the ground and holds his knife to Onyx's throat. Onyx punches Kobol off of him, causing Kobol to lose his knife. Kobol draws his baton which was holstered on his boot and extends it into a staff.

Kobol blocks Onyx's swing before twirling the staff to gain momentum. Kobol swings at Onyx's head, but Onyx leans back and grabs the staff, getting the two into a clash.

"Who are you?" Kobol asks.

Onyx throws the staff to the side, hits Kobol with a right hook to the head, left hook to the shoulder, and spin kick to the chest. Kobol lands on the ground and drops the Record of the Riders. Onyx walks to it, grabs the Record, and opens a portal back to the others, which he and Yang enter.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	19. Unleash Your Power

**World of Riders:** **Now we get to the interesting aspect of Similitudo, Construo. The constructs, I don't really have to explain much. The user takes his aura and manifests it into a solid object. The object is transparent annthe same color as the user's aura. The object can be as simple or complex as the user's mind can imagine. The constructs can only be about one inch away from the user. The aura used to make a construct returns to the user when the construct is dissolved, but if the construct is shattered, the aura used to make it is lost. Constructs can be used to channel the blasts from Ruina, that's how Onyx's guns and thrusters function.**

* * *

 _Light shoots his railgun at Noctis' motorcycle, sending Noctis off the highway to the lower ground and Star into a pole. Star stands up as Light and Macaw get off their bikes._

 _"Enough talk!" Light says as he draws a stun baton from the back of his armor._

 _"Nice looking toy, but I gotta jet." Star says as he gets on Noctis' motorcycle and drives off._

 _Light uses his jump jet boosters to get above Star and jams the stun baton into the motorcycle's engine. The entire vehicle sparks, electrocuting Star and causing the motorcycle crash though a tree and into Macaw. Light then extends an arm mounted blade from his bracer and slices off Star's guns. Light lands in front of Star._

 _"Consider yourself grounded." Light says as he cuffs Star._

 _"Nice work, Mr. Happy Weapons, why didn't you just use the railgun!?" Macaw yells,_

 _"Where's the fun in that?" Light asks._

 _"Well, for starters, you might have done a little less damage to EVERYTHING AROUND YOU!?" Macaw shouts as he points to the tree._

 _It's not the tree that sparks something in Light, it's the fallen bird nest with three shattered eggs._

 _"That sneak attack was perfect, much more affective then all that fighting with honor nonsense." Star says._

 _"Think maybe it's to ditch that gear?" Macaw asks._

 _"I know, you're right. And I will." Light says, "Just as soon as I capture Noctis."_

 _Light jumps down to area where Noctis fell, but Noctis isn't there. Light gets a call on his scroll._

 _"What do you want, Noctis?" Light asks._

 _"How bout' that heart to heart now, partner?" Noctis answers, "I've been thinkin', you and I are kinda' kindred spirits. Like I said, you've got a gift. So bout' you, ditching that loser and going into business with me?"_

 _"That's very flattering, Noctis." Light says, "But I've decided all this extra gear is strictly for the weak. Playing with your toys may have been fun for a while, but in the end, it just wasn't me."_

 _"Aw, now don't take it like that." Noctis argues._

 _"Do not contact me again," Light demands, "unless you have a strong urge to be captured and turned over to the authorities."_

* * *

 **-Present day-**

Glynda Goodwitch walks through the Ghosts' mansion, on her way to meet with Onyx.

"All arriving Ghosts, debriefing in fifteen minutes." Camos voice says through the intercom built into most rooms, "Silicon report to bay twenty three. Light, bay thirty seven for weapons assessment."

Glynda walks past the armory.

"This gun is my perfect invention, Camo." Silicon says.

"Right." Camo says.

Silicon sees Goodwitch and runs to catch up to her.

"Good, your here." Silicon says, "I hope you have answers for him. I've never seen him so upset."

The two enter the living room where Onyx is resting on the couch with his legs crossed and arms folded. Amaranth and Light stand near the end of the couch.

"He's in a bad mood, he's not talking to anybody today." Amaranth states.

"What is this? The silent treatment?" Glynda asks.

"We've seen that and this is not that." Light states.

"Definitely not." Silicon adds.

"This is worse." Light states.

Light walks next to Onyx.

"Onyx, make something of yourself!" Light demands as he kicks Onyx's legs, "He's pissed."

As Onyx opens his eyes, level two of his Verto activates. His aura flares across his body.

"You lied to us!" Onyx states, "Everything humans know of our race we were told had all been shared. So why was this found in human possession!?"

Onyx points to the Record of the Riders on the coffee table.

"We were in the dark on this also." Glynda responds.

"It's a box made of real Grimm bones, how has no one said anything about it?" Onyx asks.

"I don't know." Goodwitch says.

"Then we are done here." Onyx states,

* * *

Onyx and Amaranth stand in the training room. The entire room is all white and the floor, walls, and ceiling are paneled.

"Expect your training to be a long, difficult road, Amaranth." Onyx warns, "Before victory, there will be setbacks, many of them."

Onyx flares his aura, unleashing all of his power without transforming to show Amaranth the level he's at. Amaranth is pushed into the wall from the sheer force of his aura.

"Onyx!" Amaranth calls, "When does the training start!?"

Onyx charges at Amaranth.

"Now!" Onyx says, "So try and keep up."

Onyx creates a construct of Alternative Retribution in it's sword form and slashes at Amaranth, who blocks with her daggers. Amaranth blocks Onyx's second strike.

"Don't rely on your weapons." Onyx says, "Learn to control me without it. Dominate with momentum. Anticipate."

Onyx slashes at Amaranth, but she leans backwards and backflips, kicking Onyx in the process.

"You mean like that?" Amaranth asks.

"Eyes on your opponent." Onyx says as they get into clash, "This isn't a game, Amaranth."

* * *

Onyx and Amaranth stand in the center of the room.

"Okay, it's finally time to try our first transformation." Onyx says, "Just use your aura and be careful."

Amaranth tries to capture every ounce of her strength and focuses on trying to activate her Verto. Amaranth stands in same position for minutes.

"Focus on the power you can feel inside of your body." Onyx says.

"And now your talking about my body." Amaranth teases.

Onyx simply ignores her.

"Feel the energy from your stomach and slowly bring it out." Onyx instructs, "Relax your muscles."

Emerald flames begin burning around Amaranth's body. They suddenly stop and Amaranth falls to her knees.

"You sure I inherited Verto?" Amaranth asks.

"Those flames show you did." Onyx answers.

Amaranth takes a seat on the floor.

"Can we take a break?" Amaranth asks.

"No." Onyx says.

* * *

Onyx and Amaranth face off in the arena. Light, Silicon, and Team RWBY spectate the match.

"No need to hold back." Onyx says, "Come at me using your full power."

"Yes, of course I will." Amaranth responds.

"Light, has Amaranth unlocked her Verto yet?" Ruby asks.

Light remains silent, focusing on the fight. Light then smirks. Onyx taught Light and the other Ghosts how to use their Rider's soul. Now they can sense one another's aura and have become drastically stronger.

Amaranth gets into a stance, for this fight, she is unarmed, she also now wears dust infused, fingerless black gloves to channel her Ruina. Onyx, however, stands straight up with his arms crossed.

"Exactly like my stance." Onyx comments.

Amaranth has begun fighting using Onyx's balanced fighting style rather than her own speed based fighting style.

"Start!" Onyx orders.

Neither one moves. After a few seconds, Amaranth dashes at Onyx.

"Here I come!" Amaranth states.

"Come!" Onyx says.

Amaranth poses her right fist for a punch. She suddenly slides to a halt and tries to uppercut Onyx with her left fist. Onyx catches Amaranth's fist with his right hand. Amaranth sends an array of punches at Onyx, who blocks them all, but is pushed backwards. Amaranth ends her punches with a spinning kick from her right leg. Onyx leans backwards to dodge, but Amaranth brings her leg back towards Onyx and he blocks.

Onyx goes on the offensive and swings his right fist, but Amaranth ducks below it, taking the opportunity to strike Onyx in the gut with an uppercut. Amaranth follows up with a right hook, but Onyx blocks and grabs her wrist. Amaranth launches her left fist with the same results. Onyx pushes Amaranth's arms apart and front flips, bringing his leg down towards her head. Onyx suddenly kicks Amaranth's chin with his other leg, sending her sliding backwards. Amaranth skids to a halt and falls to her knee.

Onyx smirks as Amaranth pants heavily.

"What's wrong?" Onyx asks, "Out of stamina already?"

Amaranth gets up and charges a blast in her hands.

"That move..." Onyx says.

Onyx recognizes the exact motion, Amaranth isn't just copying his style, she's copying his moves.

"It can't be..." Onyx says, "my Max Fire?"

Onyx never taught Amaranth the attack, yet she's charging it perfectly.

"Here I go!" Amaranth yells as she fires the blast.

The small ball splits into ten different equally sized beams and all of them curve to hit Onyx. The attack wasn't as strong as when Onyx did it, but it was still Max Fire. Onyx blocks the beams and pushes them back with his own, equally scaled, max fire.

"Not bad." Onyx says, "At this level, we're evenly matched. It doesn't seem like this match will end quickly."

The beams dissipate. Onyx and Amaranth stands straight up, staring at one another.

"Alright." Onyx says, "Let's get serious now. Hurry and activate your Verto."

Amaranth is left speechless as if she was just told a bad joke.

"My Verto." Amaranth says.

"Yeah, that's right. You understand that so hurry and transform." Onyx orders.

"That... I cannot do." Amaranth admits.

"What!?" Onyx is surprized, "You still can't activate your Verto?"

Amaranth stays silent.

"Please... Onyx," Amaranth says, "Please... teach me how to transform."

Onyx growls and grits his teeth, he's has tried everything to get her to transform. Onyx crosses his arms, closes his eyes, and looks down slightly. After a while, Onyx grits his teeth and growls again.

"We are in the middle of a battle right now." Onyx states with his eyes still closed.

"I still can't figure out how to transform." Amaranth admits.

"Disappointing." Onyx says as he opens his eyes.

Wind starts to pick up around Onyx. Small shockwaves start to form near his feet.

"Begging me to teach you while in the midst of battle?" Onyx says.

Amaranth eyes widen in fear at the power emanating off of Onyx.

"What's Onyx up to?" Ruby asks.

"Who knows." Weiss says.

"Light." Silicon calls.

"Yeah." Light responds.

Onyx unfolds his arms.

"You still..." Onyx says before activating level one of his Verto, "You still... don't know how to transform!?"

Amaranth stares in shock and fear at Onyx's power. She can't compete with Onyx in his base form and now his power has been doubled. Onyx dashes at Amaranth and jabs her in the stomach. Amaranth is sent backwards from the punch. Onyx dahses behind her and punches Amaranth in the cheek, sending her flying to the side. Onyx dashes behind her and hits her with a flurry of punches to the back. Amaranth begins falling forward.

"Do you think I'll let you fall?" Onyx asks before kicking Amaranth into the ceiling.

Onyx smirks as Amaranth slowly slide out of the crator she made.

"What's gotten into Onyx all of a sudden?" Yang asks.

Onyx's smirk grows wider as Amaranth falls down towards him. Onyx kicks Amaranth back into the ceiling, creating another crater.

"With that level of power, how could you think about fighting against me?" Onyx asks.

"Onyx's what's wrong with you!?" Ruby asks.

As Team RWBY tries to interfere, Onyx waves his hand, causing crimson flames to shoot out of the ground in from of them. Onyx kicks Amaranth back into the ceiling again.

"Could it be...?" Silicon begins.

"Yeah." Light answers, already knowing Silicons thought pattenr.

Onyx kicks Amaranth into the ceiling a fourth time.

"I surrend-" Amaranth begins.

Onyx growls once he hears the first syllable lf the word surrender. Onyx grabs Amaranth by her collar as she comes down this time.

"If you surrender," Onyx threatens, "I will... kill you!"

"But..." Amaranth protests.

"Alright then." Onyx says, "I'll end this for you."

Onyx charges a blast in his free hand.

"But, I did my research on you." Onyx states, "When this match is over, I'll kill your sister. She will get slaughtered!"

Amaranth smacks the blast out of Onyx's hand while getting put of his grip. Onyx watches as emerald flames start to burn around her body.

"Keep my sister..." Amaranth demands, "out of this."

Amaranth stands up and flames grow even more wild.

"If you do anything to her..." Amaranth's hair begins to flare upwards, "If you do anything to my family..."

The ground beneath Amaranth begins to shatter.

"I will..." Amaranth states as her hair and eyes get covered in emerald flames, "Never forgive you!"

Amaranth aura flares at twice the height of Amaranth herself.

Team RWBY is shocked at her sudden transformation.

"I will make you pay." Amaranth states.

Onyx smirks. Amaranth flares her aura even more, causing it to triple in size. Amaranth dashes to Onyx and strikes with her left fist. Onyx blocks, but the resulting shockwave pushes Onyx backwards. Amaranth immediately closes the distance and begins rapidly punching at Onyx. Onyx blocks them all but is still being pushed back.

Onyx regains his footing, but the punches keep coming causing smoke to fill the air.

"Onyx is getting pushed back." Ruby states.

Onyx deflects Amaranth's fists and sweeps her legs. Amaranth while on the ground, kicks Onyx into the air. Amaranth dashes above Onyx using her Aliquam and double axe hammer smashes him into the ground. A crater forms from Onyx's impact. Onyx gets up and turns to face Amaranth. While still flying, Amaranth fires a barrage of blasts at Onyx. Onyx blocks them all and smirks as they keep coming. Smoke fills the arena.

Onyx chuckles as her waves his arm causing all the blast currently in air to simultaneously explode. Amaranth lands on the ground and charges at Onyx.

"Wait." Ruby says.

Onys is standing straight up, looking up, smirking with his eyes closed. Amaranth swings her right fist at Onyx.

"Why is he being so absent-minded!?" Weiss asks.

Amaranth's fist connects with Onyx's forehead, but he doesn't even flinch.

"That's good." Onyx says, "Don't forget that feeling."

Amaranth pulls her fist back and reverts to her base form.

"So..." Amaranth begins.

Amaranth takes two steps back.

"It seems the Verto transformation may only become possible through anger." Onyx says before closing his eyes again, "Don't forget that feeling just now."

"Y-yes." Amaranth stutters.

"Try to transform into level one, once again." Onyx orders.

"Huh?" Amaranth says.

"Transform, if I say transform!" Onyx demands, "Don't make me repeat myself!"

"Y-yes!" Amaranth responds.

Amaranth activates level one of her Verto. Onyx smirks.

"You indeed have some talent." Onyx says.

"In order to make me transform, you deliberately acted cruel." Amaranth states.

Team RWBY sighs in relief.

"So that was the reason." Ruby states.

"As expected of Onyx." Weiss says, "I believed in him since the beginning."

"Liar." The rest of Team RWBY state.

"So, he was training her." Silicon confirms.

Onyx activates level two of his Verto, bringing everyone's attention back to the match.

"Level two...?" Amaranth questions.

"This is the only other form I have managed to obtain." Onyx states.

"Level two." Amaranth repeats.

"If you continue training, you'll be able to unlock your hidden potential and come this far, too." Onyx states.

"I can have... this kind of power?" Amaranth questions.

This is her first proper look at Level two. Suddenly, Onyx appears directly in front of Amaranth with his fist in her stomach. Amaranth is knocked out of her Verto and falls down.

"Don't ever forget this pain." Onyx orders.

Onyx deactivates his Verto.

"The first transformation is always the hardest, and the most powerful. Unfortunately, mine was wasted against Ruby." Onyx explains, as he helps Amaranth up, "Now, about your hair. It might be better if it was shorter."

"Huh?" Amaranth says, "So you like girls with short hair."

"If you get it cut, it becomes less of a liability battle and with the way Verto makes our hair stand up, we don't need a giant emerald flame on your head." Onyx clarifies.

* * *

Onyx and Amaranth stand in a wasteland. It has been about a week since Amaranth unlocked her Verto. She took Onyx's advice, her formerly mid-back length hair now only reaches her chin. Amaranth has also unlocked level two of her Verto, is this form she is about on par with Onyx in his base form

"Is right here good?" Amaranth asks.

She stands about twenty yards away from Onyx.

"Perfect." Onyx answers.

"So we're just sparing, right?" Amaranth asks, "Not fighting for real."

"No, I want you to go all out." Onyx states, "In return, I too will give it everything I've got without changing to level two."

Onyx activates his Verto. Amaranth goes into level two and charges at Onyx. She jumps and kicks at Onyx, but he leans backwards and Amaranth goes over him. Amaranth fires a beam out of her hands. Amaranth uses the beam to slow herself down and propel herself back towards Onyx. Amaranth launches herself into the air and prepares to bring her leg down on his head, but Onyx dodges leaving only a giant crater behind.

Onyx floats in the air, watching Amaranth as she fires a beam at him. Onyx kicks off one of the floating pieces of rubble to launch himself out of reach. The beam explodes when it hits the rock wall behind them. Onyx lands in front of Amaranth staring at the destruction. The ground is scorched where the beam travel over it.

"That was close." Onyx says.

"Damn!" Amaranth says, "I need more speed!"

Amaranth fires beams into the ground causing her to hover out of the crater she created earlier. She seemingly disappears as she launches at Onyx, who does the same. An emerald trail tries to constantly hit a crimson one, but Onyx dodges every attempt. Tons of craters are left where Amaranth tries to hit Onyx. She eventually catches up to him and slashes relentlessly. Onyx responds with effortless dodging. Amaranth pulls her dagger back to stab Onyx, but he's gone.

Amaranth scans the battlefield for Onyx, eventually spotting him running to gain some distance. Amaranth uses her beams to fly over and in front of Onyx. She lands and Onyx slides to a halt. Amaranth crossed her daggers.

"Burning Jewel!" Amaranth calls.

Her beam takes the appearance of flames and has a radius of twice her height.

 _I got him this time._

 _Onyx will have to take me more seriously now._

Amaranth was mistaken. Onyx appears behind her and taps Amaranth's shoulder.

"It looks like I win." Onyx states.

Amaranth turns and swings her blade at him, but Onyx disappears again. Onyx reappears to Amaranth's right, but with some distance between them.

"Onyx." Amaranth calls.

"Yeah." Onyx responds.

"You still remember the rules of this battle, right?" Amaranth asks, "You're supposed to evade an attack you are able to dodge. Take it seriously, and no fooling around. Do not hold back. And... keep fighting until one of us is no longer able to fight."

Amaranth's aura begins to flare around her body.

"Show me no mercy." Amaranth states.

Onyx warps in front of Amaranth. Surprized, Amaranth slashes at Onyx, but warps behind her. When Amaranth turns around, she can only see Onyx's fist heading towards her face. Onyx stops mere millimeters away, letting the resulting wind from his speed do the work. Amaranth is unharmed, but she is forced into her base form and her hair is forced backwards.

"Is that really what you want?" Onyx asks.

"No." Amaranth says quietly.

 _I can't picture myself even approaching Onyx's power._

When Amaranth turns around to see the damage, she sees the rocky wall behind them has a giant hole able to fit two of Ironwood's personal airship placed nose to nose and the clouds for the next few _miles_ are gone.

 _Not even close._

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	20. Legendary Warrior

**World of Riders:** **The final aspect of Similitudo is Invictus. We've seen this too, it is the domes of energy used to block attacks. Similar to the constructs in appearance, the domes can be an size and thus, any distance away from the user. The user is always in the center of the dome. Unlike the constructs, the required aura is dissolved over time. The rate in which the aura is loss increases based on the size of the dome.**

 **Next time of World of Riders, we'll talk about Trux.**

* * *

 _Star sprints through a forest, not taking a moment to rest. Unlike before, he is wearing a leather jacket, with grey jeans, black boots, and black visor glasses with a half mask balaclava._

 _"Where do you think you're going, Star?" Artemis voice plays in Star's head._

 _Surprised, Star jumps back. He looks up and sees an Eclipse mercenary watching him from the trees._

* * *

 _Onyx, as he appears in Chapter one of RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx with Dark Sympathy and Dark Vengeance lays in the grass._

 _"A good night's sleep." Onyx says to himself, "That's all I ask."_

 _Onyx closes his eyes and yawns._

* * *

 _"You weren't going to see the Rider were you Star?" The mercenary asks, "We aren't the ones to decide when that should happen now return the Shard of the Riders."_

 _Star raises his hand and looks at the Shard clenched within it._

 _"That's right, Star hand it over like a good boy." The mercenary says, "Or you'll have to be punished."_

 _The mercenary hears laughter and he and Star turn to find its source. There stood Rosewood and another mercenary. This new one wielded a giant umbrella unicycle combo._ **(It's horrifying, I know)** He _flew with the weapon, using the umbrella similarly to helicopter blades. The mercenary closes the umbrella and tries to slam down on Star, but Star jumps out the way. The mercenary pulls his weapon out the ground, revealing it's bladed tip._

 _"I think I've got there attention." The new mercenary says, "Your turn!"_

 _Rosewood walks behind the first mercenary and starts choking him with her whip._

 _"Who are you!?" He chokes out._

 _"I'm your doom!" Rosewood declares._

 _The problems with hiring mercenaries, is sometimes they work together, other times they turn on one another to get the prize for themselves._

 _Star growls as his nails and teeth sharpen._

 _"Are you just going to stand there all night!?" The second mercenary taunts, "Stop trembling and come and die like a warrior!"_

 _Star's nail extend, each one the size of a combat knife, his teeth become razor sharp, and Star howls into the air. Star was a wolf Faunus, and this was his semblance._

* * *

 _Onyx hears the howl and sighs._

 _"Sometimes I wish my senses weren't quite so keen." Onyx says to himself, "No sleep with that going on. Seemed like such a quiet spot._

* * *

 _Star dodges the mercenary's stabs and slices, but is unable to attack. Star finally gets an opening and charges, he slices at the mercenary. The mercenary is sent backwards and quickly dodges a falling tree, his aura protected him from the slash._

 _Rosewood tightens her whip's grip and the mercenary's aura is depleted. Now Rosewood's whip spikes begin stabbing into his neck. Rosewood activates a dust crystal at the base of the handle, lighting the whip on fire. The mercenary screams as he is burned and stabbed._

 _Star turns to his former allies direction._

 _"Isati." Star calls his name._

 _"Yo!" The unnamed mercenary calls, "Now it's my turn to have a little bit of fun."_

 _The mercenary starts chuckling._

 _Clapping interrupts Star, Rosewood, and the unnamed mercenary's battle. They all turn to see Onyx, sitting on a rock, clapping._

 _"Bravo. Very impressive, I mean that." Onyx compliments, "But if you are going to be doing anymore fighting could you keep it down? Or better yet, maybe you could take it someplace else."_

 _The three are stunned._

 _"You woke me up from the nicest dream." Onyx says, "Good food, beautiful women, everything."_

 _Onyx yawns._

 _"It was like being in heaven." Onyx says before yawning again._

 _The mercenary launches himself into the air._

 _"I'll show you heaven!" The mercenary declares before laughing._

 _The mercenary opens his weapon and hovers in air, peddling to keep the "blades" spinning._

 _"You wanna see heaven!?" The mercenary asks as he launches himself at Onyx._

 _Onyx smirks and jumps out of the way. Onyx prepares to draw the blade on his hip as the mercenary hovers in air again._

 _"Is that the only weapon you have!?" The mercenary taunts, "What good's a sword if I never come within range of it, eh huntsman!?"_

 _"You'd be surprised how far my arm can reach." Onyx declares._

 _Onyx draws the blade in an upwards slash, sending an invisible aura slash to cut the mercenary in half._

 _"Who is he!?" Rosewood says to herself as she retreats._

 _Onyx grabs one of the fragments of the mercenary's weapon and gently shakes it in his fingers._

 _"Well done." Star congratulates._

 _Onyx looks back at Star, whose semblance is deactivated._

 _"I have heard stories of such a sword that can strike and slay it's foe without even touching him." Star states, "You're the mercenary huntsman they call Carmine Noir aren't you? This could be a stroke of good fortune by meeting you. As you see, I could use a bodyguard. With your sword and your skills-"_

 _"Not interested." Onyx/Carmine interrupts as he stands up._

 _"What do you mean?" Star asks, "You're a mercenary, you work for money, I would you as well as the next man."_

 _"That could be." Onyx says, "but I'm not sure I can trust someone who's afraid to show his face."_

 _"Where are you planning to go now?" Star asks, in acceptance of Onyx's rejection._

 _"Somewhere nice and quiet." Onyx answers, "Somewhere I can sleep and see how my dream turns out."_

* * *

 **Damn!**

 **Longest flashback yet.**

 **As you may or may not be able to tell, this is the story of how Onyx got the Shard of the Riders. It takes place during the ten years Onyx supposedly spent in the Shadow Zone after Windsor's death. Instead, Onyx spent most of his time building a reputation as Carmine Noir, the identity Onyx would use following his supposed death in RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx.**

 **I should also mention Onyx's real name is Onyx Noir. He started going by Onyx Rider inbetween Act 1 and Act 2.**

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	21. Riders Vs Guardians

**World Of Riders: Trux is a substance created by Lux. The substance has the exact same properties of Grimm bones. What prevents the items made by Trux from dissolving or being broken are the fragments of the Crystal of the Riders, which we'll talk about next time. Trux isn't a material that can be found randomly, every scrap of Trux has been built into a Relic, weapon, or armor used by the Riders. Light's armor itself was actually used in the early Shadow War between humans and Riders. That's how resistant the Crystal of the Rider makes Trux.**

* * *

 _Onyx walks through a forest until a man-made trap activates a set of crossbows. Onyx grabs the first shot and uses it to deflect the next four. A woman who was hiding behind a tree slowly looks out to see Onyx kneeling down._

 _"Hello." Onyx says without turning to face the woman._

 _"Stop!" The woman demands as she draws a dagger, "Who are you?"_

 _"This isn't the friendliest place in the world, is it?" Onyx says, ignoring her threat, "Even for birds. Look."_

 _Onyx points to a fallen bird, it twitches slightly._

 _"One of those bolts dealt him a glancing blow." Onyx explains._

 _The woman sheaths her weapon and kneels down by the bird._

 _"He'll be alright." Onyx confirms, "Just a little stun."_

 _"The poor thing." The woman says._

 _"Well, I'm off." Onyx says as he stands up, "I'd ask for a drink of water, but the unwelcoming committee has arrived."_

 _Onyx and woman turn to see three men, on guard, but their weapons are sheathed._

 _"There's a well. You may drink." The man in front says._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx takes the Record of the Riders and Map of the Riders and combines them. He places the Map on the Record like a pedestal. The jewels in both relics glow for a few seconds. When the glow dulls, Onyx removes the map. He twists the two pieces of the Map of the Riders, displaying the holographic map of Remnant. This time many small red orbs appears where relics are located.

"Show me the Harbinger of the Riders." Onyx orders.

All but one of the orbs disappears. Onyx checks it's location, the Harbinger is located near Mountain Glenn.

* * *

Onyx, Team RWBY, Amaranth, and Light walk through Mountain Glenn.

"Are you sure the Harbinger is here?" Amaranth asks.

"The Relics of the Riders have yet to lead my astray." Onyx answers.

Onyx sees a building nearby.

"It's getting dark." Onyx states, "We'll camp in there. I'll keep watch, you get your rest."

Onyx sits and leans on a wall as Light stands beside him. As Team RWBY, and Amaranth rest, the latter using Onyx's lap as a pillow, Light and Onyx keep watch.

* * *

Ruby is the first to rise, she chuckles when she sees Amaranth using Onyx as a pillow.

"The Harbinger of the Riders is close." Onyx says.

"This world's need for you has passed, Rider." A demonic voice echoes throughout the streets waking the rest up.

"What's going on?" Amaranth asks.

"Umbra has found us." Onyx states.

Suddenly two Guardians arrive through a blood red portal. One was tall and lanky, his body covered by a tattered, hooded, black cloak. The Guardian white eyes glow beneath his hood. The other Guardian was large and muscular with numerous scars on his body. This Guardian wore a knee long, sleeveless, grey coat and has his hands in his pockets. The first Guardians weapon is hidden, but the second Guardian has dual bladed tonfas hanging on his back.

"I have misjudged you lot! I had mistaken your behavior as tenacity, when it's in fact suicidal foolishness." The demonic voice originates from the first Guardian.

The Guardian draws his weapon from beneath his cloak, a small baton. The baton extends into a full length scythe, it's blade three feet long with a handle of seven feet.

"Come." The Guardian speaks, "Let us battle our last!"

The second Guardian leaves his blades, but takes his hands out of his pockets.

"Light, take Team RWBY and find the Harbinger of the Riders!" Onyx orders, "Amaranth and I will handle these two."

* * *

As Light and Team RWBY search for the Harbinger of the Riders, a third Guardian makes his presence known.

"Aurum Light. Ex-Atlesian Acquisition Specialist. Fancy name for a hitman, that." The Guardian's deep voice echoes, "But looking at your record, you enjoyed your work. Yang Xiao Long. Oh, Yang. How did you enter Beacon after surviving the death of Summer Rose? I'd have kept you from sharp objects, never mind Ember Cilica."

"Stay focused, RWBY. Ignore him. Find the Harbinger." Light orders

"Blake Belladonna. You're an odd one. So much more experienced than the others. And yet you play second fiddle to a child. Why is that?" The Guardian says.

"Is he calling me old?" Blake asks.

"Weiss Schnee. The little genius girl who only wanted daddy to love her-"

"If you're reading my transcript, you know it takes more than my father to get to me." Weiss snaps.

 **"** And yet..." The Guardian says.

"Don't engage, Weiss. Focus on the mission." Light orders.

"Yes, Weiss. Focus on the futile task at hand." The Guardian taunts, "You have a war to lose. The last battle mankind will ever fight. Soon we bring peace to these shores. Our strength shall serve as a luminous sun toward which all intelligence may blossom. And the impervious shelter beneath which you will prosper. However, for those who refuse our offer and cling to their old ways..."

"Now he's talking about us." Ruby states.

"For you, there will be great wrath." The Guardian warns, "It will burn hot and consume you, and when you are gone, we will take that which remains, and we will remake it in our own image."

* * *

Onyx and Amaranth both activate level two of their Vertos. Onyx dashes at the Guardian wielding the scythe and phases right through him.

 _That's not right._

 _His semblance,_

 _Density Shift,_

 _Unlike the last Guardian,_

 _He doesn't change the density of other objects,_

 _He changes his own density._

 _I need to find its weakness,_

Onyx turns around and fires a blast at the Guardian.

* * *

Amaranth watches her opponent.

 _He's staying calm and hiding his aura._

 _One thing is clear from the little amount of his aura that I can sense,_

 _He's very strong._

Amaranth stares at the Guardian as he gets into a stance.

 _That's a very basic fighting stance._

Amaranth looks closer at his stance

 _It'll be difficult to attack him since he has no openings._

 _But,_

 _Just standing will get me nowhere either._

Amaranth moves slightly and the Guardian appears in front of her. He moved so fast it seemed as if he teleported. Amaranth goes to strikes with her right dagger, but is met with a fist to the face. Amaranth is sent backwards and onto her back and her aura is no longer visible around her body.

"What the-!?" Amaranth questions.

Amaranth gets up and touches her nose where she was struck.

 _For a moment,_

 _I couldn't see his fist,_

 _At all._

"You should surrender." The Guardian speaks.

His voice was loud and powerful.

"What did you just say?" Amaranth asks, "Don't get so full of yourself just because of one lucky shot."

Amaranth flares her aura and charges. She dashes behind him and swings her blade, but the Guardian disappears. He reappears to the left of Amaranth and strikes her with his fist on the neck. Amaranth's aura stops flaring and she is knocked away. Amaranth lands on her hands and flips onto her feet.

 _I couldn't see his attack,_

 _Again._

 _What's going on here?_

 _What trick is that guy using?_

 _If I react as soon as he starts moving,_

 _Then no matter how fast he is,_

 _I should be able to counter him._

The Guardian seemingly slides along the floor heading towards Amaranth. Amaranth prepares to block, but is struck in the head, then the stomach, head, and shoulder. Amaranth feels multiple blows, but can't see the Guardian move.

 _How is he attacking me?_

The Guardian moves his right arm, Amaranth gets into a blocking stance, but the Guardian appears behind her and strikes her in the back. Amaranth spins around while kicking at him, but misses. The Guardian appears in front of her with his fist striking her chin. Amaranth takes a few steps back.

 _Not good._

 _I need to pull back and put some distance between us._

Amaranth dashes backwards, flares her aura, and crosses her daggers. The Guardian just puts his hands back into his pockets.

"Don't look down on me!" Amaranth yells.

The Guardian appears next to Amaranth with his fist striking her side, the other hand still in his pocket.

 _Even from that distance,_

 _He was able to attack without any sign of movement!_

Amaranth tumbles across the ground and skids to a halt. The Guardian puts his hand back into his pocket.

"Do you understand the situation you're in, now?" The Guardian asks, "Surrender."

"W-what did you just say?" Amaranth says as she tries to rise.

Amaranth watches a blood falls from her mouth. She breathes heavily as she wipes the blood away.

 _How am I..._

 _Not even able to scratch him?_

Amaranth struggles as she rises to her feet. She spits blood out of her mouth.

 _His attacks are so fast that I can't see them._

 _But,_

 _Even after taking so many of his attacks,_

 _I'm still standing._

 _Such light attacks are his weakness._

"Did you finish thinking of a strategy?" The Guardian asks.

Amaranth flares her aura.

 _I just have to hit him hard in a head-on fight!_

Amaranth dashes at the Guardian and raises her left fist. The Guardian's fist appears in her abdomen. Amaranth yelps in pain but grabs his wrist, preventing him from using that arm.

"You aren't going anywhere." Amaranth declares.

Amaranth strikes with her right fist, but stops millimeters away from the Guardian's face. The Guardian had appeared at a different angle, his left shoulder in front of his right, and his left blade is drawn and embedded in Amaranth's stomach. Amaranth cries out in pain from the blow.

 _His weapon...?_

Amaranth reverts to her base form and passes out. The Guardian holster his weapon and places his hands back into his pockets.

"You are the first one alive after taking so many hits from me." The Guardian declares.

The Guardian begins walking towards Onyx and his partner's struggle. Neither have taken any blows. Both are trying to figure out how to hit each other.

"Messor!" The Guardian calls his partner.

"Yes, Legalis" Messor responds.

"Allow me to fight the Rider." Legalis requests.

"Very well." Messor responds.

* * *

 **Onyx vs. Legalis, who is an OC made by my brother, Anonymous Fanz. If you can figure out who Legalis is based off, then you know what his semblance is. If you don't, it will be revealed next chapter.**

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	22. Team of Riders

**World of Riders:** **Both Humanity or even the Riders, there was the crystal. The Crystal of the Riders granted the user unlimited power, they can do anything, literally anything. Lux used this crystal to create the Riders and then Trux. The Crystal of the Riders was a giant, crimson jewel. It was so big, if it were hollow, it could easily fit ten people inside. Lux deemed the power two great for any one person, so she split the Crystal of the Riders into smaller fragments. Each fragment would end up being used in a Relic of the Riders, weapons, or armor, with one exception. The Shard of the Riders is the only piece of the Crystal that has not been made into an item. As such it is the most powerful and unpredictable since it doesn't have anything to channel it's power.**

 **Next time on World of Riders, we'll discuss the Shard of the Riders.**

* * *

 _"Go on." The woman says as she lets the healed bird fly off, "Fly. Fly away. Far away."_

 _The woman watches as one of the bird's feathers floats down into her hand. She walks along until she finds Onyx resting on the grass below a tree. The woman walks to Onyx._

 _"Was it now?" Onyx asks without even opening his eyes to acknowledge the woman, "Am I under arrest for flattening the grass?"_

 _"Where is it you're going." The woman asks._

 _"If I knew, I'd tell you." Onyx answers._

 _"I suppose you've seen all sorts of wonderful places." The woman says, "I've never been anywhere beyond this village. Tell me, what's it like out there? In the world? There must be so much I'm missing."_

 _"Not really." Onyx states, "The sky is the sky everywhere you go. People are people, always waking you up from a good nap."_

 _"No, really, I mean it." The woman says._

 _Screeching can be heard in the distance._

 _"What was that?" The woman asks._

 _Onyx groans._

 _"I'm hoping if I just ignore it, I'll never have to find out." Onyx says._

 _"Huh? What's that mean!?" The woman asks._

 _Onyx yawns and the woman scoffs._

 _"Yes, everywhere's the same." Onyx says, "Where ever you go, trouble doesn't stay away for long."_

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx walks to Amaranth and rolls her over so her back is on the ground. Amaranth coughs as she regains consciousness.

"You okay?" Onyx asks.

"I think so." Amaranth replies weakly.

"Rest now," Onyx orders, "leave him to me."

Amaranth weakly nods. Onyx turns to face Legalis.

"You have a surprising sense of honor and duty for a Guardian." Onyx says, "Even though we are enemies, know you have earned my respect."

Onyx charges at Legalis and warps behind him. Legalis turns his head to face Onyx as he drops down and sweeps at his legs. The instant Onyx touches Legalis, he reappears with his foot in Onyx's stomach, hands still in his pocket. Onyx jumps back and stumbles a bit, but he regains his balance.

 _The attack was invisible_

 _And heavy, too!_

Onyx charges at Legalis, dashes to his right, then launches a flying kick. Legalis reappears with his fist in Onyx's face. Onyx backflips in air and lands on all fours. Onyx then jumps to the side, then towards Legalis. Legalis reappears with his fist in Onyx's shoulder sending him flying backwards. Onyx lands on his feet and slids to a halt.

Onyx jumps into the air and on his way down, warps behind Legalis and prepares a right hook. Legalis reappears to Onyx's right with his knee in Onyx's stomach. Onyx flips in air and lands on his feet.

"It's useless, no matter how many times you try." Legalis says, "No matter how strong you are, if you continue to get hit on your vital parts for long, you will die. Surrender ."

Onyx chuckles.

"I won't surrender." Onyx states, "Because, I just got a hint about how to counter your attacks."

"A hint?" Legalis repeats.

Onyx nods.

"Are you bluffing?" Legalis asks.

"Well," Onyx says, "why don't you see for yourself?"

Onyx gets into a stance.

"Bring it." Legalis says.

Onyx dashes at Legalis and swings his right fist. When Legalis reappears with his right fist extended in front of him, Onyx is in a blocking position. Successfully blocking his attack. Legalis blinks as Onyx chuckles.

"How about that?" Onyx says, "I blocked it. I blocked your Time-Leap semblance."

Legalis lowers his arm.

 _Here's my chance._

Onyx swings his arm behind him, striking Legalis' cheek. Legalis tried to use his semblance to appear behind Onyx. Both warriors jump backwards.

"Just a fluke." Legalis declares.

"Oh," Onyx says, "a fluke? Well then, one more time!"

Onyx dashes forward and spin kicks at Legalis. When Legalis uses his Time-Leap, Onyx is in a blocking position, successfully blocking Legalis' kick. Legalis eyes widen in shock. Onyx kicks to his left, where Legalis reappears.

"What the?" Legalis says.

"Your semblance allows you to stop time for everyone but yourself. It has a limit, though. Isn't 0.1 seconds the limit of your Time-Leap?" Onyx asks, "That may not be a lot of time, but you're already pretty fast. So, I just predict how your movements will be after 0.1 seconds of time."

"So that's what's going on." Legalis states.

Legalis takes his hands out of his pockets and wipes the part of his cheek where Onyx struck him.

"So," Onyx says, "you'll finally fight me seriously?"

"Another time, Rider." Legalis says as he disappears into a blood red portal.

Onyx turns to Messor, who swings his scythe, launching a ghostly white arc of energy. Onyx looks to see where the attack is headed, Amaranth, who just rose to her feet. Onyx warps in front of her and swings his outstretched hand downwards, launching a crimson arc of his own. The two collide and cancel each other out.

Amaranth runs to Onyx and kisses him on the cheek as she hangs off his shoulder.

"That was impressive." Amaranth says, referring to his battle with Legalis.

Onyx opens a portal to Light's location.

"Go," Onyx orders, "the others may need your help."

Onyx turns back to Messor as Amaranth leaves through the portal.

* * *

Amaranth arrives just as the Guardian reveals himself to Team RWBY and Light. This Guardian towers over the others, standing at 11 feet. Unlike most of the Guardians, who are scarred, this one is worn, as if age got to him. The Guardian's usually matte black armor was more of a dull grey, his eyes and core glow in a yellowy orange.

"I am Prodromus." The Guardian identifies.

"Good to know." Amaranth says as she activates level two of her Verto, "Find the Harbinger, I'll handle him."

Prodromus lunges at Amaranth and strikes with it's weapon, and arm-mounted mace head made from eight of the usual blade design. Amaranth runs to her left and creates a construct of a shield to block the blast that the Guardian shoots out the top of his weapon. The blast shatters the shield and knocks Amaranth down. Amaranth watches as the Guardian approaches her with it's mace head dropped onto the ground, while still connected by a chain, creating an arm-mounted flail. Amaranth dodges the first swing and runs as Prodromus follows, his weapon dragging behind him.

Amaranth dodges his next three swings and fires multiple small blasts out of her hands. Prodromus brushes off the hits, then backhands Amaranth with it's redrawn mace. Amaranth crashes through a rock and tumbles across the ground.

 _I can't do this!_

 _I can't!_

 _Wait!_

 _Onyx's code!_

Amaranth flares her aura to signal for help.

* * *

Onyx fires a blast just as Messor teleports away. Onyx turns towards the direction of Amaranth's flaring aura and opens a portal.

* * *

Amaranth fires a blast then immediately jumps out the way to avoid the Guardian's downwards swing. Amaranth flies using her Aliquam, dodging the Guardian's blast. Amaranth changes her direction to up, but Prodromus grabs her ankle, pulling her into a jab from his mace. Amaranth tumbles across the ground and watches as the Guardian charges. Onyx's portal opens behind her and he flies out and opens with a right hook to the Guardian, sending him flying.

Onyx turns towards Amaranth and smirks. Amaranth returns her own smile. Onyx hovers over the rubble that the Guardian got buried by. Prodromus burst out and smashes Onyx with his mace, then extends it into a flail. Onyx creates a construct of a war axe and the two weapons collide. Onyx swings, but Prodromus kicks the blade. Prodromus then swings his weapon, but Onyx flies backwards. Prodromus swings again, and Onyx ducks under it. The Guardian uppercuts Onyx with his free hand then smashes Onyx with his mace and blasts at him. Onyx dissolves the axe and replaces it with a shield to block. Onyx's construct is shattered, and he is sent skidding backwards.

"When last we met, Rider, I had just conquered Sanus." Prodromus states, "This time, you find me better rested."

Onyx is confused by the Guardian's words, he has never seen him before. Onyx lunges at the Guardian and ducks under his swing, hitting the Guardian with a left hook, then a right hook, followed by a left uppercut. Prodromus backflips in mid air and skids to a halt.

"Tell me, Rider." Prodromus speaks, "When you tear Night from the Record and crush him in your gauntleted fist... will you feel remorse?! Will you even understand you have refused?!"

Onyx lunges again and Prodromus fires multiple small, rapid fire shots at Onyx. Onyx blocks with a construct of Light's shield. The last shot shatters it and leaves Onyx vulnerable for the Guardians downwards smash. Onyx crashes into the ground leaving a crater as Amaranth rejoins the fight. The Guardian swings his mace, but his arm is caught by a construct of a whip. Amaranth holds Prodromus in place as Onyx fires a blast at him, sending Prodromus flying. Onyx flies next to Amaranth.

"Took you long enough." Onyx says.

"It was either that or let you get smashed, take your pick." Amaranth responds.

"I need you to follow my lead, exactly." Onyx orders.

Even though the two Riders have been working together for some time, their teamwork was a bit rough due to their conflicting styles, even with Amaranth mimicking Onyx's fighting style.

"I get it." Amaranth says, "We have different fighting styles. But our differences make us stronger. You know, tomato tomahto." **(Who actually says tomahto? Yes that is how it's spelled. English is stupid.)**

"No. Those are the same thing said differently." Onyx corrects.

"Exactly my point." Amaranth says.

"Just follow my lead." Onyx orders.

The two are interrupted by Prodromus' roar. He swings his mace at then, and the two Riders scatter. Onyx swings his right fist, but the Guardian blocks and smashes Onyx with his mace twice, sending Onyx flying. Amaranth wraps a construct of a whip around his maced arm, but the Guardian kicks her away. Onyx strikes Prodromus with a right hook. Prodromus head butts Onyx backwards. Amaranth fires a blast at the Guardian's core, which only pisses him off. Prodromus turns towards Amaranth and blasts her into a building, creating a massive crater in the wall. Amaranth falls out of the crater and rolls on the ground motionlessly.

"Amaranth!" Onyx calls before rushing to her aid.

Onyx is intercepted by Prodromus' flail, it knocks Onyx into another building. Onyx falls onto the ground and groans. Prodromus charges a beam and fires. Onyx creates a dome and blocks.

"Answer me, Rider." Prodromus says as he continues to bombard Onyx's shield, "When Umbra's Guardians are in motion and those who oppose his rule attempt to take back their kingdoms, will you help them to regain power? Or will you stand in defense of your own species?"

Prodromus stops firing and Onyx dissolves the dome and creates constructs of Ember Cilica. He lunges at the Guardian and strikes him with a left hook, followed by a right hook, then another left hook. The Guardian smashes Onyx with his mace, but Onyx shrugs off the hit and ducks under the Prodromus' next swing. Onyx hits him with a left jab, that knocks Prodromus into a building. Amaranth begins to stir and watches Onyx.

Onyx blocks the Guardian's mace with both gauntlets and ducks under hthe next swing before kicking him with a construct of Mercury's boot, firing on impact. Onyx lunges at the Guardian and hits him with a right hook that send him flying.

"I've had just about enough of you!" Onyx declares, "You are done! Over!"

Onyx pulls Prodromus back towards him with his Aliquam and smashes Prodromus into the ground with Nora's hammer. Onyx dashes out of the way as Amaranth crushes the Guardian with a giant piece of rubble she lifted with her Aliquam. Onyx floats towards Amaranth.

"Crushing him under a rock." Onyx says, "Interesting."

"I know. I should have told you what I was going to do." Amaranth admits, "My teamwork still needs work. But it worked, right?"

"We got lucky." Onyx says.

Amaranth frowns at this.

"But there's a difference between just getting lucky and forcing luck." Onyx states.

"So that's good, right?" Amaranth asks with a smile.

"We'll keep working on it." Onyx answers.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	23. Power of Mercy

**World of Riders:** **The Shard of the Riders is the most powerful fragment of the Crystal of the Riders. As we've seen, it can be used as a power source, create realms and can revive the dead. The Shard's main ability and the reason Onyx uses it instead of the other Relics is that the Shard boosts the users power by a varying multiple. The multiple is based on the compatibility of the user and their experience with using the Shard. The more the Shard is used, the higher this multiple becomes. This affects the users speed, strength, durability, aura, reaction time, senses, etc. Onyx has gotten this boost to 1.25, when he started using the Shard, the boost was only 1.1 and that was due to having the DNA of the previous Rider who used it, the Eighth Rider. If another Rider, like Amaranth, were to use the Shard, it would only give them a 1.005 boost.**

* * *

 _Onyx walks through the village, now destroyed by a Grimm attack. Onyx looks around for survivors. Onyx finds Star, leaning on a tree with his left arm gone. He's bleeding from his head and shoulder. Star's mask and glasses are also gone, revealing his face. As Onyx approaches Star, he looks at him._

 _"Carmine." Star calls, "You're still here."_

 _"Yup." Onyx says._

 _"You told me you didn't feel you can trust a man who hid his face behind a mask." Star states._

 _"I did." Onyx confirms._

 _"As you see, my face is no longer hidden." Star says, "Do you trust me now?"_

 _Onyx's silence says yes._

 _"Please. Take this." Star says as hs holds out the Shard of the Riders, "Give it to the Rider."_

 _Onyx kneels down in front of Star._

 _"Are you sure you can trust me, a mercenary?" Onyx asks, "A man who sells his loyalty to the highest bidder?"_

 _Star scoffs._

 _"That's your masks." Star says, "But behind it, you have a very trustworthy face."_

 _Onyx smirks and takes the Shard._

 _"The light." Star says as he reaches out for a fallen feather._

 _The one the woman got from the bird. Onyx turns to see the feather._

 _"All I wanted was to live in the light once before die, dear Rider." Star says as his body goes limp._

 _Onyx leaves Star's body against the tree, but places the feather in his hands which now lies on his lap._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx and the group approach a recently reoccupied mine. Based on the Map of the Riders, the Harbinger of the Riders is inside.

* * *

" **Another cave in, Grey.** " A rat Faunus says.

He and Grey were equipped with the same armor as the other members of the Cultis Ex Ipsis

" **Then two more of my beloved Faunus are gone.** " Grey says sarcastically," **Truly a shame.** "

His voice changes to one of happyness.

" **Good thing they are being sold at a great price.** " Grey says, **"I've got plenty to spare.** "

Grey was human, and he has enslaved many Faunus to use as his labor force. Grey turns to the massive group of restrained Faunus.

" **Maybe what they say is true.** " The rat Faunus speaks, " **The Harbinger of the Riders is cursed and all those who seek it are fated to die.** "

" **Of course it's true.** " Grey says, " **That's why I'm sending them in there.** So which lucky animals go next?"

All the Faunus look away.

"No volunteers?" Grey says, "Very well. I'll pick."

Grey walks through the crowd inspecting each one. He stops in front a lion Faunus and stares at him up and down. To the Faunus' relief, Grey turns away. He then turns in around direction and points in between two Faunus.

"Them." Grey states.

The rat Faunus was only excused from this treatment because he had Rider DNA within him. He walks towards the nominated Faunus.

" **Today, Rajah.** " Grey demands.

Rajah begins walks faster and unlocks the nominated Faunus' restraints. As Rajah walks them to the entrance of the mine, the Faunus turn around and pick him up. They throw Rajah and make a run for it.

" **They're escaping!** " Grey yells, " **One job to do and you screw it up!** "

Rajah looks at Grey, then the Faunus as the run into the mine to try to find another way out.

"Funny how things change." Grey says as he intercepts the escapees, "Not long ago the Humans had all the other races pinned under their thumbs. Now the once great hunters have become the hunted."

Grey draws two daggers, similar to Amaranth, and crosses them so the dust crystals are aligned, he channels his aura into the blades and fires a blue beam killing the two Faunus. Grey then chuckles at his handy work.

* * *

Onyx and the rest watch from a safe distance.

"I can't stand to see my people treated like this." Blake says.

"Try living it." Amaranth says, "Not even the other Cultis Ex Ipsis are treated much better. For months I've suffered lashings from those bastards. The only different was we weren't restrained..., physically anyway."

"Today they will go free." Onyx states, "That's a promise."

"You say it's the Harbinger of the Riders they're digging for." Yang states.

"If what I've learned from Lux is true, it's power to control rivals that of the Crown of the Riders. If Umbra finds they relic, it may not matter what we do next." Onyx explains.

"Then while you free the slaves, I'll take care of the Harbinger." Blake suggests.

"Light will go with you." Onyx states, "Since Umbra is already so close, restrictions on using the Shadow Zone are gone."

"Enough talking." Weiss says, "Let's do something about those slaves."

Onyx and others head towards the mine while Light and Blake sneak in using the Shadow Zone. Onyx walks up to an old Faunus and hands him a flask filled with water.

"Here." Onyx says, "Drink this."

"Amaranth." The old Faunus calls, "My friend has returned."

"I only wish I came sooner." Amaranth admits.

The Faunus drinks the water.

"They said you wouldn't come back. That you'd forgotten. I knew you would. I never lost hope." The Faunus says.

"Who did this to you?" Yang asks.

"They did." The Faunus points at a tent.

Through the shadows on the fabric, a man can be seen whipping a Faunus. Amaranth clenches her fists. Before she can do anything else, Onyx places his hand on her shoulder.

"Stick to the plan and they'll all be free soon enough." Onyx orders.

Amaranh shrugs him off and charges. Onyx and the others chase after her. As Rajah raises his hand to bring the whip down, Amaranth grabs his wrist. She throws him across the ground and lunges as Onyx and Team RWBY deal with the other cultists. Rajah tries to get up, Amaranth stands before him.

"You rats make me sick." Amaranth says as she begins repeatedly punching Rajah.

Amaranth draws her dagger and raises it into the air. Onyx grabs her wrist before she can bring it down.

"Once you cross that line, you can't go back." Onyx warns.

Amaranth kicks Onyx off of her.

"Stay out of this." Amaranth threatens, "I'm going to make sure he never touches anyone again."

Amaranth grabs Rajah by his neck and raises him into the air.

"I was only following orders." Rajah says.

"Then I'll take care of the one who gave them too." Amaranth threatens.

As she moves her hand to stab Rajah, Onyx grabs her wrist. He disarms her and stands between them.

"What is this monsters life worth to you?" Amaranth asks.

"I once freed a man who later did the same for me." Onyx states, "Sometimes mercy can be an even greater weapon than the sword."

"If you were anyone but a Rider, that rat would be dead." Amaranth states.

"Yeah, man's got a way of using that title to do all kinds off crazy things." Yang says.

Onyx tenses up.

"Oh calm down, I was joking." Yang says.

She then watches as Onyx slowly raises his hands. Behind him, Rajah holds his weapon, a sickle at Onyx's back.

"Drop your weapons." Rajah demands.

"Oh." Yang catches on.

Not to Onyx's look, but why he's surrendering. Onyx is trying to be brought to their leader.

"Maybe he didn't hear my speech." Onyx jokes.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	24. Harbinger of the Riders

**World of Rider: This time we'll take about the Guardians. They are the Riders greatest soldiers, purely biomechanical with the help of fragments of the Crystal of the Riders and Trux. Their weakness was added as failsafe in case the evolution of the Guardians gave way to revolution. While a Guardian's strength varies, their armor is so strong, only a Rider in level two of the Verto has ever successfully pierced it. That being said, the Guardians can freakishly strong. The Guardians do not have aura, instead they use the power in the fragment of the Crystal of the Riders. Their semblances are also supplied by the Crystal. For most of them, I just look for examples on TV Tropes' Story-Breaker Power page. Guardians have an undying loyalty to their creators and will follow even if they do not believe in the their cause. The Harbinger of the Riders, which we will discuss next time, is capable of controlling the Guardians. Granting the user their own private army of thousands of soldiers.**

* * *

 _A giant buff man enters an abandoned shack. The man hears someone clears their throat and searches for the source. He looks in a dark corner and sees Onyx resting against the wall._

 _"Hey." The man calls, "Piss off, I'm busy."_

 _Onyx doesn't move._

 _"Can't ya' hear me?" The man says, "Beat it."_

 _Onyx gets up and the man turns away. He looks to his left to see Onyx kneeling next to him._

 _"Can ya' do me a favor?" Onyx asks, "You see, I'm lost and I need to find the quickest way from here to Vale. I'm really sorry to bother you, but the highway was closed-"_

 _Onyx is interrupted by the man swinging his weapon, a double edged, double bladed greatsword. Onyx jumps back, but a cut is formed on the side of his coat._

 _"My best coat." Onyx says._

 _"I warned you to get out." The man says as his body gets covered in stone._

 _The man starts to twirl his sword in his left hand._

 _"What now? You regret not running away?" The man asks before laughing._

 _"No." Onyx corrects, "As a matter of fact, I've been thinking about... your body."_

 _The man grunts in confusion._

 _"Seems to me that your body can be as hard as rock all over now can it?" Onyx says before launching a knife into the man's eye._

 _The knife cuts straight through the man's aura due to Onyx secretly taking the man into the Shadow Zone the moment he entered the shack. Onyx dashes outside and eventually slows down to a walk. Suddenly the man's arm busts through the wall next to Onyx and grabs him. The man pulls Onyx into the wall before punching him in the face. Onyx tumbles and his swords knocked off of him. The man crashes through the wall and stops in front of Onyx. He stabs his weapon into the ground and picks up Onyx._

 _"I know the way now." Onyx says, "So leave me alone, alright."_

 _"Not quite the right direction." The man responds, "The way to hell is..."_

 _The man presses Onyx against the wall._

 _"... right here." The man finishes before repeatedly punching Onyx in the stomach._

 _The fourth punch shatters the wall behind Onyx, and the man throws Onyx to the side,_

 _"It hurts." Onyx says, "That makes us even, doesn't it? Let's just call it quits."_

 _"Not until you have payed your debt." The man responds as he draws his sword._

 _"That's not very smart." Onyx says, "First of all, don't you think if we keep this up, it's almost certain one of us is going to die?"_

 _"One of us, yes." The man states._

 _"There's no reason we should kill each other." Onyx say as he slowly pulls on thin, nearly invisible strings connecting his swords to his hands._

 _The man turns to see the weapons being drawn towards their owner. Onyx grabs one and places the other on his back._

 _"That's the only sensible answer, isn't it?" Onyx says._

 _"Answer this." The man says as he throws his blade._

 _Onyx ducks underneath the twirling blade and slashes at the man in his draw, sending an aura slash. The man's rocky skin blocks the blow, but he does get pushed back. Onyx sheaths his blade as the man's weapon returns to his hand._

 _"A very skillful attack." The man compliments, "But you must realize I can't be cut."_

 _"So it seems." Onyx says._

 _The man chuckles when suddenly small fragments of his rocky skin begin to peel off._

 _"Hey!" Onyx calls, "What's the matter, your skin appears to be falling apart."_

 _The man growls as he throws his weapon back at Onyx. Onyx jumps over it and slashes upwards as he draws his sword, sending another aura slash. The man freezes and his fingers are cut off, leaving him unable to catch his returning weapon. The weapon stabs the man through the head and he falls, dead. Onyx sheaths his blade as he lands and walks away as if nothing happened._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx, Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Amaranth are escorted to Grey's personal tent.

" **Grey, I have prisoners for-** " Rajah begins.

" **Slaves belong in the pit, you hopeless halfwit.** " Grey interrupts.

" **But he had this.** " Rajah argues as he holds the Shard of the Riders towards Grey.

" **Let me see that**!" Grey orders.

Rajah brings the Shard to him. Grey takes the Shard and examines it.

"So you're the foolish Last of the Riders." Grey taunts, "A shame you have few brothers. A even greater shame I missed their tragic fall. What's left of your people belongs to Umbra. And soon the Harbinger of the Riders will as well."

"Prodromus' staff." Onyx says.

"Indeed." Grey states, "The fool doesn't even know it's here. But long before anyone knew it was once his, it was ours."

"Looks like it didn't do you much good." Amaranth taunts.

"It did." Grey corrects, "Until the Humans took it away. For generations, the Riders lived off the Humans' leftovers, feeding on scraps in the outskirts, barely surviving underground, until my ancestor, Canutus, made a discovery that changed our destiny forever. With the Harbinger of the Riders in our possession, we were finally able to take what was rightfully ours. But the Humans said we abused our newfound power. The truth was, they were unwilling to share it. Arrogantly believing only themselves to be worthy of such a mighty weapon, they sent the Huntsman, Ozpin, with their own army of Huntsmen and Huntresses in hand to destroy it. Canutus fought for the fate of our people, but Ozpin's power was too much for him. To keep the sword out of the hands of our people, Ozpin put a curse on it and plunged it into the ground, allowing this mountain to grow over it like a scar, burying it forever. Our people never recovered, but when those animals unearth it for me, we will rule as our ancestors once did. Obviously there is more fiction to the story than fact."

"And we will be back at the top of the food chain." Rajah adds.

Grey turns towards Rajah and kicks him.

" **'We'!?** " Grey asks, " **Remember your place is to serve me.** "

" **I'm getting tired of your abuse.** " Rajah admits as he gets up.

" **Good**." Grey says, **"Then take it out on the prisoners.** **I want them dead.** "

* * *

Light and Blake find the Harbinger deep in the mine. It's a staff made out of Trux like the other relics, with the fragment in the hilt off the bladed tip of the relic. The Relic is covered in crimson Dust, of similar color to the fragments.

"So how do we get it out?" Blake asks.

"I know it sounds strange," Light states, "but the aura I sense, it feels like Onyx's work, and that aura partly flows through me as well."

It was there connection to the Eighth Rider. While Onyx's soul and aura was virtually identical to his, because a fraction of Light's DNA came from the Eighth Rider, there are similarities.

Light places his hand on the Dust and both glow crimson. The Dust retracts into the rocks, allowing them to grab the Harbinger of the Riders.

* * *

"It was your mercy that got us into this." Amaranth states.

"And I'll get us out of this." Onyx states.

Rajah raises his sickle to Onyx's neck.

"Maybe you should start with me." Yang says, "He's gotta get us out of this."

Grey raises his hand to stop Rajah.

"The Harbinger of the Riders is no mere staff." Grey says, "It has been a vessel of power for eons and it has controlled the bodies of countless Guardians. They have taken the lives of conquerers and conquered alike. Just as they will take yours."

"And yours when the Harbinger is turned against you." Onyx states.

"By Umbra." Amaranth adds.

" **Is she right?** " Rajah asks, " **What about Umbra?** "

" **I will have the Harbinger. Umbra is no longer a concern.** " Grey boasts.

" **How strange.** " Umbra's voice comes from the entrance of the tent.

Everyone turns to see Umbra standing there with the Harbinger in hand, Blake and Light unconscious behind him.

" **I was just thinking the same thing about you, Grey.** " Umbra says as he walks towards Grey, " **While you may possess the unique skill-set necessary to lead the Cultis Ex Ipsis, your bit to dismiss me was always doomed by two simple, unavoidable truths. Nothing happens in the cult without me knowing about it, and you... are not... me.** "

" **Seize him.** " Grey orders, " **Seize Umbra, now!** "

The other Cultis Ex Ipsis do nothing but stand there.

" **I'm afraid they fear me more than they fear you.** " Umbra says.

Umbra points the Harbinger at Grey and Legalis appears out a portal and stabs him. Legalis leaves through the same portal, Grey still impaled on his blade.

" **Don't worry, Grey, I won't kill you.** " Umbra says as the portal slowly closes, " **My plans for you are far more interesting..., and painful.** "

Grey walks towards Onyx.

"I'm actually quite grateful to Grey." Umbra states, "Yes, he betrayed me, but he also subdued two of my most troublesome adversaries. This is a most welcoming coming forth for me and for the Harbinger."

"You forgot one thing." Onyx says.

"Did I?" Umbra asks, "And what is that?"

"The rocket." Onyx answers.

"What rocket?" Umbra asks.

Right on que, a rocket enters tha tent and explodes on a wall that was near the side of the mountain where the mine was. Rubble from the mountain falls and crushes the tent.

* * *

Camo lowers his rocket launcher.

"That rocket." Camo says into the Com.

* * *

In the middle of all the rubble, Onyx is the first to rise. He pushes a large rock off of him and rises to his feet. Onyx looks around and is punched in the back of the head by Umbra, who has lost the Harbinger of the Riders in the rubble.

"Not much of a Rider, are you?" Umbra taunts as he kicks Onyx.

Onyx flips and lands on all fours.

"I pulled my people out from underground, built this mine, enslaved their pathetic kind, and will soon rule over all I survey and you...?" Umbra asks.

"I'm just getting started." Onyx answers.

Onyx lunges at Umbra and punches him back. Umbra slides to a halt.

"You're a tyrant who rules by fear." Onyx states, "Your people are just slaves on the other side of the whip."

"But my people are still standing." Umbra says.

Onyx hears a blade behind him and looks to see Rajah ready to strike.

" **Well, kill him you dolt.** " Umbra orders.

Rajah doesn't move, then lowers his weapon.

" **What are you waiting for!?** " Umbra yells.

" **I'm trying to figure out why this man treats me better than you do.** " Rajah states.

" **Kill him!** " Umbra demands.

Rajah drops his weapon.

" **Kill him yourself.** " Rajah says.

Rajah walks away, but stops when he spots the Shard of the Riders. Rajah kicks the Shard towards Onyx before running away laughing. Onyx places the Shard on his belt, creates a construct of a sword, and lunges at Umbra. Umbra creates constructs of two daggers and deflects Onyx's attack, knocking off balance. Onyx recovers and turns around, he charges, but Umbra deflects his attack and strikes Onyx in the back. Onyx flips amd turns to face Umbra who fires a blast at Onyx. Onyx is sent flying with his construct shattered. Onyx then gets up as Umbra charges another blast. When Umbra fires, Onyx blocks with a dome. Onyx rotates the dome to redirect his blast back at him. To evade, Umbra teleports away.

* * *

Onyx removes last piece of rubble off Amaranth and wraps her arm around his shoulder to use as a balance.

"Told ya' I'd get us out of this." Onyx states.

"Perhaps there is room for mercy in our struggle." Amaranth admits.

* * *

Onyx and the others remove the last of the restraints from the Faunus.

"Thank you, Onyx." The old Faunus says.

"Umbra fled back to the temple." Onyx states, "You'll be safe out at the settlements outside of Vale."

"Thank you." The old Faunus says.

"That's every Faunus accounted for." Blake states.

They look at the Harbinger of the Riders, resting on the ground.

"This isn't a weapon for Humans or Faunus to use." Weiss states.

"If Umbra has yet to bond to it, I'll be able to use it to shut down the other Guardians." Onyx states.

"It's too late for that." Light says.

Onyx looks towards Light, who is looking into the distance. Onyx then looks into the distance as well to see Umbra and the rebuilt Temple of the Riders floating in the sky.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	25. Power of Chaos

**(12/7/16) New dialogue added to the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 **World of Riders:** **Harbinger of the Riders is a bladed staff made of Trux. It allows the user to control all the Guardians and was wielded by Prodromus during the Shadow War. The controls are issued through thought.**

 **Next time, we'll discuss Chaos.**

* * *

 _Onyx sits at a campfire when a man suddenly joins him. The man wore a robe that was torn, revealing his midriff. On it was a large scar._

 _"I always loved campfires." The man says._

 _"Make yourself at home, why don't you." Onyx responds._

 _"I hear you're good with a sword." The man states, "In fact, I've been looking forward to meeting you for a long time, Carmine Noir."_

 _"Well. What is it you want?" Onyx asks._

 _"Now don't be in such a rush." The man says, "Can't we just sit here and enjoy the moon."_

 _The man looks at the shattered moon._

 _"I'm Zaffre. Do you mind if I tell you a little story?" Zaffre asks._

 _"I've got a feeling your going to tell me whether I mind or not, right?" Onyx answers._

 _Zaffre scoffs._

 _"There was a certain princess who I worshiped from afar for a long time." Zaffre begins, "One day this princess was ambushed by some men of the White Fang."_

 _"The White Fang?" Onyx repeats._

 _"Yes, I killed them all and rescued her." Zaffre continues, "And so at last I met her. This princess who I've adorned and worshipped for so long. It was very disappointing. My princess had been changed into an extremely common ordinary young girl. All she wanted was a normal life she said. I'm afraid I got a little upset."_

 _Zaffre sniffs his sleeve._

 _"Sorry, I smell like a slaughterhouse." Zaffre apologizes, "Who would have ever thought there'd by so much blood in the girl."_

 _Zaffre throws Onyx something, he catches it. Onyx opens his hands to reveal the Shard of the Riders. Onyx jumps back and draws his blade, sending an aura slash at Zaffre. Zaffre draws his own double edged sword and slashes, creating his own grey aura slash. The two slashes clash and create a white light in the center of the campfire. When the light dulls, the fire dies._

 _"Sapphire, where is she?" Onyx asks._

 _The story was a metaphor. Zaffre is an eclipse assassin, and Sapphire was the woman Onyx entrusted with the Shard of the Riders._

 _"You'll find her here and there." Zaffre answers, "I chopped her into pieces you see. It wasn't pretty, but I felt much better after._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx opens a portal.

"Light, take Team RWBY and get the Harbinger out of here." Onyx orders, "Amaranth and I will contend with Umbra."

Umbra lands on top of a pillar ejecting from the side of the mountain where his mine once was.

"Onyx." Umbra calls, "Been well? I see you brought our trusty mate."

"Why don't you invite him down here for a chat?" Amaranth says as she activates level two of her Verto.

"I know why you're here, Umbra." Onyx states.

"Hardly a surprise, Onyx." Umbra responds, "After all, you and I have been at this a long time and your time has come to an end."

Umbra charges a ball of energy in his hand and throws it into the ground. The energy ball seeps inside and suddenly cracks start to form, with purple lights leaking out.

"Rise my army!" Umbra yells.

Fallen Riders from eons ago begin to erupt from the ground. There bodies aging backwards and reverting the process of their decaying. Some of them are still missing limbs and other parts of their body, but are still rising.

"By the gods." Amaranth says.

Hundreds of fallen Riders rise up.

"Behold... the power of Chaos!" Umbra yells.

The fallen Riders begin to approach Onyx and Amaranth.

"Umbra has desecrated the resting place of our fallen ancestors." Amaranth says.

"Not even the dead are free from his warmongering." Onyx adds.

"Destroy them!" Umbra orders.

Onyx activates level two of his Veto, creates Dead Redemption in their pistol forms and fires on the approaching Riders.

"Onyx, if our combatants are already deceased, how can we possibly defeat them!?" Amaranth panics.

Onyx's shots slow the fallen Riders' approach, but they are still coming.

"Amaranth, retreat." Onyx orders.

"No, I will stand with you Onyx." Amaranth says.

She draws her daggers and charges. Amaranth dodges one of the fallen Riders' swings and slashes his side, then slashes upwards. The fallen Riders did not retain their aura because they have no soul. Amaranth turns and slashes a fallen Rider behind her. Amaranth watches as a severed arm slowly stops moving.

"I recommend dissection." Amaranth says, "The smaller the pieces, the better."

"Sound advice, Amaranth." Onyx says before dissolving his guns.

Onyx creates his gauntlets with their blades extended. Onyx begins slashes and attacking the fallen Riders. He blocks ones strike and stabs upwards with his free arm, going into the stomach and out the head. Onyx pulls his blade out and regroups with Amaranth. The two stand back to back.

"I have mastered Chaos." Umbra declares, "When you fall, Onyx, you too shall join my army."

Onyx furrows his brow and and he and Amaranth begin making their way towards Umbra, killing any fallen Rider that stands in their way. Onyx stabs one then slashes upwards killing another. He turns and repeats his upwards slash, killing a third. Onyx stabs each of his blades into a fallen Rider. One falls, but the other stays on the blade, so Onyx launches it by swinging his arm. Onyx slashes one while stabbing into another. Onys converts his blade, which is still in the fallen Rider into it's ranged form and shoots the head of a fallen Rider. Onyx slams his arm down, letting the fallen Rider fall off his gauntlet.

Onyx and Amaranth go back to back again.

"Onyx," Amaranth calls, "this prolonged exposure to Chaos energy is sapping our strength."

"We cannot falter now." Onyx states.

The two Riders separate and attack at a much slower pace than before. Fallen Riders begin to pile on top of Onyx. He tries to shoot them off, but it's too much for him.

"Onyx!" Amaranth calls before she too is overwhelmed.

Onyx stabs his blade upwards impaling a few of the fallen Riders on him. Onyx begins shooting them off, before quickly creating a dome, expanding it, and dissolving it, effectively creating a shockwave. Onyx throws down a fallen Rider that is still impaled by his blade then shoot one that is approaching. Onyx rushes towards Amaranth and kills the ones pinning her down. Onyx helps Amaranth up.

"After all these years, Onyx, still at the top of your game." Umbra says.

Onyx converts his gauntlet back into it's blades form and charges.

"My legion, FINISH THEM!" Umbra orders.

Onyx and Amaranth cut through the army of fallen Riders, eventually dispatching off all of them.

"Bravo, Onyx." Umbra says, "Though this is but a prelude. You may wish to save your strength for the main event."

Onyx begins to climb the mountain and work his way towards Umbra.

"You will not prevail, Umbra." Onyx declares, "Not while aura still flows through me."

"Fitting." Umbra says, "For it is Chaos Aura which flows through me."

Onyx reaches the pillar and lunges at Umbra. Umbra dashes backwards into a portal, closing it as Onyx shoots inside. Onyx helps Amaranth onto the pillar, they look at the corpses of the fallen Riders.

"Chaos Aura?" Amaranth questions.

"The Riders final solution." Onyx vaguely answers.

"That, Umbra mentioned it before." Amaranth states, "But, what happened between you and Umbra?"

Onyx stays silent and clenches his fists.

"It's okay," Amaranth says, "You don't have to tell me anything. I don't need to know what happened to know you feel betrayed by someone you trusted most."

"Trust is overrated." Onyx says, "I think I'm going to give it a rest for a while."

"Good idea." Amaranth says, "If you and I start trusting each other we might get serious."

"Point taken." Onyx responds.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	26. Rider's Downfall

**(12/7/16) New dialogue added between Onyx and Amaranth.**

* * *

 **World of Riders:** **Chaos or more accurately Chaos Soul is a variant of the soul created by the Eight Riders as their "Final Great Journey" that Lux mentioned in Chapter 45 of** **RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx** **. A Chaos Soul makes the wielder invisible to Grimm, like the Riders used to be. Grimm never attacked the Riders until after the Shadow War. To the Riders, the Grimm were just special animals, which is why they were so fascinated by them and made Trux based of them. Chaos Soul is stronger than Riders Soul, which is stronger than normal souls. However, Riders Soul is required to use the Relics of the Riders. To bypass this Umbra's soul is a combination of Chaos Soul and Riders Soul. The loss of aura regeneration is a side affect of this combo. Chaos Soul grants the user Chaos Aura, which is stronger than Riders Aura. Chaos Aura is twice a strong as normal, healing and regenerating aura twice as fast as normal. It also grants the user new abilities, like the ability Umbra displayed last chapter, reviving the dead. It includes the Grimm's ability to be strengthened by negative emotion, as Umbra displays in RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx. Chaos Aura doesn't lose it's protective barrier at fifteen percent and will continue to try a protect the user even if they have a fraction of a percent. Chaos aura is unnatural and must be granted to someone with their aura already unlocked. Their new aura will be black with a slight glow that is the same color as their natural aura as Umbra has and Onyx did after Umbra's awakening in RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx.**

 **Next time on World of Riders, we will discuss Riders Soul.**

* * *

 _Onyx launches another aura slash as he redrawss his blade. Zaffre does the same. Onyx jumps into the air and brings his sword down, Zaffre dodges while backing up. Onyx pursues and continues to relentlessly swing at Zaffre._

 _"Excellent. Excellent. You are good." Zaffre says as he dodges, "The girl wasn't exaggerating."_

 _Zaffre swings and Onyx ducks underneath, slashing his exposed stomach. Zaffre backs up in a tree with a groan, he then ducks under Onyx's swing. Zaffre jumps onto the top of one of the tree branches and laughs._

 _"I have a feeling it's my lucky day." Zaffre says, "Oh, Carmine, you don't know what it means. I've waited a long time to meet someone as good as you are."_

 _Onyx grabs his sword handle, which he sheathed, and Zaffre launches his sheath at Onyx. Onyx moves his head to the side and slashed. Zaffre jumps over the aura slash and swings downwards. Onyx goes on the defensive, dodging all of Zaffre's attacks. Onyx pulls his blade partway out of it's sheath to block Zaffre's sword. The two stay in that clash for some time until Onyx head butts Zaffre. As Onyx takes the opportunity to slash upwards, a serpent-like Grimm comes out of Zaffre's scar and wraps it's mouth around Onyx's sword handle, in between his hands. Onyx struggles against the Grimm until Zaffre tries to cut the Grimm. The Grimm dodges and stares at it's host before retreating back into his scar. Onyx jumps backwards._

 _"I almost had you." Zaffre says, "You wouldn't thing it'd by that tough to catch, but it is."_

 _"What the hell was that?" Onyx asks._

 _"An old friend I've lived with for years." Zaffre answers, "Actually friend isn't the right word. He's really very annoying."_

 _"I can imagine." Onyx says._

 _Onyx sheaths his blade._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx opens a portal to Light and Team RWBY. There, Umbra and the Temple are waiting. Team RWBY and Light battle with members of the Cultis Ex Ipsis. Umbra turns towards Onyx.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to come," Umbra states, " **brother**."

"Umbra, I have pursued you from one end of Remnant to the other." Onyx says.

"The Harbinger belongs to me!" Umbra declares.

"Let's finish this, **brother**." Onyx says, "Once and for all."

"Your betrayal came as a surprise." Umbra says to Amaranth, "Even more suprising is that you actually believe he can succeed."

Onyx and Umbra both activate level two of their Vertos. Onyx creates a construct of Alternative Retribution in it's scimitar form and Umbra creates his own double bladed scimitar. Umbra stabs the bottom blade into the ground sending a wave of energy at Onyx. Onyx blocks, but is pushed back. Onyx then charges at Umbra, who blocks and the two Riders clash, crimson and black and purple lighting erupting off their blades. Onyx breaks the clash and slashes relentlessly, Umbra blocks but slowly backs up. Onyx fires a blast out of his sword, and Umbra blocks with his forearm.

"Striped of Night's body you'll be nothing more than a withered mass of energy." Onyx says.

Umbra growls and flies into the air.

"The power I still have is more than enough to defeat you!" Umbra declares as lighting begins to erupt of his body. Umbra creates a construct of the Armor of the Riders with a pair of demonic wings to go with it.

"Perhaps I underestimated you, Onyx, but not as drastically as you underestimated me." Umbra declares, "I can harness the power of the Riders in ways you can only dream off."

"Just when I thought I was winning." Onyx jokes.

Umbra launches a beam of energy at Onyx, who blocks but is sent flying backwards.

"Your rebellion is over, Onyx." Umbra declares.

"I'm not done yet." Onyx says as he gets back up.

Onyx swings the blade once to generate energy around it then charges at Umbra. The two Riders blades collide and more lightning erupts from them. Onyx fires a beam at Umbra through the hilt of the sword and blasts Umbra into the floating Temple of the Riders.

Onyx turns towards Team RWBY, Light, and Amaranth who are making short work of the Cultis Ex Ipsis.

"Amaranth with me!" Onyx orders, "Make your way to the Throne Room when your done with the Cultis Ex Ipsis."

Onyx opens a portal and he and Amaranth teleport to the Throne Room, the latter of which has the Harbinger of the Riders.

"You think you've saved them." Umbra says, "But you've only doomed them to die for your rebellion."

Umbra fires a blast at Onyx, and he dodges.

"They're not fighting for me!" Onyx states, "They're fighting for themselves!"

Umbra fires another blast at Amaranth, who is unable to dodge. Amaranth is sent sprawling across the ground, then Umbra grabs her and throws her into the wall. The Harbinger of the Riders flies to the center of the room.

"Even if you had my power, you wouldn't know what to do with it." Umbra tells Onyx.

"Maybe not." Onyx says, "But I just realized I possess Chaos Aura as well."

Onyx phases into the Shadow Zone, the dormant energy within it is Chaos energy and the ability to make portals is also a power from Chaos Soul. Onyx can use the Relics and didn't lose aura regeration because he has only a small fraction of Chaos Soul as opposed to Umbra's half.

Onyx aura fades to black with a familiar crimson glow as do his constructs. Onyx creates a construct of Light's Armor and phases the entire Temple of the Riders into the Shadow Zone.

"A light to end the darkness." Onyx says.

The Riders charge and clash twice. Onyx fires a blast out of his blade, knocking Umbra through the walls and outside the temple. Onyx dashes after him and and slashes downwards charging more energy into his sword. Umbra blocks then clash two more times before Umbra blasts Onyx into the temple wall. Umbra begin laughing before dashing at Onyx and fires, but Onyx flies away. Umbra pursues and fires more shots, but Onyx dodges. Onyx turns to face Umbra and blocks his sword. Onyx blocks Umbra's second swing and fires a ball of energy at Umbra.

"Crushing Ruin." Onyx calls.

Spikes shot out of the ball and stab into Umbra. They suddenly detonate forcing Umbra back into the temple, crash landing in the Throne Room. Umbra gets up and laughs.

"This ends here." Onyx says, "It has to end here."

"You're hopelessly outmatched." Umbra declares.

"Your losing." Onyx states.

"And once I have destroyed you, you will have lost." Umbra counters, "Your power is pale copy that can tap a fraction of the Shadow Zone's power."

Umbra flares his aura.

"This is the true power of the Shadow Zone." Umbra declares.

"The Eighth Rider defeated you with the Shard of the Riders." Onyx states, "I will do the same.

Umbra laughs and holds his sword in the air. Lightning sparks around the blade. Onyx charges and strikes. Umbra blocks and they clash. Onyx breaks the clash and strikes rapidly, never giving Umbra more than a couple seconds of breathing room. The two Riders clash again.

Umbra charges at Onyx and swings his blade upwards. Onyx blocks and backflips out of Umbra's downwards smash. Umbra swings sideways and Onyx blocks and counters. Umbra blocks Onyx's counter, then his thrust. Onyx flips into the air and behind Umbra. Umbra was too fast, the moment Onyx lands behind Umbra, his swing had already started. Onyx tries to turn, but is forced to grab Umbra's blade with his left hand.

"The Relics are mine!" Umbra declares.

The Shard of the Riders begins to glow on Onyx's belt. In a sudden flash, Onyx's left arm takes the appearance of level three of his Verto. The construct and his clothing on his arm become solid black with a crimson glow. Onyx easily lifts Umbra off the ground and throws him with his supercharged arm.

"You cannot fully harness your power, and yet the Relic still protects you." Umbra says.

Onyx stares at his glowing arm.

"I will just have to get one for myself." Umbra declares.

Umbra flies to the Harbinger, but Onyx hits him with a left hook the moment Umbra lifts it. The Harbinger lands on the side of the room. As Onyx and Umbra battle kicking and sending the Harbinger across the room, Amaranth stirs. Onyx tries to grab the Relic, but Umbra blasts it away. He chases after it, but Onyx smacks the staff towards Amaranth. As they continue fighting, Amaranth grabs the staff.

"Amaranth, throw it." Onyx orders as he opens a portal near her.

Amaranth looks at Onyx, confused.

"Amaranth!" Onyx calls.

"The Temple of the Riders Throne room..." Amaranth says, "So much history here... Leaders made... Nations born... Wars begun and ended... And enemies revealed."

Amaranth throws the Harbinger of the Riders towards Umbra. Umbra begins to tap into the power of the fragment in the Relic to force himself into level three. Onyx can only stare in shock as Umbra blasts him across the room. Onyx then watches as Amaranth walks to stand beside Umbra.

"You were right, Onyx," Amaranth says, "trust is overrated."

"Amaranth, why?" Onyx asks.

"Fool." Umbra taunts, "Amaranth has been mine, body and soul, since that day Dera fell. You remember that day, don't you Onyx?"

Dera was the village Onyx went to as Carmine Noir and Amaranth was the woman,

"Amaranth fell in battle waiting for a hero who never came." Umbra states.

* * *

 _Bleeding and crushed under rubble, Amaranth watches as Onyx walks through Dera._

 _"Carmine." Amaranth calls weakly, "Please, don't leave me."_

* * *

"But her fiery rage shined bright in the well of souls, calling out for revenge." Umbra states, "I brought her back to take revenge one who betrayed her."

"Against you." Amaranth says.

"The signs." Onyx mumbles, "They were there all along. You tracked us through her!"

"You were a fool not to see it!" Amaranth says.

She takes the Harbinger of the Riders and wields it as a spear.

"Now die as I did," Amaranth demands, "helpless and alone!"

Amaranth charges at Onyx, but is intercepted by Light's railgun.

"He'll never be alone as long as we're alive." Light declares.

Amaranth watches at Team RWBY join Light beside Onyx.

"Then allow me to remedy that problem." Umbra says before firing bolts of lightning out of his fingertips.

The beams knock down everyone, except Onyx.

"Now, if there are no further distractions." Umbra says.

Onyx dissolves all his constructs and reverts to his base form.

"I... won't let you... get away with this." Onyx says, his voice shaking with rage.

Onyx's whole body begins to shake with rage. He grits his teeth and growls. Crimson lighting strike around the Temple of the Riders. Umbra and Amaranth stare in confusion.

"I won't let you..." Onyx repeats.

The time between each lightning strike shortens as dust and rubble float upwards around Onyx. Black flames spark around Onyx's hair, his eyes flashing silver. Onyx lets out a yell as one of the bolts of lightning strikes him. Onyx's hair stands up and doubles in length. Crimson flames begin burning around his hair then fade to black, giving the illusion that his hair is fire. Onyx eyes glow crimson then fade to silver. Onyx's body and clothing get covered by pure crimson energy. Onyx has activated level three.

In an instant, Onyx appears in front of Umbra and hits him with a right hook. The punch was so powerful the resulting shockwaves forced Amaranth outside the temple while Team RWBY and Light are unaffected. The energy around both Onyx and Umbra shatter and their eyes and hair return to normal. Umbra crashes into the wall and slams onto the floor.

"You're finished Umbra." Onyx declares.

Onyx creates Alternate Retribution in it's arm blade form and raises it above Umbra. Umbra looks up at Onyx.

"Where are we, Rider?" Night asks.

Onyx looks into Night's eyes, the midnight blue eyes of his twin, not the Grimm eyes of Umbra. Onyx has successfully forced Umbra out of his brother. Shocked, Onyx lets go of the construct, letting it dissolve as it leaves his hand. Onyx holds his hand out to Night, who takes it.

"Don't you remember, Night?" Onyx asks as he pulls Night up.

Team RWBY and Light rise.

"Onyx are you okay?" Ruby asks.

"Why did she call you that?" Night asks.

"Whoa, what did you do to him?" Yang asks.

"Who are they?" Night asks.

"Your memory appears to be incomplete." Light states.

"Light?" Night questions.

Night suddenly falls to his knees then suddenly jumps up and tackles Onyx. Team RWBY reaches for their weapons.

"Hold your fire." Light orders.

"Night." Onyx calls, "It's me, Onyx... Rider. It is alright, you are safe."

A portal opens and Camo and Silicon walks out.

"There is nothing to fear." Light says as he stands by his brothers.

"We are here." Onyx finishes.

Night gets off Onyx.

"You are home, Night." Onyx says.

"Umbra." He barely whispers.

Night turns towards Onyx.

"Umbra!" He says louder.

"Umbra is gone. The lab is now but a barren hole. We have taken refuge in Vale. The Atlesian military is out ally." Onyx says.

"My brothers. Where are my brothers?" Night asks.

"You killed five of them, including Shadow." Onyx answers.

"Only five. That's half our family!" Night yells.

"Can you remember?" Onyx asks.

"Only bits and pieces." Night answers, "Sometimes Umbra would let me watch, witness what he was making me do. The rest is just a blurr."

Silicon was still confused about the situation.

"Onyx," Silicon calls, "what's happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Silicon." Onyx answers, "Amaranth has retreated. The battle is won. But the Amaranth remains at large. We will not rest, until she and all Cultis Ex Ipsis are found and brought to justice."

* * *

Onyx sits at on a rock with the Shard of the Riders laying beside him, staring at the floating Temple of the Riders. Ruby walks to Onyx.

"You okay?" Ruby asks, her voice filled with concern.

"I was fool to trust Amaranth." Onyx says with even looking at Ruby, "And now look what I've lost us."

"We have lost a lot," Ruby states, "but look what you've gained."

Ruby gestures towards his four brothers. Onyx looks and watches as they talk and catch up.

"Your brothers working together for the first time in a long time." Ruby states, "You know why?"

Onyx looks at Ruby.

"You, Onyx." Ruby says, "You gave them something to believe in."

Ruby grabs the Shard of the Riders and holds it towards Onyx.

"Now there's still the Cultis Ex Ipsis." Ruby states, "Are we going to stop them or what?"

Onyx takes the Shard and places it on his belt. The Shard shines brightly as Onyx stands tall.

* * *

 **And now the Shadow War is over.**

 **Or is it?**

 **Yes.**

 **Yes it is.**

 **But Onyx's story isn't over.**

 **Stay tuned.**

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	27. Thanks to You

**World of Riders:** **Riders Souls are the souls of the Riders. They are generally stronger than "normal" souls and have more powerful semblances (Just look at Similitudo). Riders Soul grants Riders Aura, which can only be sensed by other Riders Soul. Riders Aura is more protective, allowing faster healing, faster aura regeneration, and stronger defenses. A Riders Aura must reach five percent before it risks not protecting the user as opposed to the usual fifteen percent. Riders Soul live past their bodies death. It converts the host into an energy form like those in Umbra's prison. The energy cannot influence the physical world, but can travel to the other realms, such as the Shadow Zone and the Realm of the Riders.**

 **Next time on World of Riders, we will discuss Prodromus.**

* * *

 _"He's a parasite that's overstayed his welcome." Zaffre states, "I've had this scar on my belly and the creature that lives behind it for as long as I can remember. I tried cutting it out, but it didn't seem to like that idea. The trouble is finding an opponent strong enough to put my life in danger, because that's the only time the creature appears. It knows that if the host dies the parasite dies. It must come out to defend itself. But I've never been able to catch it."_

 _Zaffre chuckles._

 _"Perhaps you've guest why I'm telling you my tragic tale." Zaffre says._

 _"You want me to help you get rid of that thing." Onyx states._

 _"Exactly." Zaffre responds, "I can't do it alone, I need your skills, your sword. What do you say?"_

 _"Guess I have to say yes." Onyx says as he grabs the handle of the sword on his hip._

 _"I'd appreciate it, though I knew you'd say yes." Zaffre states._

 _Onyx takes a step back and Zaffre takes a step forward. Onyx takes another step back and the. The two warriors dash at one another. Their blades clash and Zaffre starts running forward, pushing Onyx backwards. Onyx slides back to gain some distance and Zaffre charges. Onyx knocks Zaffre's sword into the air and slashes at his stomach. The Grimm blocked the attack and strikes Onyx's shoulder. Onyx jump and uses the string connecting his blade to his glove to tie up and restrain the Grimm._

 _"Don't look now, but a parting gift from your master should be arriving any second." Onyx says._

 _Right on cue, Zaffre sword falls and stabs into the Grimm. Zaffre mouth opens on shock and curves into a smirk. The Grimm pulls it's entire body put of Zaffre and tries to stab Onyx with it's sharp tail. Onyx moves his head to the side, forcing the Grimm to strike a tree. Onyx moves to the side and prepares to draw his blade, but instead watches as the Grimm withers and dies._

 _Zaffre chuckles._

 _"Free at last." Zaffre says, "After so long."_

 _Onyx gets back to a proper standing position._

 _"You are every bit the swordsman I hoped." Zaffre compliments, "To not have to live with that thing anymore, what a relief."_

 _Zaffre pulls his sword out of the vanishing Grimm's corpse._

 _"Well then, shall we finish it?" Zaffre asks as he levels his blade._

 _Onyx grabs his primary blade's handle. Blood leaks out of the side of Zaffre's mouth, but he wipes it away. Zaffre suddenly retches out blood. Zaffre falls, bleeding from his mouth and scar, using his sword to stay on his knees._

 _"How odd." Zaffre says, "But I think I understand."_

 _Zaffre looks at what remains of the vanishing Grimm._

 _"It would seem I was wrong about our roles." Zaffre says, "That thing was the host, and I the parasite. And of course, if the host dies, the parasite can't hope to survive."_

 _Zaffre chuckles._

 _"How ironic." Zaffre says before falling to the side._

 _Onyx stands over Zaffre. Zaffre looks at Onyx before coughing out more blood._

 _"Car...mine." He calls._

 _Onyx kneels down in front Zaffre's head, staring into Zaffre's eyes as he passes._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx and Night stand at Beacon Cliff staring into the Emerald Forest.

"So majestic and peaceful, this kingdom." Night says, "Unlike the final days of the Shadow War."

As well as his own memories, Night gained a few of Umbra's.

"I've wonder what might have been if you had fought Umbra instead of me." Onyx admits.

Night turns to his brother.

"Never mourn the past, my brother." Night lectures, "Thanks to you, our race survives."

Onyx takes the Shard of the Riders off his belt and kneels down.

"You were our leader, Night." Onyx says as he passes the Shard to Night using his Aliquam, "It is your right to lead us again."

Night lets the Shard float above his hand.

"In a world I do not know?" Night asks.

He has yet to regain all his memories.

"I am no longer your leader, Onyx," Night states as he forces the Shard back towards Onyx, "you are mine."

Onyx grabs the Shard of the Riders and places it back on his belt. The Shard of the Riders begins to glow on Onyx's belt.

"Onyx." Night calls.

Onyx doesn't respond.

"Onyx!" Night calls louder.

"I am receiving a message." Onyx states.

"From who?" Night asks.

Onyx stays silent for a while.

"Trion." Onyx answers.

* * *

"Onyx what is Trion saying?" Night's voice fades into the background of Onyx's mind.

" **I wish that I could meet you under better circumstances, Onyx Rider.** " Trion says, " **But I fear that Iconicus will not withstand the next Guardian assault.** "

" **So you speak to me from across the ages?** " Onyx asks.

" **If you are listening to this message, then I take solace that you now possess the Shard of the Riders.** " Trion says, " **I am certain that you have deduced how these Relics of the Riders came to be found in such remote locations. Indeed, I transported them there, not so much to keep them far from Prodromus' hands, but to ensure that they reach yours. As you may have long suspected, the Book of the Riders records events of the future as well as the past. My imperfect understanding of it's runes affords me a shadowy glimpse of what is to come. The book's pages foretold that you, Onyx Rider, would journey to this small but significant kingdom, and there engage in a crucial chapter in the Shadow War. I know neither the nature of the battle, nor it's outcome. I only hope that these relics of the ancients will add the Riders in your time of need. Of utmost importance, in a few moments I will launch the last of the Relics. The most significant and powerful of them all.** "

* * *

As Onyx's vision ends, he is forced to his knees and the Shard stops glowing.

"What was the message?" Night asks.

"It is paramount that we recover the final four Relics of the Riders." Onyx states, "The Pillars of the Riders."

"For what?" Night asks.

 _For the regeneration of our species._

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	28. The Next Mission

**World of Riders:** **Prodromus is the leader of the Guardians and wielder of the Harbinger of the Riders. He was the second in command of the Riders' army, outranked only by the Eight Riders or more specifically, Umbra. Prodromus only fought in the first two of three phases of the Shadow War. He was defeated and forced into exile where he would remain for eons. When Trion used the Harbinger to make the Guardians hide and protect the Relics of the Riders, Prodromus was not included due to being immune to the Harbinger. He never went into stasis, which is why he looks worn and aged dispite being the same age as all the other Guardians.**

 **Next time on World of Riders, we'll discuss the P.O.K.E.**

* * *

 **Act 5:** **World of Riders**

* * *

 _A dance party is being held in a warehouse near the docks in Vale. A large amount of thugs, criminals, and lowlifes working for the crime lord, Cappuccino. The music was loud and blaring. The DJ and host of the party's scroll starts to ring. He answers it._

 _"Yeah!" The host yells over the music.._

 _"Can you turn down the music?" The Rider asks._

 _"What!?" The host yells over the music._

 _"Can you turn down the music!? I'm trying to get some sleep here!" The Rider asks louder._

 _"Turn down the music!" The host says._

 _He increases the volume._

 _"How's that!?" The host taunts._

 _He increases the volume to maximum._

 _"How's that!? That much better!?" The host taunts._

 _"Turn down your damn music or I'll come over there and turn it down myself!" The Rider threatens._

 _"Alright sucka'!" The host says as he grabs his gun._

 _A one handed SMG that looks like a real life MP5 without a stock._

 _"You come down here, we can dance!" The host threatens._

 _The Rider doesn't respond._

 _"Hello!?" The host calls, "Hello!?"_

 _The host ends the call._

 _"Bitch." The host taunts._

 _He goes back to dancing until Onyx, dress as he was in the begin of Arc 2, smashes through the warehouse door in a black, topless, sports car, hitting three people in the process. Onyx smashes the car into the music controls and speakers nearly crushing the host, but he runs out of the way. Onyx then jumps over his door._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx informs the other Ghosts and Team RWBY on the situation.

"So these Pillars can convert everyone with even a fraction of Rider DNA into full blooded Riders?" Silicon asks.

"Yes, and we must find each of them before Amaranth." Onyx says.

"Why?" Ruby asks, "Sounds like you only need one to prevent Amaranth from using it."

"And is becoming full blooded Riders really a bad thing?" Weiss asks.

"While I am unfamiliar with the lore of these Pillars of the Riders, Trion knew many secrets." Onyx states, "And the ancient possessed technology that has long been lost to what we consider modern science. While creating a race are the Pillars original purpose, they can be repurposed to destroy all others."

"A world of only Riders." Light states.

"Umbra's idea of a perfect future." Night says.

"What about my question?" Ruby asks.

"While all together the Pillars' range is all of Remnant, individually each one can function with a radius of several thousand miles." Onyx explains.

"Set it off in the center of a kingdom and..." Weiss begins and then stops, not even wanting to think about the devastation.

"Locating and securing the Pillars should be easy enough with the Map of the Riders." Blake states.

Onyx takes the Map of the Riders and activates it.

"Show me the Pillars of the Riders." Onyx orders.

All the crimson dots on the Map disappear. Onyx waits for a while untile the entire hologram of Remnant disappears.

"What the?" Yang questions.

Instead of a Map of Remnant, a book appears.

"A book?" Weiss says.

"The Book of the Riders." Onyx states.

"Meaning what?" Blake asks.

"The location of the Pillars are written in the Book of the Riders." Onyx explains.

"And Amaranth currently has the Book." Night states.

Onyx deactivates the Map of the Riders and turns towards Night.

"You think your ready to go back into the field?" Onyx asks.

"I need a weapon." Night states.

"Right this way." Onyx says.

* * *

Night gets equipped with his new gear. He wears white body armor with large shoulder pauldrons and faulds on his hips. He also wears armored greaves. Underneath his armor is black jeans and a midnight blue top that includes faulds to cover his front and back. Night's new weapon is a upgraded version of his original. While still the same crossbows, hidden blades, and kunai with chain hybrid, the gauntlets now include armor on his hands and fingers.

"Let me walk you through it." Silicon says, "The outer and inner layers of the body suit are made of a titanium-dipped tri-weave. It's between those layers where things get interesting. MR-fluids harden in response to impact. With this kind of shock absorption, you'll be able to put more force into your counterattacks. The liquid armor is more flexible than the fibers in your last armors as well. You can use that increases maneuverability to take out multiple foes in quick succession. The new gauntlets launch just as fast and with as much force as a bullet coming out of a railgun and retract just as fast. Don't worry, that suit can take the G's."

* * *

Night goes to the mansion's arena to test out the new suit and weapons.

"You ready?" Onyx asks.

Night furrows his brow in concentration as a helmet expands from the armor. The helmet has a tinted visor covering Night's face.

"Loading Simulation." Silicon states.

Four holographic men appear on the opposing side to Night. They charge and Night throws a smoke bomb. In the mist of the smoke, he counters the first one's strike and kicks the second. Night grabs the third's arm, while he tries to punch Night, swings him around, and flips him over. Night cartwheels to the last man. While still on his hands, Night wraps his legs around the man's neck and throws him to the side. The first man gets up and charges at Night. Night sweeps his legs, jumps and knees him in th stomach, and finishes with a kick.

* * *

Onyx and Night teleport to the Book of the Riders. Amaranth is waiting for them with Prodromus and Legalis.

"So he survived being crushed under a rock." Onyx comments.

"I've been waiting for you." Amaranth says.

Onyx looks at his twin and nods. They both activate level two of their Vertos. Crimson and midnight blue aura flares off them. Prodromus and Legalis step up to fight. Prodromus draws his mace and Legalis draws his blades.

"Last we fought, you revealed your strategy to me." Legalis states, "Was that a good idea? You revealed your secret to me. So, now I can move in a different, unpredictable way."

"No." Onyx says, "To change your natural reaction in a short amount of time, is not easy. Wonder if you can keep up with my speed now!?"

* * *

 **The dream match, Onyx versus Legalis round two.**

 **Not really.**

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	29. Battle for the Book

**World of Riders:** **The P.O.K.E. or Punch of Kill Everything is Brass' semblance. He charges up his aura into a mass of energy that explodes on impact. The more aura he uses, the stronger the punch. A full powered P.O.K.E. from Brass could destroy the main building of Beacon Academy. Brass normally uses ten percent of his aura each P.O.K.E.**

 **Next time on** **World of Riders** **, we will discuss Light's semblance, Dematerialization.**

* * *

 _"When I don't get enough sleep, I get irritable." The Rider states, "And you don't wanna make me-"_

 _Onyx moves his head to the side to dodge one of the thugs shot. Onyx turns and watches as all the thugs pull out their guns, pistols, revolvers, shotguns, and SMGs. Onyx draws Redemption's Edge and front flips shooting the people the were behind him in the process. When Onyx lands he shoots in front of him. The host takes cover behind one of the speakers and the rest are hit. Onyx fires suppressing shots to prevent the host from moving. Onyx then jumps onto his car, and onto the upper level of the warehouse._

 _As Onyx swings himself onto the higher ground, he sweeps one of the thugs legs. Onyx then spin kicks the thug to his other side. Onyx fires each pistol both directions, hitting all but one. Onyx spins onto the wall to dodge the thugs shots. Once Onyx hits the wall, he shoots the thug. Onyx ducks under a new arriving thugs rapid fire. Onyx turns and shoots the thugs, then reloads._

 _Three thugs on the lower level shoot at Onyx, who drops to the floor to dodge. Onyx shoots between the railing hitting those three. A new thug show up with his shotgun and shoots at Onyx. Onyx flips to dodge the shells and then jumps under the railing. While in air, Onyx shoots the thug and hits a barrel._

 _The barrel falls to the ground and Onyx lays on it. He fires to both his left and right, hitting the thugs beside him. Onyx rolls off the barrel to avoid shots. Onyx then jumps and kicks another barrel into the thug that is shooting at him. Another thug tosses a grenade at Onyx, but he jumps into the air, catches the grenade in his right hand, passes it under his leg to his left hand and tosses it back towards the thug who threw it._

 _As the grenade explodes, Onyx walks and leans on a barrel. The last man standing, the host, looks at Onyx before hidding behind his cover. The host uses his scroll to make a call. While it rings, he looks back at Onyx only to find him gone. When the thug turns back, Onyx is in front of him. Onyx kicks the host in the head, causing him to fall to the ground and drop his scroll and weapon. Onyx walks to the thug with only one of his pistols drawn. Onyx takes aim._

 _"Wait!" The host demands, "Who are you?"_

 _"Just a man trying to get some sleep." The Rider answers._

 _"Wait!" The host demands, "You came here just to make us turn off the music?"_

 _"If you were listening on the call, I said I would come here to turn it off myself." The Rider states._

 _"What!?" The host asks, "Are you insane!? Do you know what you just got yourself into!?"_

 _Onyx places his finger on the trigger._

 _"Do you know who I am!?" The host asks, "Do you know who my uncle is!?"_

 _"Yes, I do." The Rider answers before shooting the host._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx charges at Legalis and begins rapidly striking him. Legalis blocks, but is drastically forced back. Legalis strikes with his right blade, but Onyx warps behind him and punches. Legalis turns and blocks.

"What's wrong?" Onyx asks, "Aren't you going to use Time-Leap?"

Onyx spins around and kicks Legalis in his side, then uppercuts him and finishes with a right hook. Legalis is sent sliding backwards.

"This is... my current limit." Legalis states.

"Now, hurry and use Time-Leap." Onyx demands.

"As you wish." Legalis says.

Legalis dashes at Onyx. He activates his semblance and continues his dash. Legalis goes for a right swing, but when his semblance deactivates, Onyx punches him in the stomach. Onyx then kicks Legalis backwards. Legalis crash lands and creates a crater. Legalis chuckles.

* * *

Night launches his right kunai, and Prodromus deflects it. Night redraws the kunai.

"I am Prodromus." Prodromus introduces, "Lord and Master of the Guardians. I'm the one that will destroy the humans and all they stand for."

Prodromus charges at Night and slams his mace downwards, which Night dodges. Prodromus dashes at Night and tries to jab him with the mace, which Night also dodges. Prodromus charges at Night, but before he can attack, Night backflips over Prodromus. Prodromus turns and fires a blast at Night. Night blocks, but gets knocked off balance.

* * *

"Are you gonna surrender?" Onyx asks.

Legalis stands up and takes his stance. Neither opponent moves. Legalis takes a step back then dashes at Onyx. Onyx dodges Legalis' kick, then right blade. Onyx jumps back, but Legalis keeps on pursuing him, attacking relentlessly. Legalis jabs Onyx's cheek as Onyx punches Legalis'. Onyx's strike was stronger and Legalis is forced backwards. Legalis Time-Leaps and stabs Onyx's stomach, but Onyx shrugs off the pain and jabs Legalis' face. Both warriors are sent flying backwards.

Onyx recovers first, but both stop sliding at the same time.

* * *

Prodromus smashes Night, sending him flying backwards. Night lands on one knee and doesn't have time to recover for Prodromus' maced uppercut. Night is knocked into the air and Prodromus grabs Night's head as he falls back down. Prodromus throws Night onto the ground. Night fires his kunai then quickly turns around, swinging it like a mace. Prodromus deflects the blow and stands there as Night charges. Night quickly launches and redraws his kunai at Prodromus' chest, knocking him back slightly, before maneuvering behind him and repeating the attack with similar results. Prodromus turn around as he swings, but Night front flips over the swings and attacks the same way again. Night turns around and launches his kunai as he lands. Prodromus turns and fires a beam from his mace that engulfs Night's kunai and chain and strikes Night.

* * *

Onyx and Legalis match each other blow for blow. Elbow meets elbow. Knee meets knee. Fist meets blade. Finally, one clash knocks Legalis backwards and Onyx closes the distance. Onyx swings his left fist and Legalis crosses his blades to block, but is still sent skidding backwards. Onyx charges again and when he swings his right fist, Legalis Time-Leaps and stabs Onyx in the stomach with his right blade. Onyx falls to his knees and hand, the other clutching the wound.

"So that's how it is." Legalis says to himself as he stands over Onyx.

Onyx pushes himself to one knee.

* * *

Night fires his crossbow as Prodromus charges. But he shrugs off the attack. As Night tries to fire again, Prodromus grabs his hand, blocking the crossbow. Prodromus tries to punch Night with his free hand, but Night blocks with his own. The two struggle in their position for some time.

"This is disappointing." Prodromus says, "If you're the best Humanity have. My victory is assured."

Prodromus raises his arms up, pulling Night's with them and blasts him away with a beam from his mouth. Prodromus charges at Night and smashed him downwards with his mace. As Prodromus goes to finish Night off, Amaranth interferes.

"We need to go." Amaranth states.

A blood red portal opens and the two head to exit. Night gets up, charges at the two, snatches the Book of the Riders from Amaranth's belt, then phases into the Shadow Zone.

* * *

"You Riders are able to power up by simply transforming." Legalis says as Onyx struggles to rise, "But, for Guardians, there is only one way to get stronger."

Onyx falls back onto his hands and knees.

"Improvement." Legalis says, "I never thought about improving, even once, Because, there was no need to. But, after looking at you, I thought that maybe I should get better than I already am, too. And so, I was able to increase the limit of Time-Leap to 0.2 seconds."

Legalis takes a step towards Onyx, who is still on the ground. Onyx slowly begins to rise. Legalis closes his eyes as he waits for Onyx to stand.

"Hurry and stand up." Legalis demands.

Onyx pushes himself to his feet as his aura finishes healing his wound,

"Are you sure about this?" Onyx asks.

"I was forced to improve because of you." Legalis states, "So, I am paying my debt. Now were even."

Onyx spits blood to the side then glares at Legalis. Onyx jumps backwards to gain some distance. Legalis takes a stance, but this one is different from before. Both his blades are still kept up, his left is still in front of his right, his legs are still straight and shoulder width apart, but his blades are spread apart instead of one in front the other.

"This stance will help me utilize all my newly found potential." Legalis states.

 _As expected..._

 _The strength in his attacks have powered up,_

 _As well._

 _I'll be able to stand only a few of those attacks._

 _But..._

 _A few of those attacks are enough for me to get used to the new Time-Leap limit of 0.2 seconds._

Onyx smirks.

* * *

 **Onyx vs Legalis continues.**

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	30. Chaos Verto

**Two Chapters in one day! Whoo!**

* * *

 **World of Riders:** **Dematerialization is Light's semblance, it allows him to turn into a mass of light that can phase through matter. Light can stay dematerialized for about a full minute before side affects of an overused semblance occur. This time limit is expanded to a minute and a half with his armor which modifies his semblance so he can dematerialize and re-materialize faster. His speed as a mass of light is also increased by the armor. When moving at high speeds Light takes the appearance as lightning instead of th usual ball of light.**

 **Next time on** **World of Riders** **, we will discuss Chaos Verto.**

* * *

 _A detective pulls up to the warehouse where a lone cop armed with a shotgun is waiting. The detective steps out of his car. He is wearing a black vest over his white dress shirt, brown slacks, black dress shoes, black gloves, and a brown fedora._

 _"Detective Malone." The cop calls, "Good morning."_

 _Malone walks up to the cop._

 _"Yeah, something tells me nothing good about this morning." Malone states, "What do we got here?"_

 _"Multiple gun shots were reported coming from this warehouse." The cop answers, "I was the first one to answer the call."_

 _"Multiple gunshots huh?" Malone repeats, "You do know whose warehouse this is?"_

 _"Yes, sir." The cop says._

 _Malone draws his silver revolver which was holstered under his arm._

 _"Have you gone inside yet?" Malone asks as he checks the chamber._

 _"No, sir." The cop answers, "I wanted to wait for backup."_

 _"Well," Malone closes the chamber, "it's here."_

 _Then enter the warehouse with their weapons ready._

 _"By the gods." The cop says, "What a massacre."_

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx keeps his smirk.

 _To power up in the middle of a battle is a trait of the Guardians._

 _But Legalis seems to grow faster than the rest._

Neither Onyx nor Legalis moves.

"You're looking at this the wrong way, Onyx Rider." Legalis says.

"What!?" Onyx asks.

"You're intending to take a few of my attacks." Legalis states, "And while enduring those attacks, you'll try to get used to my movements which are 0.2 seconds faster."

Legalis activates his semblance and attacks Onyx with tens of blows. Then returns to his original position as his semblance deactivates.

"I am still improving." Legalis states.

Legalis turns his back to Onyx as he collapses from all the attacks.

"You cannot counter my Time-Leap now," Legalis declares, "since it's limit has now increased to 0.5 seconds."

Onyx remains on the ground, motionless.

"You are in no condition to even surrender." Legalis says.

Onyx pushes himself to his feet, shocking Legalis.

"Not yet!" Onyx declares.

"Are you that obsessed with winning?" Legalis asks.

"That's not it!" Onyx says.

"What?" Legalis asks.

"It'll be unfair to you if it ends like this." Onyx says.

"What do you mean?" Legalis asks.

"Your honor would never allow you to accept victory against someone who has yet to use their full power." Onyx states.

Onyx flares his aura, but outside of his normal aura is a slightly larger chaotic, shadowy, black one with a crimson glow.

"An incomplete technique." Onyx says, "There's only a 10% chance that it'll work. And if it fails, it'll completely disconnect my body and soul. But, still...!"

The ground beneath Onyx begins to break off and rise in small portions as Onyx's two aura's flare.

" **He still has a transformation left which is even stronger than level two!?** " Amaranth asks in disbelief, " **Unbelievable! Has he already attained level three.** "

While Onyx did achieve the form against Umbra, he cannot go into the form at will. Verto is powered by strong emotions, that's what allowed him to achieve the form.

" **Legalis, attack him!** " Amaranth orders, " **Don't let him do whatever he's up to!** "

Onyx continues to flare his aura and Legalis stares in disbelief at the still increasing power emanating off of Onyx.

" **Stop spacing out!** " Amaranth demands.

Legalis raises his guard but soon lowers it.

" **Do something!** " Amaranth orders.

"If you get stronger, then I will improve and get stronger, as well." Legalis states, "Hey Onyx Rider, I wonder for how long we both can keep going like this."

Legalis smirks, the first sign of true emotion from any Guardian, enjoying the battle.

Both auras surrounding Onyx fades and he reverts to his base form. Onyx straightens out his body and smirks. Legalis stares at Onyx, with his own smirk fading.

Onyx activates level one of his Verto, but the flames covering his eyes and hair as well as his aura are black with crimson glow and take a slightly larger, more chaotic, flame like appearance as opposed to the usual crimson flames. Onyx's usual crimson aura flares around his body in the usual flame like appearance. The black aura expands to become three times as large as his usual one, which is still visible.

"It worked." Onyx says, "The power of Verto, combined with Chaos Aura."

Verto only boosts Riders aura which is why only those with even only partially realized Riders souls like Onyx did when he first transformed can ever use it, even if they are a descendant of the Eight Riders.

"If I made a mistake while doing this, I might've ended up dying." Onyx states, "But it looks like I was able to perfectly control it. Chaos-Verto... is my trump card!"

"Chaos-Verto?" Legalis repeats.

"Yeah!" Onyx says, "Chaos aura doubles anyone's power, speed, and all other fighting abilities."

Legalis gets back into his stance, as does Onyx. Onyx dashes at Legalis then disappears. Onyx reappears behind him. Legalis turns but Onyx is gone.

"Impossible!" Legalis says.

Legalis looks around but can't find Onyx anywhere. He can still her the sound of Onyx kicking off the ground into a jump.

"Over here!" Onyx calls.

Onyx stands in his original position.

"I couldn't see him, at all!" Legalis states.

"But now, this is possible." Onyx says, "It's because Verto is a combination of strength and a calm mind, with proper aura control!"

Black and crimson lighting erupts off of Onyx as he flares his auras even harder. More rubble floats upwards from the ground.

"His power is rising at an extraordinary rate!" Legalis states.

Onyx continues to flare his auras, picking up more and more rubble, most of which is created from the sheer power and force of Onyx's auras. Onyx's aura flares so hard that it creates a shockwave forcing everything it touches into the Shadow Zone. Onyx's hair and eyes glow black with a crimson glow and his Chaos aura becomes more like a chaotic outline of his body rather than flames. The Shadow Zone itself changes from the sheer power of Onyx. It appears crimson rather than it's usual grey.

Onyx lunges at Legalis, who crosses his blades to block, but Onyx smashs right through his guard, punching Legalis in the face. Legalis is sent backwards and Onyx immediately closes the distance. Legalis kicks off the ground and activates his semblance to strike Onyx with his right blade. The Shadow Zone's aura negation even works on Guardians allowing Onyx to easily block.

"What the...!?" Legalis yells.

Onyx uses his free hand to punch Legalis in the stomach.

"It's useless." Onyx declares, "The Shadow Zone negates aura and semblances. Besides, the level I'm at now is far ahead of your Time-Leap."

Legalis kicks at Onyx's head, but Onyx blocks and counters with a flurry of lightning fast blows. Onyx finishes by kicking Legalis upwards. Onyx dashes after Legalis, punching him twice to send him further upwards. Onyx's aura starts to flicker.

 _Even Verto won't last for much longer._

 _I'll finish it in one blow!_

Onyx moves so fast he seemingly teleports to the ground and charges a blast in his right hand.

"Max Fire!" Onyx shouts.

Legalis blocks as he decends back to the ground. The hundreds of black beams with crimson glows curve to meet their target. Onyx dashes in the center of the beams after Legalis, moving faster than his own attack. Legalis blocks the incoming attacks as Onyx makes his way towards Legalis. When the ends of the beams meet Legalis, they explode, engulfing the area in a black and crimson light. The energy was so powerful Amaranth, Prodromus, and Night were all pushed away. As the light fades and the smoke begins to clear, everyone is forced out of the Shadow Zone, but Onyx and Legalis remain out of sight.

Onyx rises to his knee and out of the smoke.

"You really are something else..." Onyx compliments.

Legalis stands up and out of the smoke, His body and coat are more scarred and worn than when this fight began. If this were any of the other Guardians Onyx has faced tey would have been turned to dust, but Legalis remains standing.

"You're a formidable opponent." Legalis compliments, "But, that's also the reason I've improved so much. Just then... I improved my Time-Leap even further and was able to dodge your attack even within the Shadow Zone. I don't intend to stop improving, just yet!"

"I see." Onyx says before rising to his feet.

Onyx's aura flickers and his left arm starts twitching. Onyx grabs it and then floats towards Legalis. Onyx stops when he's halfway there and outstretches his right arm, with his hand closed as a fist. Onyx chuckles. Legalis smirks. Legalis slide across the ground to Onyx. He outstretches his right arm with his hand closed as a fist. The two warriors fist meet and then immediately jump backwards. Onyx gets into a stance with his left arm no longer twitching. Legalis gets into his stance then quickly tries out many new stances before settling with his body sideways, right arm held in front of him, blade vertical, and his left arm behind him, blade horizontal. Legalis spreads his legs with his right in front of the left. Right foot forward, left foot sideways.

 _Another new pose to match his improved power?_

 _That seems to be the case._

 _He's improving at a frightening pace._

 _He may even be able to best Umbra in battle._

"You're truly an amazing guy." Onyx compliments.

Onyx grits his teeth as his right leg starts twitching.

 _I might be in trouble._

" **Legalis!** " Amaranth calls, " **His Chaos Verto will not last for much longer. There's no need to fight him head on. Just keep your distance for a while and you'll win for sure!** "

Onyx and Legalis both send menacing glances at Amaranth, causing her to back away slightly. The warriors look back at one another.

 _His honor would never allow him to win like that._

 _While honor is respectable,_

 _It's also the fastest way to an early grave._

 _Thank you Legalis._

 _Let's show her that we're more than couple of pawns in her game._

Onyx tightens his right hand and Legalis nods. Onyx smirks. Both warriors exhale then flare their auras. Black and crimson versus white. They charge and Legalis activates his semblance.

"My Time-Leap is way ahead of you!" He boast.

Legalis rapidly jabs Onyx's chest with his blades, finishing with a powerful right jab with his blade. Onyx feels all the pain the moment his semblance ends, freezing Onyx in place before collapsing. Onyx's auras fades as he drops. Legalis closes his eyes. Before Onyx hits the ground, he stops himself with his Aliquam then flares his auras.

"Impossible!" Legalis reacts.

Onyx gets back to up and launches a right hook, sending Legalis flying backwards. Legalis crashes into a rocky wall and is embedded into the crater he forms. Legalis slowly looks up to Onyx then pulls himself out of the wall only to fall to one knee, Legalis uses his hand to push himself up before falling back onto one knee. Onyx keeps his fist outstretched, breathing heavily before collapsing to his hands and knees, still breathing heavily.

Onyx slowly and painfully forces himself to his feet and Legalis does the same, both heavily breathing. Onyx takes a deep breath. Onyx smirks and Legalis takes a few steps towards Onyx.

"Don't you fear death?" Legalis asks.

"I not taking another one of your blows." Onyx declares.

"I see." Legalis says, "To think that someone like you was out there."

Legalis looks up to the sky and Onyx walks next to him and joins.

"We're just 'pawns' in this game, after all." Legalis says as he looks at the ground, eyes closed.

"For now." Onyx says, still looking at the sky.

"For now?" Legalis repeats, turning his head towards Onyx.

"Yeah." Onyx nods as he turns his head towards Legalis, "Right?"

Onyx smirks and Legalis does as well. Onyx turns back towards the sky. Onyx deactivates his Chaos Verto, then falls onto his back. Legalis walks towards Onyx. Onyx chuckles then groans in pain. Legalis turns and walks away with his eyes closed.

"You continue to suprise me." Legalis states.

 _I'm gonna have to stay away from using Chaos Verto for a while now._

Legalis looks back at Onyx.

 _ **With that, we are even.**_

Legalis walks to Amaranth who growls at the fact that Legalis didn't kill Onyx.

" **If that was a joke, it's not a funny one.** " Amaranth says.

She activates level two and charges a blast in her hand.

" **I assumed it would come to this.** " Legalis says as he takes his stance.

" **For ignoring my orders so many times, and for sparing the Rider's life so easily, there's no way I'm letting you leave here alive.** " Amaranth threatens.

Onyx stares at Amaranth and Legalis in the distance.

" **I'm the one who makes the rules!** " Amaranth declares, " **And you're the one who quietly follows them!** "

Prodromus walks in between Amaranth and Legalis.

" **You are shortsighted.** " Prodromus says, " **Even if you could destroy us, it'll be your plan that suffers.** "

Amaranth deactivates her Verto and dissolves her blasts. A blood red portal opens and they walk inside.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	31. Master of the Guardians

**Three chapters in one day!? Holy crap it's the trifecta.**

* * *

 **World of Riders:** **Chaos Verto is ridiculous. It's so powerful that I had to give it a massive drawback. Then I did some research on the average stats of an athlete and realized just how stupid strong even doubling that power would do. Chaos Verto allows anyone with partial Chaos Aura to have full Chaos Aura while in Verto. Verto normally does not boost Chaos Aura meaning Onyx doesn't double his power in Verto. The multiple is actually more like (0.98xV)+0.02 or (0.5xV)+0.5 in Umbra's case.** ** _V_** **being the multiple of Verto. Now that thats out the way. Take the two times boost of Chaos Aura and multiple that by Verto.**

 **The physical appearance is the same except the hair, eyes, and aura take the appearance of their Chaos Aura. The user's regular aura will appear on the inside of the Chaos Aura. Now for the boosts.**

 **Level one is time four.**

 **Level two is times sixteen.**

 **Level three is ONE HUNDRED AND SIXTY!**

 **What the hell have I created!?**

 **Chaos Verto increases the strength and other fighting abilities of a person.** **But in exchange, it** **is very rough on the body.** **Verto itself is hard on the body as it uses a lot of aura.** **So, using** **this with it is like throwing your life away on purpose.** **That's why, Onyx** **didn't open with Chaos Verto.**

 **Think about this, if Juane can do at least one percent of aura damage to anyone in a fight. That blow(s) would KILL them in Level three. He would do nearly twice as much damage with same blow(s). More since he'll be able to take WAY more hits. He'll move faster than MACH 12! And his reaction time will be adjusted to that speed. He'll be untouchable. He'll hit so hard that his sword will probably break from being swung too hard. And this is FUCKING JUANE!**

 **Now all I have to ask is, what kind of overpowered god enemy am I going to need in order to have anyone take this form?**

 **Next time on Word of Riders, we will discuss the Cultis Ex Ipsis.**

* * *

 _All they see is the dead bodies of all the people Onyx shot as well as blew up. The tire tracks from his car are also visible._

 _"There's gotta be a dozen." The cop says, "At least a dozen dead men here."_

 _"I guess I don't need this anymore." Malone states as he lowers his revolver._

 _Malone steps further into the warehouse. He kneels down in front of one of the bodies. The cop kneels down next to him._

 _"These were all Cappuccino's men." The cop states._

 _Malone hums in agreement._

 _"Musta' been some kind of gang war." The cop guesses._

 _"No." Malone says, "This is no gang war. Cappuccino's men might be dumb, but they know how to use a gun. There would be other dead men here, not just them. This is something else."_

 _"Well, one things for sure." The cop says as he stands up, "We won't need that search warrant we were trying to get, huh?"_

 _Malone chuckles._

 _"Yeah. I can live with this." Malone says._

 _"Detective Malone!" The cop calls, "I found something here!"_

 _Malone and the cop kneel down where Onyx first started shooting. They look at the gunmetal grey bullet casings on the floor. Malone picks one up and examines it. Engraved on the casing is 'THIS BULLET CASING IS THE PROPERTY OF THE RIDER'._

 _"The Rider." Malone reads._

 _Malone turns the casing to see the other side. There it says 'THE BULLET IS MEANT FOR SOMEONE ELSE'. Malone chuckles at the joke._

 _"What do you make of this?" The cop they see is the dead bodies of all the people Onyx shot as well as blew up. The tire tracks from his car are also visible._

 _"There's gotta be a dozen." The cop says, "At least a dozen dead men here."_

 _"I guess I don't need this anymore." Malone states as he lowers his revolver._

 _Malone steps further into the warehouse. He kneels down in front of one of the bodies. The cop kneels down next to him._

 _"These were all Cappuccino's men." The cop states._

 _Malone hums in agreement._

 _"Musta' been some kind of gang war." The cop guesses._

 _"No." Malone says, "This is no gang war. Cappuccino's men might be dumb, but they know how to use a gun. There would be other dead men here, not just them. This is something else."_

 _"Well, one things for sure." The cop says as he stands up, "We won't need that search warrant we were trying to get, huh?"_

 _Malone chuckles._

 _"Yeah. I can live with this." Malone says._

 _"Detective Malone!" The cop calls, "I found something here!"_

 _Malone and the cop kneel down where Onyx first started shooting. They look at the gunmetal grey bullet casings on the floor. Malone picks one up and examines it. Engraved on the casing is 'THIS BULLET CASING IS THE PROPERTY OF THE RIDER'._

 _"The Rider." Malone reads._

 _Malone turns the casing to see the other side. There it says 'THE BULLET IS MEANT FOR SOMEONE ELSE'. Malone chuckles at the joke._

 _"What do you make of this?" The cop asks._

 _"This guy's got balls." Malone says, "That's for sure."_

 _A black truck drives towards the warehouse. It stops halfway down the block when the driver sees Malone and the cop through the open doors._

 _"We got company." The cop warns._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Night phases out of the Shadow Zone to deal with Prodromus and Amaranth.

" **Kill him.** " Amaranth orders.

Prodromus turns towards Amaranth.

" **You may have been Umbra's Second-in-Command, but I never worked for Umbra.** " Prodromus says, " **I am a Guardian, I do not take orders from you. But, luckily for you, out goals are the same.** "

Night turns to Onyx activating Chaos Verto. As Amaranth yells at Legalis, Prodromus questions Night.

"Aren't you going to take that form?" Prodromus asks.

"No." Night says, "I don't need it to be rid of you."

Night flares his aura then charges at Prodromus. Night kicks Prodromus into the air, dashes behind him, striking his back, then blasts Prodromus away. Prodromus gets up, his armor smoking from the blast.

 _There armor really is as strong as Onyx warned._

 _I might have to use more aura then expected._

Prodromus swings his mace at Night, but he drops to the ground. Night kicks Prodromus upwards with both legs then dashes after him. Night double axe handle smashes Prodromus into the ground. He then warps in front of Prodromus and strikes with a right hook to the face. Night spins so his legs are facing upwards and kicks Prodromus' head, then flips so his feet are facing the ground and strikes Prodromus with a left jab. Night dashes back slightly and throws a ball of energy at Prodromus before shooting him with his other hand.

Night kicks Prodromus backwards, then dashes in fron of him. Night strikes Prodromus with a heavy blow to the stomach, cracking Prodromus' armor. Night then dashes behind Prodromus and elbows his core, knocking Prodromus into the ground. Prodromus gets up and turns towards Night, who punches him in the same point as his last kick. Night then kicks Prodromus' side spinning him around, and punches his core. Night then blasts the core sending Prodromus flying.

Night warps in front of Prodromus and jabs him in the crack. Night punches the spot with his other arm, then knees the spot. Night hits it with a right hook, sending Prodromus backwards. Night dashes at Prodromus and strikes him with a right hook, sending Prodromus sprawling across the ground. Night walks up behind Prodromus as he rises.

"Burning Doom." Night calls.

A midnight blue fireball is launched from Night's hand, crashing into Prodromus' core. The beam carries Prodromus a few yards before slamming him into the ground and exploding. Prodromus rises from the smoke seemingly unharmed. The yellowy orange glow of his core covers the crack in his armor. When the glow fades, his armor is repaired.

 _Impossible!_

 _How is he still alive._

Night prepares to attack again, but Prodromus is too quick. He smashes Night's face, destroying his helmet and sending Night flying. Night looks up at Prodromus then clenches his fist.

 _Maybe I will have to use Chaos Verto._

 _No._

 _Too risky._

 _Let's try Eternal Chaos._

Night flares his aura and uses a fire dust crystal on his belt to spark a flame. Night expands the flame until it forms a large flaming phoenix. The flaming bird floats behind Night as he floats into the air with his arms crossed and feet together. Night spreads his arms out and the bird launches him at Prodromus. The bird explodes on impact and both Night and Prodromus are send flying. Prodromus rises and stares at the downed Night before walking towards Amaranth who is confronting Legalis for sparing Onyx's life.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	32. Weakened Rider

**I'm not going to give my reaction on all the episode, but god damn.**

 **Raven is a bitch. How did Taiyang get his dick in that?**

 **Also wtf is up with Rooster Teeth and age. If you take all the RWBY characters and change their hairstyles and colors (remove facial hair, greying, etc), they all look young as shit. Teenagers. The only exceptions that I can think of from the top of my head is Ironwood, Junior, Taiyang? (Only from certain angles), and the old guy that keeps reoccurring. Raven looks like Yang's sister. I understand keeping your looks, but come on, Raven is at least 38. (Unless we have a Ruby scenario)**

 **You take the age for starting Beacon, 17**

 **Add the years in Beacon, 4**

 **Take the oldest child's age, 17**

 **Boom 38, the _minimum_ possible age for Team STRQ.**

* * *

 **World of Riders:** **The Cultis Ex Ipsis was the government of the kingdom of the Riders. It survived to modern times by adapting into a cult instead of a government. The Cultis Ex Ipsis was responsible for gathering and protecting the Relics of the Riders. There current base is the Forge of the Riders, but they were once stationed in a dojo in Vacuo.**

 **The Cultis Ex Ipsis has a simple ranking system.**

 **Recruit : The easiest rank to get out of. Recruits normal stay in this rank for about a day where they are given a test. Usually it is done using Adlucinatio and the test is unique for everyone.**

 **Trainee : After they past the test, Trainees are put under basic training for a few months.**

 **Apprentice : Apprentice are considered skilled enough to assist higher ranking members in battle. They are the lowest ranking combat unit and are still in training.  
**

 **Soldier : The bulk of the Cultis Ex Ipsis. Soldiers have simple training necessary for one on one battles or large battles against armies. They are slightly above the skill level of an Atlesian soldier.**

 **Enforcer : Enforcers work as squad leaders. They lead teams of up to three lower ranking members.**

 **Officer : Officers lead the larger forces of Cultis Ex Ipsis. They commanded armies of hundreds during the Shadow War.**

 **Champion : The five Cultis Ex Ipsis members we first saw were of this rank. These have the skill of fully realized huntsmen and huntresses. Champions are considered too strong to have a commanding role, as the officers usually stays out of the battle.**

 **Warrior : The rank Light was when he went on his Vision Quest. Warriors are the strongest fighters in the Cultis Ex Ipsis.**

 **Master : The rank of master is usually held by veterans. They're role is to train the new recruits. Most modern masters are inheritors of Similitudo.**

 **Councilor : There are only four councilors at once. They are currently unknown, but one of them used to be Amaranth. The councilors make most of the decisions within the Cultis Ex Ipsis, such as when to promote they're members, how to approach combat situations, etc.**

 **Grand Master : Formerly once held by Shiro and by Umbra at another time. It is currently held by Amaranth. They are the figurehead of the Cultis Ex Ipsis. While before the Grand Master would have equal power with the Council and only be use in a draw when the Councilors vote, Umbra took control and gave the councilors advisors role. Amaranth continued this idea.**

 **Next time on World of Riders, we will discuss Light's armor.**

* * *

 _"Let's go!" Malone orders as he runs to the door._

 _"Stop!" Malone demands, "Stop right there!"_

 _"This is the police," The cop sttaes, "hold it right there."_

 _The truck backs up and turns around, trying to speed off._

 _"Bad idea." Malone says before shooting one of the truck's tires._

 _The vehicle swerves and stops. Malone shoots one of the front tires to be sure. The cop runs to the car._

 _"Get out of the car!" The cop orders, "Get your hands where I can see them!"_

 _The door opens slowly._

 _"Easy." The cop says, "Easy."_

 _The driver pushes the door open, revealing himself._

 _It was dark skinned man wearing a black body glove. Over it was an armored grey vest, grey glove, and grey boots. He wore sunglasses covering his eyes on his bald head._

 _"Oh please officer, don't hurt me." The driver mocks._

 _"Watch it." The cop warns._

 _"Rhyt." Malone identifies._

 _Malone walks towards Rhyt as he gets out of the car._

 _"I should've known I'd find you here, Detective Malone." Rhyt says._

 _"What are doing here Rhyt?" Malone asks._

 _"Well obviously something happened in my warehouse." Rhyt answers, "I mean, can't a man protect his own property anymore."_

 _"Don't you mean Cappuccino's property?" Malone corrects._

 _"You know, your obsession with Cappuccino has become quite amusing." Rhyt states, "Always trying to link everything back to Cappuccino."_

 _"Why don't you tell it to the court." The cop says, "You're under arrest."_

 _"Arrest!?" Rhyt asks, "For what!? A traffic violation!?"_

 _"What about this?" The cop asks as he pulls a silver pistol out of the holster on the side of Rhyt's belt, "Looking for some action here?"_

 _"If I were looking for some action, you wouldn't be standing before me as you do right now." Rhyt threatens._

 _"Yeah!?" The cop ask._

 _The cop tosses Rhyt's gun behind him._

 _"That's 'cause I'd be shooting you with this." The cop say as he cocks his shotgun._

 _Rhyt watches as the ejected shell passes by his head. Rhyt clenches his fists. The cop and Rhyt have a stand off, neither doing anything besides glaring._

 _"Are you kids done yet?" Malone asks._

 _"I say we take him in right now." The cop says._

 _"You know my lawyers will have me out even before you get me to the police station." Rhyt states, "The time's not worth your effort, now is it, Malone?"_

 _"Let him go." Malone orders._

 _"What!?" The cop questions._

 _"I said, let him go." Malone repeats._

 _The cop turns and walks away from Rhyt._

 _"My gun please." Rhyt requests._

 _The cop kicks the gun as he walks by it._

 _"Nice." Rhyt says sarcastically._

 _"You know, Rhyt, you're right." Malone states, "You're not worth my time. However, investigating the multiple homicides in your warehouse is. And whatever else we find in your warehouse is just icing on the cake. You're free to go."_

 _Malone turns and walks back towards the warehouse._

 _"And by the way, your car is parked illegally. You better get it out of here before we tow it." Malone says._

 _Malone stops._

 _"Oh and Rhyt," Malone says as he turns back to Rhyt, "here."_

 _Malone tosses Rhyt the bullet casing he pick up earlier. Rhyt effortlessly catches it as it flies next to his head._

 _"Looks like I'm not the only one after your boss." Malone states._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx wakes up in his bed in the mansion. He looks to the side to see the Book of the Riders resting on the nightstand. Onyx turns to see Ruby sitting in a chair she pulled up. Ruby helps Onyx get out of the bed.

"Onyx, are you alright?" Ruby asks.

Onyx groans.

"I am..." Onyx groans again, "alive, Ruby."

Onyx's voice is filled with weakness.

"Barely." Ruby states, "You used too much of your power."

Night and Weiss enter the room.

"Silicon's scan indicates Onyx will recover." Night states.

"Silicon's scan indicates Onyx's vitals are dangerously low." Weiss says.

"When will Onyx recover?" Ruby asks, "Weeks!? Months!?"

"Only time knows the answer." Night states.

"That isn't helpful." Ruby retorts.

"My physical condition is of no consequence." Onyx says.

Onyx slowly walks to the door.

"Let us continue our mission." Onyx orders.

"Onyx, you should take it easy." Ruby warns.

"I am alive." Onyx states as he turns back towards Ruby, "And if I am alive, then I am capable of assisting as I heal."

Onyx turns back to the door and begins slowly making his way out.

"He's about as weak as Juane." Weiss says.

"If Onyx says he can help, he can help." Night states, "Regardless, he is the only one who can use the Map and Shard of the Riders."

* * *

Night, Light, Silicon, Onyx, and Team RWBY discuss their plan in the Briefing room.

"We need to get back to finding the Pillars of the Riders. Now, we're going to need four teams." Night says

"Which team are we inviting to the club?" Yang asks.

"JNPR." Night answers, "Team RWBY's mixture of stealth, strength, and speed will allow them to cover substantial ground. Light and myself will work as solo units. Onyx, with Silicon's help, will track and coordinate all of our missions from the base."

"No, Night." Onyx says, "I believe I would be most helpful leading Team JNPR."

"With all due respect, Onyx..." Weiss says.

"You're kinda gonna slow them down." Yang interrupts.

"You are not at your maximum potential." Blake adds.

"And we don't want to see you get hurt." Ruby finishes.

"Your concern is appreciated, but unwarranted." Onyx says.

"Onyx will lead Team JNPR." Night states, "Silicon, resume scanning for Cultis Ex Ipsis activity. Let's see if we can find their new base of operations and rig up a portable tracker for our scrolls."

"Yes sir." Silicon says.

"I shall assist with the construction of the trackers." Onyx states.

* * *

Team JNPR join the rest in the briefing room.

"I had some crazies ideas, but putting Onyx in charge of JNPR, that's..." Nora begins.

"None of us are going to be able to make Onyx change his mind." Night states, "Let him lead as best he can and try to position him where his condition can't jeopardize our missions, at least until his strength returns."

"How?" Ren asks.

"Suggest he hang back to coordinate communications or formulate strategy." Night suggests.

"Okay." Juane says.

Onyx activates the Map of the Riders while near the book. The Mop of the Riders reveals the location of the first pillar.

"Night, I am allowing you to the Map and Book of the Riders in order to find the location of the other pillars, should they be revealed before JNPR and I return." Onyx states.

Onyx opens a portal and he and Team JNPR enter.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	33. Protect the Protector

**World of Riders** **: Light's current armor is based on Samurai Armor. It does not include a helmet and is made from Trux. Light's armor was forged during the Shadow War and survived the dangers of time, Trux is just that resistance. Noctis modified the armor with new mods and gears. Same with his reproduction. Noctis recovered the armor and placed it in his private armory where it would later be given to Light.**

 **The armor itself includes Jump Jet Boosters for hovering and flight on the back of each shoulder. A short wrist mounted blade in each bracer. Each bracer also has a rounded shield.**

 **Next time on World of Riders, we will discuss Night's semblance, Copy.**

* * *

 _A lone man sits in a restaurant. He's wearing a grey qipao with black sleeves and goldened clasps, black pants, black shoes, black gloves, and silver bracelets that extend from his wrist to halfway down his forearm. He has a black french braid that reaches his waist and brown eyes. The man eats his noodles with chopsticks as the owner of the restaurant sleeps at one of the other tables. The owner is awoken when the man's scroll rings. The man answers the call._

 _"Yes?" The man says._

 _"Jet Black, you have been activated for an urgent mission in Vale." Artemis speaks through the scroll._

 _"Vale?" Jet repeats, "I'm a long way from Vale. It would be best to assign someone else."_

 _"This mission is highly sensitive." Artemis states, "You are the most capable for the job."_

 _Jet sighs._

 _"It figures." He says, "Fine, I'll do it."_

 _"Good." Artemis says, "We'll contact you with the details as soon as you reach the city. See you in Vale."_

 _Jet puts away his scroll._

 _"They better have some good food in Vale." Jet says to himself as he stands up._

 _"Wait." The owner demands, "Are you leaving?"_

 _"Yes." Jet answers as he stops._

 _"How long will you go for?" The owner asks._

 _"A long time." Jet says._

 _"Oh..." The owner says, "I have something I want to give to you."_

 _"Oh, you shouldn't have." Jet says._

 _The owner walks behind the counter and comes back with a piece of paper._

 _"Here is the bill!" The owner says angrily, "You haven't paid in three months!"_

 _"I'm leaving now." Jet states, "I will pay when I get back."_

 _"Hey!" The owner says, "You get back here and pay now! Yin, get out here."_

 _Yin, the chef exits the kitchen with a butcher's knife._

 _"He say your food taste like ass crack." The owner lies._

 _"What!?" Yin yells._

 _"Kill him." The owner orders._

 _Yin raises his knife and charges at Jet who is walking away. Jet jumps into the air and spin kicks Yin. He grabs the flying knife and throws it into the bill, pinning it to the wall._

 _"I said, I'll pay when I get back!" Jet states._

 _"It's okay. It's on the house. You don't have to come back. Please!" The owner begs._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx reports Silicon.

"We are at the base of a mountain." Onyx states, "Near some manner of research installation. Rider, out."

Onyx turns towards Team JNPR.

"I shall scan for the pillar." Onyx says, "Remain here and prepare yourselves for battle, should there be one."

Onyx takes a look at the tracer.

"According to the tracker, the Piller of the Riders we seek is in that cave." Onyx states as he points to a open on the side of the mountain.

"Travel up the mountain won't be easy." Onyx says as he begins walking, "But..."

Onyx stops when his right leg gives out. Onyx regains his balance before he falls.

"Are you injured, Onyx." Ren asks as he goes to assist him.

"I am fine, Ren." Onyx says as he walks to the path up the mountain.

* * *

As the group continues up the path but are held up by Onyx's slow movements.

"Hey, Onyx." Nora calls, "If your injuries are slowing you down, why don't you just go back and coordinate communications for us."

"What Nora means is that you're to valuable to be up here." Pyrrha adds.

"I agree." Ren says, "If you relocate to the bottom of the mountain, you could hold your strength in reserve in case we encounter difficulty."

"That might well be a prudent suggestion." Onyx says, "Perhaps I-"

Onyx stops and leans on the wall, groaning.

"Onyx?" Pyrrha calls in concern, "Are you hurt.

"I..." Onyx groans again, "am fine, Pyrrha. Since my power was drained by Chaos Verto, my stamina is not what it used to be. Although I can feel myself slowly improving, longer missions like this one require some adjustment."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Pyrrha asks.

"No, but I appreciate your concern." Onyx says, "Let us rejoin the others."

Pyrrha and Onyx catch up with the rest of JNPR, who had continued walking up the mountain. A Cultis Ex Ipsis member jumps out the bushes on the side of the path and fires a beam of energy at Onyx. Onyx takes cover behind a rock, but the cultist redirects the beam to the rock, which explodes. Pyrrha turns to see Onyx as he is knocked back by the explosion.

"Onyx!" Pyrrha calls.

The cultist turns to see JNPR with their weapons drawn and ready. The. He turns to Onyx as he gets back up.

" **Time to cut and run.** " He says as he jumps off side of the mountain.

"I don't like this open path." Pyrrha states, "Especially when you're not feeling so we-"

"Your concern is irrelevant, Pyrrha!" Onyx growls, "Our mission to secure the Pillar of the Riders takes priority over everything else. Let us continue our search with expedience."

The others continue leaving Pyrrha behind as she stares at Onyx. Pyrrha jogs to catch up and stays behind him as the others lead.

* * *

Eventually the others stop to check the status of the signal.

"Up ahead." Onyx states.

"You know, Onyx, Pyrrha had a point back there." Juane says, "In case this Pillar is heavily guarded, maybe my team should check things out first. That way if anything goes wrong we still have out big gun."

"A well reasoned plan, Juane." Onyx comments, "But I prefer to end this pursuit as swiftly as possible, with our team at full strength upon initial confrontation with our foes."

Onyx begins walking, taking the lead.

"Onyx isn't up for this." Pyrrha says to the rest of her team, "He was at low before that cultists showed up."

"Even if that is so, Onyx is too proud to admit to such a handicap." Ren states.

"And Juane tried to give Onyx an out." Nora adds.

"He's Onyx Rider, we have to protect him." Pyrrha states.

"He is a huntsman, he knows how to take care of himself." Ren states.

"The trick is protecting Onyx without letting him know we're doing so." Pyrrha explains.

"Give it up, Pyrrha." Nora says, "We don't know what kind of fight we might be getting into. Onyx has to look out for himself."

Pyrrha watches as Onyx's leg almosts gives out again.

"If you want a job done right." She says to herself.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	34. Cover me

**World of Riders:** **Today we'll talk about Night's semblance, Copy. He can copy any semblance he sees and has no limit to how many he can copy at once. The problem is semblances like Camo's and Velvet's. Camo's mimicry and Velvet's move copy are what I like to call passive semblances. Meaning you can't really identify their affects. These semblances cannot be copied. In addition to the semblance itself, Night can use all of it's Dust variations without Dust.**

 **Next time on** **World of Riders** **, we'll discuss Camo's Mimicry.**

* * *

 _Rhyt enters Cappuccino's office. Cappuccino is a short man. He wears a tan suit with a long coat and fedora._

 _"Oh it's great to see you Rhyt." Cappuccino says, "But you have to excuse me, I'm in an important meeting right now."_

 _"This is more important." Rhyt states, "It's about the warehouse on Baker Street."_

 _"Oh that." Cappuccino says, "It's okay, I know."_

 _"You know?" Rhyt asks._

 _"Yeah, my nephew was having a party there last night, okay." Cappuccino states._

 _"No, it's not about the party." Rhyt clarifies, "Well, it is. There was a hit on the warehouse. Everyone is dead."_

 _"Who... did this?" Cappuccino asks._

 _"I have reason to believe it was done by a man called the Rider." Rhyt answers._

 _"The Rider." Cappuccino repeats, "One man."_

 _"This is no ordinary man." Rhyt explains, "I've heard of him before. I know what he can do."_

 _"Who the hell is he!?" Cappuccino asks, "Who sent him!?"_

 _"It has to be one of your competitors." Rhyt states._

 _"Whoever it is, I want you to find them." Cappuccino orders, "I want you to find them and destroy them!"_

 _"Oh believe me, I will try," Rhyt assures, "but first we have the Rider to deal with. He somewhere out there and he's coming after you."_

 _"Alright." Cappuccino says, "We need to consolidate all of our warehouses. There's too many targets for him to attack. Move all our inventory to the center warehouse on Main Street. I want you to protect that place."_

 _"What about the Rider?" Rhyt asks, "What do you want me to do?"_

 _"Oh nothing. Just send him a box of chocolates and tell him thanks for the memories." Cappuccino says sarcastically, "You idiot! What do you think you should do!? Kill him. Anyway you can by any means, put him in the ground."_

 _"I'll need more men. Professionals." Rhyt states._

 _"Put it on my credit card, okay." Cappuccino orders, "Just do it."_

 _"Yes sir." Rhyt says._

 _Rhyt begins walking to the door._

 _"Rhyt, make sure you find out who sent him." Cappuccino orders, "There will be hell to pay."_

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx groans as he leans on the rocky wall beside him.

"We should fan out and search in groups." Onyx orders.

Juane, Ren, and Nora split off, leaving Onyx with Pyrrha. Pyrrha hears movement in the bushes and begins swinging her sword at the bush.

"Pyrrha, what are you doing?" Onyx asks.

"I'm um... simply clearing the path before a hollowed Rider." Pyrrha lies, "It is an honor."

Pyrrha kneels to show her point. Pyrrha turns back to the bush and strikes it twice before moving on.

"Honestly, Pyrrha, this is not necessary." Onyx says, "I can scout on my-"

Onyx is interrupted by a bush shaking. Something is moving inside of it. Onyx creates a construct of Light's sword and holds it at the ready. As the bush shakes more Pyrrha acts.

"Down." she orders, pushing Onyx with one hand.

In his weakened state, it was enough for Onyx to lose his balance. Onyx's construct shatters when he hits the ground.

"Stay down." Pyrrha orders.

A gopher exits the bush and jumps onto Pyrrha's shoulder. The animal begins to run around her body as Pyrrha tries to shake it off. As the gopher jumps off, Pyrrha loses her balance and falls off the edge of the path. She crashes into a ledge before continuing her fall down the mountain.

Pyrrha's scream attracts the rest of her team. They watch as Onyx pulls her back up using his Aliquam.

"Thanks, Onyx." Pyrrha says.

Pyrrha walks to Onyx.

"You're limping." Onyx comments.

"Nothing a little rest can't fix." Pyrrha assures.

Onyx hands Pyrrha her sword, which she dropped when she fell. They turn to look at the gopher which caused the incident.

"I appreciate your selfless action in the face of such a _dire_ threat, Pyrrha." Onyx says.

"Sorry." Pyrrha apologizes, "Reflex... Don't we have a pillar to find?"

Onyx smirks and nods before continuing up the mountain.

"Now will you let Onyx take care of himself?" Juane asks.

"If anything were to happened to him when I could've prevented it, I'd never forgive myself." Pyrrha says.

She groans and holds her hip as she continues to walk with her limp. Juane stares at Pyrrha with concern.

* * *

From the distance, two Cultis Ex Ipsis members, including the one that attacked early watch Onyx and Team JNPR.

" **Lamia.** " The first one calls, " **Lamia!** "

A Guardian with two blades creating fangs walks up to the cultists.

" **You better have a good reason for waking me.** " Lamia says, " **Or before I run any lower on my aura, I'll fill up on yours.** "

" **You need to see this.** " The second one states.

Lamia joins the two cultist and watches as Onyx and Team JNPR travel up the mountain.

" **Hunters.** " Lamia states, " **Why didn't you say so?** "

Onyx falls to one knee and drops his scroll. Onyx quickly retrieves it and continues walking.

" **One is weaker than the others.** " The second one states.

" **Obviously!** " Lamia growls, " **There's nothing wrong with my eyes. But am I supposed to waste my precious aura trapping prey myself?** "

" **If we play this right, you should wind up with five hunters to siphon from instead of just one.** " The second one explians.

" **Fine.** " Lamia says, " **But we'll lure the weakest one to me first.** "

A blood red portal opens and the three exit.

* * *

 **Wow.**

 **1000 words.**

 **This is the shortest chapter I've written in a while.**

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	35. The First Pillar

**World of Riders:** **Camo's Mimicry also him to copy the aura of anyone nearby. His aura will then change to their color and be virtually indistinguishable. He also receives the target's semblance with full knowledge on how to use it. Unlike Night, Camo can only copy one aura at a time and in order to recopy a lost aura he will have to find it's owner again. But once the aura is copied, he can keep it until it is replaced by another's.**

 **Next time on** **World of Riders** **, we'll discuss Verto Boost**

* * *

 _Malone looks over the evidence collected from the warehouse. Malone calls his private analyst, Harvard._

 _"Hello." Harvard says._

 _"Hey, Harvard." Malone responds, "Detective Malone."_

 _"Hey, Malone." Harvard says._

 _"Did you get the package I sent you?" Malone asks._

 _"Yeah," Harvard answers, "it's pretty wild stuff."_

 _"Our crime lab is getting nowhere with this." Malone states, "What do you make of it?"_

 _"Well, the easy one is tire tread sample." Harvard says, "I tested the residue you sent and the tires are made from silicon steel fiber alloy. It only used on high performance cars. It's not unique, but it's hard to come by."_

 _"What about the metal bullets?" Malone asks._

 _"Now that." Harvard begins, "In my fifteen years with special forces, I've never seen this metal used in any weapon. But for practical purposes, this metal is a very soft metal. So the bullets expand and deform on high impact. They make little holes on the way in and big holes on the way out. And they are much harder to match to ballistic signatures. That makes them relatively untraceable."_

 _"It doesn't make sense if the bullet casings have his name on them." Malone states, "And he left those everywhere."_

 _"Yeah, the Rider." Harvard reads, "Yeah, I don't get that. He-he must be one sick man. Like he wanted to be found out."_

 _"Yeah, or he's bragging." Malone suggests, "Or just plain careless. The Rider must be working for someone to get that kind of financial backing. You think he's a gun for hire?"_

 _"Or he could be a vigilante, that's the word on the street." Harvard adds._

 _"Either way, one things for sure." Malone states, "He has his eyes set on Cappuccino."_

 _"Well then you both have something in common." Harvard says._

 _Malone and Harvard chuckle._

 _"Yeah if that's true, I have a hunch of where this Rider will show up next." Malone states, "Hey I gotta go. See ya' Harvard."_

 _"Later." Harvard says._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx and Team JNPR arrive at the entrance to the research installation inside the cave in the mountain.

"I believe we have found the source of the signal." Onyx states.

"And a perfect place fore cultists to call home." Nora adds.

The group enters the cave and sees many vehicles littered throughout.

"Looks like a graveyard." Nora comments.

"A military installation." Ren states, "Perhaps for the storage and repair of vehicles."

Ren places his hand on one of the trucks.

"No heat radiates from their engines, " He states, "they have not been utilized recently."

The group approaches the main building of the facility.

"This door's been used pretty recently." Nora comments.

The door is open slightly and their are scorch marks on the handle and lock.

"We shall break into teams." Onyx orders, "Pyrrha, Ren, and Juane explore the interior of the building. Ren, you will accompany me and investigate the perimeter."

"Onyx, if I stay outside I'll be able to use my semblance on these vehicles," Pyrrha states, "I'll be of much better use outside, with you."

"Agreed." Onyx says.

Pyrrha and Ren switch places on the teams.

* * *

When Juane, Nora, and Ren are too deep into the facility to hear Onyx and Pyrrha, the Guardian and his allies make their move.

"The signal we've been tracking is right on top of us." Onyx states, "Quickly, Pyrrha."

The two break off into a sprint with Pyrrha behind. Pyrrha takes the lead and turns to face Onyx. Both stop running.

"Why don't you let me take point, Onyx." Pyrrha suggest, "I can..."

Pyrrha is interrupted by a roar from Lamia, who is perched on the roof of the cave.

"Perfect." Lamia says, "The weakest hunter steps right beneath my claws."

Lamia pounces at them. Pyrrha pushes Onyx to safety, and is tackled by Lamia. Pyrrha rises and blocks Lamia's swing with her arms, unable to draw her weapon. The Guardian grabs her wrist with his arm and grabs the other with his other arm.

Onyx runs towards the two and Pyrrha jumos into the air, using her polarity to move her shield. Pyrrha kicks off the shield giving herself some momentum to push Lamia back, but it's purpose was to knock the shield into Onyx, pushing him back. Onyx stares in confusion.

Lamia lets go of Pyrrha's left wrist and raises his arm to strike. Onyx creates a construct of Light's sword.

"Pyrrha move clear, that is an order." Onyx says.

Pyrrha continues to struggle with Lamia, maneuvering herself somher back is to Onyx.

"Onyx, please get away from here." Pyrrha says as she continues to block Onyx, "The Guardian is after the weaker among us and right now, that's you!"

"You think the rider is my target?" Lamia asks, "You couldn't be more wrong."

Pyrrha's mouth widens in realization, she's the target.

Lamia raises Pyrrha into the air and slams her into the ground. Onyx growls and charges at Lamia, but his sword is shatter by a blast.

" **Just in time to save the day.** " The first cultists says sarcastically as he continues to bombard Onyx with a beam, " **And I'm sure we'll be showered with appreciation for it.** "

Onyx creates a dome to protect himself, but is unable to fight back. Onyx groans as he is pushed backwards.

Lamia grabs Pyrrha by her arms and lifts her of the ground to his level. The Guardian then bites into Pyrrha's shoulder, causing her to scream in pain.

"Draining the sick and injured is so much easier than slaving to bring down the able." Lamia says as he drains Pyrrha's aura with his fangs.

Pyrrha tries to use her polarity to move anything, but she's too weak to do so.

Onyx glances at Pyrrha before his dome is shattered and he is knocked onto his back.

"Onyx." Pyrrha calls weakly at the downed Rider.

" **Lamia, make sure you save a little room.** " The second cultist says.

" **Save room?** " Lamia asks, " **That's a main course compared to this trifle.** "

Lamia releases Pyrrha and walks towards Onyx.

" **Don't touch the other one.** " Lamia orders.

Pyrrha weakly turns to look at Onyx. Lamia reaches down to grab Onyx, but is interrupted by the first Cultis Ex Ipsis member.

" **We gave it our all for you!** " The cultist complains, " **And the only reward you give us is-** "

" **The fact I let you continue to exit should be reward enough, you little-!** " Lamia says as he turns to his underlings.

Unseen by the enemy, Onyx rises to his feet.

" **This isn't the time to battle amongst ourselves.** " The second cultist states as Onyx creates a construct of Cardin's mace.

Onyx smacks all three of them with one swing, but the construct shatters on impact. The three are sent flying. Onyx gets into a stance and crimson energy builds around Onyx's right hand. Onyx falls to his knees as the Guardian and cultists rise and approach him.

"Onyx, what's wrong!?" Pyrrha's already weak voice is drowned out of Onyx's pain.

Onyx straightens his fingers, forming a small blade with the energy. Onyx looks up at his opponents then lunges. He blocks the first cultists shot with his hand, and spin kicks his head. Onyx slashes upwards on the second one's chest. He then slashes vertically on the Guardian, using the swings momentum to spin around behind Lamia. Onyx stabs his hand into the power cluster on the Guardian's back.

Onyx walks towards Pyrrha.

"You were..." Pyrrha groans, "pretending to be more injured than you are."

"Our enemies seemed preoccupied with weakness." Onyx states, "I wanted to give them a target that appeared more debilitated than you."

"You never need protection," Pyrrha says as Onyx helps her up, "I did. And my certainty only made me more vulnerable."

Onyx transfers some of his aura to Pyrrha, strengthening her only slightly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Pyrrha." Onyx suggests, "As errors go, ones of concern for others are by no means the worst. I consider myself fortunate that you would go to such lengths for a teammate."

"Thank you, Onyx." Pyrrha says, "I am honored to-"

"Look at what we found!" Nora interrupts.

She and Ren carry the Pillar of the Riders. It is a large cylinder made of Trux. It was two feet tall and had a diameter of half a foot. The cylinder top and bottom were beveled. Onyx uses his Aliquam to lift the Pillar of the Riders.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	36. Dual Verto

**World of Riders:** **Verto Boost is when the user activates their Verto in a single limb for one blow. Onyx used it to one punch Weiss in Chapter 22 of RWBY: Ghosts of Onyx. The attack is multipled by their Verto multiplier and uses all the extra power. If Onyx used level one, his attack would be the equivalent of pouring all his power into that one blow. It allows for quick finishers but is ineffective if the user plans on changing into that state afterwards. By using all the extra power, the user effectively negates the boost if they transform after using Verto Boost.**

 **Next time on World of Riders, we'll discuss Dual Verto.**

* * *

 _Onyx pulls up to a warehouse in his car. The entire street is deserted. Onyx stares at the warehouse for a moment before walking to the door. He draws Redemption's Edge in their pistols form and stands in front the door._

* * *

 _Onyx front flips into the warehouse through the window next to the door. He holds his guns at the ready and looks around. The warehouse is completely empty, with the exception of a cart. On the cart is a note._

 _"Well that pretty much frees up my day." The Rider says to himself._

 _Onyx holsters his pistols and walks up to the cart. He takes the note and reads it. Onyx immediately jumps to the side to avoid a sniper shot which came through one of the upper windows. Onyx fires at the window break it and give him a better view of his target. Rhyt is perched on the opposing rooftop with a sniper rifle in hand._

 _Onyx furrows his brow and jumps back to dodge Rhyt's second shot. Rhyt fires again and Onyx backflips to dodge. He fires suppressing shots to pin Rhyt down. Onyx stays behind a wall, out of sight, but Rhyt thermal scope gives him Onyx's exact location._

 _Rhyt shoots at Onyx, but he jumps to the side. Rhyt fires again, and Onyx dodges by backflipping to his right. Onyx fires more suppressing shots. Rhyt ducks to avoid them. Onyx flips to the side to avoid Rhyt's next shot and fires more suppressing shots. Rhyt ducks a fires._

 _Onyx shots once. Both bullets pass one another. Onyx moves his head to the side to dodge while his bullet his Rhyt's scope. Onyx fires his second pistol and Rhyt blocks with his sniper, damaging it beyond use. Rhyt stares at Onyx who stares back._

 _Rhyt drops his sniper rifle down to the street below and walks away. Onyx turns and walks out the door, kicking the note outside in the process. Onyx looks at the building behind where his car is parked, it's a bar._

 _"Time for some breakfast." The Rider says to himself._

 _He walks to the bar, leaving the note on the ground. It says, 'UMBRA AGENT, YOU ARE TOO LATE.'_

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx returns to the mansion after returning Team JNPR to Beacon. He looks at Silicon for a report.

"Night and Light are currently assisting Team RWBY at the location of the second pillar." Silicon states, "Legalis and Messor are there."

Onyx opens a portal and exits in the sky above the battle. Team RWBY tries to hold off Messor, who phases through their attacks while Night and Light can't keep up with Legalis' Time-Leap. Onyx enters the battle by drop kicking Messor. Messor took the hit due to the suprise of Onyx showing up. Onyx stands up and activates level two of his Verto.

"Someone's definitely feeling better." Yang comments.

"Find the Pillar of the Riders." Onyx orders.

Team RWBY nod and Onyx turns back to Messor. Messor retreats into a blood red portal. Onyx tries to dash inside before it closes, but Legalis Time-Leaps in front of Onyx. Legalis spins around, slashing Onyx with both of his blades. Onyx steps backwards and gets into his stance. Onyx tries to sweep Legalis' legs, but he doesn't even flinch. Legalis tries to stomp Onyx, but he dashes back. Legalis jumps into the air and kicks Onyx in the chest.

Night, who is in level two of his Verto, tries to attack Legalis, but he Time-Leaps a few meters away.

Onyx creates a construct of Light's sword and shield. Light battles with Messor in the distance. The two Riders charges at Legalis. They slash at him, but Legalis blocks. Onyx and Night both strike, but Legalis blocks with each blade. He blocks their next attacks then ducks under Onyx's swing. Night slashes downwards, but Legalis blocks and kicks Night away. Legalis slashes at Onyx's chest before he can strike again.

They both slash at the same time, blades colliding. Onyx jumps and spin kicks Legalis, but he Time-Leaps out the way. Legalis swings his blades, and Onyx ducks underneath. They both slash, blades colliding once again. Legalis ducks under Onyx's next swing, then stabs at his stomach. Onyx catches Legalis' arm, but is hit with his other blade before he can do anything else.

Legalis slashes Onyx's chest twice, sending him flying backwards.

"It's over, Rider." Legalis declares, "You've lost."

Night rejoins the battle, slashing at Legalis' back, but Legalis Time-Leaps away. Night takes the brief moment to assist his brother.

"Onyx." Night calls, "Come on, we have to find another way."

Night pulls Onyx up and Legalis patiently waits as his opponents formulate a plan.

"There's another one who doesn't know when to quit." Legalis comments.

"This isn't working." Night states, "I have an idea. I'll go after him with everything I've got, hold him. Then you get ready for Dual Chaos Verto."

"No." Onyx protests, "We'be never used it before. It's too risky."

"What else can we do?" Night asks, "Teamwork, remember. That's what wins."

"Alright," Onyx says, "But I'll do the holding. We'll have to try Dual Chaos Verto."

"Okay." Night says, "Let's make this count."

"Strategizing?" Legalis asks, "Or running scared?"

"You ready?" Night asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Onyx answers.

Legalis gets into his stance as th etwi Riders charge.

Legalis ducks under Onyx's swing and grabs Night's wrist to stop his. Legalis Time-Leaps backwards to avoid Night's second blade. Legalis spin kicks at Night, but he ducks. Onyx stabs at Legalis, be he turns allowing the blade to harmlessly pass by his chest. Legalis grabs Onyx's wrist and spins him so Onyx is standing behind him. Legalis turns his tonfas around so the blades are facing inwards and stabs at Onyx's ribs.

Legalis blocks Night's next attack and stabs at his chest. Legalis continues to block and parry all their attacks. Night slashes, but Legalis kicks the blade away from him. Legalis steps back to dodge Night's other blade. Night spins and kicks, but Legalis catches his foot. Night front flips out of his grip.

The two Riders circle around the Guardian. Legalis charges at Night, who spin kicks at his head. Legalis ducks underneath the kick and blocks Night's blade with his knee. Legalis extends his leg, kicking that arm upwards before turning around and sweeping at Onyx's legs. Onys jumps over the attack and swings his sword. Legalis catches the blade and kicks at Onyx's side, but Onyx blocks with his shield. Legalis, still holding the sword, turns and stabs Onyx's ribs. Night stabs at Legalis form behind, but he dodges.

Night slashes downwards, but Legalis Time-Leaps behind him. Legalis turns around and slashes at Night's chest. Night slashes at Legalis, but he Time-Leaps behind him again and swings his tonfas. Night turns enough to block but is pushed back. Legalis Time-Leaps in front of Night and slashes at him, sending him the other way. Legalis time leaps behind Night, who turns only for Legalis to Time-Leap again, hitting Night in the back.

Legalis Time-Leaps in front of Night and slashes upwards, sending Night into the air. Night lands on the ground and Legalis walks towards the downed Rider.

"Now you have all the time in the world..." Legalis says as he readies his blade, "...to regret your decision. I'm going to enjoy this."

"Legalis!" Onyx calls.

Onyx slashes at Legalis twice, both are blocked. Onyx kicks Legalis' blade causing him to spin around. Night remains motionless as Onyx uses a new move.

"Vented Void!" Onyx calls.

Onyx fires two tornado-like beams out of his hands. Legalis Time-Leaps out the way and slashes Onyx as he turns to face him. Onyx recovers and dodges Legalis' next two swings. Legalis slashes both blades downwards hitting Onyx's chest.

Night begins to stir and struggles to rise.

Legalis Time-Leaps behind Onyx, slashing him twice. Legalis Time-Leap away from Onyx.

"Give it up, Onyx Rider." Legalis says before he Time-Leaps behind Onyx again.

Legalis slashes at Onyx's back, but he blocks.

"Never." Onyx says.

Legalis Time-Leaps next to Onyx and slashes him with both blades, then each one twice.

"You can beat what you can't hit." Legalis declares as he hits Onyx.

Night pushes himself to his knees then falls back down.

Legalis stabs Onyx with both blades, sending him flying. Legalis prepares to finish Onyx, but Onyx chuckles, confusing Legalis.

"Night." Onyx calls.

Night stands next to Onyx. They flare there auras to have a silent conversation as they formulate a plan.

"It's time." Night says.

"Good idea." Onyx responds, "I could use the extra power of Dual Chaos Verto."

"We'll take these Guardians down." Night declares.

Onyx and Night dash into the air. Once high enough Onyx and Night nod.

"Link up time." Night says, "This is gonna work."

Night begins to glow black with a midnight blue glow as he dashes above Onyx.

"I don't believe it." Onyx says, "This is impossible."

Onyx activates level two of his Chaos Verto.

"I told you we could do it." Night says.

Night flies into Onyx, merging with him.

"Now for part 2." Onyx says.

Onyx auras replace all the crimson with purple.

"Dual Chaos Verto!" Onyx shouts with his voice echoed by Night.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	37. Forgiving the Knight

**World of Riders:** **Dual Verto, ironically, has nothing to do with Verto. The only requirement is one of the two users has Vita. Using Vita, one user transfers all of their aura and power to the other. The merge must be mutually wanted. Once merged the chosen user remains the same in appearance, but his/her voice, aura, and personality is a mixture of the two. All there physically states are added and their minds become one. The users can see each other's memories and hear each other's thoughts. This allows the chosen user to use both's skills and abilities. In terms of Verto, the chosen user can only go up to levels that both users have unlocked.**

* * *

 _Onyx enters the bar and takes a seat at the counter. Beside's himself and the bartender, there is no one there._

 _"Howdy." The Bartender greets, "What'll it be?"_

 _"Taquilla and Tonic." The Rider looks at the TV in the corner, "And turn up the TV."_

 _The bartender does as Onyx asks._

 _"Detective Malone," Cyril Ian interviews, "concerning the possible suspects, rumor have surfaced that there is a vigilante in town who is hunting down Cappuccino."_

 _"There is no evidence for your vigilante theory." Malone states, "As far as I am concerned, the suspect or suspects of these homicides are no friends of the police. We will do what is necessary to bring them to justice. Thank you."_

 _"I don't think so." The Rider comments, "I'll have another, and you can turn that crap off now."_

* * *

 _Malone pulls up in front of the warehouse were Onyx engaged Rhyt. He gets out his car and stares at broken window that Onyx used to mak ehis entrance with his revolver drawn. Malone points his gun into the hole as he looks inside. Finding nothing, he turns around to see a fancy car and the well armed and geared man who owns it drinking in a bar across the street. Malome crosses the street and enters the bar after holster his revolver and removing his badge from his vest._

 _Malone stares at the custom guns holstered on the back of Onyx's belt. He sits next to Onyx._

 _"What can I get you?" The bartender asks._

 _"I'll have what he's having." Malone answers._

 _Malone stares at Onyx as the bartender give him his drink._

 _"This is a rough part of town." Malone begins, "You sit with your back to the entrance?"_

 _Onyx finishes his drink._

 _"Doesn't matter who comes in." The Rider says before placing the glass down roughly, "Isn't it against police regulations to be drinking during the day?"_

 _"I'm a detective." Malone states, "Our regulations are a little different. How'd you know I was with the police?"_

 _"You know, your much uglier in person." The Rider says as he points to the TV._

 _"My name is Detective Malone." Malone introduces, "And you are...?"_

 _"Onyx." The Rider answers._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

"No way!" Ruby says.

"I would not have believed." Light comments.

"Duel Chaos Verto, eh?" Messor asks.

Onyx floats high above Messor and Legalis.

"You can't glue two guppies together to make a shot." Messor says.

Messor swings his scythe, launching an aura slash at Onyx, but he dodges.

"Huh?" Legalis is suprised by his speed.

"I'm coming for you!" Onyx states as he charges at the two Guardians.

Messor and Legalis send aura slashes at Onyx. But Onyx is so fast he seemingly teleports out of the way of each of them.

"I'm. Too. Fast. For. You." Onyx says in between each slash.

"Amazing." Weiss says.

"Onyx and Night just merged together and it looks like he's more than twice as fast." Ruby states.

Messor and Legalis continue to fire at Onyx, but he is still too quick.

"That is fast." Legalis states.

Onyx fires countless blasts from his fingertips, bombarding the two Guardians.

"What is this?" Messor asks, "They merge and become super powerful!?"

"Your too self centered to get it." Onyx states, "We didn't just merge. Our power comes from being a team, and working with others for the good of Remnant, not just for ourselves."

Onyx creates constructs of both of Dark Sympathy's blades.

"What matters is power." Messor argues, "And we're still the most powerful here."

"Not for long." Onyx declares.

Onyx takes a direct hit from Messor.

"You can slash all you want." Onyx states as he is unphased by the aura slash.

Onyx dashes past the two Guardians, slashing them both in the process. Messor is cleaved in two, but Legalis managed to block.

"This isn't over." Legalis declares.

"Give it a second." Onyx responds.

A massive explosion occurs where Legalis was hit. It knocks him into the air, open for Onyx's next attack. Onyx holds his hand out.

"Max Fire!" Onyx calls.

The hundreds of beams curve around Legalis and bombard his core, killing him instantly. Onyx reverts to his base form and Night reforms next to him.

"Well that was unexpected, wasn't it?" Onyx says.

"Yeah." Night answers, "Combined, we were bound to be powerful."

"You're right." Onyx states, "Now let's find that pillar."

Onyx falls to his knees.

"Onyx!" Ruby calls.

"I'm alright." Onyx says, "Still not used to Chaos Verto."

"Or fully healed from the first time you tried it." Weiss adds.

Onyx gets up and looks at Night. Night looks away and at his scroll.

"This way." Night says before walking off.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asks.

"When we merged, our minds became one." Onyx says.

"Night now knows you still haven't forgiven him for the crimes he did while under Umbra's control." Light states.

"Why not?" Ruby asks, "It wasn't his fault."

"I know." Onyx says, "But whenever I see his face, it's the Night that killed Aero that I see, not the one who was raised with me. The one I've known for decades. The one that lead me in Beacon. The one I called a friend. The one that tried to kill me."

"But that wasn't him." Ruby states, "You can't blame him for that. You need to learn to forgive him."

"Easier said than done." Onyx says.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	38. Friend vs Foe

**Literally just now realized that I never told y'all most of the characters' usual fighting stances.**

 **Onyx:** **S** **tands completely upright with his body at a sideways angle. His left side is usual in front of the other and facing his opponent, but sometimes he does reverse his stance.** **When using constructs of a weapon he tend to hold them at a slight downwards angle in his right hand, including two handed weapons (Should've mentioned that constructs are weightless.) When dual wielding, Onyx faces the enemy and wields the second weapon in the same method as the first. He usually keeps his hands balled as fists. Onyx tends to use his Aliquam to hover while he does his attacks, to hold himself in air longer than possible or to hover slightly above the ground to prevent it from slowly him down. Onyx usually only uses the part of his body that is required for the attacks. While this is by no means a good stance, Onyx's power and speed allow him to use it effectively.**

 **When fighting seriously, Onyx bends his knees slightly and stands on his toes. He keeps his arms raised and in a boxing like stance.**

 **Night: Stands with his knees bent slightly and his body facing the enemy. Night's feet are shoulder width apart and his arms are slightly spread. Night keeps his hands outstretched in a grabbing position.**

 **Light:** **Stands with his legs spread and his body low to the ground. Light keeps his right side in front of his left side. When wielding his sword alone, he holds the sword with two hands and keeps it close to his body. When Light uses his shield with the sword, he keeps his left arm (The shield arm) in front of him and his sword behind him, angled towards the ground.**

 **Amaranth:** **Stands with her knees bent slightly. She keeps her hands in front of her in a sort of boxing like stance. Her left blade, which she normally holds with the blades facing downwards, is in front and the right blade, wielded the same way, is to her side.**

* * *

 **World of Riders:** **The Shadow Zone is a alternate plain of existence accessible through Chaos Aura. The Shadow itself takes a black a white appearance. With the exception of Grimm, all things without aura on Remnant also exist in the Shadow Zone at the same time. If one of these goes through a portal to the Shadow Zone, then it will only exist in the Shadow Zone. Things with aura can be seen while in the Shadow Zone, but cannot be influenced. These things' aura prevent the nearby things without aura, like clothes and weapons, from being influenced as well. Chaos Aura allows users to open portals between realms, phase between realms, and are immune to it's negative effect. The Shadow also strengthens Grimm, turning them into Shadow Grimm, and those with Chaos Aura. The before mentioned negative effect is aura dampening, aura doesn't work in the Shadow Zone. The Shadow Zone itself is tied to the Shard of the Riders, which was used to create it, and all users of Chaos Aura. If the Shard of the Riders is destroyed, the Shadow Zone goes with it as well as all user of Chaos Aura. The Shadow Zone is also filled with dormant Chaos Aura which automatically supplies those within it with energy, negating tiring and hunger. The Ghosts chose not to fight in the Shadow Zone due to it's strange effects on the body. When one transports between realms a small amount of aura is drained. If someone transports between realms with too little aura they become infected with the Shadow Zone Syndrome. This syndrome causes them to become weak and fragile like Onyx was immediately after using Chaos Verto. Those with 100% Chaos Aura are immune to the infection. Due to them only having a small percentage of Chaos Aura, while more resistant to the infection, it is still possible for the Ghosts to recieve it. Should they lose or take too much damage, the Ghosts will be forced to remain in the realm for a few hours until their aura recharges enough to leave. Lux warned Onyx of this detail in one of their talks and Onyx quickly informed the other Ghosts.**

 *** _Credit for the Shadow Zone Syndrome idea goes to Knight7572*_**

* * *

 _"Well, 'Onyx', I guess you heard what happened this morning over at the warehouse on Baker Street?" Malone asks._

 _"Yeah, I know about that." The Rider says._

 _"Really?" Malone asks, "Tell me what you know."_

 _"Why don't we cut to the chase?" The Rider suggests, "Why don't you tell me what you know."_

 _"Oh, I know a lot." Malone states, "I know the Baker Street warehouse was owned by Cappuccino. I know someone killed twelve men in that warehouse last night. I know the killer drove a fancy car and has fancy guns. I know that the warehouse across the street with the big hole in the window also belongs to Cappuccino. I see this fancy car parked up front and you don't look like you walked here. So my guess is, this belongs to you."_

 _Malone tosses one of the bullet casings from the warehouse into Onyx's empty glass._

 _"Well it looks like you figured it all out." The Rider says sarcastically, "Good job."_

 _"It was easy." Malone states, "You were just reckless."_

 _"The way I see it, you're the one who's being reckless." The Rider says, "You come out here looking for me by yourself, and didn't bring anyone to back you up. That's reckless."_

 _"Here's my backup." Malone states as he draws his revolver._

 _Malone smirks as he places the gun on the table._

 _"That's a nice gun." The Rider compliments before drawing one of the pistols of Redemption's Edge and holding it to the side of Malone's head, "Wanna see mine?"_

 _Malone reaches for his revolver but stops. He slowly withdraws his hands and rest it on the table, away from his revolver._

 _"How can I see it if you have it against the side of my head?" Malone asks._

 _Onyx smirks as he places the gun in Temple Index position. Onyx then places the gun on the table as well. It's barrel facing the same way as Malone's revolver, with the grips facing each other._

 _"Not bad." Malone says, "But mine's bigger."_

 _"You do the math." The Rider says after drawing his second pistol._

 _Onyx places the pistol on the table next to it's twin. The barrel is still facing the same way, with the grips facing opposing directions._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx, Light, and Team RWBY catch up with Night. Onyx alerts the others to the blood red portal that's opening above them. Amaranth steps out.

"Hello, Onyx." Amaranth says.

Night prepares to attack, but Onyx puts his arm in front of him to stop Night.

"This one's mine." Onyx says.

Onyx steps forward.

"A bloody fate awaits you and rest of their incompetent races." Amaranth declares, "And I, Amaranth, Grand Master of the Cultis Ex Ipsis, will send you to it."

"I understand why your not too fond of me." Onyx states, "But why destroy all Humans and Faunus?"

"Humanity has always pushed and mistreated the other races." Amaranth says.

Blake looks down, she wasn't wrong.

"And the Faunus kill and murder innocents to prove a point." Amaranth continues.

Blakes grip on her weapon tightens.

"The Riders lived peaceful lives." Amaranth says, "There was no conflict between us. Not even the Grimm would engage us. But then humanity showed up and ruined it."

"We don't have to do this." Onyx states.

Amaranth activates level one of her Verto.

"Yes we do." Amaranth responds.

Onyx activates level one of his Verto.

"Find the pillar." Onyx orders.

Onyx and Amaranth fly forward until they are mere inches apart. Onyx furrows his brow in concentration while Amaranth smirks.

Onyx opens with a left hook, followed by a right hook, then another left hook, and a right knee. Onyx used the momentum of the knee to spin himself around and kick Amaranth's side with his left leg, then he kicks upwards with his right leg. Onyx follows up with a kick to the stomach with the same leg. Onyx finishes his combo with a punch to the stomach using his right arm. Onyx did all of this in two seconds, leaving Amaranth dazed and unable to react. The last hit sends Amaranth sprawling across the ground.

Amaranth gets up and chuckles. Onyx dashes at her and tries to go for a right hook. Amaranth easily blocks.

"You taught me your style, remember." Amaranth says, "I know your moves."

Onyx backflips and chuckles.

"Umbra taught me many fighting styles." Onyx states, "I only taught you one. Time to use another"

Onyx crosses his arms and warps in front of Amaranth. Onyx opens with two left kicks directly to the stomach, then two right kicks to the side, then an upwards left kick, followed by a left kick to the side. Onyx uses the kicks momentum to spin around and kick Amaranth in the right side with his right leg. Onyx spins around again, repeating the attack. Onyx follows up with an upwards left kick. Onyx uses the kicks momentum to spin around and finishes with a right kick to the stomach. Amaranth is sent flying from the kick.

Amaranth gets up and charges at Onyx. She hits him with a right hook, sending Onyx flying. Amaranth closes the distance and hits him with another right hook, then a left kick to the side, followed by a sweep. Amaranth kicks Onyx in the side while he's down and turns away.

"Guess you're weaker than you thought." Amaranth says.

Onyx slowly gets up. He dashes at Amaranth and kicks her into the air. Onyx dashes in front of her and kicks her in the face, sending her flying the opposite direction. Onyx closes the distance and punches her in the face, sending her back even more. As she is flying, Onyx grabs her ankle and slams her into the ground. Onyx then does two backflips to gain some distance.

"Vented Void!" Onyx calls.

The tornado pushes her back a few fer before sucking her in for Onyx's left uppercut. Onyx punches Amaranth in the gut with his right arm, then kicks her into the air. Onyx dashes up to her, spins around in a circle, gaining momentum for his backhand punch. Onyx then punches Amaranth in the stomach, and finishes with a roundhouse kick. Onyx charges a blast with both hands and fires at Amaranth, engulfing her in the massive beam.

Amaranth is left smoking and a massive chunk of her aura has been depleted. Onyx is in a similar scenario due to using plenty of aura in his blasts. Onyx corrects his stance and lunges at Amaranth. He hits Amaranth with a left jab, followed by a right hook, then a left hook. Onyx uses his momentum to spin around and backhand punch Amaranth, then kick her in the same spin. Onyx brings his leg back, kicking Amaranth again, then kicks her with his other leg. Onyx spins around and kicks Amaranth again with the same leg, knocking her backwards.

Amaranth gets up and activates level two of her Verto.

"No more games." Amaranth says.

Amaranth quickly and precisely hits Onyx with a left hook, then a right uppercut, followed by a left overhand punch. Amaranth spins around and kicks Onyx with her left leg, then continues the spin and knees him with her right leg. Amaranth spins around and hits Onyx with a left hook, causing Onyx to turn around. Amaranth spin kicks his back, sending Onyx flying. Amaranth closes the distance and hits him with a palm strike. Onyx is once again sent flying backwards, Amaranth closes the distance and kicks him upwards. She closes the distance again, jumps into the air, and kicks Onyx with each leg two, alternating between them.

Once on the ground, Amaranth hits Onyx with another right hook, sending him flying. Amaranth dashes to Onyx and knees him, then hits him with a left hook. Amaranth sweeps his legs, and kicks him upwards before he can reach the ground. Amaranth jumps into the air and hits Onyx with a right hook, sending him falling.

Onyx crash lands and looks at his aura using the Tactical HUD built into his sunglasses.

 _Thirty percent._

 _I have to end this,_

 _Now._

Onyx gets up and activates level two of his Verto. Onyx warps in front of Amaranth and starts with a right hook, then left uppercut, followed by a right kick to the head. Onyx jumps onto his hand, spins around, kicks Amaranth in the stomach with his left leg. Onyx gets back on his feet and spins around, elbowing Amaranth in the chest. Onyx hits Amaranth with a right hook, then a left hook. Onyx pushes Amaranth back with a palm strike, then kicks her into the air. Onyx dashes to her and hits woth a powerful right punch to the stomach. Onyx spin kicks Amaranth kicks Amaranth with his left leg, knocking her to the side. Onyx closes the distance, jumps into the air and kicks Amaranth with right leg, then left, and again with the right. Onyx lands and hits Amaranth with a right hook, then sweeps her legs. Onyx spins around and while standing on his hands, kicks Amaranth into the air with both legs before she can hit the ground. Onyx double axe handle smashes Amaranth into the ground.

Onyx warps behind Amaranth and hits her with a right hook, then left knee, then a right spin kick. Onyx kicks Amaranth again with his right leg. Then spins around and kicks her head with his left leg. Onyx hits Amaranth with a left hook, then a right hook, followed by another palm strike from his left arm this time. Onyx kicks Amaranth upwards and dashes to close the distance. He hits her with a powerful right punch to the chest, followed by a right hook. Onyx front flips, kicking Amaranth as he lands. Onyx then kicks Amaranth to his left with his right leg. Onyx closes the distance, sweeps her legs and kicks her upwards in the same fashion as the last time he swept her legs. Onyx double axe handle smashes her into the ground again.

Onyx dashes to Amaranth and hits her with a right hook, then a right knee, followed by a left side kick, then another right hook, followed by a left hook, and then a right side kick. Onyx hits Amaranth with a palm strike from his left arm, then a powerful left knee. While dazed, Onyx warps behind Amaranth and hits her with a spinning right kick. Onyx sweeps Amaranth legs again, but this time, rises to his feet and kicks her upwards before Amaranth can hit the ground. When near the ground, Onyx warps to Amaranth, balances on his left hand and spin kicks Amaranth with his left leg twice. Onyx then balances on both hands and kicks Amaranth into the air with both legs. This time, Onyx heel drops Amaranth into the ground.

Onyx warps behind Amaranth and hits her with a right hook, then a right knee. Onyx quickly spins around and kicks Amaranth in the back with his left leg. Onyx drops his elbow onto Amaranth back, then hits her with a right jab, followed by a left uppercut. Onyx hits Amaranth with a palm strike, pouring his aura into the attack sends Amaranth flying. Onyx closes the distance and while balancing on his left hand, kicks Amaranth with both legs. Onyx warps in front of Amaranth and spin kicks her face. Onyx sweeps her legs, and while standing upright, side kicks her upwards. Onyx closes the distance and spin kicks Amaranth, with each leg. Onyx hits Amaranth with a right hook, knocking her into the ground.

As Onyx charges a blast to finish Amaranth, he is intercepted by a crimson beam to the back. The blast forces Onyx into the ground and knocks him out.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	39. Assuming Control

**World of Riders:** **Subject-** **7CB9E8 also known as Aero was the first successful super soldier created by Umbra. Aero's two semblances made him the perfect soldier for stealth and distraction operations. With the ability to change his appearance he can take the appearance of guards and other figures with clearance to get into restricted areas. His duplication semblance allows him to be in two places at once and distract opponents with a "fake" Aero.**

* * *

 _"Why are you after Cappuccino?" Malone asks._

 _"That's for me to know and you not to know." The Rider answers._

 _"Well, I know I can't have a crazy vigilante running around shooting up people." Malone states, "But you're no vigilante are you? Seems like there are people who invested in you. I'm sure there not happy with the pressure getting. This is where I can help you."_

 _"I don't need help." The Rider retorts._

 _Malone takes a sip from his drink._

 _"You see, I'm bound by the law." Malone explains, "I've working this Cappuccino case for over three years. Every time we think we have something on him, his lawyers get in the way and get him out... I wish I was like you. I wish I could just walk up to him and shoot him. But I can't. It's too bad, because I know where his central warehouse is."_

 _Malome takes out a small piece of paper with the central warehouse's address written on it._

 _"Not these abandoned warehouses like that one out there." Malone clarifies, "Why don't you pay him a visit?"_

 _"You got the wrong man." The Rider says, "I'm not just some hired gun."_

 _"Who says I'm hiring you?" Malone asks, "You already have a boss, don't you? I bet he doesn't really like all that attention that you're getting from the media. I can make that go away. I control the evidence. And the evidence says it could be a rival gang that killed all of Cappuccino's men last night, or... it could be you. And I have a lot of evidence that says that."_

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Night wakes up in a ghostly abyss. He looks around.

" **I have always loved the stars.** " Umbra says as he walks next to Night.

"Your death was too good to be true." Night states, "You can't fool me."

"Deception was not my desire." Umbra says, "You deserve truth. You are much more than merely a Rider. You have earned my respect. I brought you here so we might speak undisturbed."

"You're not the same Umbra that took control of me when I was 13." Night states.

"Everything changes." Umbra says, "You most of all. You true selves. You gave your lives purpose and meaning. A lost soldier... A mechanical servant... A doubting Rider... The broken leader... And the unrepentant traitor. You suffered their existence for years. Even those who earned death."

"Not all of us belong together." Night responds.

"You admit the truth." Umbra says, "Each day they drift further out of reach. Without a center to hold... without me... Remnant and all within it spiral into chaos."

"What's happening to me?" Night asks.

"Our separation was imperfect." Umbra answers, "Your control is poisoned. Dying. I have come to take your place."

"I tire of talking." Night says, "You want a fight? I'm ready."

"Yes." Umbra responds, "Good. The old ways held you back. You barely tapped your true potential. It is time I am unleashed."

"Do not presume to know me." Night says.

Umbra chuckles as he fades away.

"Our fallen empire." Umbra's voices echoes in Night's head, "You were always superior to the murderous fools who burned it down."

"I defend peace and justice." Night declares, "Protect the innocent from harm."

"And they squander your sacrifice." Umbra says as he reappears behind Night, "Why continue to help. **What do you hope to achieve?** "

"It's never been about me." Night states.

"Perhaps it should be." Umbra responds, "There is greatness in you that cannot be denied. You are a far superior leader to any Councilor. The Council... The Cultis Ex Ipsis... The Guardians... all fail. You alone find victory."

"Victory won't be achieved until you are no more." Night says.

"My defeat is not your concern." Umbra states, "Leave their defeat to another. Humanity is not worth saving and the Riders are not worth destroying. There is a greater purpose awaiting us."

"You want to rebuild your kingdom, Regno." Night says.

Umbra suddenly disappears and Night feels weak. He staggers and falls to his hand and knee. Umbra reappears in front of Night, as do Volt, Brass, Shadow, Flame, and Aero.

"You failed to defend their lives." Umbra states, "They will not forgive you."

"I'm not afraid of them." Night declares, "This is just an illusion."

"By the poisoning is quite real." Umbra says, "Human... Rider... Regno conquers all. You cannot stop what is to come. Save yourself."

Night rises to his feet and activates his hidden blades. Volt, Brass, Shadow, Flame, and Aero all draw their respective weapons. Volt's sabres, Brass' guantlets, Shadow's scimitar, Flame's staff, and Aero's bow.

Night charges Aero fires and arrow, but Night slashes it in two. Night blocks Flame's staff swing with both blades and spread his arms, pushing Flame backwards. Night ducks under Brass' punch and dodges Volt's swings. Night stabs into Brass causing him to fade away like smoke. Night knees Volt, knocking him to the ground. Night jumos on Volt and stabs him in the chest. Volt fades away like Brass.

Night converts his weapons into it's crossbow forms and shoots Flame and Aero, both fade away like Volt and Brass.

"No authority but your own." Umbra says as he circles Night, "No obligations but to yourself. Do not be afraid. Admit how good it feels."

Night stays silent.

"You refuse to admit your truth." Umbra states, "So be it."

Umbra reappears in front of Night.

"The Shadow War." Umbra says, "The war where everything changed. For me. You... The world."

"You tried to kill every human." Night states.

"They died opening my eyes to the truth." Umbra says, "I have passed beyond death's reach. I am not hindered by the teachings of failures. Our flesh is not who we are. Voices... Hands... Children... I no longer require those crude vessels. At long last I am truly free."

"You choose to control me." Night states, "Why?"

"Our story is not finished. I have done all I can to preserve your life." Umbra answers.

"Why would you do that?" Night asks.

"You are a part of me I wish to keep." Umbra says before fading away.

A massive Guardian, standing at 100 meters tall walks up to Night. It's ten blades form wings on his back. This is the same Guardian Onyx saw in his vision of Night. Night feels weak again and falls to his knee.

"I cannot save you unless you want to live." Umbra says.

"I don't need your help." Night declares.

"Show me." Umbra says.

Night rises to his feet. He activates level two of his Chaos Verto. Night then creates constructs of Dark Sympathy. Night dashes into the air and avoids the Guardian's punch. Night spins around slicing his way up the Guardian's arm before jumping off it's bicep and stabbing the Guardian's right eye. Night charges his aura into the blades and lets them explode in the Guardian's eye. Night jumps off the Guardian and reforms the blades.

Night dashes around the Guardian, slashing his way down to it's feet in the process. The Guardian loses it's balance when Night strike it's giant core in the Guardian's back. Night continues to slash across the Guardian until it's core begins to pulse. Night flies backwards.

"Burning Doom!" Night calls.

Night fires his blast and it destroys the core on impact. Night lands in front of Umbra.

"You are the only one who has ever matched my will to survive." Umbra declares.

"Stop comparing yourself to me." Night demands.

"You cannot deny we share a common foe." Umbra states, "Regno. The new seat of power on Remnant."

Night falls to his hands and knees.

"I'm losing control." Night states.

"We are being reborn." Umbra declares.


	40. Gambling With the Devil

**World of Riders: Subject ****228B22 also known as Camo is the second successful super soldier created by Umbra. Camo's two semblances are fine tuned to stealth and utility. His Cloaking semblance also Camo to turn completely invisible. With training in stealth and quietness, he is nearly undetectable with his semblance active. His second semblance is Mimicry, we've already discussed what this does.**

* * *

 _Onyx chuckle._

 _"Are you gonna take me in?" The Rider asks._

 _"I can take you down." Malone declares as he prepares to grab his revolver._

 _"Oh, I would enjoy that." The Rider says, preparing to grab on his own pistol._

 _The two stay like that for a few seconds before the bartender returns._

 _"Freeze!" He demands._

 _Instantly, Onyx and Malone grab their weapons. Onyx aims one pistol at Malone and the other at the Bartender. Malone aims at Onyx. The bartender aims at Malone._

 _"Get outta my bar, you punks!" The bartender demands, "I know how to use this."_

 _"Whoa, whoa, hold on." Malone says, "I'm a cop. Put down your gun."_

 _"I don't trust any of you." The bartender states, "You drop your gun. Both of you."_

 _The bartender switches his aim to Onyx._

 _"Sorry, grandpa, it doesn't work like that." The Rider says._

 _Malone turns his head to the bartender, then back to Onyx. Onyx keeps his eyes directly on Malone. Malone turns his head to the bartender, who turns his eyes to Onyx, who turns his eyes to the bartender, then back to Malone. Malone turns back to Onyx._

 _"Okay. Okay." Malone says with his free hand up in surrender, "I'm gonna slowly lower my gun. And I'm gonna go. Alright, alright. This'll be real easy."_

 _Onyx says nothing, but stares at Malone._

 _Malone slowly raises his arm, holding both hands, while still clutching his revolver, up in surrender. Malone, with his hands still raised stands up from the counter. He slowly backs away. Onyx keeos his eyes and gun on Malone at all times._

 _"See." Malone says, "This is easy."_

 _Onyx turns back to the bartender._

 _"Rider." Malone calls._

 _Onyx turns back to Malone._

 _"Remember what I said," Malone says, "we can help each other."_

 _"Just help yourself out the door."_

 _Malone glares as he leaves the bar. Onyx lowers his left gun to his side and raises the right one into the air. Onyx turns back to the bartender, who still has his gun trained on him. Onyx holsters Alternative Retribution and tosses some lien onto the table._

 _"This is for the drinks, mine and his." The Rider says._

 _Onyx stands up ans takes the paper Malone left behind as he turns to leave._

* * *

 _As Malone walks back to his car, he sees the note that was left at the warehouse. Malone picks up the note and reads it. Malone then looks back to the bar._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx wakes up and rises to his feet. He walks to Light's aura and the moment he finds them, Team RWBY holds their weapons at him. They are beaten and bruised, staggering and weak in their steps.

"Well." Onyx says, "That's just lovely."

"What!?" Yang asks, confused at the situation.

"Notice somebody missing?" Onyx asks, "Someone with the ability to copy auras, appearances, and semblances."

"Night?" Ruby answers.

"Or rather, Umbra." Light suggests.

"Umbra's back!?" Yang asks, "Does this dude ever die!?"

"There's a reason why the Eighth Rider, the strongest of the Eight Riders, sealed Umbra away." Onyx states.

"Regardless," Light says, "The Pillar of the Riders is still here. We must find it before Umbra does."

Onyx and the others rush into a cave the signal is originating from.

* * *

After some walking, the group finds the pillar and with it the Cultis Ex Ipsis.

" **Protect the Pillar!** " One of them orders.

"Take them down." Onyx orders.

Onyx and the others decimate the Cultis Ex Ipsis until Ruby is grabbed from behind.

"That's enough!" The man who grabs her yells.

Onyx and the others turn towards Ruby, who is concealing the man with the assistance of shadows.

"Drop your weapons or this won't end well for her." The man orders.

Onyx looks at the others and nods. Onyx dissolves his constructs. Light lays down his sword. Blake drops Gambol Shroud. Yang collapses and removes Ember Cilica. And Weiss puts down Myrtenaster.

"If you think you're getting away with this pillar..." Onyx begins, "know that there is no place you can run, no place you can hide where I can't find you."

"Hide?" The man asks, "Why?"

The man steps out of the shadows revealing a perfect copy of Onyx, except the space for the Shard of the Riders on his belt is empty.

"I'm Onyx Rider, I never hide." Umbra, perfectly mimicking Onyx voice says.

"So that's how it's gonna be." Onyx comments.

"Really? Really." Weiss says.

"That's unexpected." Light says.

"Something new and weird everyday." Ruby says.

"This is a thing." Yang says.

"Not exactly how I saw this playing out." Blake says.

"So this is your plan?" Onyx asks, "The fragment that controlled Night before tried this already."

"We're not even in the same league." Umbra retorts.

"I don't care what your plan is." Onyx states, "The role of Onyx Rider is already filled."

"And I will replace you when you're gone." Umbra says.

"Then why try to kill us?" Ruby asks.

"Because I don't have his memories." Umbra states, "I'd never be able to fool my supposed friends. That is what you call them right?"

"You're just an imitation of the real thing." Weiss says.

"I'm the real thing, perfected." Umbra says, "I'm you without the wear and tear, Rider. The doubts, the failures. I'm the lone wolf you were always meant to be. Without emotion holding me back."

"No one will ever believe your Onyx." Ruby says.

"They will when I possess the Shard of the Riders." Umbra retorts.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you again." Onyx threatens.

"I guess ominous threats of violence ran in my DNA." Umbra comments, "But mine is more than a threat."

Onyx smirks.

"It's over Umbra." Onyx states, "Even you must realize the folly of being a king without a kingdom."

"I doubt the battle between us will cause such destruction." Umbra says.

"I'm not talking about us." Onyx corrects, "The Pillar of the Riders. They've been activated."

"Impossible." Umbra states, "They are protected by code."

"I broke the code and reprogrammed the one I have." Onyx states.

"You're bluffing." Umbra says.

" **And the sun and its brother shall storm over the new world to reveal the beast and destroy it.** " Onyx says, "That sound like a bluff to you? One pillar can cover a quarter of Remnant. What'll happen to the Cultis Ex Ipsis if I bring it here?"

"You dare!?" Umbra yells, " **You dare!** "

Onyx opens a portal and the Pillar of the Riders, with it's fragment from the Crystal of the Riders glowing falls out."

"I could destroy her with a single blast." Umbra threatens.

"You could." Onyx states, "But wouldn't stop the pillar, would it?"

The jewel begins flashing.

"You will disarm it." Umbra orders as he charges a blast in his free hand, the other choking Ruby.

"Here's the deal, released the girl." Onyx says as he activates the second Pillar of the Riders, "And leave this place."

Umbra brings his free hand closer to Ruby.

"Release her." Onyx orders.

Umbra tightens his grip on Ruby causing her to start gasping for air.

"Do it." Onyx demands.

Umbra smirks.

"Well played." Umbra says.

Umbra throws Ruby to Onyx.

"Had the Humans or the Faunus taken that gamble, they would've lost." Umbra states, "They do not have the strength of character to destroy an entire species to achieve success. But you, a Rider, you'd kill your own kind to win battles. An admirable quality. Take the pillar I will make no move for it... For now."

Umbra leaves through a portal with the other cultists following. Onyx places his hands over both pillars, disarming them.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	41. Be Who You Are

**Wanna see Onyx's logo?**

 **Check out the page for the community, RWBY: World of Riders.  
**

* * *

 **World of Riders:** **The Pillar of the Riders are the Riders fail safe. Should they need to wipe out a race, or revive a race, the Pillar of the Riders can do so. Each Pillar covers over about one quarter of Remnant at full power. Weaker burst can be used, but aren't as long ranged. The Pillars seek out the targeted DNA and either destroy it or replace all other DNA in the person with the targeted DNA. The Pillars of the Riders' charge is not unlimited, they do need to recharge. How they recharge will be left for an upcoming chapter.**

* * *

 _As Onyx exits the bar, Malone holds his revolver to Onyx's head._

 _"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?" The Rider says sarcastically._

 _"What is Umbra?" Malone asks._

 _"You're in way over your head." The Rider says._

 _"What id Umbra!?" Malone yells._

 _"You don't have to yell. I'm right next to you." The Rider says._

 _"Answer me!" Malone yells, "Are there more of you!?"_

 _"You're not gonna shoot me if you need the answers." The Rider states._

 _Malone pulls down the hammer on his revolver._

 _"Besides, I can't answer you anyways." The Rider states._

 _Onyx backhands the gun, side kicks Malone's head, grabs his wrist, and flips him over, grabbing the revolver in the process. Onyx tosses the revolver to the side. As Malone rises to his feet, Onyx prepares to draw Redemption's Edge._

 _"It's a good idea for you to stay down." The Rider suggests as Malone reaches one knee._

 _Onyx and Malone have a brief stare down._

 _"We'll settle this later." Malone says._

 _"You're not as dumb as you look." The Rider says as he walks to his car._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx opens a portal to leave, but Umbra returns through his own portal and blasts Onyx. Umbra quickly teleports the pillars away.

"Too bad my word is meaningless." Umbra says, still impersonating Onyx.

Onyx slowly rises and falls immediately.

"Seems the negative affects of Chaos Verto are still affecting you." Umbra taunts, "Kill them all."

The Cultis Ex Ipsis re-engages the others, leaving the two "Onyxs" to battle. Umbra runs into the caves, concealing himself in the darkness. Rather than pursue, Onyx assists the others with the Cultis Ex Ipsis. Once they are finished, Onyx turns to the tunnel where Umbra ran.

"Fan out?" Light suggests.

"And beware of anything that might resemble me." Onyx says.

* * *

Yang walks through one tunnel on her own.

"Yang." Onyx's voice calls.

Yang turns to Onyx's figure in the shadows. Yang gets ready in case this is Umbra.

"Be on your guard." Onyx says, "Umbra could be anywhere."

"Let me see the Shard." Yang demands.

That's the only absolute method to tell them apart.

"No." Umbra says.

Yang fires shots at Umbra, but he dodges as he approaches her. Umbra deflects her left arm and swings with his own. Yang ducks underneath the punch and strikes Umbra in his side. Umbra blocks Yang's following punch and elbows her head into his knee. Yang is sent flying back, immobile, as Umbra approaches her.

* * *

Blake walks through a tunnel, constantly checking all sides. She stops and turns around, seeing nothing, she returns to her original direction. Umbra tackles Blake from behind and punches her the moment she rises. Blake swings her sword at Umbra, but her shrugs off the hits. Umbra hits her with a left hook, and Blake strikes him with her swords again. Umbra ends the confrontation with a right hook followed by a left hook. Blake collapses as Umbra turns a walks away to find more of his enemies.

* * *

Ruby walks with Crescent Rose at the ready. Suddenly, she hears a blast charging and turns to see Umbra aiming it at her.

* * *

Onyx, with his custom gauntlet on his left arm, turns a corner and finds Umbra waiting for him.

"Onyx Rider," Umbra says, no longer disguising his voice, "We meet again."

"The deception ends here, Umbra." Onyx says as he points the gauntlet at Umbra.

"Does it?" Umbra asks.

Umbra charges, creating his own crimson gauntlet and fires a blast at Onyx. Onyx dodges a he approaches Umbra. Onyx fires his own shot, hitting Umbra's shoulder. While still flinching, Umbra isn't phased by the attack. Both Riders go for a right hook.

Umbra punch was stronger than Onyx's and forcing him into the cave wall. Umbra charges and two, with their constructs dissolved, clasp hands and struggle against one another. Umbra continues to force Onyx against the wall. They separate and recreate their gauntlets, blades extended this time. They both swing downwards, blades colliding. After a brief clash, Onyx kicks Umbra into the opposing wall. Onyx, with his construct dissolved, charges at Umbra.

Umbra hits Onyx with a right hook to the chest, followed by a left underhanded punch to the stomach, right jab to the chest, jumping kick to the head, left uppercut to the chin, spinning elbow to the chest, and blast from each hand, amplified by the construct of Onyx's custom gauntlets.

"My new body combines our strength, speed, and firepower." Umbra boasts as he hits Onyx.

Onyx dodges the two shots and tackles Umbra. Umbra kicks Onyx off of him and over his head. When Onyx rises, Umbra is already in his stance, perfectly copying Onyx.

"Add Night's extensive array of semblances, and I have clearly achieved the perfect form." Umbra boasts.

Umbra hits Onyx with a left jab as he tries to go for a left hook. Umbra then hits Onyx with a right hook to the head. Onyx goes for his own right hook, but Umbra moves his head to the side. Onyx hits Umbra with a left hook to the head instead. Umbra staggers for a bit, but quickly recovers.

Umbra flies upwards to a higher level of the cave. Onyx follows. When they both reach this level, they each create one gauntlet, blades extended. Umbra swings, but Onyx ducks. They both swing, quickly clashing and separating. Umbra raises his blade in the air and brings it down, Onyx blocks bringing the two Riders into a clash. Onyx pushes Umbra's blade to the side and slashes upwards, but Umbra dodges. Umbra grabs Onyx's shoulder and stabs him in the side.

"But the key difference between now and then..." Umbra begins, "I now have one hundred percent Chaos Aura."

Umbra pushes the blade in deeper, causing Onyx to groan in pain. Umbra removes his blade as Onyx collapses.

"This is just the beginning." Umbra states, "Imagine an army of Chaos Riders. No one will stand against the newly reborn Umbra."

Umbra raises his blade into the air.

"I know you're still there, Night." Onyx says as he rises to his knees, "Umbra hasn't taken all of you. This is not your way."

Onyx pulls down his scarf and removes his sunglasses, revealing his face. Night regains control and backs away slightly.

"Rider." Night says.

Night dissolves his construct and lowers his arm.

"Night, this is... about than the mission..." Onyx says, "You're my brother. I didn't say it before because I didn't think I could. That was wrong of me... We're family. Be who you are. You don't need a body for that."

Umbra retakes control, recreates the gauntlet, and raises the blade.

"Night, wake up!" Onyx yells.

Night regains control, shatters the construct, grab his head in his hands, and backs away from Onyx. Night cries out in pain.

"Rider?" Night calls, "What's...?"

Night collapses onto his hands and knees.

"What's happening to me?" Night asks.

"You're rejecting Umbra's control." Onyx says, "Remember who you are."

"Stay back." Night says, his voice echoed by Umbra's, "Umbra demands your deletion. Umbra..."

Night groans as he regains full control.

"Fight it, Night." Onyx orders.

"I... can't." Night groans, "I'm... sorry, Onyx."

Umbra regains control. Black and purple lights shoot out of Umbra's eyes and mouth. Umbra chuckles as he recreates his gauntlet, no longer coping Onyx's aura. Umbra raises his blade into the air. Umbra brings it down and Onyx catches it between his palms.

"Good news." Onyx says.

Umbra's eyes widen.

"I'm healed." Onyx states, "Bad news..."

Onyx readies his left fist to punch, right still holding Umbra's blade.

"I'm healed."

Onyx punches Umbra sending him flying backwards. Onyx closes the distance and hits Umbra with a right hook, followed by a left hook, then another right hook, and finished with a left uppercut. Umbra is sent flying from the punch. Onyx fixes his stance as the others enter this part of the cave.

Umbra rises up and sees Onyx in level two of his Verto.

"Max Fire!" Onyx calls.

Onyx fires a blast that splits into ten beams. Each beam curves to hit Umbra.

"Burning Doom!" Onyx calls.

Onyx launches a ball of energy that carries Umbra into the wall before exploding.

"Burning Jewel!" Onyx calls.

Onyx shoots a massive, flame-like, beam that is twice his height, engulfing Umbra.

"Vented Void!" Onyx calls.

Onyx blasts a tornado-like beam at Umbra, pushing back into the wall before pulling him into his fist.

"Dragon Shot!" Onyx calls.

A small crimson ball appears in front his fist. Onyx punches the ball. The ball explodes into a massive beam, it's head looks like a dragon. The dragon head eats Umbra as it literally engulfs him in the beam.

Onyx opens a portal behind.

"Fall back!" Onyx orders.

The group quickly leaves as Umbra charges back at Onyx. Umbra roars as the portal closes, spitting black flames with a purple glow out of his mouth.

* * *

Onyx stands on the edge of the roof of the mansion, deep in thought. Ruby joins Onyx on the rooftops edge.

"I heard what you said to Night back there." Ruby says, "You got a little emotional. Don't worry, I won't hold it against you."

"A long time ago, I misjudged someone." Onyx states.

"Night." Ruby says.

"I let friendship cloud judgement and paid a... heavy price." Onyx explains, "But I didn't misjudged you, Ruby. With you, I chose well."

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearance: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	42. Third Destination

**World of Riders:** **Subject** **D4AF37, also known as Aurum Light, is the third successful super soldier made by Umbra, the first unsuccessful attempt of making a Rider. Light is equipped with 27% Rider DNA and 63% Human DNA. The remaining 10% are composed of different animals giving him increased senses and instinctual abilities. Light's semblance was discussed in a previous World of Riders. **

* * *

_Malone gets back into his car and calls Harvard._

 _"Hello." Harvard says._

 _"Harvard, it's Malone." Malone states._

 _"Hey." Harvard says._

 _"My hunch was right." Malone states, "The Rider hit Cappuccino's warehouse on the east side. In fact, he was still there when I got here."_

 _"Woah! How did that go?" Harvard asks._

 _"Not as well as I would've liked." Malone answers, "Hey listen, I got some new info. I found a note in front of Cappuccino's warehouse. It said, 'UMBRA AGENT, YOU ARE TOO LATE'. Does that mean anything to you?"_

 _Harvard stays silent._

 _"Harvard?" Malone calls, "You still there?"_

 _"I didn't know they were still in operation." Harvard admits._

 _"Who?" Malone asks._

 _"The Umbra Agents." Harvard answers._

 _"Harvard... Harvard, what's going on?" Malone asks._

 _"They're highly trained operatives of an organization call the Umbra Agency." Harvard explains._

 _"Umbra Agency?" Malone repeats, "What are they, a government agency? Why haven't I heard of 'em?"_

 _"I think they were a private organization." Harvard states, "There are some things the Council does that are not meant to be known. Their collaboration with the Umbra Agency was one of them. When diplomatic and military tactics failed, our government hired the Umbra Agency to eliminate global security threats. It was more cost effective and maintaining our own elite assassins and the Umbra Agents were better than anything we had."_

 _"Great." Malone says, "But why here? What are the Umbra Agents doing in Vale? And what could they possibly want with Cappuccino?"_

 _"I don't know." Harvard answers, "I thought the Umbra Agency was disbanded. I-I know the Council stopped using them decades ago. I haven't heard of them since."_

 _"So do you think this Rider is a Umbra Agent operative?" Malone asks._

 _"I sounds like he's certainly good enough to be." Harvard states._

 _"Well what do you think I should do to stop him?" Malone asks._

 _"I don't even know if you can stop him." Harvard answers, "But you can start by trying to get the cops on double duty."_

 _"Right..." Malone says as he hangs up._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx sits with the Book and Map of the Riders on his lap.

"Show me the third Pillar of the Riders." Onyx orders.

The Map projects a location in Atlas.

"Suit up, we're heading out!" Onyx calls.

* * *

The group exits the portal inside a temple made of trux.

"This is new." Yang comments.

"It stands to reason that all the pillars are held in temples such as this one. The two we uncovered before were excavated years ago." Onyx states.

The group walks through the temple until they reach a large hall. In the center of the hall is a statue. The statue is the same one Onyx saw when he died. Suddenly a blood red portal opens and a Guardian exits. Team RWBY and Light draw their weapons and point them at the Guardian.

"Umbra must not be allow to secure the Pillar." Onyx says, "I will engage the Guardian."

"You heard him." Ruby says as she starts to run to the exit.

Light and the others follow.

This Guardian's fingers are made of the standard blades giving him claws. Onyx activates level two of his Verto, creates a construct of Coco's minigun and fires at the Guardian. This Guardian tanks all the hits as it charges towards Onyx. The Guardian roars, spitting fire out of it's mouth. Onyx flies above the stream of fire and continues to bombard the Guardian with gunfire. The Guardian charges at Onyx as he flies straight upwards, still shooting.

The Guardian spews another stream of fire and Onyx backflips in air to dodge. Onyx charges at the Guardian and tackles it. Onyx eventually pushes the Guardian back and continues to bombard it with gunfire. The push combined with the shoot pushes the Guardian into the wall. Onyx changes his target to the wall, letting the falling debris fall to crush the Guardian. Onyx stops fire once the Guardian breaks out of the rubble. The Guardian roars and charges at Onyx. Onyx fires, but the Guardian is too quick and powerful. It slams into Onyx before he can dodge.

The Guardian picks Onyx up and claws at his chest. Onyx pushes himself away slightly letting the claws tear through his turtleneck and coat, completely bypassing his aura. That's this Guardian's semblance, Aura Dampening, wounds inflicted by it's claws cannot be blocked nor healed with aura. Onyx pushes again to barely avoid it's second swing. Onyx grabs the Guardian's hand as it struggles to grab his head. Onyx holds it back as the Guardian charges up another flame in it's mouth. Onyx pushes his arm to the side, causing them to spin and redirecting the flame away from him.

Now free from it's grip, Onyx blasts the Guardian's core. The Guardian smacks Onyx away with it's forearm, but Onyx quickly recoves and returns to bombarding him with minigun fire. The Guardian smacks Onyx downwards, barely scratching his chest. Onyx is sent into free fall and crashes onto the ground.

The Guardian lands as Onyx slowly tries to rise.

"It took a cataclysm to extinguish Prodromus' original Guardian army." The Guardian says at it approaches Onyx, "You never stood a chance against me, Rider. In fact, the time has come for your extinction."

The Guardian charges up a flame. Just as he's about to fire, Onyx uppercuts the Guardian, canceling the charge. Onyx shoulder charges the Guardian, then uppercuts him with each arm, then hits him with a right hook. Onyx continues his combo with another right hook, then left hook, then another right hook, then another left hook. The Guardian is pushed back by the last punch. The Guardian tries to go for a left hook, but Onyx blocks with his forearm and counters with a left hook. Onyx hits the Guardian with a right hook. Onyx goes for another left hook, but the Guardian catches his feet. The Guardian goes for a lef jab, but Onyx catches his fist.

Onyx head butts the Guardian causing him to go sprawling across the ground. The Guard slides to a halt.

"Stand down, Guardian." Onyx demands.

"I am Venator!" The Guardian says, "And I will never bow to your kind."

Venator charges at Onyx and backflips, kicking Onyx in the process. Onyx is sent sprawling across the ground. When the Guardian lands, he charges up a blast to finish Onyx.

"Venator." Prodromus' voice rings in Venators head, "I have been informed that our objective is at risk. Secure it. Now!"

A blood red portal opens and Venator runs inside.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	43. This Ends Now

**World of Riders:** **Subject 000000, also known as Shadow is a vessel designed to be used by Umbra in order to interact with the physical realm. At the end of the 30 days missing from all the test subjects memories, Rider sealer Shadow away with Umbra. Shadow himself possesses all aspects of Similitudo, however her only uses Ruina to not appear to suspicion, as not even Dr. Artemis, leader of the Umbra Agency, knew Shadow was Umbra. Shadow's purpose is to deliver massive amounts of damage.**

* * *

 _Onyx pulls up in front of Cappuccino's central warehouse._

* * *

 _Inside, four thugs sit and have a conversation with their guns and bear on a rounded table._

 _"Man, I hate this job." The first one says, "It's so freaking boring. All we do is sit around and drink bear."_

 _"Are you kidding!?" The second one asks, "This is my dream job."_

 _"Hey!" The third one call, "We're not supposed to be just sitting around, drinking beer. Remember what Rhyt said? He said we have to move all those crates by morning. If the cops find this stuff, we are screwed."_

 _"Where are we supposed to move it?" The fourth one asks._

 _"I don't know." The third one answers, "I didn't really listen to that part."_

 _"Hey, give me another beer." The second thug says._

 _"Oh, here, have mine." The first one says, "I shouldn't drink anymore. I have a really bad cold."_

 _"Alright!" The second thug grabs the bottle, "Wait. Is this a low carb beer?"_

 _"Hey, speaking of beer," The third thug says, "Did you guys hear what happened at the party last night? Some dude went in there and killed everyone. He even killed Cappuccino's nephew."_

 _"Geez..." The fourth thug reacts, "Who was this man that killed everyone? Is he someone I should be worried about?"_

 _"Nah." The third thug answers, "He's probably some crazed lunatic running around with lots if guns. You know, that's the problem with this kingdom. Too many crazed lunatics with guns. Isn't that right, baby."_

 _The thug kisses his revolver._

 _"Lunatics aren't the problem." The first thug argues, "The real problem is the guns. What this kingdom needs is some serious gun control. I mean, we need to take away all the guns. All of them. And just get rid of 'em... But not my gun."_

 _The thug pulls his rifle to his chest. Suddenly, Onyx crashes through the sunroof and lands on the table, crushing the beers. All the thugs slide back and get out of their chairs, guns pointed at Onyx._

 _"Man, you dropped into the wrong place." The third thug threatens._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx rises up from the crater he landed in. He opens a portal to the others. Venator and another Guardian with two bladed claws on the back of his wrists, fight with Team RWBY and Light. A crimson portal opens and Umbra walks out, no longer disguised as Onyx. Umbra now wears trus armor composed of a chest plate, shoulder pauldrons, rerebraces, vambraces, and shin guards. Covering most of his legs is a black chain mail fauld that goes halfway down his shins and splits in the center. He has on black chain mail under all of the armor and once again, the eyes of the Grimm appear on Night's face.

Umbra crosses his arms as the two Guardians retreat through the portal he came in from.

"I'll make this simple." Umbra says, "Hand over the Pillar of the Riders and I'll spare your miserable lives."

"Leave now and we'll spare yours." Yang retorts.

Umbra chuckles.

"Suit yourselves." Umbra says, "You have already. I'll supply the other half."

Team RWBY all charge at Umbra, each hitting him in a unique way. Umbra merely flares his aura, sending all of them flying backwards.

"Too easy." Umbra taunts as he charges a blast in his right hand.

Onyx flies above Umbra and bombards him with shots from his fingertips.

"Sorry, I'm a little late." Onyx says.

"Just in time." Ruby says.

Onyx lands in front of Team RWBY.

"Give it up, Umbra." Onyx commands, "You've lost."

Umbra chuckles.

"You should know me better, Rider." Umbra says.

"Meaning?" Onyx asks.

"I'm not about to give up." Umbra states, "And you won't give up either. There's only one way this will end."

"To the death then?" Onyx asks.

"With pleasure." Umbra answer, "Alright let's get this over with."

"You've made your choice, Umbra. If this is how it has to be, then I'm more than ready." Onyx says as he enters level two of his Chaos Verto, "This. Ends. Now."

"Ah yes, full of surprises to the end are you?" Umbra says as he flares his aura.

"And you're predictable as ever." Onyx retorts as he flares his own aura.

"I won't resort to such elaborate mechanisms to defeat you, Onyx." Umbra states, "The power of Chaos Aura should be more than enough."

Umbra goes for a right hook then spins around, trying to hit Onyx with his forearm. Onyx dodges both attacks.

"My turn." Onyx says before hitting Umbra with an uppercut.

"Well played, Rider." Umbra compliments, "Now dodge this."

Umbra charges at Onyx, who easily flies over Umbra.

"You'll have to move faster than that, Umbra." Onyx taunts.

"Blind fool." Umbra say.

Umbra smashes past Team RWBY and Light and grabs the Pillar of the Riders.

"The Pillar of the Riders." Light identifies.

"No!" Ruby shouts.

Umbra laughs as he holds the Pillar.

"You... I should've known." Onyx says.

"Yes, you should have. I always get what I want in the end." Umbra says.

A portal opens behind Umbra and he flies inside.

"Not this time!" Onyx shouts as he flies into the closing portal.

"Onyx!" Ruby calls as the portal closes.

* * *

Onyx and Umbra face off in the throne room of the Temple of the Riders. Which still remains in the Shadow Zone after their last encounter there. Umbra chuckles.

"I'll give you an A for effort, Onyx Rider." Umbra says, "But you're in my domain now!"

Umbra charges at Onyx and prepares a right hook. Onyx catches Umbra's fist, but is pushed back. Onyx creates a construct of Light's jump jet boosters and activates them, slamming Umbra into the opposing wall.

Onyx jumps to the center of the room as Umbra rises from his wall.

"Are you truly willing to kill your brother to stop me?" Umbra asks.

"You said it yourself, there's only one way this will end." Onyx states, "And besides, he'd rather be dead than be the puppet of a tyrant."

"Then so be it." Umbra says.

The two Riders charge again. Both strike with their right fists causing them to collide. Shockwaves erupt from their struggle.

"Give me the pillar." Onyx demands as he hits Umbra with a left hook.

"Never." Umbra says.

"That wasn't a request, Umbra." Onyx states as he creates constructs of Dark Sympathy's blades.

Onyx flares his aura as he dashes at Umbra. Umbra goes for a right hook, but Onyx slashes his arm upwards with his left sword.

"This. Ends. Now." Onyx declares as he slashes downwards with his right blades.

An explosion occurs from the slash, sending Umbra flying into the wall.

"It's over." Onyx declares.

"Not. Over." Umbra says as he limps towards Onyx, "Never."

Umbra collapses onto his hands and knees, dropping the Pillar of the Rider.

"...Be. Over." Umbra says.

Umbra groans as Onyx picks up the pillar.

"I have what I came for." Onyx states, "I'm taking the Pillar of the Riders back with me. What happens next is up to you."

"You still don't get it." Umbra says before rising to his feet, "You should have killed me before when you had the chance, Onyx Rider. Before the Chaos Aura could restore me!"

Umbra flares his aura.

"So you see, Onyx, you won't be leaving with the Pillar of the Riders." Umbra declares, "In fact, you won't be leaving here at all!"

"Somehow, I don't think you get it, Umbra." Onyx says as he raises his arms into the arm, hands clasped together.

Energy begins to build around Onyx's hands.

"If I'm not walking out of here with the Pillar of the Riders," Onyx begins as he brings his arms down, outstretched in front of him with his hands still clasped together, "Then neither are you."

A large beam is fired from his hands.

"Goodbye, Onyx Rider." Umbra says as he fires his own blast from his hand.

The blasts collide and explode on impact.

* * *

Light turns to the opening portal. Onyx, with the Pillar of the Riders in hand flies out.

"Rider." Light says.

Onyx lands next to Light.

"Light, I need you to create another portal and cross it with the one I cam through." Onyx orders.

"Understood." Light says as he does so.

Light's portal begins sucking in Onyx's portal.

"What's happening?" Ruby asks.

"That portion of the Shadow Zone is closing in on itself." Onyx explains, "Like a snake eating it's own tail."

The remaining portal closes.

"What!?" Light says as Umbra literally rips a portal open with his barehands, "But that's impossible."

Umbra roars as he struggles to hold the portal open.

"It must be his Chaos Aura." Light states, "He's using all his power."

"Really." Onyx says.

"If you could combine the power of the Pillar of the Riders and and Shard of the Riders, we might have enough power to overcome his Chaos Aura." Light explains.

"Umbra would have no choice." Onyx states, "He would have to accept his prison or be destroyed."

Onyx places the Pillar of the Riders in front of him. Onyx channels the power of the Pillar into the Shard. Onyx removes the Shard of the Riders from his belt and holds his fist, with the Shard of the Riders inside it, towards Umbra. A massive crimson beam is shot out of his fist and into Umbra's chest. Umbra continues to roar as small crimson lights erupt out,of holes forming in his skin.

"He's not giving up." Onyx states, "He'll be destroyed."

"You'll never be rid of me, Onyx Rider." Umbra declares, "Do you hear me!? NEVER!"

Umbra begins to glow purple as the crimson lights disappearing. Umbra then shatters like glass as the portal closes around him.

"He couldn't give up, even to save himself." Onyx states in disbelief.

Team RWBY begins to cheer at the victory.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	44. Rider's Warning

**World of Riders:** **Subject** **C0C0C0, also known as Charles Silicon is the fifth successful Umbra super soldier, second unsuccessful Rider. Silicon's semblance allows him to change the state of matter of any object nearby. While designed to be the technical expert, Silicon is still just as skilled as his brothers in combat.**

* * *

 _The third thug fires his revolver at Onyx. Onyx dodges with a spin and kicks the only unsmashed beer bottle at the thug. The bottle shatters on his head. The other three fire, but Onyx spins on his hands, alternating between them to dodge. While in air, Onyx draws Redemption's Edge and shoots all three of the thugs. The third thug gets back up, runs up to Onyx, and holds his revolver in his face. Onyx does the same with his own gun._

 _"Looks like what we have here..._ _is a standoff." The thug states._

 _Onyx shoots the thug in the face, killing him instantly._

 _"Not really." The Rider says._

 _"Over there!" Someone calls._

 _Reinforcements arrive to take down Onyx. The moment they begin shooting, Onyx rests the table on its side to use as cover. Onyx peaks out the side and shoots one of the thugs, then others trying to rush him._

 _"Take cover." One of them yells as he turns back._

 _This thug does as he orders._

 _"Call the boss." He orders, "Get some help."_

 _One of the thugs taking cover behind a crate pulls out his scroll. He calls Rhyt._

 _"Hello." Rhyt say._

 _"Rhyt, we're being attacked." The thug states, "I think it's the Rider."_

 _"How do you know?" Rhyt asks._

 _"Well..." The thug peaks out of his cover._

 _He watches as Onyx shoots down more and more of the thugs._

 _"He's killing everyone." The thug finishes._

 _"We'll send in the mercenaries, just hold tight."_

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx flies above the Beacon. He turns around to see what looks like himself. This Onyx is wearing trux armor. Composed of a chest plate with pointed shoulder pads, rerebraces made from three overlapping plates, vambraces made from three overlapping plates, and greaves made from three overlapping plates for both the feet and legs. Under his armor is black chain mail. The chain mail top has two ankle long faulds that cover his side almost like his current coat. Around this Onyx's waist is his scarf, wrapped like a belt. Attached underneath the shoulder armor is a tattered black cape.

This other Onyx is in level two of his Chaos Verto. He hold his arm into the air and fires a blast.

"Max Fire!" The other Onyx calls.

The blasts splits into _millions_ of equally sized beams and curves to bombard the entire _kingdom_ of Vale. Beacon is the only spot spared. Suddenly Onyx feels a stabbing pain in his right side. Onyx looks down to see one of Amaranth's daggers stabbing him. Forming from a shadowy mist, Amaranth holds the dagger and moves close to Onyx's ear.

" _This... is the way the world ends._ " Amaranth says before yanking the dagger out.

* * *

Onyx wakes up back in reality, still staring at where Umbra _died_.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asks, "You kinda zoned out for a minute."

"I'm fine." Onyx says.

He turns to the black portal with an emerald glow that Amaranth steps out of.

"You are going to pay dearly for that." Amaranth threaten.

Amaranth smirks as she goes into level two of Chaos Verto. She teleports the pillar away in a similar portal to the one she arrived in.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you? Never leave your valuables unattended." Amaranth says, "My, my, my how the mighty have fallen! I've always been smarter than you, but now I'm faster! And stronger! Now I'm indestructible! It's intoxicating, isn't it? Raw, merciless power!"

"That power will only consume you." Onyx warns, "Want to know what I see? I see a coward, hiding behind minions and lackeys."

"I'm not the one dressing up," Amaranth retorts, "hiding behind the memory of a dead man! You act like you're the Eighth Rider. You are merely a clone born in a lab. The Eighth Rider thought he could beat Umbra as well. Umbra's still here. Where is he?!"

"You're looking at him!" Onyx says.

Onyx goes into level two of his Verto and charges at Amaranth. Onyx flies up to Amaranth and opens with a kick to her side with his right leg, then the left leg, then a right hook, then a left hook, then another kick to the side from his right leg. Onyx hits Amaranth with a palm strike infused with aura, sending Amaranth flying backwards.

Onyx closes the distance and hits her with a powerful right knee, leaving Amaranth stunned. Onyx warps behind Amaranth and kicks her in the side with his left leg. Onyx sweeps her legs and front flips, kicking Amaranth into the air in the process. Onyx spins on his hands kicking Amaranth as she lands. Onyx repeats the kick, sending Amaranth flying to the side.

Onyc closes the distance and kicks her the same way again, however, this time at an angle, knocking Amaranth into the air. Onyx warps aboves her, with his back facing her, back flips and kicks her as he finishes the flip.

Amaranth lands on her feet and chuckles.

"My turn." Amaranth says, "Allow me to show you the wrath of Chaos Aura!"

Amaranth charges at Onyx and backflips, kicking him into the air. She dashes to him, knees him in the chest, spin kicks his chest, spin kicks his chin, spin kicks his side twice, then punches him in the stomach, and spin kicks him to the side. Amaranth front flips, landing on Onyx's stomach. Onyx warps out from underneath Amaranth.

"Just one problem with that," Onyx says, "I've been using Chaos Aura a whole lot longer."

Onyx transforms into level one of Chaos Verto. Onyx dashes to Amaranth and opens with a right jab, then a left jab, then another right jab, and another left jab. Onyx kicks Amaranth in the stomach with his left leg, then, with his arms folded, his right leg. Onyx's hits Amaranth with his left forearm, then spins around and hits her with it again. Onyx hits Amaranth with a right hook, then left uppercut. Onyx then kicks Amaranth to the side with his left leg.

Onyx closes the distance, jumps into the air, and repeatedly kicks Amaranth with each leg three times before front flipping and hitting her with a heal drop from each leg, left then right. Onyx crosses his arms and kicks Amaranth's heels, knocking her off balance. Onyx, with his arms still crossed, kicks Amaranth into the air with his left leg.

Onyx warps in front of Amaranth and hits her with a palm strike. Onyx then warps behind Amaranth and hits her with a right hook, knocking her into the ground.

"You certainly are full of yourself." Amaranth says, "You've certainly gotten stronger, but not strong enough to beat me."

"I was hoping you'd fight a little harder!" Onyx retorts, "Or were you already fighting as hard as you could?"

Onyx flares his aura.

"Now then, this is getting tedious." Onyx says, "Let's end things, shall we?"

Onyx holds his hand out in front of him.

"Erupting Blaze!" Onyx calls.

Onyx places his hand on the ground. The ground beneath Amaranth starts to crack when suddenly a massive beam erupts from the ground. Onyx then looks into the flame and does something no one expects.

"Umbra, I sense that you're watching." Onyx states, "Consider this a warning, nothing you send against me will stop me. And when we finally fight, believe me, victory will be mine. I'll free my brother's soul and you will pay for all the people you've hurt in the name of your sick little dream. I'm coming for you, Umbra!"

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	45. The Last Chance

**World of Remnan:** **Subject** **E25822 also known as Pheonix Flame is the sixth successful super soldier, third unsuccessful Rider, created by the Umbra Agency. Flame is built for sharpshooting, specializing in ranged attacks. His semblance, Pyrokinesis, gives him unlimited control over fire. His finishing move is known as Eternal Chaos.**

* * *

 _Onyx reloads his pistol. One of the thugs stops shooting because he notices that Onyx isn't shooting back._

 _"Keep firing!" One of the other thugs orders, "Don't let up!"_

 _Onyx tosses a grenade to the feet of one of the thugs._

 _"Grenade!" Another thug calls._

 _The grenade explodes, killing it's target._

 _Onyx tosses a grenade to another thug. He tries to run away, so Onyx shoots him into the explosion. Onyx flips over the table, and lands on a chair. The chair rolls due his momentum. Onyx shoots at the remaining thugs in the warehouse. One of them tries to shoot Onyx with a shotgun, but Onyx backflips off of the chair and shoots him while in air. When Onyx lands he spin kicks the thug that was giving the orders and shoots him._

 _Now that the warehouse is clear, Onyx walks to the door. A giant gunmetal grey APC with a machine gun on top smashes throught the door and crashes into one of the shelves holdingthe supplies. Onyx calmly walks to the door in back of the vehicle as tens of armed men in Grimm inspired armor, the mercenaries Rhyt mentioned, file out of the APC with their guns aimed at Onyx. One of the,, the leader, walks up to Onyx with his gun down. He looks around at all the dead bodies._

 _"I can see we came to the right place."_

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx turns away from the fire pillare that Amaranth is in.

"We must find the last piller before Umbra does." Onyx states.

"But didn't you just-" Yang begins.

"Umbra has access to all the semblances Night's copied." Onyx interrupts, "Including Aero's duplication."

"I have an idea." Ruby says, "Why don't you use the book to go back in time and fix all of this?"

"No." Onyx says, "Time is sacred, by even changing the slightest thing, the outcome can become worse. That's why I haven't even considered going back and saving Aero, stopping Night before he became an issue, or saving your mother."

Ruby freezes in realization. Onyx could make the perfect world, he could stop any problem before it begins. He could give her the life she lost. A life with Summer Rose.

"The Book of the Riders allows the user to rewrite history." Onyx states, "The Riders could've stopped the Shadow War from ever beginning. They could have made a future where Riders and Humans live together. The Relics of the Riders chose who can use their power and how much of it they can use. I doubt the Book of the Riders will allow me to rewrite history before Umbra succeeds, but maybe after. I for one am not going to wait and see."

Onyx opens a portal to the location of the last Pillar of the Riders.

* * *

The group exits in another temple. This time, Umbra is there with Noctis and two Guardians, Venator and another one. This Guardian has claws blades connected to his right wrist. Umbra turns to Onyx and laughs. Light uses his jump jet boosters to dash at Noctis, who prepares his chainsaw. Ruby and Weiss fight Venator while Blake and Yang fight the new Guardian.

* * *

"You should've stayed a ghost Umbra!" Onyx yells as he charge ainto Umbra.

Onyx tackles Umbra.

"It would've saved me the trouble." Onyx say, "If you're looking to go Rider to Rider, then I'm more than happy to oblige."

* * *

Ruby and Weiss avoid the Guardian's claws, they were informed of it's aura dampening semblance. Ruby jumps and spins around, gaining momentum for her swing. She smashes into the Guardian's face, causing him to stumble. Venator breaths fire out towards Weiss, who blocks with a glyph. Weiss bounces off another glyph into the air. While distracted by Weiss, Ruby shoots Venator in the core. The Guardian roars as he turns to Ruby, only to get stabbed in the core by Weiss.

* * *

Blake dodges the Guardian's blades with her semblance, leaving it open for Yang's punch. The Guardian jumps up and disappears. His semblance is the same as Camo's, Cloaking. Yang and Blake go back to back in order to leave no openings between them.

* * *

Light dematerializes and flies through Noctis as fast as possible. As the lightning courses through Noctis, Light re-materializes. He turns around and shoots Noctis with his railgun.

"This is for Master Shiro." Light says.

* * *

"I'll tear you apart!" Umbra yells as he charges at Onyx.

Umbra uppercuts Onyx, but he jumps out the way. Onyx goes into level two of his Verto and creates his custom gauntlet.

"Here we go then!" Onyx says.

Onyx lands behind Umbra.

"This is it, Umbra." Onyx says, "Your Chaos Aura versus the Shard of the Riders. The Eighth Rider versus the Seventh Rider. You against me."

"Then let this be our last battlefield." Umbra retorts.

* * *

Light flies to Noctis and slashes upwards, knocking Noctis off balance. Light then blasts Noctis with his railgun. Noctis is sent flying backwards. Light dematerializes and dashes after Noctis. He flies above Noctis and then straight into him. The lightning slams Noctis into the ground. Light shoots out of the ground near Noctis and rematerializes.

Noctis jumps onto the air and shoots blasts from his gauntlets. Light activates his shield and blocks the blasts Noctis smacks his shield downwards. Noctis retracts his chainsaw and grabs Light with his hook. Noctis slams Light into the wall. Light turns around and swings his sword. Noctis blocks with his hook. Light smacks Noctis with his shield. He brings his arms back to hit Noctis with his shield again, but Noctis blocks wiht his forearm. Light tries to slash Noctis with his sword, but Noctis shoots his hand, sending the sword flying. Light tries to hit Noctis with his shield, But Noctis ducks. Noctis then kicks the back of Light's neck, sending him to his hands and knees.

* * *

Ruby slashes at Venator, but he backflips over Weiss, firing a flame at her back once he lands. Weiss jumps out the way and Ruby shoots Venator. Venator roars.

"Iceflower!" Ruby calls.

The ice bullet is burned by Venator's flame breath. Venator charges at the two, but Yang is knocked into his arm.

" **Watch were you throw her, Harpax!** " Venator yells.

" **Just kill them all!** " The other Guardian, Harpax responds.

* * *

Harpax slashes at Blake, but she blocks with both her blades. Harpax's right shoulder opens up and a gun extends out of it. The gun fires and Blake uses her semblance to dodge. The shot explodes and launches thousands of shrapnel in all directions. Blake shoots at the Guardian the moment he tries to fire again. One of the bullets hits the Guardian's own causing it to explode in his face.

* * *

Light smacks Noctis with his shield. Noctis bashes Light in the back while circling around him. Noctis kicks Light's side, forcing him into the wall. Light jumps into the air and smacks Noctis with his shield. Light brings his arm back, smacking Noctis again. Light kicks Noctis into the wall before turning to Blake. Light quickly picks up his railgun and shoots Harpax's chest, sending him flying into the wall.

Noctis jumps at Light and uppercuts him with his hook. Light is sent flying into the wall. Noctis knees Light in the face befor picking his sword and trying to impale Light with his own blade. Light catches the blade, but Noctix, using his foot as leverage, punches the blade into Light.

"You save the Faunus instead of saving yourself." Noctis says, "You bring shame upon us all."

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	46. Crushing Defeat

**World of Riders:** **Subject** **CEFF00 also known as Volt is the seventh successful super soldier created by the Umbra Agency, fourth unsuccessful Rider. Volt is the speed oriented. His semblance, Absorption, allows Volt to absorb energy and use it to replenish his aura.**

* * *

 _"You made short work of these men." The mercenary leader say, "Don't expect the same fight from us. My squad has been with me through hell. I hand selected them from the academy ten years ago. All of them graduated with top honors. I led these men through three years of duty. Accumulating a total of fifteen metals of honor. Sure we lost a few good men..., but you should see what we did to the other bloke."_

 _All the mercenaries laught at their leader's joke. Onyx stays silent._

 _"Well then we went into business for ourselves." The leader continues, "Escort detail for high level dignitaries. Hostage extraction. Corporate assassinations. Preemptive surgical strikes. Or just plain search and destroy... Heck, we even robbed a few federal banks when business was slow. So..., this little shindig we got here... it's nothing. It's just a walk in the park."_

 _Onyx still stays silent._

 _"Are you going to say something or what?!" The leader asks._

 _"Let's make one thing clear." The Rider says, "Last night was a party, tonight... I get to work."_

 _Onyx shoots at the leader, but he blocks with his rifle. The mercenaries fire at Onyx. Onyx ducks causing the mercenaries to shoot gas tanks lined up on the wall. Onyx jumps and kicks off a table as the tanks explode. Onyx turns upside in air, spins and shoots at the mercenaries while in air. Onyx lands in between four. He shoots two, turns around and spin kicks the one behind him, and shoots the last one._

 _Onyx jumps and knees another mercenary before turning to the door and shoots the incoming mercenaries. One of them fires a rocket launcher at Onyx. Onyx ducks under the rockets and shoots the mercenary. Onyx jumps onto a conveyor belt, shooting at the incoming mercenaries as it pulls him. Onyx rolls of the belt and reloads Redemption's Edge._

 _Onyx rolls under the conveyor belt as the turret on the APC begins to fire on him. The gun tears halfway through the belt before Onyx runs out from under it and jumps through on of the shelves. The mercenary leader gets back up. Onyx looks above one of the crates on the shelf he is using as cover to see the mercenary leader with the rocket launcher aiming it at him. Onyx rolls out of the way of the explosion. Onyx backflips off of on eof the crates onto the APC and shoots the mercenary manning the gun. Onyx turns back to the leader and shoots the rocket in his rocket launcher before he has a chance to fire it._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx extends the blades on his gauntlet.

"Ready when you are, Umbra!" Onyx says.

"I'm always ready, Onyx." Umbra responds, "You should know that by now."

Umbra laughs.

"Bring it on." Umbra taunts.

Onyx raises his arm into the air, crimson lightning strikes his blade. When the lightning fades, Onyx aura flares. Umbra flares his own aura. The two Riders charge at each other. There arms collide, causing a massive explosion that engulfs the entire temple.

* * *

Light gets up, pulls his sword out of his body, jumps into the air and impales Noctis who was trying to rise. The blade from Light's splits apart converting the weapon into its railgun form and Light fires the weapon. Light is sent flying off of Noctis and when he turns to him, Light only sees an arm, the rest of Noctis is covered by rubble.

* * *

Yang lifts some rubble off of Ruby and helps her up. Weiss balances on her rapier. Blake runs to her teammates.

"Umbra is making a run for the pillar!" Light states.

"We've got to stop Umbra at any cost!" Onyx yells before flying after Umbra.

Onyx lands in front of Umbra, who stops to confront Onyx.

"Give it up, Umbra!" Onyx demands, "I'll never let you get your greedy hands on the pillar."

Umbra scoffs.

"What higher power gave you the right to keep it, Onyx Rider?" Umbra asks, "I'm far more worthy. I've embraced true power. Thanks to the power of Chaos Aura and my newest host, Night, I'm back and better than ever!"

Onyx and Umbra charge. Their fists collide causing lightning to spark off of their fists. Onyx and Umbra separate.

 _We're both running on fumes._

 _We can't go much longer._

 _I need a knockout blow._

Onyx creates a second gauntlet. Umbra laughs. Onyx flares his aura and charges at Umbra.

"You're done, Umbra!" Onyx declares.

Umbra's fist meets Onyx's.

"I don't feel done." Umbra retorts.

Onyx and Umbra separate. Onyx fades into the Shadow Zone.

"Come back here so I can take care of you!" Umbra yells.

"How 'bout I take care of _you_!" Onyx retorts.

Onyx flies down from above Onyx and goes into level two of his Chaos Verto.

"But first things first, I gotta power up into Chaos Verto!" Onyx says, "With this extra power, I'll be more than a match for you, Umbra! Forget about holding your own in this battle."

Onyx fires a blast from each of his hands.

"Here's a taste of real power!" Onyx yells.

Umbra blocks the blasts with his arms.

"Now, let's finish this!" Umbra jumps to Onyx.

Umbra swings his fist and Onyx jumps backwards.

"I plan to bring you Regno, your home, and still you choose humanity?!" Umbra says.

Onyx dissolves his constructs and creates a construct of Qrow's sword in his right hand, a war axe in his left hand.

"Freedom is everyone's right." Onyx retorts.

Onyx charges at Umbra, he slashes him with his axe and stabs him with the blade. Umbra's aura protects him from the stab, but he is still pushed into the wall.

"I will claim that pillar!" Umbra declares.

"Then, you have to go through me." Onyx retorts.

Umbra kicks Onyx back, creates a construct of a sword, and slashes at Onyx, who rolls out of the way. Venator and Harpax land behind Onyx.

"Do the need of the many not outweigh the needs of the few?" Umbra asks.

"Riders _are_ the few." Onyx retorts.

Onyx dissolves his constructs and recreates his gauntlets. Onyx turns around and stabs into Venator's shoulder. Onyx slashes Harpax's arm as he throws Venator off of his blade. Onyx turns around and slashes Harpax's back. Onyx slashes Harpax's right elbow, slicing off his arm. Onyx turns slashes Venator's chest before turning back and slashing Harpax's.

Onyx stabs into Venator, flips over him, and shoots Harpax. Onyx slashes Venator with both blades before turning to Umbra. Umbra tries to kick Onyx, but Onxy stops his leg by stabbing it. Onyx maneuvers behind Umbra, pulls his blade out of Umbra's leg, stabs him in the side, stabs into Umbra's shoulder, then uppercuts Umbra with his blade. Onyx cuts off Venator's arm then smacks him with it before dropping the arm. Umbra only chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Onyx asks.

Venator collects his arm and retreats into a blood red portal, Harpax does the same.

Umbra laughs as a black portal opens next to him. Another Umbra, with the pillar in hand, walks out. The two Umbras combine and Umbra retreats into the portal.

"No!" Onyx yells as he runs after Umbra.

The portal closes before Onyx can reach it. Team RWBY and Light finally catch up to Onyx.

"Onyx?" Ruby calls.

Onyx's response is a yell into the air.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	47. Anna Sage

**World of the Riders:** **Subject** **CD7F32 also known as Brass is eighth** **successful super soldier created by the Umbra Agency, fifth unsuccessful Rider. Brass is the strongest of the super soldiers. His semblance, the P.O.K.E., which we discussed earlier, allows him to cause massive amounts of destruction.**

* * *

 _Onyx turns to door where four motorcycles approach, Rhyt is on one of them. Onyx jumps,off the APC, holsters Redemption's Edge, kicks one of the dead mercenary's SAW into the air, and grabs it. Onyx shoots the first one off of his bike. Onyx then jumps over the bike as it slides across the ground to him. Onyx shoots the second one off of his bike and it crashes into the wall._

 _The third biker shoots the SAW out of Onyx's hands, so when the biker gets near, Onyx jumps and spin kicks him off of the bike. Rhyt begins to speed towards Onyx, who draws Redemption's Edge. Rhyt jumps off of his bike, letting the momentum carry it to Onyx. Rhyt draws his own pistols and shoots the bike's tank. Onyx tries to run, but when the bike is close enough, it explodes, sending Onyx flying. Onyx crashes into the ground, getting knocked unconscious._

* * *

 _Malone, who watched the whole confrontation from a nearby rooftop, sighs._

 _"Well, it was worth a shot." Malone says to himself._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Onyx sighs as he turns towards his allies.

"With Umbra in possession of all four pillars, it might be time for all the Ghosts to have and use relics of our own." Light suggests.

"I guess we better hope Umbra doesn't activate the Pillars of the Riders before we have a chance to stop him." Ruby says.

"But there is hope," Onyx states, "for while Umbra may have the pillars, he has yet to discover the existence of the Well of the Riders itself."

"Well of the Riders?" Weiss repeats.

"Wait..." Ruby says, "Now you lost me."

"The device intended to recharge the Pillars of the Riders." Onyx explains, "We must locate the device before Umbra does, and secure it until we can recover the keys."

"Another scavenger hunt?" Weiss asks, "This well could be anywhere on Remnant."

"Actually," Onyx corrects, "it is in the Abyss."

"What?" Team RWBY asks.

"How do you know?" Light asks.

"Trion revealed it's location to me during the message conveyed by the Shard of the Riders." Onyx explains.

"And you didn't think to tell us?" Light asks.

"Trion did not wish it so." Onyx states, "With the Shard of the Riders, we possess the means of reaching the Abyss. I must work quickly, as our tactical advantage over Umbra will not last for long."

"Is it my imagination, or has Onyx been acting differently since that message from Trion?" Ruby asks her team.

"Yeah, he has been keeping things from us." Blake states.

"Even Light's out of the loop." Weiss adds.

"Give me one good reason Onyx couldn't trust his own allies." Yang says, "Why he couldn't have told us about the Well of the Riders."

"Because if I had," Onyx interjects, "Umbra would have learned of it when he regained control over Night."

"Like it matters." Yang says, "Umbra's holding all the pillars anyway."

"Fortunately, Umbra's first use will be to convert all Riders into pure bloods." Onyx states, "Then he will need to recharge the Pillars to destroy Humans and Faunus."

A wave of crimson energy flies overhead. Onyx looks up at the wave.

"There it is." Onyx states.

"How unfortunate that it make us weaker." Light says.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asks.

"We were made with partial DNA from many animals to increase our senses and instincts." Onyx states, "However our senses are naturally heightened so the change is minimal."

"Should we finally involve Miss Sage?" Light asks.

"Sage?" Ruby repeats.

* * *

The group walks into a village on the outskirts of the kingdom of Vale.

"You still haven't told us who Sage is." Weiss says.

"Anna Sage is my goddaughter." Onyx states.

"What?" Ruby asks, "How old is she?"

"Seventeen." Onyx answers, "Her mother is my tailor and weapon-smith. She created Dark Sympathy, Dark Vengeance, Alternative Retribution, and this outfit."

The group arrives at a small house. Onyx knocks and a woman around his age opens the door. She was an average height with mid-back long sage hair and green eyes. She wears a ankle-long blue dress with golden leaf designs. Wrapped around her waist is a brown leather belt. On the right side of the belt is a brown pouch. On her feet are knee-high black boots.

"Iris." Onyx greets

"Demon." Iris Sage responds.

"Demon?" Blake repeats.

"Seriously, why can't you ever use my name?" Onyx asks.

"I'll use your name when you stop changing it." Iris responds, "Onyx Noir, Carmine Noir, The Rider, Onyx Rider, seriously, what's next?"

"Is Anna here?" Onyx asks.

"It's finally time, huh?" Iris asks.

"Yes." Onyx answers.

"Okay?" Ruby says, "Besides being your goddaughter what's so special about Anna?"

"Anna is my protégée." Onyx explains, "She is the natural descendant of the Eighth Rider, making her my niece as well. I could feel a connected calling me to her and with my recent discoveries, I learned why. She also has Similitudo."

Sage moves out of the way to reveal Anna. Anna is slightly shorter than her mother, her chin length hair is ashen white and her eyes are crimson, like Onyx's used to be.

Anna wears an off-white blouse that stops at her midriff. Over her blouse is a sage green cropped jacket that stops at her waist. Her left sleeve is rolled up to the top of her elbow. Covering her right sleeve and hands are black leather gloves that go up to her bottom of her elbows. Over her jacket is a black chain mail vest that stops slightly above her jacket. Covering Anna's right shoulder is a black shoulder pauldron with a golden trim. The shoulder pauldron is held on by a brown leather belt that wraps around her body and goes directly underneath her left armpit. Anna wears black skintight leather pants. Holding this belt up is a belt made from rounded black plates with a similar golden trim strung together. Under the belt is are two black faulds, one covers her front the other covers her back. The faulds have the same golden trim as the belt and shoulder pauldron. Anna wears thigh-high sage green boots. From halfway down the calfs to the soles of the boots is pure black. She has gunmetal grey knee pads held on by brown leather belts with golden buckles.

"Hello, Anna." Onyx says with a smirk.

"It's been a while, Demon." Anna responds.

"Stop calling me that." Onyx orders.

"Nope." Anna responds with a cocky grin.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	48. The Maelstrom

**World of Riders:** **Subject** **191970, also known as Night is the ninth successful super soldier made by Umbra, first successful Rider. Night's semblance allowed him to fill in any role on the team. As such, Night was made into the team's leader, focusing more on strategy then the other test subjects.**

* * *

 _"This is not a good idea." Rhyt says, "We should kill him now."_

 _"Patience, Rhyt." Cappuccino responds, "I need answers. I need answers from him."_

 _Onyx wakes up. He is strapped in a chain with a lock keeping him on it. Cappuccino, Rhyt and four other thugs surround him. Onyx's mask and hood are pulled down._

 _"He's awake." Rhyt states._

 _Cappucino turns to Onyx._

 _"So, this is the Great Rider." Cappuccino says._

 _Onyx says nothing._

 _"You attack my warehouse, you kill my men," Cappuccino states, "WHAT DO WANT FROM ME?!"_

 _"My guns would be nice." The Rider says._

 _The thug to Onyx's right raises his hands with Retribution's Edge in them._

 _"Better enjoy it while it lasts, tough guy." The Rider threatens._

 _"Tough words from a man who is helpless." Cappuccino says, "What do you want, Rider? Who are you working for?"_

 _"What?" The Rider answers, "You expect me to just blurt it all out."_

 _"My nephew was at the Baker Street warehouse when you attacked, okay." Cappuccino admits, "I think you own me an explanation."_

 _"Your nephew...?" The Rider says, "Your nephew."_

 _"He was such a good boy." Cappuccino states, "He wanted to be a DJ at some big nightclub. I told him, 'someday, I'll buy you your own nightclub. As long as you sell my drugs'. 'Eh, the profit sharing we never agreed on. But you know, he was such a sweet kid."_

 _"Oh yeah," The Rider says, "Yeah, I remember him. He was the one playing the music."_

 _"He always loved his music." Cappuccino states._

 _"Well, he's dead now." The Rider retorts._

 _"Kill this man." Cappuccino orders as he walks away, "He's wasting my time."_

 _"It's about time." Rhyt says._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

Amaranth and other Cultis Ex Ipsis members stand at the entrance to the Abyss, the Maelstrom of the Riders. It is a trux stone wall with many markings scratched onto it.

" **Initiating gateway to the Maelstrom of the Riders.** " Amaranth states, " **Silver moons of center seven.** "

The Maelstrom of the Riders doesn't do anything.

" **Not working.** " One of the cultists states.

" **Did you pronounce it correctly?** " Another asks.

" **Of course!** " Amaranth says, " **You dare question me!** "

" **We got the code directly from the prisoner's mind.** " He states, " **It's not our fault.** "

" **Umbra will not tolerate excuses!** " Amaranth retorts, " **We need that code to open the gateway. The entire Cleansing depends upon it! So do our lives.** "

* * *

Anna sheaths her weapon, a katana of similar design to Dark Sympathy. This time, the blade has a greenish hue and the handle is sage green.

"So, let me get this straight." Anna begins, "The Riders created an indestructible weapon that can kill an entire race. With no contingency whatsoever."

"The fact that only a Rider can use it is the contingency." Onyx states.

"How?" Anna asks.

"Humans and Faunus were the Riders' enemies when the Pillars were created." Onyx explains, "It's a weapon that can't be turned against them without the activator committing suicide. But, that was before Chaos Aura became involved."

"Don't tell me you think the Riders were justified in making the Pillars." Anna says.

"I think the ability to turn all partial Riders into pure bloods is unnecessary but efficient in keeping the species alive." Onyx states, "But, the Riders have another contingency."

"Why haven't we used it?!" Anna asks.

"Because the contingency is only usable after Umbra successfully ends Humanity." Onyx answers.

"The Book of the Riders?" Anna guesses, "That's their contingency. And if there are no Riders alive who would use the book?"

"Then we've lost." Onyx answers.

"Unbelievable." Anna reacts.

"I believe it's time to get back to the task at hand." Light interjects.

Onyx nods to his brother.

"Umbra plans to enter the Abyss using the Maelstrom of the Riders." Onyx states.

"The what now?" Anna asks.

"The Maelstrom was created eons ago by the Riders as a way to travel to the Abyss." Onyx explains, "The alternate dimension where the Well of the Riders resides. When the ancients vanished, the secret of the Maelstrom was lost, sealing it for countless millennia. Some years ago an archeologist named Midas Gold made the trip to the ruins of Regno in hopes of finding the secret code that would activate the long dormant Maelstrom. Unfortunately, he disappeared without a trace."

"And you're telling us this, why?" Anna asks.

"Umbra's army is heading full speed for the Maelstrom of the Riders." Onyx states, "It would stand to reason that they already have the code. If his army crosses into the Maelstrom into the Abyss, they will destroy all life that is not Rider. Our job is to get to the Maelstrom first and destroy it by any means necessary."

"Too bad we can't just ask this Midas Gold what the code is," Ruby says, "so we can destroy the Maelstrom from the inside out."

"We can do precisely that." Light says, "During my time as an Atlesian Acquisition Specialist, I imprisoned a man named Midas Gold for trespassing and illegal underground fighting."

* * *

The group enters the prison where Midas is held. The warden walks up to the,.

"Light, you have been gone too many years." The warden says.

"Warden, we're looking for a prisoner who was here when I was an Atlesian Acquisition Specialist." Light states, "His name is Midas Gold. The records indicate he is being held on level H, sub-level 6D."

* * *

When the group enter the cell, they only find a skeleton chained to the walls.

"This prison was once run by a corrupt warden who tortured their prisoners." Light states.

"Midas, I persum." Onyx states.

"Very sad." The warden says.

The warden releases the chains on Midas' skeleton causing it to fall.

"If you thought you were going to die, wouldn't you find a way to pass on an important secret?" Anna asks.

"Midas _did_ leave us a message." Onyx states.

On the wall are a bunch of scratches. Midas wrote a message in the ancient language of the Riders.

"'If you want the code to the Maelstrom, see Acid Bog.'" Anna translates.

"Acid Bog is the person who ran the fight club, Midas fought in." The warden states, "Dangerous, brutal. People have tried to arrest him, but never return."

* * *

As the group enters Acid Bog's gym they see a ring in the center. Currently the ring is empty.

"We're looking for Acid Bog." Onyx states.

"I'm Acid Bog." One of the men in the gym says.

They see the chubby man that is Acid Bog chained to a wall.

"Valiant owner of this club," Bog says, "but temporarily not in charge. Minor setback."

"Right." Onyx says as they approach him.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	49. New Challenger Approaches

**World of Rider:** **The Abyss is an alternative dimension created by the Shard of the Riders. It's purpose was to serve as the hiding place for the Well of the Riders. In order to enter the Abyss a verbal code must be entered into the Maelstrom of the Riders. Once inside, the Abyss is a endless void expanding from the Well of the Riders. Dispite the absence of a light source, everything can be seen as if there is.**

* * *

 _"How's it feel to be killed..." The thug with Redemption's Edge begins, "by your own gun."_

 _"Funny." The Rider says as he looks at the pistol holstered on the thug's boot, "I was about to ask you the same thing."_

 _The thug quickly tries to shoot Onyx, but he leans back, letting the chair fall and the buller hits the lock keeping the straps around him. Now free, Onyx grabs the thug's pistol, shoots him in the chin, drops the thug's gun, and catches Redemption's Edge. Onyx rolls out of the way of one thug's shot before rising and shooting all of them, leaving Rhyt and Cappuccino._

 _Onyx points his guns at Rhyt, who has his own guns aimed at Onyx. Cappuccino stands beside Rhyt._

 _"Are we done playing games for today?" The Rider asks._

* * *

 _"Finally" Malone says._

 _Malone takes out his scroll._

 _"Dispatch." Dispatch identities._

 _"This is Malone." Malone says._

 _"Roger, Detective Malone." Dispatch responds._

 _"I need backup." Malone states, "I'm at 43rd and Main Street."_

 _"Right away, sir." Dispatch says._

 _"Malone, out." Malonr says before closing his scroll._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

"Look we want-" Onyx begins.

"Shhh!" Bog interrupts, "The code to the Maelstrom to get to the Abyss, I know. Keep it down. If these cutthroats thing your hear for something I have, they're gonna want their share... So Midas didn't make it. Poor guy. We fought together, you know. He left the code with me because he knew I was a tough nut to crack."

"Enough noise." Yang says, "You're coming with us."

"Not likely." Bog states, "They're not gonna let you walk out of here with me. And I don't think you would be able to fight your way out without bringing in some serious unwanted attention."

"But you have a suggestion." Anna says.

"All you have to do is challenge Choppa to a fight." Bog states, looking at Yang, "Choppa's the server is charge. Don't worry, it should be easy for a tough girl like you. You look like a fighter, judging by that face full of scar tissue, or were you born that way?"

Yang prepares to punch Bog, but Onyx puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Save it for Choppa." Onyx says.

"Got a challenger here!" Bog shouts, "This big girl wants to fight Choppa. Wager; she wins, I go free. She loses, you get to take my new friends here prisoner."

The other people in the gym start chanting.

A big, buff, dark skin male walks out. He is dress in a black leather jacket and pants with knee high boots.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Ruby says, "No one agreed to that."

"Don't worry, sis." Yang says, "This'll be over real quick."

Yang steps forward to face Choppa. She activates Ember Cilica and starts with a few practice punches. Choppa, the big man from before slips his weapon, golden brass knuckles, onto his right hand.

Choppa roars into the air and charges at Yang. He hits her with a right hook. Yang goes for a left uppercut, but Choppa backs away. Yang hits Choppa with a right overhand punch instead. Choppa hits Yang with a right punch to the gut and goes for a right hook. Yang hits Choppa with a right hook first. She then grabs him and pulls Choppa into a knee. Choppa jumps into the air, but Yang grab his foot and slams Choppa into the ground. Yang hits Choppa with a right hook as he tries to rise, followed by an elbow drop.

* * *

"Big girl can really take a hit." Bog comments.

"Oh, she'll win." Ruby says.

"No, not a chance." Bog responds, "Choppa can't be beat, not like that."

* * *

Choppa grabs Yang and throws her into the wall. Yang gets up and charges, but Choppa hits her in the face with his weapon. Choppa grabs Yang by her head and tosses her into the ceiling. When Yang hits the ground, Choppa jumps onto her stomach. Choppa stands on Yang, victorious. He then kicks Yang over to Bog and the others.

* * *

Ruby kneels down besides her sister.

"Dirty... Giant..." Yang says before passing out.

"Nicely done." Bog comments, "Nicely done. Now how 'bout double or nothin'. My girl here, this tiny huntress, wants to fight Choppa."

Ruby turns to Bog in shock.

"Avenge her sister's honor and all that." Bog continues, "If by some miracle, she wins, not only do I go free, but I get to be your glorious leader again."

"What do we get when I win?" Choppa asks.

"If tiny here loses," Bog begins, "we forfeit our lives. All of them."

"Are you kidding?" Ruby asks.

"Your lives were forfeited the moment you walked in." Bog responds quietly, "The only way out is if I'm in charge."

Bog then returns to his shout.

"What about it?" He asks.

The fighters once again chant.

"One sec." Weiss interupts, "One second."

She turns to Bog.

"Look, under confidence has never been a problem for her," Weiss begins, "but old Choppa just mopped the floor and ceiling with Yang."

Onyx looks at Anna and nods.

Anna smirks and walks to Choppa.

"Boys, boys." Anna calls, "If you want a real game, invite a lady to play. Come on, let me fight. If I win, Bog goes free and becomes your leader. If I lose..."

Anna pops her katana out of the sheath slightly with her thumb.

"... he still goes free."

Before anyone can react, Onyx blast Choppa with one finger, sending him through the wall, across the street, and through a portal on the wall of the building across the street. Another portal opens on the ceiling and Choppa falls out, unconscious.

"All in." Onyx says, "Care to go for another round."

Yang wakes up and holds her head.

"Did I win?" She asks, groggily.

* * *

Now freed from his chains, Bog addresses his men.

"It's good to be back on top." Bog says, "I am the King!

The others in the gym cheer.

"Come on, your majesty, we had a deal." Onyx says, "The code to the Maelstrom, if you please."

"I am not pleased." Bog states, "I've had a little thinksy about it, and I've altered the deal. Now that I'm the leader of my group, I need to think about my men. They're a proud but simple folk and need to be taken care of."

"Touching." Yang comments, sarcastically.

"So in exchange for the code to the Maelstrom," Bog lists, "I want protection for myself, protection for my men, and the Shard of the Riders."

"How about you take it from me?" Onyx threatens.

"Deal." Bog says.

"You realize the Shard is bonded to me," Onyx states, "and even if it wasn't, you couldn't use it.

"I'll take my chances." Bog responds, "I mean, look at it. Such fine Rider craftsmanship.

A proximity alarm goes off.

"Oh! That's bad." Bog says as he checks to see what caused the alarm to go off, "Very bad."

All the scrolls in the gym suddenly go off.

"This is Amaranth of the Cultis Ex Ipsis." Amaranth's voice is projected throughout the scrolls, "Prepare for our arrival. We demand to see Acid Bog immediately, or we will kill him and everyone else."

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	50. Bargaining Lies

**World of Riders:** **The Maelstrom of the Riders is the gateway to the Abyss. The Maelstrom is a solid wall of trux. Once unlocked with a verbal code the wall becomes a portal. The Maelstrom itself isn't a doorway, it's more like a bridge. The inside of the Maelstrom appears just like the Abyss, but instead of the Well of the Riders, the only thing in the Maelstrom is a giant... the best way I can describe it is an asteroid belt made of trux.**

* * *

 _"How dare you!" Cappuccino says, "How dare you, come onto my property looking to kill me! Who do you think you are?!"_

 _"Hate to burst your bubble, Cappuccino," The Rider responds, "but I'm not here to kill you."_

 _"What?" Cappuccino says._

 _"I'm here to kill him." The Rider states as he nods his head towards Rhyt, "You just got in my way."_

 _"I don't understand." Cappuccino says, "You want to kill him, not me."_

 _"It's complicated." The Rider admits, "Why don't you just beat it?"_

 _"No." Cappuccino responds, "I'm quite interested to knowing why."_

 _"Fine." The Rider says, "You wanna die, too? Believe me, it's no trouble at all."_

 _"Actually..." Cappuccino responds, "I think that my estimated taxes are due soon. I like to stay on top of that stuff."_

 _Cappuccino begins walking towards the exit._

 _"Good idea." The Rider comments._

 _"Oh, by the way," Cappuccino stops, "Rhyt..., YOU'RE FIRED!"_

 _Without looking, Rhyt turns his arm and shoots Cappuccino, killing him._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

"I'll give you one guess what there here for." Onyx says to Bog.

"You've gotta get me outta here." Bog demands, "Now. Right now. Those guys are trouble."

"What about your men?" Anna asks.

"Them?" Bog asks, "Forget them. They just had me chained to a wall, for crying out loud."

"Don't worry." Onyx says, "I've got an idea. Bog, you're not Bog."

"What?" Bog asks.

"They just said they wanted to see _and probably kill_ Bog." Yang states.

"Well," Anna says, catching on to Onyx's plan, "We'll just have to find a new Acid Bog."

* * *

Choppa meets with Amaranth, Harpax, and Venator and the front of the Gym. The Guardians have gotten their arms reattached, by the marks are still visible.

"Where's Bog?" Harpax asks.

"You're talking to him." Choppa responds.

"Not talking," Amaranth corrects, "ordering. Give us the code to the Maelstrom. Now."

Amaranth channels her aura into her fist and points it towards Choppa.

Choppa grins and breaks into a sprint.

"Stop him." Amaranth orders.

* * *

"Onyx, you can't really believe this pirate will willingly give us the code." Weiss says.

"Trust me." Onyx responds.

Onyx turns to Bog.

"Bog, we accept your terms," Onyx says, "We protect you and your men, but the Shard stays with me."

Bog nods and holds his hand out to Onyx. Onyx takes off his sunglasses causing Bog to look at him, quizzically.

"Where I come from, we like to look a man in the eyes when we shake on a deal." Onyx explains.

"By the way," Bog looks at Yang, "I'm in the market for a new wife, and I'm not too picky. My eighth wife, Fucia, was a Hyena Faunus. Word to the wise, never marry a Hyena Faunus. She-"

Onyx interrupts by clearing his throat.

"Bog, the code." Onyx says.

"Oh, right." Bog shakes Onyx's hand, "Remember this well, it's your key to the Abyss and past the Maelstrom. Say 'stretch the hunters bow and aim true' in the language of the Riders. You'll be good to go."

"Thanks." Onyx says, "Now let's get you outta here."

Onyx puts his glasses back on.

* * *

As the group sneaks through the halls, Bog turns and runs the other way.

"Anna, keep an eye on Acid Bog." Onyx orders, "Make sure he's..."

Onyx trails off when he notices Bog is missing.

"Damn it." Onyx says.

"Cultis Ex Ipsis," Bog voice rings from the loudspeaker, "this is Acid Bog, I'm having a sale. Hottest item on the menu, the secret code to the oh, so lovely Maelstrom. So come on down an let's make a deal. I am open for business."

"Something tells me we better leave." Anna says, "Fast!"

Onyx opens a portal.

"What will you do about Acid Bog?" Ruby asks.

"We don't have to worry about him." Onyx states, "Sounds like he's more than capable than making his own deal."

"Too true." Acid Bog says as he, the Guardians, and Amaranth surround them.

"The only problem is," Bog begins, "you hunters are part of my deal."

* * *

Now imprisoned in a construct of a cage and bonds, the group struggles to escape. Harpax opens a briefcase filled with lien and holds it so Bog can see.

"For me?" Bog exaggerates, "You shouldn't have. But since you did. I like it."

Bog approaches the case whilst rubbing his hands together. He is interrupted by Venator stepping in front of him.

"Give us the code to the Maelstrom this instant!" Amaranth demands while trying to keep her giant chained constructs together.

"With pleasure, beautiful." Acid says, "The code phrase is, 'wings of life, fly to oblivion' in the ancient language of the Riders, of course. That's very important."

"Now get out of my sight." Amaranth demands, "If we catch you anywhere near this kingdom, we'll skin you alive."

"Your command is my greatest wish." Bog says as he picks up the brief case.

Bog bows then gets in his Bullhead.

"Kiss my ass, suckers." Bog yells as he takes off.

* * *

Bog parks in front of the Maelstrom of the Riders.

"And now for the real code." He says to himself, "'Red dwarf born of golden nebula.' Translate to the ancient language of the Riders. And... **Red dwarf born of golden nebula**."

The wall of trux crumbles and in it's place is a glowing crimson wall. Bog begins laughing.

* * *

Anna breaks the illusion she created using Adlucinatio. **(Chapter 14 if you don't remember what that is.)**

"Thank you, Acid Bog, for the real code." Onyx says.

"Nice work, Anna." Ruby compliments.

"Illusions?!" Bog says in realization, "You- you tricked me! _Me!_ That's low!"

"No, we made sure you lived up to the end of the bargain," Onyx corrects, "Now we'll live up to ours."

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	51. Our Fight

**World of Riders: The Well of the Riders the recharging station for the Pillar of the Riders, it also is the source of all Riders' souls (Kinda like the Shadow Zone and Chaos Aura). When all four pillars are placed in the well, the recharging begins. The recharging process takes several months to complete. The Well of the Riders can also create new Riders Soul, meaning without the Well, all Riders become sterile. **

* * *

_Rhyt turns his gun back to Onyx._

 _"It's about time they sent someone with some talent after me." Rhyt comments._

 _"Nothing but the best for you, agent Rhyt." The Rider responds._

 _"Yeah," Rhyt says, "I guess they finally learned it's gonna take the best."_

 _"You were one of the Umbra Agency's top men." The Rider states, "I used to look up to you. Now I have to kill you."_

 _"Why did you betray us, Rider?" Rhyt asks._

 _"I didn't betray anyone." The Rider corrects, "The Umbra Agency betrayed me."_

 _"What?!" Rhyt asks._

 _"How could you go from policing the world to running guns for this two-bit gangster?" The Rider asks._

 _Rhyt opens his mouth to speak, but immediately closes it._

 _"Why did you join the Umbra Agency, Rhyt?" The Rider asks._

 _"To get rid of the trash in this world," Rhyt answers, "one bullet at a time."_

 _"When I was born into the Umbra Agency, it was more clear cut." The Rider says, "Our job was to neutralize threats while the Council were paralyzed in diplomatic bullshit."_

 _"That's just the way I like it." Rhyt comments._

 _"Times have changed." The Rider continues, "The agency was always privately controlled, but originally, we always worked with the Councils to protect our citizens. Then it all changed. I'm not sure what caused the shift, but soon we were just guns for hire, applying services to the highest bidder. Anyone with the right amount of money could buy the talents of the Umbra Agency. On one mission, I was asked to protect some rich asshole. On another, I assassinated an opposing leader. It didn't matter what we did, the Umbra Agency always convinced us that what we did was for the right reasons. But before I left, they had me deliver weapons to the very same group of men that I had spent serveral years trying to take down. That was it for me."_

 _"Do you expect me to believe any of this?" Rhyt asks, "I'm just trying to continue my work."_

 _"And exactly how does serving Cappuccino continue your work?" The Rider asks._

 _"Cappuccino is a major player is the weapons market." Rhyt explains, "Posing as his lackey puts me on the inside. I can find who wants what, who sells what, and where the big threats are. But unlike at the Umbra Agency, I can finally kill the people who deserve to be killed."_

 _"We're on the same side here." The Rider states, "You yourself acknowledged the flaws in the Umbra Agency."_

 _"My mission is to save the world." Rhyt corrects, "Your's is to get revenge against those who created you. The Umbra Agency tried to kill me before. They sent Umbra Agents after me twice. They both failed."_

 _"Think about it Rhyt," The Rider says, "They want us both dead and we're hard to kill. Regardless of the outcome of this confrontation, the agency gets what they want, because one of us will be eliminated."_

 _Onyx lowers his guns slightly._

 _"No." Rhyt responds, "I'm not joining you."_

 _Rhyt adjusts his aim and Onyx quickly shoots Rhyt with one of the pistols of Redemption's Edge. Rhyt drops his guns and fall backwards, his sunglasses falling off of his face. Onyx walks to Rhyt and looks into his blue eyes. Onyx kneels down next to Rhyt._

 _"I had to take the shot." Rhyt weakly says, "I would have done more with my life than you ever will."_

 _"I doesn't matter now." The Rider responds, "We're both dead men."_

 _Rhyt closes his eyes as he passes on._

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

The group watches as Cultis Ex Ipsis members patrol the gym.

"Is anyone forgetting the cultists all over the place?" Weiss whispers.

"No," Onyx answers, "but I have a plan."

Onyx looks at Bog.

"Trust me." Onyx says.

Bog merely scowls, still upset about the illusion.

* * *

Amaranth shoots at Choppa, who dodges with his surprising speed for his bulky figure. Amaranth fires again and Choppa rolls out of the way.

* * *

The group works their way back to the arena where all the fighters are waiting. There are two Cultis Ex Ipsis members patrolling the the halls. Onyx looks at Anna.

"Fine." Anna says, "But next time, you're taking care of the guards."

Anna runs in and slashes at the one to her left. He tries to block with his scimitar, but Anna's katana cuts right through it. Anna kicks the second one before he can react. Anna then backflips on top of the second one before kicking off of him and slashing downwards on the first. As the other approach Onyx stops next to Anna.

"You're footing was off." Onyx comments.

"Really." Anna says, "Now?!"

Suddenly, Choppa rush past them going the way they came. Amaranth and Guardians stops when they spot them.

"You?!" Amaranth asks, "Destroy them!"

Onyx and Light fires suppressing blasts as they work their way around to get to the arena.

* * *

Choppa is the first inside, the other soon follow.

"Shut the door." Onyx orders.

Yang smashes the controls, closing the door and preventing it from being opened.

"Not much time." Onyx says, "Maybe enough. Bog we're going to get you out. All of you."

The fighters cheer to their _savior_.

"But, we need you to do something for us." Onyx continues, "What we're facing is big. The entire planet is in danger from the menace of the Riders. Bog, if you and your men join our attack, we just might succeed."

"Why doesn't he just..." Ruby begins.

"Shush!" Anna loudly whispers, "He has a plan."

"That was never part of the deal, but..." Bog begins.

Bog places his hand of Onyx's shoulder.

"You guys have shown me the error of my ways." Bog continues.

Bog walks to Anna and shakes her hand.

"I'm traveling the high road from now on." Bog finishes.

"Glad we could help." Onyx says, "Aim for the wall."

Onyx and Anna both blast the wall. Onyx's crimson beam merges with Anna's scarlet beam as they explode in a new shade of red. A hole is created as a result of this explosion.

"Bog, lead your men straight at the temple." Onyx orders, "Right now."

Bog clears his throat before addressing his men.

"One moment." Bog says to Onyx, "Men, my every thought and effort has been to save you from this horrible prison. Now we have a chance to fight he Riders. Attack their giant fortress on the side of the mighty hunters. Well I say... This isn't our war. We don't need to help them. We should help ourselves by getting out of here as fast as we can. So follow me to freedom."

The fighters once again cheer. They rush out of the gym.

"That double crossing..." Yang begins as she tries to follow.

Anna puts her arm in front of Yang.

"Wait for it." Anna says.

"So long suckers!" Bog says as he follows his men.

"You let him get away!" Weiss shouts.

"Yes." Onyx says, "Yes I did."

* * *

Amaranth blasts down the door to find an empty gym. She looks at the hile.

" **Back to the Temple.** " She orders, " **Now! We have to get that code or the entire Cleansing fails!** "

All of the Cultis Ex Ipsis members and Guardians leave the gym and return to the Temple of the Riders.

* * *

From the safety of their mansion, Onyx, Light, Anna and Team RWBY discuss what just happened.

"I don't get it." Ruby states.

"We could never have won that fight," Onyx states, "and Bog would only run if it was his idea. Not to mention where could we have brought them. The safest place for Bog to be would be with us and we don't have time to babysit."

"You tricked him." Blake states, "Again."

"I have underestimated your deviousness." Anna says.

* * *

As Bog and his men run, the floating Temple of the Riders follows, slowly catching up to their target.

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	52. The Roles we Play

**World of Riders:** **Regno is the kingdom of the Riders. It is positioned where Vale currently is. The Kingdom itself was ruled by the Cultis Ex Ipsis. At this time, the Grandmaster was Lux. The Council was filled by Somnium, Trion, Quaestion, and Anima. Regno had a massive castle in the center. Around the castle is a massive city. The entire kingdom relied heavily on trux instead of other metals and stone.**

* * *

 _Onyx quickly turns and aims at Malone, who just entered the warehouse._

 _"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Malone says, "Easy! Hold your fire!"_

 _Onyx lowers his guns slightly._

 _"What do you want, Malone?" The Rider asks, "Come to see if I did your dirty work? Well he's right over there."_

 _Malone looks at Cappuccino's body._

 _"Yeah, he's dead alright." Malone states, "But you didn't kill him. He did."_

 _Cappucinno gestures his head towards Rhyt's body._

 _"What does it matter?" The Rider asks, "You got the results you wanted. Now, just step aside and let me by."_

 _"Let you by?" Malone says, "You're the key to this whole mess. If I let you go, I'll never find out about the Umbra Agency or the Umbra Agents."_

 _"I can't help you." The Rider states._

 _"Why not?" Malone asks, "You are a Umbra Agent, aren't you?"_

 _"Not anymore." The Rider answers._

 _"They're coming after you, aren't they?" Malone assumes._

 _Onyx corrects his aim._

 _"Don't shoot!" Malone orders, "Hold your fire! If you tell me what I need to know, I can protect you."_

 _"I highly doubt that." The Rider comments._

 _"I can at least give you a place to stay tonight." Malone states, "Let me help you, Rider."_

 _After a moment of thought, Onyx speaks._

 _"There is nothing you can do that help me." The Rider states._

 _Malone slowly reaches for his revolver. Onyx lowers Redemption's Edge before throwing the right pistol to Malone's feet. Malone looks at the gun._

 _"But I do need a quiet place to think." The Rider states before throwing the other half of Redemption's Edge._

 _Sirens can be heard in the distance._

 _"They're coming for Cappuccino." Malone states, "And that's on me. Thank you for taking care of this problem, Rider. But you better get out of here."_

 _Onyx grabs Malone's cuffs and put them on Malone._

 _"What're you doing?" Malone asks._

 _"You're too good a detective to go down for scum like Cappuccino." The Rider states, "You did what you had to do. They'll think I forced you to bring me here."_

 _"I don't want you to do this." Malone protests._

 _"You're the hero." The Rider states, "I'm the vigilante. Those are the roles we play. It doesn't change the goal: protect Vale. That's all that matters."_

* * *

 **-Present Day-**

"We must embark on this mission with every resource at our disposal." Onyx states.

The group gear up in the armory of the mansion, even Silicon and Camo were taking part. Silicon wore the Key of the Riders around his neck. Camo wore the Amulet of the Riders around his own. Onyx used the power of the Shard of the Riders to reactivate Shiro's helmet which was actually the Helmet of the Riders. The Helmet of the Riders was capable of strengthening the user's Semblance.

Onyx walks to Anna. He kneels down to match her height. Onyx opens a small portal beside him and pulls out the Ring of the Riders.

"This can totally be mistaken for a proposal." Anna comments.

"Do you want the ring or not?" Onyx asks.

Anna smirks as she hands Onyx her right hand. Onyx holds the ring in front of her hand. The Ring of the Riders shrinks to match the size of Anna's finger. Once the ring is adjusted, Onyx puts the ring on Anna's middle finger. Onyx releases her hand and Anna closes it into a fist as she feels the power of the ring flow through her.

Camo grabbed the standard Atlesian loadout of a rifle, pistol, and sword. Anna looks a Dead Retribution.

"Demon, I know there are many emotions tied to Dead Retribution." Anna says.

"This is no time to stand of ceremony." Onyx states.

Anna grabs the weapons and holsters them using the magnetic plates on the back of her belt.

"I would be honored to put these to some practical use." Anna says.

* * *

Acid Bog wakes up chained to a wall in the Temple of the Riders. Umbra stands in front of Bog. Amaranth stands beside Umbra.

"I grow tired of your antics, human." Umbra says, "Tell me the code to the Maelstrom. Now."

"For... two... thousand." Bog says, weakly.

"Money?!" Amaranth asks, "You dare haggle with the lord Umbra as if you're at a fruit vendor?"

Umbra fires a continuous beam at Bog's chest. Bog struggles against his chains due to the pain of Umbra's blast. Umbra stops firing.

"One... one thousand." Bog says.

"Do you know what I can do to you?!" Umbra yells, "I'll make you scream for years! You'll beg me for death!"

"But you still won't have the code to the Maelstrom." Bog says with a smirk.

Umbra fires another continuous beam. This time, Bog screams in pain.

* * *

"I'm detecting a massive energy burst occurring outside of Vale." Silicon states, "A surge of that kind can only mean one thing: the opening of a portal."

"Umbra has discovered the code to the Maelstrom." Onyx says.

"It appears we have lost our advantage." Light says.

"But with Umbra unaware that we possess the means of reaching the Abyss," Onyx explains, "the element of surprise remains in our favor."

* * *

Umbra walks to the portal in place of the trux wall.

" **Amaranth,** " Umbra calls, " **assume command in my absence.** "

" **I would be honored, master.** " Amaranth says as she bows.

* * *

Onyx grabs the Shard of the Riders and opens a portal. The portal was more unstable than usual. Crimson lightning sparks off of the portal.

" **Red drawf born of golden nebula.** " Onyx says.

The portal sparks out more wildly before calming down to the point that no sparks of lightning are visible.

* * *

The group enters the Abyss directly above the Well of the Riders.

"Woah!" Anna comments.

"I'm flying!" Ruby cheers.

"There is no gravity in the Abyss." Onyx states.

The group works their way towards the edge of the trux asteroid belt **(Seriously need a better description for it.)**.

"The Abyss, one of the wonders of the ancient world." Onyx says, "It's a shame to destroy this, but no dimension is worth the cost of the eradication Humanity."

"If we destroy the Maelstrom from the inside out, won't we be trapped here?" Weiss asks.

"The Shard of the Riders will allows us to create an exit portal without the Maelstrom of the Riders." Onyx says.

"Yeah, about that..." Anna says, "Ruina is really hard for me to do."

Suddenly Umbra notices Onyx and Co. He and the Guardians that are with him begin firing at the group.

Onyx and Anna both go into level two of their Vertos. Crimson and scarlet aura flares, merging into one red flame. Anna flies behind Onyx. Onyx prepares to launch a blast, as does Anna.

"Dragon Shot!" Onyx calls.

A small crimson ball appears in front Onyx's fist. He punches the ball. The ball explodes into a massive beam, it's head looks like a dragon.

"Max Fire!" Anna calls.

Anna fires a beam, that beam splits into ten equally sized beams. The beams curve and slam into Onyx's Dragon Shot.

"Maximum Dragon Fire!" They call together.

The merged blast splits into ten equally sized beams with dragon heads. The beams curve to hit each other in the center of Umbra and the Guardians. The beams explode on impact, engulfing them.

Once the smoke clears, Umbra lowers the dome he used to block the attack. He then fires a blast. Anna is hit by Umbra's shot and is is sent flying backwards. Onyx then creates a dome to use as a shield as they retreat back to the Well of the Riders.

* * *

"How are you doing?" Onyx asks Anna.

"He hit me harder than I thought." Anna says.

"Can't let that happen again." Onyx states,"Time to re-strategize."

"The Maelstrom has got to go." Weiss says.

"It's too well protected." Yang says, "We can't get through those defenses."

"We don't have to." Onyx states, "Either myself or Anna has to make it to the portal."

"I'll do it." Anna says, "You guys hold them off."

"No," Onyx protests, "Too dangerous. I'll do it. I'm better at stealth."

"But if you're missing from the fight, they'll get suspicious." Anna argues, "I'm wounded, it makes sense for me to sit this one out. My aura drastically outclasses your's. I can use more of it to increase my speed and still have enough for the blast. You would have to use level two of your Chaos Verto to surpass me."

Everyone stares at Onyx. They knew Anna was strong, but if she had Chaos Aura like Onyx did, Anna would surpass him.

"I'm not a kid anymore." Anna says.

"Don't be a hero." Onyx warns, "First sign of trouble, come back. That's an order."

"I'll keep you informed of my progress." Anna says.

Anna flies towards the asteroid belt.

"Never seen you fly that fast." Yang teases.

"Let's just create her distraction." Onyx says.

The group goes back to face Umbra and his Guardians.

Onyx activates flies into Umbra and tackles him. Onyx then fires a blast at Amaranth who is knocked into a shot from Light's railgun.

Camo uses the Amulet of the Riders to distract the Guardian while he sneaks behind him and shoots his power core. Silicon stabs on Guardian's core with his blade and kicks off of it to face another.

Yang punches a Guardian into Blake's swords. Blake then pulls her katana out, converts it into its pistol form and fires a few shots into the Guardian's core.

Weiss freezes the Guardian, leaving it open fore Ruby shot. Ruby then jumps and twirls, gaining momentum for her swing. Ruby slashes into a Guardian's chest, causing it to turn around. Weiss dashes forward and impales the Guardian's power core.

"Claim your prizes, Onyx." Umbra says, "If you can."

Umbra clenches his fists. He creates a construct of a great sword in his right hand. Onyx creates Qrow's sword. Umbra charges at Onyx, blade held down in his right. Onyx charges at Umbra blade held with both hands to his left and tip pointing at Umbra. Umbra swings the blade launching an arc of energy at Onyx. Onyx jumps over the arc and continues his charge.

Onyx spins around and swings, sending an arc of energy at Umbra. Umbra slashes downwards onto the arc, splitting it in two. Umbra and Onyx continue their charges. Umbra swings at Onyx sending another, Onyx slashes the arc, dissolving it. Umbra spins around and swings again, sending one more arc of energy. Onyx flies over the arc and raises his sword into the air.

Onyx brings his blade down on Umbra, who blocks. The two Riders' auras flare, merging to create a black aura with a reddish purple glow. Onyx pushes Umbra's blade downwards as he takes control of the clash. The two Riders separate. They charge again and both swing downwards, causing a clash, auras merging again. They swing from right to left, clashing once more. Onyx swings downwards and Umbra blocks bringing them into another clash. The two Rides both swing downwards bringing them into a fifth clash.

Onyx pushes Umbra's blade to the side, gaining control.

"At last we take our rightful places, Onyx," Umbra says, "As gods wielding the power of the cosmos."

"I am but a soldier, Umbra." Onyx responds, "And you are a prisoner of your own twisted delusions."

Umbra slashes upwards, sending Umbra flying backwards. Umbra recoves and sends another arc of energy at Onyx. Onyx dashes out the way and begins to slowly approach Umbra. Umbra swings upwards and Onyx swings downwards, bringing them into a clash, again.

Umbra swings downwards, and Onyx swings to the left. Umbra swings downwards again, and Onyx blocks. Both Riders spin around to gain momentum for their next swing, but Umbra is faster and slashes Onyx's shoulder.

* * *

Anna arrives at the portal. She charges a blast in her hands.

"Crushing Ruin!" Anna calls.

Her blast fires out countless shards of energy that gravitate around the portal.

* * *

Onyx dodges Umbra's downward swing and blast him in the back as Anna flares her Aura to signal she is in position. A massive yellowy orange explosion occurs where the portal was, destroying most of the trux asteroid belt.

"Anna!" Onyx shouts.

Umbra slashes downwards and Onyx blocks. Umbra forces Onyx's blade downwards and hits him with his left forearm. Onyx is sent flying back. Onyx recovers and charges at Umbra. They both swing their blades, but Onyx's shatters when it comes into contact with Umbra's.

Umbra laughs as he flies off towards the well, as do the Guardians. Through the hole in the trux asteroid belt, an army of Guardians fly in. Onyx, Light, Silicon, Camo, and Team RWBY are left in shock.

"He did it." Weiss says in disbelief.

"How many are there?" Silicon asks.

"Thousands." Onyx answers, "Umbra just tore a hole through the Maelstrom big enough for his whole Guardian army to enter the Abyss."

"What are we going to do?" Yang asks.

"Onyx?!" Weiss calls, "What are we going to do?!"

"I don't know." Onyx answers, "I just don't know."

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	53. Seeds of our Future

**World of Riders: The Helmet of the Riders has the ability to increase the power of the user's semblance. For example:**

 **Light can stay dematerialized for longer.**

 **Yang would no longer takes the damage from the attacks she absorbed.**

 **Emerald's illusion are now physical things.**

* * *

 _"To find him,_

 _You have to forget the stories._

 _Forget the legends._

 _You have to do more than walk in his footsteps._

 _For he is more than the sum of his actions._

 _I tell you this,_

 _Not because I trust you,_

 _Ruby Rose,_

 _But because all our lives are a stake._

 _Because the seeds of our future..._

 _Are sown in his past."_

* * *

 **That ending.**

 **Where do you find the rest?**

 **Tune in next week for RWBY: Age of Chaos.**

* * *

 **Guardian Submission Sheet Requirements:**

 **Name: (Color naming rule does not apply because these guys are ancient. Nouns, preferably in Latin, but can be another romance language)**

 **Appearence: (Body type, distinct markings, scratches, scars, etc)**

 **Voice: (Loud, husky, etc)**

 **Personality: (Include things like tone, fighting style, etc)**

 **Weapon: (Blade weapon with a curved blade or blades, could be a staff, tonfa, sword, etc)**

 **Semblance: (As Ruby said, they tend to be story breaker powers)**

 **Aura: (Color)**

 **Send submissions and questions through private messages.**


	54. Rewriting History

**Straight to the story. Let's go.**

* * *

"So that's it. that's your plan?" Weiss asks, "Fine, I just have one question for you: Are you insane?!"

"Okay, this plan makes my other plan seem well-thought-out and practical." Onyx admits, "But what else can we do?"

"Nothing." Blake answers, "Thanks to us, Umbra's army will have no trouble taking the Well of the Riders."

"And we're stuck here while Umbra flies to Beacon and exterminates Ozpin." Onyx says, "My plan won't help us beat them to Beacon, but maybe, just maybe, I can get to there before Ozpin dies. Let's move out."

Team RWBY heads to find Anna like before, and the Ghosts, minus Onyx, head towards the Well of the Riders. Ruby stops.

"No." She says, "Even you can't beat an entire army."

"I can slow them down," Onyx lies, "maybe buy a little time for this plan of mine. You'll need every minute."

"You got this, Onyx." Ruby encourages.

* * *

Undelayed by Onyx's battle in the last timeline, Umbra takes that time to explore the Well. Inside he finds the Reservoir of the Riders. Identifying it as the source of the Well's power, Umbra takes the relic with him.

* * *

When the Guardians approach and Team RWBY and the Ghosts are out of sight, Onyx opens a portal and the Armor of the Riders falls out. Onyx then removes the Shard of the Riders from his belt and puts on the Armor of the Riders.

* * *

At Beacon, Ozpin and Glynda walk with Team RWBY through the heavy rain to the portal that just opened in Beacon's courtyard.

"Team RWBY, bear the injured to the infirmary immediately." Glynda orders.

"First, we have to debrief Onyx." Ozpin states.

To everyone's surprise, it is not Onyx who steps out of the portal or even one of the Ghosts, Umbra steps out of the portal.

"Hello, humans." Umbra says.

"Umbra?!" Ozpin says in shock.

Umbra fires a blast, sending Weiss flying. Amaranth steps outside the portal with Umbra.

"Fall back!" Ozpin orders, "Fall back!"

Yang picks up Weiss as Blake and Ruby fire suppressing shots as they retreat into Beacon Tower. Umbra smirks as he and Amaranth pursue.

* * *

Ozpin, Glynda, and Team RWBY enter the elevator and go up.

"How is this possible?" Glynda asks, "What are we going to do?!"

"For the moment, nothing, Glynda." Ozpin answers, "We are in the most fortified spot in Beacon and we are not without defenses."

Ozpin sends a message to Ironwood, who redirects his fleet and forces to head towards the tower.

* * *

Ozpin and the others watches the destruction from his office.

"This, perhaps, is not unlike what the Riders of Regno experienced at the hands of our ancestors." Ozpin says.

A sadden expression befalls everyone's face at that thought.

* * *

Onyx activates level three of his Chaos Verto and creates constructs of Retribution's Edge's pistol form and a cluster of missiles on his back. Onyx dodges a few shots from the Guardian's before firing shots from his pistols, with little affect. Onyx fires three more shots from each before they are shattered by blasts from the Guardians. Onyx then fires his cluster of missiles at the Guardians.

* * *

Onyx, with his cluster of missiles refilled and now armed with a construct of Coco's minigun on each shoulder and forearm, continues firing on the Guardians, making slow progress at destroying the army. Onyx's missile launcher is shattered by a blast, so Onyx turns his miniguns on the shooter. Onyx continues firing as he backs away from the approaching army. He recreates his missile launcher and fires more missiles. Onyx senses that his aura is dangerously low.

Suddenly, Onyx is forced into level three of his standard Verto, but instead of feeling half a strong, he feels twice as strong.

"Whoa." Onyx says.

Onyx dissolves his constructs and creates a life size version of the FAC Requiem's Fusion Cannon. Onyx fires the cannon, destroying a massive chunk of the Guardian army. From the distance, a white light draws near. Inside the light is Aero, with what appears to be the Lantern of the Riders in his hand. He palm strikes a Guardian causing it to explode. Aero then flies next to Onyx, who has dissolved the construct and gone back to his previous set up. They continue to fire, Onyx from his miniguns, Aero from his lantern.

"What are you doing here?" Onyx asks.

"'When your need is greatest I shall be there.'" Aero quotes.

"Thank for the power boost," Onyx says, "but one extra soldier isn't exactly gonna turn the tide."

"I agree." Aero responds, "That's why I brought a friend."

They turn to watch Titanus float upwards so that he can have a level aim.

"I am honored to help, Onyx Rider, the Last of the Riders." Titanus says before firing blasts out of his blades.

"Now that's more like it." Onyx says.

* * *

" **Our triumph is at hand.** " Umbra boasts as Amaranth calls down the elevator, " **Only a few minutes stands between me and the vengeance I have awaited for eons.** "

* * *

Together, the three destroy most of the Guardian army. Onyx chuckles.

"You know, considering you two are my backup, I'm starting to feel lucky." Onyx says.

"Don't put your trust in luck, brother, she is fickle." Aero warns.

The three prepare their weapons for the next wave of Guardians, led by Prodromus himself.

"Prodromus. Shoot him, Titanus." Onyx orders, "Now!"

Titanus charges a massive blast in between all of his blades and fires. Prodromus shugs off the blasts. Titanus tries again, with similar results. Relics of the Riders are immune to the Book of the Riders ability to rewrite history. Because Prodromus is powered by a fragment of the Crystal of the Riders, a Relic of the Riders, it still possesses the power it had cleansed during the Age of Chaos.

"Hey, Aero, the Lantern of the Riders is boosting me, so why isn't it boosting Titanus?" Onyx asks.

"I think I have to be within a certain proximity to a fragment of the Crystal of the Riders to amplify its power." Aero explains, "Titanus' is inconveniently located, below too much armor."

Onyx dissolves his constructs.

"I have an idea." Onyx states.

Onyx grabs Aero's arm and pulls him in front of Titanus' charging blast. Titanus blasts Aero back, and Aero channels the blast into the Lantern of the Riders and fires it back twice as powerful, engulfing Prodromus and what remains of his Guardian army.

Prodromus' mangled body jumps up and launches its flail at Onyx. Onyx catches the head of the weapon and pulls Prodromus in for a powerful right uppercut which tear right through his chest and collides with the power cluster. Prodromus' then body floats through the Abyss as Onyx removes his fist.

"Onyx," Prodromus calls, "Umbra spoke of you. You resist, but you will fail. The Cleansing must continue."

"Why?" Onyx asks.

"It is nothing you can comprehend." Prodromus declares.

"I might surprise you." Onyx retorts.

"You represent Chaos. We represent Order." Prodromus explains, "Every organic species must be Cleansed in order to bring order to the chaos. It is inevitable. Without our intervention, organics are doomed. We are your salvation."

"You're killing everyone on the planet to save us?" Onyx asks.

"The Ages must continue." Prodromus declares, "There is no alternative."

"Humans, Riders, and Faunus don't have to destroy each other." Onyx states.

"The battle at Beacon disproves your assessment." Prodromus retorts, "Finish your war. We will be waiting."

* * *

Ozpin and the others watch as the elevator reaches Ozpin's office. When the door opens, they back away. Glynda prepares her weapon for the fight. Amaranth steps out and launches a construct of a whip. The whip wraps around Glynda's riding crop and disintegrates it. Amaranth then jumps in the air and spins with her body horizontal to the ground, letting the whip constantly strike it as she approaches. Amaranth fires a blast and Glynda dodges with a backflip. Amaranth fires again and Glynda front flips over Amaranth only to be shot by Umbra. As Glynda tries to get back up, Umbra blasts her again. Glynda is knocked onto Ozpin's desk, but is immediately picked up by Amaranth's Aliquam.

"Any final words, Human?" Amaranth asks.

"Yes," Glynda answers, "Look up."

Everyone listen to her and watch as Onyx, now in base form and using only the Shard of the Riders, enters Ozpin's office through a portal.


	55. Behold Your Sword

**Picking up where I left off.**

* * *

Onyx slowly descends to the ground.

"Welcome, Rider." Umbra greets, "You've arrived just in time to watch the humans pay for their crimes against the Riders."

Amaranth tosses Glynda into the wall. Ruby immediately rushes to her aid.

"Well, as much as I've been looking forward to the winner takes all, no holds barred, caged match," Onyx says as he lands on the ground, "I've got something to say."

Amaranth goes to attack Onyx but Umbra extends his arm to signal for her to stop.

"Something I never thought I'd hear coming out of my mouth." Onyx continues, "You're right."

Umbra raises an eyebrow at this.

"What the Humans did to your kingdom was a tragedy." Onyx states, "Your rage is earned. But, destroying life now isn't going to change what happened then. Let's work together to find a solution, a way to make things better for the Riders of today. Let us help."

"You can help, Rider." Umbra says as he approaches, "Your dying scream will help soothe the restless souls of _OUR DEAD!_ "

Umbra launches out a beam of flames from his mouth. Onyx creates a construct of Light's shield to block, but it is shattered and Onyx is sent flying backwards.

"I've been looking forward to this," Umbra says as he shrugs off a blast from Onyx, "for quite some time."

Umbra dashes at Onyx with a right hook, Onyx ducks underneath, but is hit by his returning forearm. Umbra spews out another breath of flames at Onyx, who flies upwards to dodge. Onyx then launches a beam from his hand which Umbra counters with a beam of his own. The beams explode at the point of intersection, knocking Onyx back onto the floor.

Umbra charges at Onyx, who created his custom gauntlets. Onyx catches Umbra's fists and their fingers interlock.

* * *

Team RWBY, Ozpin, and Glynds can only watch, since Amaranth is ready to interfere should they try to help.

* * *

"You are no match for me." Umbra declares before shattering Onyx's constructs with his crushing grip.

Umbra kicks Onyx into the wall. Onyx then regains his balance and tries to hit Umbra with a right hook, but Umbra grabs Onyx's head.

"You never..." Umbra says before he slams Onyx onto the ground, "had... a chance."

Umbra begins to repeatedly punch Onyx in the face with his right fist.

* * *

"He cannot fight on." Glynda says, "He doesn't have the strength."

Onyx groans echo off the walls as Umbra continues to bombard Onyx with punches.

"He may not have the strength," Ozpin responds as Umbra finally stops punching Onyx, "but does he have the will?"

* * *

Onyx's unmoving body suddenly makes a fist as the Shard of the Riders begins to glow brightly. Umbra is shocked as Onyx pushes himself to his feet in level three of his Chaos Verto. Umbra charges his aura around his fist and goes for a right hook, but Onyx is faster. Onyx hits Umbra with his own right hook, causing Umbra to stumble backwards.

* * *

Amaranth opens her mouth in shock at the new difference in strength.

* * *

Onyx hits Umbra with a left uppercut, followed by a right overhand punch, then a left hook. Onyx jumps into the air and hits the stunned Umbra with a fierce right overhand punch on his way down. Both Riders correct their stances until Umbra suddenly collapses and falls to his knees, then stomach. Onyx breaths heavily as he returns to his base form.

"You're right." Onyx says to Umbra.

Umbra rises to his feet.

"Then where are your brethren?" Umbra asks.

Onyx points towards the window. Everyone turns to see Titanus floating with his arms crossed.

"They went ahead to our new friend." Onyx answers, "This is between me and you."

"You carry no weapon." Umbra states.

"I carry your weapon." Onyx corrects, "I thought we might take a moment to talk."

"Diplomacy in your final hour?" Umbra questions.

"You killed my _brothers_." Onyx states, "You killed _millions_ of Humans. You _tried_ to kill _me_. I've tried to end you with blades, with guns, with explosions, by knocking you into another dimension... None of it works."

Onyx holds up the Shard of the Riders.

"I bet this does." Onyx states.

"You would destroy the Shard of the Riders." Umbra say, "Just to eliminate me?"

"Yes. But then Amaranth reminded me that would also kill everyone with Chaos Aura..." Onyx states, "So she suggested a better plan."

Umbra glances at Amaranth who, by her surprised expression, is definitely innocent.

"What game are you playing, Rider?" Umbra asks Onyx.

"Two-step process." Onyx says, "First, I create a Deadzone where Titanus is floating. Second..."

Onyx crushes the Shard of the Riders. A massive crimson light begins to glow where Onyx shattered the Shard of the Riders.

"You-" Umbra begins.

The light expands and engulfs all of Remnant.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Umbra shouts as he is engulfed in the light.

* * *

When the light fades into roughly the size of a man, the rain stops. Inside the light is a man who looks like Onyx, but his hair is longer, he has light stubble, and there is a scar on his left cheek. This man is dress like Onyx was in his vision.

"Onyx Rider." The man's voice echoes across the room.

His voice sounds just like Onyx as the Rider. Onyx, who is laying on the floor looks up towards the man.

"Who... are you?" Onyx asks.

"You do not recognize?" The man responds.

"I do not." Onyx answers, "But, deep within my soul, I know that I should."

"I am the Eighth Rider," The man identifies, "created by Lux many eons ago. It deeply sorrows me that you do not remember."

"My memory appears to have become corrupt." Onyx explains, "How is it that you speak to me now?"

"Your efforts to expell the darkness from this world through the Shard of the Riders has allowed me a brief moment in time to share with you." The Eighth Rider states.

"Is this world truly safe from Umbra's tyranny?" Onyx asks.

"I am afraid not." The Eighth Rider answers, "For only the will of Lux, which runs through the Eight Riders, can truly defeat Umbra."

"Then help us in this dire time of need." Onyx demands.

"I cannot." The Eight Rider says, "Do you recall in the Book of the Riders, how the Eight were able to defeat Umbra?"

"They used your soul," Onyx answers, "the most potent of them all."

"By bringing my soul close enough to his, we were able to cast him out." The Eighth Rider states, "You must do the same on this very day."

"But, how?" Onyx asks.

"I offer you a portion of my soul." The Eighth Rider says.

"A new relic." Onyx states.

"The Sword of the Riders." The Eighth Rider identifies.

"Am I to be granted another audience with you?" Onyx asks, "I wish to know who you truly are. The Book of the Rider has little information on you."

"My name is Onychinus," The Eighth Rider states as he and the light start to fade, "Before the Umbra Agency, _you_ were the Eighth Rider. Now, let them flow. The memories of long ago."

The Eighth fades from sight as Onyx rises to his feet.

The Shard of the Rider reforms and around it Trux grows until it forms a greatsword **(Ghosts of Onyx cover)**.

"Behold, your Sword of the Riders." A familiar feminine voice speaks.

"We've met before." Onyx states.

"Certainly, the Eighth Rider admitted you should know him, remember?" The voice speaks.

"The Spirit of the Riders." Onyx recalls.

"It is I." The Spirit of the Riders speaks, "Forget not that you are a Rider, right and honorable. Devoted to doing good. And for these reasons you received the blade. Now bear it... And I trust this time you shall not lose it."

Onyx grabs the six foot long sword and points it at Umbra who also rose to his feet.

"Time to meet your fate, Umbra." Onyx says, "You will always lose Umbra. You think of nothing but destruction. None of your victories last. You care about nothing but yourself. No one cares about you. The time has come to end your struggle."

"You're right old friend," Umbra says, "We've waged this war for far too long."

Umbra takes out the Reservoir of the Riders.

"Our home will live again." Umbra declares.

"We can find a way to save Regno." Onyx states, "But I cannot allow you to destroy Humanity."

"We should have been allies, you know." Umbra says, "Imagine what we could have accomplished... But you never had what it took to do what needed to be done."

"I have what it takes to stand up to those who cannot stand up for themselves." Onyx retorts. Give me the Reservoir of the Riders. We will use it to bring our culture and our history back to Regno, where it belongs. You have made a great discovery. Let us use it wisely."

"If you want it, you'll have to take me down to get it." Umbra declares.

Onyx activates level three of his Chaos Verto.

"If you haven't figure it out yet," Onyx begins, "you won this day. I'm rewriting history with the Book of the Riders. But I should thank you. If it weren't for all the friends and family you killed, I would have never learned how to access this form or how to use Chaos Aura. It was the future version of you that taught me the latter. Oh and if you did win this day, Prodromus would have betrayed you and tried to bring the end of all organic life. I stopped him, but not before the destruction of most of civilization, I've already destroyed him here, along with the rest of your Guardian army."

"I will not let you take victory away from me!" Umbra declares, "Why must you always interfere?"

"You would place Regno at the center of the universe." Onyx says.

"Regno _is_ the center of my universe." Umbra states, "How is it not the _heart_ of _yours_?!"

"Regno is about all life." Onyx responds, "Destruction to keep Regno on life support... there must be another another way."

"Humans aren't life." Umbra retorts, "Regno is where life comes from! You're defending byproduct at best! I will restore Regno and retake Remnant!"

"That ambition will be your end." Onyx declares.

"Behold, Onyx." Umbra says, "A new Regno is being born."

The Pillars of the Riders have already been activated. Onyx and Umbra fly upwards and out of Ozpin's office. Onyx stabs at Umbra, but he dashes to the side. Onyx recovers from his missed strike. Umbra then creates a construct of an arm blade to match Onyx's Sword of the Riders. Umbra slashes downwards and Onyx effortlessly blocks and deflects Umbra's blade. Both Riders slash, blades colliding and separating. Umbra stabs downwards and Onyx jumos backwards to dodge. Umbra charges at Onyx, but he jumps over Umbra. While in air, Onyx turns face Umbra, while flipping. Onyx then dashes at Umbra. Onyx slashes Umbra chest twice in a X fashion. Umbra retaliates by punching Onyx with the hand holding the Reservoir of the Riders. Onyx is sent flying and crashes into the ground. Before Onyx can rise, Umbra swings at him, but Onyx blocks with the Sword of the Riders.

"And thus you continue to rebel against the justice of the Riders." Umbra says as he presses against Onyx's blade, "All because of your foolish mind!"

"I am not ashamed by, nor do I regret my care for Humans." Onyx retorts, "I fight to protect all against people like you. That is who I am!"

Onyx's aura flashes, blinding all but himself. When the light fades Onyx is no longer in level three of his Chaos Verto. His body is outlined with a crimson glow. His eyes are glowing white and his hair is crimson. Onyx has managed to tap into the power of the Crimson Woman that he had absorbed during the Age of Chaos. Onyx is also standing, and in his hand is the Reservoir of the Riders. Umbra is on the ground, a few meters a way from Onyx.

"It will not let me shut down the Pillars of the Riders." Onyx states, "Umbra, what have you done."

"One last failsafe." Umbra says, "In order to shut down the Pillars, you must destroy it. You hold the fate of the Riders in your hands, Rider."

"You are correct, Umbra." Onyx says as he places the Reservoir of the Riders onto the ground, "And I have the courage to make the right decision."

"No!" Umbra yells.

Onyx stabs into the Reservoir with the Sword of the Riders before Umbra can react, causing it and the Pillars of the Riders, in their remote locations, to explode. All the Riders on Remnant suddenly feel a stinging pain in their chest. The reactions to this pain varies, Onyx is unmoved, Umbra grunts, and Amaranth cries out.

"I exist only to protect Regno." Umbra says, "And every action I take, no matter how violent or how cruel, is for the greater good."

"And who decides what the greater good is?" Onyx asks.

Umbra gets up and charges at Onyx. He swings downwards and Onyx blocks, bringing the two into a clash. The Shard of the Riders in the hilt of the Sword of the Riders glows brightly, somehow forcing Umbra back.

"What?" Umbra questions.

The blade on Sword of the Riders begins glowing crimson. Onyx's aura flares up as if he is in Verto, but his physical appearance remains the same. Umbra stabs at Onyx, but he jumps into the air. Onyx hovers in place, clasping the Sword of the Riders on his right side with both hands, blade pointing to the side, edge pointing at Umbra. The blade of the Sword of the Riders gets covered with a crimson flame. Onyx then charges at Umbra and slashes. Umbra attempts to block with his blade, but the construct is shattered.

Onyx then stabs into Umbra, completely bypassing his aura. Umbra grasps the blade with both hands, trying to pull the blade out to no avail.

"What is this power?" Umbra growls.

Onyx pulls the blade out and Umbra's Vita immediately begins healing the wound. Onyx charges at Umbra, ready for the finishing blow. In a last ditch effort to survive, Umbra's soul leaves Night's body, taking the form of a purple ball. Onyx quickly redirects the blades to slice through Umbra souls. Onyx then channels all of his aura into the Sword of the Riders and fires a beam out of the Shard of the Riders in the sword's hilt. The beam completely engulfs and disintegrates the two halfs of Umbra's soul.

Exhausted, Onyx falls on his back as Team RWBY, Ozpin, and Glynda rush to his aid. Amaranth floats down with her daggers drawn.

"It was foolish to stay when there was no hope left, Onyx." Amaranth says as she draws near.

"There's always hope." Onyx retorts, "I know you're not all bad. It's time you let others know too. Better get going, Amaranth, I can handle this next part on my own."

Amaranth sheaths her daggers, but stays next to Onyx.

"How can you be so forgiving." Amaranth asks.

"Because in the last timeline, we fought side by side to stop Prodromus." Onyx states, "I know who you are, you never wanted this. You serve Umbra out of fear, there's no one to fear anymore."

Amaranth looks around.

"Where is the Reservoir of the Riders?" Amaranth asks.

Onyx looks away.

"Answer me." Amaranth orders.

"I destroyed it." Onyx states.

"What?!" Amaranth says, "Y-you did-"

"What was necessary." Onyx interrupts, "There was no time for another prolonged solution, not with Remnant in imminent danger."

Amaranth's shoulders hang low.

"So you destroyed... the only device on Remnant capable of ensuring our survival?" Amaranth asks, sadly.

"You weren't there." Blake protests.

"And it's not your place to second guess Onyx's decisions." Yang adds.

"It most certainly is!" Amaranth shouts, "There had to be another way!"

"It wasn't that simple, Amaranth." Ruby states.

"Umbra was going to use the Reservoir to destroy our species." Blake states

"Onyx saved our species." Ruby says.

"What about _our species_?!" Amaranth shouts, "All of our struggles and blood spilled... _for nothing_?!"

"Right decision or wrong, what's done is done." Ozpin interjects.

* * *

General Ironwood and Ozpin arrives at the scene of Onyx leaving the infirmary with his aura recharged.

"Onyx Rider, you have not yet been debriefed." Ironwood says.

Ozpin glances at Ironwood before turning back to Onyx.

"That is, we have not yet had a chance to..." Ozpin clears his throat to signal for Ironwood to finish.

"...To thank you, Onyx." Ironwood finishes.

"You just did." Onyx says.

The three share a quick smiling glance.

"But, I have to get back to the Abyss." Onyx states.

"You have just averted an entire war." Ironwood says, "What in the Abyss could possibly be more important than that?"

 _A funeral._

* * *

 **And the moment I have foreshowed since the beginning has finally arrived.**

 **Onyx Rider, the _Last_ Rider of the Ghosts.**

 **Onychinus, the _Eighth_ Rider of the Eight Riders.**

 **The Last Rider of the Eight Riders.**

 **I'll admit, I didn't do a very good job at hiding it. I wasn't trying to.**


	56. Hero Immortalized

**The end of the Rider Trilogy is upon us.**

* * *

 **World of Riders:** **The Sword of the Riders is the most powerful of the Relics of the Riders. It possesses all the abilities of the Shard of the Riders, meaning it can strengthen the wielder and create dimensions. The wielder also gains all the properties of the dimensions it has created, meaning the wielder will bypass the semblances and aura of all without Chaos Aura. When the user pours their aura into the Sword of the Riders, it gains the ability to cut through _anything_ , literally _anything_. No exceptions, not even the Armor of the Riders, which grants the wearer invincibility will be cut by the Sword of the Riders. It's a case of an unstoppable force meeting the immovable object. Who knows what would happen. However, invincibility is the quality of being to powerful to defeat or overcome. Meaning just because you are cut doesn't mean you are dead. However since the armor is no longer whole its affects are negated, thus if you suffered a fatal wound, say goodbye.**

* * *

Onyx stands on the edge of the Well of the Riders, with the Ghosts, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Titanus, Anna, Iris, Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, and Amaranth watching him.

"I don't understand." Ozpin says.

"In order to both protect the Reservoir of the Riders and secure Umbra's defeat," Onyx explains, "it was necessary for me to empty the vessel's content."

"Into where?" Ruby asks.

"The Shard of the Riders." Onyx looks at the crystal embedded into the hilt of the sword stabbed into the ground in front of him, "As such, my own soul can no longer be separated from the multitude of others' within me."

"Are you telling us... that you are now... one with all Riders?" Light asks.

Amaranth's expression saddens as she understands Onyx's reasoning.

"To not return the Reservoir to the Well, would be to prevent future generations of new Riders from existing on Remnant." Onyx states, "My quest must be completed."

"Onyx," Anna calls, "I didn't join to save lives only to lose the one I care most about."

Iris places her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"You've found a way to save the entire planet." Iris states, "We'll find a way to save you."

"The storage of the Reservoir is not permanent." Onyx says, "The Reservoir has already begun fading."

"So we have a time limit, who cares?" Yang says, "All we need is enough time to come up with a better solution."

"We can turn to the Book of the Riders." Ruby desperately suggests, "Just like you did before."

"Because the Reservoir and Sword are Relics of the Riders, they are immune to the Book of the Riders' ability to rewrite history." Onyx states, "Whatever time remains must be used to restore the Well of the Riders, to save the Riders."

"But that would mean..." Amaranth protested.

"The fate of all our kind is more vital than any one of us... Including me." Onyx says, "But, while this may very well mark the end of the Age of Riders, Riders can still be born with or without the Reservoir. And in my view, you have each acted as a Rider."

"Well, I never really had the best role models." Amaranth admits with a sad smile.

"As Amaranth has demonstrated on this day, every species possesses the capacity for change." Onyx says as he draws the Sword of the Riders and turns to face the Well of the Riders.

Onyx turns back towards the others with him, having one last thing to say.

"I ask only this of you: keep fighting the noblest of fights." Onyx says.

"You can count on us to keep the peace." Ruby assures.

"Above all," Onyx says, "do not lament my absence. For in my soul, I know that this is not the end. But merely a new beginning. Simply put, another rebirth."

Onyx turns with a sad smirk on his face. He then launches himself into the air as the others sadly watching him. Onyx flips over and dives into the Well of the Riders. Onyx then prepares the Sword of the Riders to stab the bottom of the Well.

* * *

Onyx closes his eyes as the Sword of the Riders stabs into the bottom of the Well. Through the cut, a crimson light shines through.

* * *

A massive crimson beam shoots out of the Well of the Riders.

* * *

Onyx, now appearing both physically and dress like the Eighth Rider floats out of the Well of the Riders. Onyx smirks at his friends then flies upwards, leaving the others to watch as he disappears from view.

* * *

Everyone gathers at Onyx's old grave, which was never removed.

"For us, the storm has passed." Ironwood says, "The war is over. But let us never forget he who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. His decision required courage beyond measure. Sacrifice. And unshakable convition that his fight. Our fight. Was elsewhere. He ennobled all lf us. And he shall not be forgotten."

Ironwood salutes to Onyx's grave. Amaranth then walks beside Ironwood.

"I remember how this conflict started." Ironwood says, "What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But...,"

Ironwood turns and holds his hand out to Amaranth.

"You have my thanks." Ironwood says as Amaranth takes his hand, "For standing by him to the end. Hard to believe he's dead."

"Were it so easy..." Amaranth begins but never finishes.

Amaranth teleports back to Titanus, who has retaken his form as the Temple of the Riders.

* * *

Amaranth sits in the throne.

"Things look different," Titanus tells hers, "without Umbra's lies clouding our vision. The troops would like to see their homes again. To know that they are safe."

"Fear not, for we have made it so." Amaranth says.

"By your word, Grandmaster." The cultists states.

"Take us home." Amaranth orders.

A massive portal opens in front of Titanus and he floats through.

* * *

Everyone has left Onyx's grave except for Light, Ruby, and another hooded figure in a black cloak.

"Were you a friend?" Light asks the hooded man.

"I think so." He answers, "I honestly couldn't say."

"Sounds about right." Light says before walking away.

After a while the hooded man turns to leave. Ruby watches him, sensing something familiar about him. The man stops and turns to Ruby, revealing his face. She has never seen this man. So why does he seem so familiar? The face morphs into Night's and he smirks and winks before walking away, leaving Ruby, alone.

* * *

Light packs a bag to take with him.

"Please, Camo, don't make this harder than it already is." Light says.

Camo stands at the doorway to Light's room.

"Why leave now?" Camo asks.

"I lived another life before we regrouped." Light states, "A life in which I did some things I'm not proud of. This whole event has made me realize that perhaps it's not too late to put those things right."

"So this is goodbye?" Camo asks.

"No." Light answers, "If you or the Ghosts need me, I will be there. This I promise you."

Light holds his hand out to Camo. The two brothers shake before Camo exits with Macaw standing at the doorway.

"Duty calls." Macaw tells Light.

Light exits the room and then stops.

"You coming?" Light asks Macaw.

Macaw smiles as he turns around to follow Light, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Onyx, as he appeared before he plunged into the Well of the Riders, wakes up in a crimson expanse. Like the Abyss, it is as if there is enough light to see clearly. The surface is covered by a red smoke, Onyx, with his recovered memories as the Eighth Rider, recognizes the realm as the Realm of the Riders.

Onyx gets up and turns around to see the other eight Riders, minus Umbra, staring at him.

"Starting now, we am going to teach you everything." Lux states, "All of our ways. All of our secrets. You're gonna be our guardian, operating in the shadows. Keeping Remnant safe. And we're going to take as long as we need. Are you going to be alright with this?"

"This quieter mysterious?" Onyx says, "I spent ten years looking for a good death. This... this will be a good life... Good enough."


	57. Eternal Infinite Immortal

_"Eternal._

 _Infinite._

 _Immortal._

 _The man I was used these words,_

 _But only now do I truly understand them._

 _And only now do I understand the full extent of his sacrifice._

 _Through his death,_

 _I was created._

 _Through my birth,_

 _His thoughts were freed._

 _They guide me now;_

 _Give me reason,_

 _Direction._

 _Just as he gave direction to the ones who followed him,_

 _The ones who helped him achieve his purpose;_

 _Now my purpose._

 _To give the many hope for a future;_

 _To ensure that all have a voice in their future._

 _To right the wrongs of the past;_

 _To provide a voice to those too weak to speak for themselves._

 _The man I was knew that he could only achieve this by becoming something greater._

 _There is power in control._

 _There is wisdom in harnessing the strengths of your enemy._

 _I will rebuild what the many have lost;_

 _I will create a future with limitless possibilities;_

 _I will act as guardian for the many._

 _I will restore what the many have fought for;_

 _I will be a warrior that none will dare oppose;_

 _I will destroy those who threaten the future of the many._

 _I will protect,_

 _Defend,_

 _And Sustain;_

 _And throughout it all,_

 _I will never forget;_

 _I will remember the ones who sacrificed themselves so that the many could survive._

 _And I will watch over the ones who live on;_

 _Those who carry the memory of the man I once was,_

 _The man who gave up his life_ _to become the one who could save the many."_

* * *

 **It's been one hell of a ride. Started 6/29/16, literally a year ago. Which is the only reason I started the double upload stuff.**

 **What's next, I did mention in _RYDR: Chibi_ that I have 1.5-2 years of RWBY content. Unfortunately we won't see any for a little bit.**

 **I'm remastering the Rider Trilogy in order to fix plot holes and stuff like that. Won't take too long because I'm going to post each arc all at once. Excluding the remastered Rider Trilogy and RYDR Chibi, all my new fanfics will be 12 chapters long and each chapter will be a decent length longer. I will continue my every other day posting schedule, but I will only start uploading once I've finished writing the entire fanfic. That way I have everything there and ready for the 24 days it'll take to be posted.**


End file.
